101 Days of Smiles
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: 101 One-Shots centred around Emma and Killian. Author of Twelve Months At Sea. UPDATED DAILY.
1. Regrets

_Okay, so a quick authors note beforehand. This fic will be updated daily and featuring mainly Captain Swan. _

_M fics are coming and will be clearly marked. _

_Yes I took the name from Jen's twitter competition because I couldn't think of anything better. Yes there will be 101 fics. I am currently writing number 32. _

_And thank you to my BETA _**emeraldeyes262**

Hope you all enjoy. Favourites, follows and reviews are always appreciated : - )

_**Fifteen years after abandoning Emma, Neal se**_**e**_**s her again for the first time and is saddened when he sees that she is happily married with three children, another on the way. **_

_**Regrets**_

If there was one thing that Neal Cassidy regretted more than anything, it was abandoning his then girlfriend, Emma Swan, and allowing for her to take the fall for his crime.

Back when he had done it, Neal thought of himself as clever, knowing that it wouldn't be put on his record; he thought that when Emma would be released, he would pretend that he couldn't free her and that he had tried, that she would take him back. But it hadn't gone the way he planned…

Twelve months later when Emma was released, she had completely vanished from his radar. Neal tried to track her down, only to find that she had sold their yellow bug for cash and was no longer in the state of Massachusetts. And as he usually did, he gave up on her, and took an easier path when he met another woman.

Now, he knew that he should have never let her go in the first place.

If he could have one wish, it would be to see Emma again, in hopes that he could make up for his mistake.

Emma Swan though was not interested in ever seeing Neal again.

She was heartbroken when released, and immediately left the state after selling their car. Without any bags, or anything else for that matter, she caught a bus to a small, secluded town called Storybrooke, along the coast of Maine, never once looking back.

In all the years that had past, Emma could never come up with a certified answer to why she chose Storybrooke.

All that she knew was she had seen the name and had felt a sudden connection with the town. Storybrooke had clearly been the correct decision upon her arrival. With the cash she had left over, Emma had managed to rent a room at a local diner known as Granny's.

Granny Lucas, the kind but tough owner, even offered Emma a job as a waitress. Emma had accepted. Even if it was minimum wage, it gave her a free place to live and free food whenever she needed it.

Granny, as people told Emma, had taken a shine to her on the first day of Emma's arrival in town.

Granny believed in second chances, and when Emma had explained the story about Neal, and how he had betrayed her, she had been quick to accommodate the seventeen year old.

Granny's granddaughter, Ruby Lucas, quickly became one of Emma's good friends. Ruby even introduced Emma to four other girls the same age as them; Mary Margaret Blanchard, Ashley Boyd, Regina Mills and Belle French, and for the first time in her life, Emma had true friends.

All five of them happened to be in relationships, but Emma assured them that she had no interest in the opposite sex for a while, as the pain from Neal was still too fresh.

And then she met him; Killian Jones; Storybrooke's most dashing top graduate.

Being a couple years older the Emma, Killian stood at the height of six foot and carried himself with all the confidence in the world. His raven hair stood out against his tanned skin, and his blue eyes had pierced through her, and to top it all off, Emma felt as though she would melt when he smooth-talked her in his Irish accent.

Killian Jones had charmed her and Emma was hooked.

Emma had been waiting tables at Granny's when he had casually walked in, asking Ruby specifically for Emma to be his waitress for the evening. Killian had then spent the remainder of the evening waiting for Emma to finish her shift. During the last hour, Ruby had persuaded Emma to accept Killian's offer for ice-cream and she had.

After paying for her ice-cream, something Neal never did, he had taken her to Storybrooke's playground, which was empty, and he had spent twenty-minutes pushing her on the swing.

Emma didn't expect Killian to return to the diner again. She hadn't slept with him, her virginity still intact. She and Neal had come close, but at the last moment, Emma had stopped and pulled back. Killian though, never physically touched her that night.

Emma was surprised and mildly shocked the next night when Killian retuned to the diner, and this time bought her dinner. Ruby and Granny had watched on with smiles on their faces, as Killian and Emma ate their meals together. That night, Killian had asked Emma to be his girlfriend, and against her better judgment, she had said yes.

Before Emma knew it, she and Killian had been dating for a year, and not once had he let her down. He met her after work every night, paid for her dinner and within eight months, she had moved into his house on the ocean front.

She loved him.

And on their one year anniversary, he took her out on his sailboat. Candles were lit everywhere in small glass jars and rose petals covered the floor. They ate pizza for dinner, and then Emma gave him everything. They made love under the stars blissfully. He was careful and treated her as though she was the most fragile thing in the universe.

Even after a year of proving his love for her, Emma still expected things to crash. It took a year and a half for her to fully open to him about Neal. They had been laying together in a fully sated mode when she whispered him the tale of Neal. Killian had tensed when she mentioned her ex, but he didn't run, he didn't abandon her, he stayed and held her.

On her twenty-first birthday, he took her back out on the sailboat, candles lit again with red rose petals darted here and there. Only this time, he pulled out his guitar, bent down on one knee and sang her a song. When he finished the last note, he had placed the guitar on the solid wood floor, and proposed with a three stone sapphire engagement ring.

She accepted.

What made things even better for Emma was that Killian had a family who accepted her as though Emma was their own daughter.

They finally married at twenty-two, most of Storybrooke's community in attendance.

Three short, loved filled months later, she fell pregnant.

Liam David Jones was born on the 12th of April. He was a quiet baby and rarely cried. A little over a year later, Emma was pregnant again, and William Andre Jones was born on the 16th of November. Secretly, Emma longed for a girl and when she conceived for the third time, they were both delighted to learn that they would be having the 'little lass' as Killian put it. Rose Olivia Jones was born in the early hours of the morning.

Rose cried all hours of the night and often caused tension between Killian and Emma. Both Emma and Killian couldn't have been happier when Rose finally moved on into the quieter stage.

Emma and Killian didn't plan to have any more children after Rose, but at the age of thirty, it seemed that fate had other ideas, as they conceived again.

Now, an eight months pregnant Emma cradled her bump as she watched Killian push Rose on the swing, whilst Liam and William played pirates on the wooden playground pirate ship.

Unknown to them, a lone figure watched in the distance.

After twelve years, Neal had finally found Emma again, and he found himself tearing up slightly at the sight. Emma was clearly very happily married and pregnant. The man, who he presumed to be her husband, was laughing as the little girl squealed on the swing.

Neal watched as Emma carefully got to her feet, waddled over to Killian and Rose, and stood at her husband's side. Killian's arm wrapped around her waist; his fingers splaying over her large bump as he whispered something in Emma's ear, prompting a giggle from her.

As Neal looked onwards, he couldn't help but smile.

If there was anyone in this world that deserved a happy ending, it was Emma Swan.

And as he walked away, his head hung low, there was only one emotion which coursed through him;

Regret.


	2. Driver's Ed

_**Emma teaches Killian how to drive in her yellow bug. **_

_**Drivers Ed **_

Emma Swan lent against her yellow bug, surveying her boyfriend, Killian Jones' amused expression.

"Let me get this straight, love, you trust me enough to drive your car?" 

Emma shrugged. "Legally, I can't teach you in a police car, so this will have to do." 

"Swan?" Killian still looked uneasy, as he eyed the car in a nervously. 

Emma thrust the keys towards him, forcing Killian to take them reluctantly. 

"Trust me, Killian. It is really quite simple. Get in." Emma said, as she climbed into the passenger seat. 

Killian very hesitantly climbed into the driver's seat, shutting the door slowly.

Emma couldn't help but groan in frustration as Killian took a lot longer than normal to put his seatbelt on. 

"Okay." Emma said, turning her head to look at him. "These are the keys. You put them in the ignition." 

Killian placed the keys the ignition rather shakily. 

"Right, turn it two notches to the right." He did. "Now, you see these lights? Wait until they go out before you turn again." 

Killian followed her instructions, no longer jumping when the engine roared into life.

"Okay," Emma smiled, and gestured at the gear shift "This is known as the gear shift. You see these letters and numbers, they all mean something. So as you can see, the knob is aligning with P, which means park. Basically, whenever you are stopping for more than a couple of minutes, or you turn the car off and leave, you put it in park."

Killian listened carefully, and watched as Emma's hand pointed to a much larger lever. 

"This here is the handbrake. Whenever you are in park, you must put it on, especially when on a slope." 

"P is park and handbrake on always when not moving." Killian replied, realizing the instructions were fairly simple. 

Emma gave him a smile. "See, this isn't so bad." 

Killian gave her a small smile in return, but to Emma it looked as though he was still nervous. 

Emma sighed. "Killian, now that you have both hands back, I will make sure that you can do everything I can do." 

Killian nodded. "I know, love, but you can't blame a dashing man for being a little nervous." 

"I thought you preferred dashing rapscallion." She teased, punching his shoulder lightly.

"Okay hot shot. The R stands for reverse, which means the car will move backwards.

When in reverse, move slowly and carefully. Right to change gear, you press the button on the side and move to the symbol you want. Also, another point to remember, when you want to change gear, you must make sure the car is stopped. You see those two pedals on the floor."

Killian nodded. 

"The right is the accelerator, which basically speeds up the car. The left is the brake, which slows down the car. Okay, so when pressing the pedals, you must touch gently and very gradually increase speed. Killian, also always use your right foot, never your left. You got that?" 

"Press slowly and gently, left is the brake and the right is the accelerator and only use the right foot." Killian repeated proudly back to Emma. 

"Awesome. The next gear, the N, stands for neutral. Because this is an automatic car, you always need to have your foot on the brake when stationary. Neutral just means you won't go anywhere, but just in case, keep your foot on the brake. Alright, the D stands for drive, which is moving forward. Pretty simple, gather speed slowly and carefully, and stick to the speed limit. I don't want to have to arrest my own boyfriend. So, most of Storybrooke is 25 mph. You see the screen there…" Emma said, pointing to the dash board where the speedometer lay, "You make sure the arrow sits on the same number shown on the speed limit sign."

Killian looked at the numbers and then to a sign which showed the current speed limit. 

"When driving near schools and the main street, it is 20 mph as there are a lot of people around." 

He gulped and nodded, the thought of hitting someone made him feel sick in the stomach. 

"Alright, you see the left lever on the wheel that is what is known as the indicator. When you push it upwards, it will signal right and when downwards, left. So right now, move the gear to D." 

Killian pressed the button and moved the gear lever down to the D. 

"Place your foot on the brake, and press the button on the handbrake and pull upwards a little and then down." 

Killian successfully managed to do this and he looked surprised with himself that it had gone smoothly. 

"Alright, knock the indicator downwards, turn the wheel left and release the brake.

Slowly, move your foot to the accelerator. The car will move now." 

Killian very carefully obeyed her instructions, and soon he was cruising down Storybrooke's Main Street. 

Emma was completely shocked. He obeyed all road signs, gave way to pedestrians, but more importantly, it was though driving came naturally to the pirate as she only had to correct him a couple of times.

Twenty minutes later, Killian had successfully parked outside Emma's beachside home. 

"You're a natural." Emma chuckled, unable to believe that Killian had just driven so well. 

"Deserves a reward don't you think, love?" He said, raising one of his eye-brows at her. 

Emma swivelled towards him. "Tell you what pirate, you run to the shops and get some milk and then I'll reward you." 

Killian sat up straight, unable to believe that Emma trusted him enough to drive down the street to the local grocery market. 

"I won't let you down, Swan." 

Emma ruffled his hair, handed him a ten dollar bill before exiting the car. 

"Drive safely." Emma teased.

Killian had been gone ten minutes before she received a phone call from him. 

"Swan, I uh, accidently stuck the car in reverse and reversed into the shop." 

"Killian!" 

Maybe letting him drive by alone wasn't her best idea. 

"You're dead."


	3. Marry Me

_**Emma is upset when everyone is getting engaged or married and Killian hasn't asked her**_

**Marry Me **

Emma Swan wanted to be happy for Ruby, she really did, but the fact that her and Killian had been dating longer than Ruby and Victor, and that Ruby had gotten a ring before she did, was quite saddening.

Emma pulled back from Ruby's embrace, only to glance towards her boyfriend of four years, happily chatting away to Victor, David and Robin, oblivious to his girlfriend's saddened look. 

"Emma…" Ruby spoke softly. "He will propose. You know Killian; he doesn't want to rush you into anything."

Emma sighed. "Ruby, it's been four years. What the hell is taking him so long? How many more hints can I give? Bridal movies and magazines, hell I even said to him, 'Sparkly rocks are ever girl's dream."

Ruby's eyes widened. "No offence, Emma, but your boyfriend is an idiot."

Emma went to answer when Killian's arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

"Now, now Swan, it's not nice to discuss such a dashing rapscallion behind his back." 

Emma rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm off her. Killian's eyes met hers and his look was one of confusion and hurt. Ruby meanwhile just stood beside them, feeling slightly awkward. 

"Swan, what's the matter?" Killian asked, trying to ignore the few on-lookers. 

Emma seemed to notice everyone looking and placed a fake smile on her face. 

"I'm just not feeling well, I need some air." 

"Let me…" Killian began, but looked shocked when she stepped back from him. 

"Alone."

Killian tried to ignore everyone's shocked glances as Emma quickly retreated from the room. Through the silence, the front door could be heard opening and shutting.

A few more brief moments of quietness followed before conversation began to flow again. 

"Ruby, what the hell is going on?" Killian asked. 

Ruby sighed. "That is for Emma to explain, go and find her." 

Killian hastily followed in Emma's footsteps, stepping out into the cool atmosphere. He pulled his leather jacket tighter around him, debating what way Emma could've gone.

Occasionally, she went to the dock's to think, but when she was upset, she would go sit beside the lake in the park. Luckily for him, the park was only a five minute walk, but Killian had no intention of walking. He set a quick pace in a run.

He wasn't stupid; Killian knew that Emma was feeling perfectly fine and that there was something bothering her. Emma was known in his books for sometimes storming away from him, needing alone time, but he always went after her.

Killian breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her perched on the same bench as always, legs crossed, staring out onto the black lake.

Cautiously, he sat down next to her, immediately realizing she wasn't wearing her jacket and was shivering. 

"Swan…" He murmured, slipping the jacket from his shoulders and wrapping it around her. "Darling, what's wrong?" 

Emma sniffed. "Nothing, it's stupid." 

Killian looked at Emma sternly. "If you're crying over something and it is upsetting you this much, then it is far from stupid, love."

Emma sighed and took a deep breath. "Marry me?" 

Killian looked shocked and was lost for words. 

"I mean, why won't you propose to me, don't you want to marry me? Am I just some conquest you're keeping around?" 

Killian tensed and his face hardened. "Don't say that, Swan." 

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, feeling embarrassed of accusing him. 

Killian took a deep breath. "Check the right pocket, Emma."

Emma's green eyes met his blue ones in the dark. Very slowly, she reached into the right pocket. She gasped when her fingers wrapped around a velvet square box. Emma pulled the box from the pocket and stared at it. 

"Open it." Killian's tone was soft and it made her feel fuzzy on the inside. 

With those two words, Emma flipped the lid and gasped in astonishment. A three-stoned sapphire ring sat there sat in a band of white gold glittered under the moonlight. 

"You deprived me of a dashing proposal, Swan." He teased. 

Emma looked at him. "I am so sorry…" 

Killian knelt down on one knee in front of her. "You see my dear Emma, I have spent four years tracking this ring down. It was my mothers, and I knew instantly that one day, I wanted for it to sit upon your finger. I had a permanent portal open in Gold's shop which allowed me to travel between lands whenever I wished."

Emma blushed as his fingers ran over her knuckles. 

"I managed to find it yesterday, it was still locked away on the Jolly Roger. And what I'm trying to say is, I love you, and because I love you that much, I wouldn't propose to you without it. I always have loved you and I always will. We've had our ups and downs; just like everyone else does, but I knew you were the one for me. I'm sorry that I hurt and upset you in my long-awaited search for the ring, but all I can do now is hope that I have earned your forgiveness with finally getting down on one knee. Emma Swan, would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Emma Jones?"

Emma let the tears fall from her eyes as she stuck out her left hand for him, 

"I suppose." Her tone was teasing. 

Killian slipped the delicate ring onto her finger and then proceeded to kiss her now decorated finger. Emma smiled as Killian stood and held his arms open for her. Emma wasted no time in stepping into them, her arms winding around his neck, kissing him passionately. 

"I love you." Emma whispered against his lips, her fingers running through his hair. 

"Right back at you, darling."

And when they re-entered Ruby's party, twenty-minutes later, hand in hand, Ruby noticed the engagement ring straight away and gave them the thumbs up.

Emma simply lent against Killian, not leaving her fiancé's side for the rest of the evening.

How could she have ever doubted him?


	4. Babysitting

_**Killian watches his and Emma's son when Emma has to go out for an hour. Nerves and cuddles **_

**Babysitting **

Killian Jones narrowed his eyes at his wife of two years, Emma Jones. They rarely argued, but right now, Emma was testing his patience. 

"Darling, I can't." 

Emma groaned. "Killian, he is your son. I am only going to be gone for one hour." 

"Swan, he's a tiny fragile baby. I'm scared that I will hurt him." 

Emma felt the sadness well up inside of her when she noticed how hesitant Killian looked about holding his own son.

It was true.

Killian would try to avoid carrying Liam Jones as much as he possibly could. He was scared that he would drop and break him. 

"Killian…." 

"No, Emma. I'm a rough, three hundred year old pirate. I'm not perfect, but Liam is the definition of perfect." Killian's eyes were lingering on Liam's sleeping form in his cot.

At only one month old, Liam was still small and fragile. He was the perfect combination of Killian and Emma. His hair was raven like Killian's and his eyes as green as a forest like Emma's. To Killian, there was nothing more perfect, with the exception of his wife. 

"Killian, you are perfectly okay. You might be a three hundred year old pirate, but you are as soft as anything." Her hands cupped his head in a gentle manner. "If Liam wakes up, all you have to do is pick him up like I do and soothe him. He'll settle down eventually." 

Killian still looked a little unsure, but nodded and lent down to gently kiss Emma's forehead in a loving manner. 

"I'm sorry for getting annoyed, darling." 

Emma smiled. "It's okay. Right, I really have to go."

Killian tensed again, but relaxed when Emma's fingers wove through his, her lips planting a passionate kiss on his. 

"I love you. Trust me; everything is going to be okay." 

And then she was gone, leaving Killian behind with a four week year old baby, who was now staring up at Killian with a wide-eyed curious expression. 

"Well Liam my boy, it's just you and your papa." 

Killian lent down and very carefully took Liam in his arms, remembering the way Emma showed him how to hold a baby. Liam's tiny fingers immediately took a hold on his soft cotton shirt, his small head resting on Killian's muscular chest.

The first ten minutes had gone rather smoothly. Killian was lying flat on his back on the couch, _Peter Pan_ playing in the background, with Liam on his chest, still holding onto his shirt. Killian's arm was protectively holding Liam in place, preventing the small baby from slipping. 

"You are going to be a looker like your mother." Killian murmured, his fingers tracing small circles on Liam's back in a soothing manner. "You are such a lucky little pirate to have a mother like her. Your mom is one of a kind. She loves you and so do I, we love you very much, and we will always take care of you."

Liam wriggled on his chest and Killian's grip tightened a little, worried that he would fall. 

"Careful there my lad, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Killian whispered, his lips pressing a kiss to Liam's forehead. "Your mother would skin me." 

Liam just simply gripped Killian's shirt tighter and Killian couldn't help but smile.

Another twenty-minutes past and Killian found himself breathing a sigh of relief.

But of course things don't always go smoothly.

Liam began to cry, very loudly and Killian was worried sick, wishing that Emma would come through the door soon. But she didn't, so he knew what he had to do. He got to his feet, cradling Liam in his arms and moved his body up and down, giving a gentle rocking motion for Liam. 

"Ssh, it's okay." He whispered. "_As the ship sails towards the horizon, may it offer you freedom. May the sea gently rock you, take away your nightmares…"_

Killian had no idea what he was signing about, but for some reason, the words just came to him, and within thirty seconds Liam cries had stopped, and another couple of minutes later, he was fast asleep again.

Killian lay back down on the couch again in the same position, listening to _Following the_ _Leader_ from _Peter Pan_ playing on the television. Killian's eyes though were watching Liam's small frame breathe in and out as he snuggled against his chest.

It had been four weeks since they had brought Liam home from the hospital, and Killian still couldn't believe that this tiny human being was his son.

The product of his and Emma's true love with one another.

And very soon, Killian found himself drifting off into a blissful slumber, his dreams consumed by the idea of him and Emma having another child in a couple of years, maybe this time, a little girl.

Emma arrived home half an hour later, worried that Killian would be annoyed that she was gone longer than necessary.

But when she found her husband curled up on the couch, Liam pressed protectively on his chest and _Peter Pan_ playing in the background, she couldn't help but sniffle at the sight.

Very quietly, she toed off her shoes, and grabbed a warm thick blanket. Softly, she slipped down by Killian and threw the blankets over the three of them.

Even though he was asleep, Killian's arm wrapped over her shoulders, drawing her against him. Emma's hand rested on top of his left arm, which held Liam in place and she smiled. 

"I told you everything would be fine." She whispered in Killian's ear. "I love you."

If you had said to Emma ten years ago that she would be married to an amazing husband, who also happened to be a reformed Captain Hook, that she would have two amazing sons, Henry and now Liam, she would have punched you.

But now, as she laid there in her husband's embrace, her hand on tiny Liam, she knew that she was home.

A lost girl had found her home.


	5. Family Madness

_**Captain Swan family madness. Killian is out and Emma has to deal with two fighting brothers, a crying daughter and also happens to be heavily pregnant. A protective Killian and a Killian who isn't afraid to tell his children off when they're naughty. **_

**Family Madness**

Emma Jones had never felt as stressed as she did now. It was the first day of school for the year, and trying to get three children ready was a nightmare.

Her eldest, Liam Jones, who had just recently turned ten, was running around the house manically, looking for his Spiderman lunchbox, which the second eldest, William, had hidden, and who was refusing to say where he had put it.

Amongst that chaos, the youngest, Anna, was crying loudly because she had cut her finger. 

"Will! Where is it?" Liam screamed from upstairs, probably turning Will's room upside down. 

"I'm not telling!" Will replied in a sing-song voice. 

"Mommy!" Anna wailed, as she stuck her finger out in front of Emma, who was crouching down in front of her to get a better look at the cut.

Emma groaned in frustration, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "William James Jones, you give your brother his lunchbox back now!" 

Emma hastily wrapped a Snow White band aid around Anna's finger and kissed it gently.

Anna's tears dried and her face became one of happiness as she happily skipped towards her bedroom.

Emma carefully got to her feet, her hand resting gently on her swollen seven month pregnant belly. 

"Will, did you give your brother back his lunchbox?" Emma asked, her tone a lot calmer now. 

Will shook his head, grinning madly. 

"You need to give it back before papa gets…." 

Anna's scream tore from upstairs causing Emma to jump with fright. 

"Liam!" Anna screamed. 

Emma moved as quickly as her pregnancy would allow up the stairs to find that Liam had collided with Anna and had knocked her to her feet in the process of his mad rush to find his lunchbox. 

"Oh my god, Killian, where are you?" She said, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Emma bent down to Anna's crying form and carefully lifted her into her arms. The stress that had welled up inside of her was beginning to overwhelm, and Emma was certain that it wasn't good for the baby.

Over Will's and Liam's shouting match downstairs, Emma didn't hear the front door open, signalling that Killian had arrived home throughout the madness that had happened.

Emma wished she could be as stern as Killian sometimes.

He loved their children so much, but all three knew not to fight and argue in front of him.

Liam and Will were well aware that their father was a reformed Captain Hook, and that he was very scary when annoyed. 

"What is going on in here!" Killian's voice shouted from downstairs. 

Liam and Will stopped arguing straight away, both not expecting their father to walk in at that moment. 

"Whatever is going on with you two, sort it out right now. This behaviour is not fair on your mother." Killian stated sternly to his sons. 

"Sorry papa." The both said in sync. 

Killian watched as Will made his way to the cupboard under the sink and pulled out Liam's box.

Killian rolled his eyes at Will, at the eight years old, handed his brother his lunchbox back.

Killian knelt down in front of his two sons, and placed one hand on each of their shoulders. 

"You really need to stop this fighting alright?" His tone was a lot softer, and both Liam and Will nodded. "It's not good to stress your mother out." 

Liam and Will looked a little guilty at the mention of Emma.

Despite being little monsters around her, their father always made them regret their actions. 

"Now, where is that mom of yours?" Killian smiled, patting them both on the head. 

"Upstairs." Liam answered. "With Anna, I kind of knocked her over." 

Killian's eyes widened. "You knocked your mom over?" 

"No, Anna." Liam looked guilty. 

"We'll discuss that later." Killian said, before practically running up the stairs.

Emma was standing in Anna's room, Anna in her arms, rocking her backwards and forwards. Anna's head had a small bump on it and she was still crying. 

"Emma!" He practically scolded, rushing into the room. "You're not supposed to be lifting heavy things." 

Emma watched as Killian drew Anna into his arms. 

"She's hurt. Honestly, Will and Liam have been at it all morning. They wouldn't stop fighting." 

Killian could see the tear-stains on Emma's cheeks and he found himself getting annoyed.

_How many times did he have to tell Liam and William to stop fighting?__  
_  
The previous night, Killian had told them off for arguing and the fact that less than twenty-fours later, they were at it again was unbelievable. 

"Killian, remember they're only small." She said, sitting down on Anna's bed. 

"Yes, but when I was a little lad, if I was told once, I knew not to do it again." Killian answered, as Anna finally finished crying. 

Emma groaned a little. "Killian, your times were different, children acted differently. In these worlds, everything is different."

Killian looked at Emma, his facial expression dark. "Swan, all children are the same over the world, whatever dimension they're in. If they are told no, they should only be told once, not hundreds of times like we have to." 

"Like you have to do." Emma corrected, as Killian set Anna on her feet. 

Killian's eyes watched as Anna ran from the room, happily skipping down the stairs. 

"Emma, you are just not stern with them. You're a sucker for their little puppy dog faces and that is why they know they can get away with things." 

Emma looked slightly hurt at Killian's firm tone. It wasn't often he spoke to her in such a tone, and it sounded almost as though he was talking down to her. 

"Fine, I guess I'll practice in front of the mirror then." She replied, in a tight-lipped tone.

Killian went to reply, his facial expression softening, when Emma quickly exited from the room. He took a deep breath and rubbed his cheeks in frustration, following her. 

"Mommy, are you coming to drop us off?" Anna asked, as she grabbed her little fairy backpack. 

"Mommy has to rest, darling." Emma answered, bending down. "But, mommy will be there when you finish." 

Killian stood in the kitchen door and watched as Anna's small arms wrapped around Emma. 

"Okay, I love you mommy." 

"I love you too, angel."

Liam and Will hugged Emma as well, both murmuring apologies before taking Anna out to the family's car.

Emma moved to the sink, knowing that Killian was moving up to stand behind her. 

"We'll talk when I get back alright, love." He murmured in her ear. 

Emma didn't say anything as his lips lingered on her forehead for a few moments before following their three children.

After Emma finished the dishes, she waddled back up the stairs to hers and Killian's rom, before laying down on the soft mattress. It was safe to say that Liam, Will and Anna had taken the only energy she had away.

It also hadn't helped that Emma had barely slept the night before, as her current baby in her belly had been kicking the entire night.

Emma didn't know how long she was laying there for, but her eyes were shut, and she could hear the garage door open, signalling Killian's return.

Within a couple of minutes, the bed dipped beside her and she felt Killian's arms wrap around her swollen stomach. 

"Emma, I know you're awake." He murmured in her ear. 

"Hm…" 

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean those things. I was just annoyed that they were disrespecting you." 

Emma very carefully turned to face him. "You have to remember they are only children, okay."

Killian pressed his lips against her nose. "I know, I'm just protective of you, and our little duckling on the way." 

Emma chuckled as his fingers splayed over her bump. "Their menaces, but I wouldn't trade them for anything." 

"Neither would I." Killian replied. "I love you, darling." 

"I love you, too."


	6. Arguments

**To guest review who left the review about the naming of the kids, I honestly did not realize that to be honest, haha. From my personal experience, all the William's I know are nicknamed Will, so I didn't really think about it in that way. Liam is named after Killian's brother, and Will, is named after William was based off William Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean. Thank you for pointing it though, I laughed when you did and realized that it may be confusing : ) I love it when readers notice things I don't **

_**Emma and Killian have a massive argument, and he begins to pack and leave. Something serious happens, causing him to re-think his actions. Modern AU**_

_**P.S. This isn't exactly happy at the start… Remember, relationships are not smooth **_

_**Arguments**_

Emma Swan stared at her boyfriend of two years, Killian Jones, who was staring back at her with as much hatred he could muster. 

"How dare you!" He seethed. "You know how much my brother meant to me. And to say that he is lucky to have escaped me…" 

"Killian, I really didn't mean it…" Emma whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Killian shook his head, his laughter manic. "No, Swan. You meant it. You're just like her. Just like Milah." 

Emma flinched at being compared to Milah; Killian's ex-girlfriend from three years ago.

Emma had never met the woman, but when she had met Killian, he had been completely broken.

All Emma knew was that Milah had insulted Liam to Killian, which had led to their break-up, and now, she, Emma had just done the same thing in one of their arguments, and Emma knew that this would be the final straw for Killian. 

"You knew what you were doing!" He cried. "What you were saying?" 

Emma couldn't help but sob. "Killian, please, I…" 

"Just don't say anything." He hissed, quickly making his way into their shared bedroom. 

Emma followed him, as quick as she could, knowing that she wouldn't be able to cope with another person leaving her, even if it was by her own doing. 

"Please…" She whispered.

Killian glared at her, not caring about her broken expression. "Go away, Emma." 

Emma watched as he began to pack things into his suitcase, and she couldn't control her actions as she dashed forward, trying to unpack things. 

"Please, I'm sorry!" She practically screamed. 

Killian lightly shoved her away, and re-packed things. "Stop it!" 

Emma moved backwards at his tone. He sounded nothing like her Killian normally did, and it was almost impossible to believe that it was the same man. 

"Fine." She whispered. "Leave me like everyone else does."

Killian didn't say anything, only continuing to pack his things. Emma paused at the doorway and looked back at him sadly. 

"I'm really sorry. I just wanted you to know that." 

Killian didn't glance up at Emma as she exited room. He paused briefly when he heard keys jingle, and the sound of the apartment door opening and closing.

His mind had then wandered to what Emma said about Liam being lucky that he escaped Killian.

The tears prickled his mind.

The argument had come from them discussing starting a family. Emma had clearly stated she wanted marriage and children, but Killian wasn't so sure he was ready to fully commit.

And then he had lost his temper, and so had Emma, and then she had said what she said, but looked as though she regretted it straight away.

Killian zipped up the suitcase when he had fit as much stuff in as he could, and headed out from the bedroom and into the main living area. His eyes darted around the room before he turned to the door and followed Emma, grabbing his keys in the process.

As he exited the room, their neighbour stood there and offered him a small smile. 

"Can you please ring me when she gets home?" Killian asked. "Just so I know she's safe." 

His neighbour nodded and Killian shut the door to what was now only Emma's apartment.

Killian ended up at his best mate's house, Robin's, and was in the process of unpacking his suitcase in the guest room. 

"This all came from you not sure on whether you want marriage or kids?" Robin asked. 

"Yes, but then she made the comment about Liam and it just set me off." Killian answered, flopping down onto the bed. 

"Look, mate, Emma really does love you. I'm sure she didn't mean the comment." Robin said, folding his arms. 

"Just like Milah didn't, hey?" Killian hissed. "I should've seen it coming. She was a lost girl when I met her, no friends or family, and I had money, I could offer her shelter. She's been playing me, and she knows that I don't have the heart to leave her without anything."

Robin rolled his eyes. "You're wrong there mate, anyway, dinner will be ready soon. Are you sure that Mrs. Stevenson hasn't phoned you, yet?" 

Killian shook his head. "No. Swan probably went drinking…." 

"Robin!" His wife's voice rang from down stairs. 

"Regina wants you…" Killian said, but Robin was already gone.

It was though timing was perfect. As soon as Robin had left the room, his phone began to buzz in his pocket. Quickly, he pulled it out to see Mrs. Stevenson's phone number. 

"Hello." He greeted. "Is she back?" 

"N..no." Her voice was shaky. "Th…there a…re som..e p…police officers h…here.

So…something ha…happened. Emma's been in a car accident." 

Killian dropped his phone and stared ahead.

Robin ended up having to drive Killian to the hospital. Regina had firmly laid down the law after Killian looked as though he would crash the car.

The drive was stressful, and Killian kept trying to push Robin to go faster, even though he was already over the limit. 

"Killian! Relax." Robin said. "Emma will be fine." 

"Robin, I shouldn't have yelled at her the way I did. She was sorry, and my pride and hurt got in the way. I'll never be able to forgive myself if she dies. Mrs. Stevenson said she was in serious…." 

"Mate, stop thinking about it. You need to take a deep breath. You're going to give yourself a panic attack!"

Killian quietened down.

Sure enough, when they arrived at the hospital, Emma was fine, despite his frantic worrying.

The accident had caused for her to have a few broken ribs and a black eye, and the nurse had only now just given Killian permission to enter her room, which he did slowly.

Emma's head turned to look at him, her green eyes meeting his blue one's as he stopped a couple of feet short of the bed. 

"You're okay…" He practically whispered. 

"Sort of." She tried to chuckle but instead winced with pain. 

Killian very carefully moved towards her, worried that she wouldn't want him there. 

"What happened?" His tone was cautious, not knowing whether Emma wanted to talk about it. 

"Car came out of nowhere, ran into the side of my car. The doctors were surprised I didn't suffer any more injuries than these. Apparently it took them about four hours to discover who I was."

Killian reached out to take a hold of her hand gently in his and felt relieved when she squeezed back ever so gently. 

"Killian, I am…" 

"Let me go first, darling." He whispered, his hand tracing one of the bruises on her face.

"I was well out of order this morning. We were arguing and I was hurt. I know you didn't mean it…" 

"The point is, I shouldn't have said it." Emma whispered. "I was just so hurt that you hadn't considered marrying me, or starting a family." 

Killian lent forward and kissed her knuckles. "I'm not ready at the moment, but I will be. I just overreacted."

Emma smiled at him sadly. "I know. Killian, I'm sorry." 

Killian placed his finger on her lips. "All that matters to me right now darling is the fact that you are still here."

And when he placed his lips on hers softly, they both knew neither of them was going anywhere in the near future.


	7. Choice

**I know this has been done a lot, but I honestly could not receive, and in all honesty, I almost forgot to update just now. I was out all day shopping for a leather jacket for a costume party. Spend about two hundred on other clothes, and finally found a jacket for five dollars. I'm broke!**

**_In order to get back at Emma, Regina brings back Milah, but regrets it instantly. But it is too late as the plan has been set in motion, meaning Killian will have to make a choice between Emma and Milah, resulting in the other one's death._**

**Choice**

As soon as Regina uttered the last word of the incantation, she filled with regret and panic, unable to believe what she had just done.

The cloud of purple smoke slowly dissolved in front of her, and a tall and very beautiful looking woman stood in front of her.

Her raven hair and wild blue eyes were blazed with confusion and slight anger, as they rested on the former Evil Queen, though Regina now realized what she had just done was- Evil.

Mr. Gold's deceased wife, Milah, stood in front of her, healthy as she had been the day she died.

"Where is he? Where is Killian? And who are you?' Milah demanded, her hands going to her hips.

Regina was lost for words, but Milah's glare made her shift uncomfortably. "My name is Regina Mills. I, this…"

"Tell me where I can find Killian Jones, right now?" Milah demanded.

As Milah glared angrily at her, her hand resting on her sheathed sword, Regina knew she only had one choice.

Emma Swan couldn't help but smile as her boyfriend, Killian Jones, or reformed Captain Hook, continued to show her son Henry how to navigate the stars.

Despite having a tough beginning to the week; leaving him mid-date, Killian drunkenly knocking someone out and then sleeping on a bench beside the water, things had quickly gotten better, all thanks to Henry giving her some stern words.

Killian's laugh rang through the small ship that Emma had bought off Leroy the previous morning for Killian specially. The night sky was lit with stars, and Killian was currently showing Henry how to navigate with his brother's sextant.

"Mom, come here!" Henry called, waving his hand over at Emma.

Emma stood up from the spot on the boat she had been sitting on, and made her way over to Killian and Henry.

"Check this one out. Killian's say's that that group of stars there is the constellation Swan." Henry explained eagerly.

Emma looked at Killian and smiled slightly. "Hmm, I wonder why he wanted to explain that one to you."

Killian raised an eye-brow and drew Emma close to him, and smiled.

"Guys, I'm right here. I might be okay with your relationship, but please do not kiss my mom."

"Well then lad, you might want to look away…" Killian said, as he drew Emma in for a kiss.

Henry went to make a groaning noise when footsteps could be heard coming from up the plank.

"Killian!"

Emma jumped and pulled away from Killian, but his arms never left her waist.

"Who the hell is that?" Emma questioned, looking up at the approaching figure.

Killian squinted, his heart racing.

_It couldn't be…_

And then she stepped into the light, and he jumped backwards from Emma, leaving the blonde stunned as she looked at this approaching woman.

"Milah…." He whispered, hoping that Emma hadn't heard him.

But she had, as her green eyes landed on him, and the look that was across her face was utter brokenness. Henry had seen his mother's saddened expression and was by her side instantly.

"This isn't possibly." Henry muttered, as Milah angrily got onto the small sailboat.

"What the hell is going on here?" Milah questioned, looking at Emma and Henry, and then glancing Killian up and down. "And what the hell are you wearing?"

Killian was lost for words at the sight of her. "M…Milah…"

Milah stepped forward. "Of course, who else would it be?"

Killian's eyes darted to Emma in a quick manner and stopped on the blonde when he noticed the tears already forming in her eyes.

"Swan…" He said, his hand reaching out.

Milah glared at Emma. "I understand that I have been dead, but how could you move on with some blonde slag? You always hated blondes."

Henry's eyes widened.

"And who is this?" Milah demanded.

Killian went to say something, but Henry stepped forward, his cold stare set on his grandmother.

"My name is Henry Mills. My mom, is Emma Swan. My father was Neal Cassidy, or better known as Baelfire, your son. And you do not speak of my mother like that." Henry hissed, showing true courage for a fourteen year old.

Emma rested a hand on Henry's shoulder in a soothing manner.

"Bae…" Milah whispered. "He must be so big now."

Killian tried to ignore the guilt that welled up inside of him as he thought about Milah leaving her son all those years ago.

And that was what was different.

Back then, Killian would never have given a second thought to how her husband and child would feel, but now, he had matured, he realized how selfish he had been.

"Bae is dead, Milah." Killian whispered sadly. "He died to save everyone."

Milah though, didn't look exactly saddened. Instead, she was still eyeing Emma up with as much hatred as before.

"So, not only have you slept with my son, but you are now making a move on my lover?"

Emma narrowed her eyes. "You know what, Henry and I are leaving, and you two can talk it out."

Emma began to lead Henry off the boat, when she felt Killian's hand grip her upper arm.

"Emma…."

Emma lent forward, her lips against his ear. "Talk to her. She's scared."

Killian nodded and watched as Emma followed Henry up the docks.

Milah meanwhile was looking around confused.

"Where are we?"

"Storybrooke. Your ex-husband made a curse, cast by Regina and brought everyone here." Killian replied, feeling awkward.

"Killian, why are you with her?" Milah asked. "Did you forget me?"

"Milah, you have been dead for over three-hundred years. I spent years finding a way to avenge your death, and I almost succeeded, but…"

"You met her." Milah replied, sadly. "Killian, I'm sorry for getting so angry before. I'm just confused."

Emma and Henry made it to Emma's bug safely. Henry was still looking like he wanted to hit something when he opened the passenger door and got in. Emma went to follow suit when she heard running. She turned quickly to see Regina heading over.

"Miss Swan!" Regina shouted. "I am so sorry."

"About what?" Emma questioned, raising one of her eye-brows.

"Milah. I wanted to hurt you and I thought that would be a good way, but I regretted it instantly."

Emma turned to Henry, held up her hand in a motion for him to stay put, before leading

Regina away.

"What do you mean? You can fix it right? She doesn't belong here." Emma whispered.

"Imagine all the damage that will come from it. And I'm not talking about Hook and I. Belle and Gold will be affected, Henry…"

Regina sighed. "I wished I could do something, but Miss Swan I can't. And I am never going to forgive myself if…"

Emma looked at Regina, her expression darkening. "If what?"

Regina took a deep breath. "Hook is going to have to make a choice. He was twenty-four hours to do so, or you and Milah will both die. And whoever he chooses, the other will die."

"Son of a bitch." Emma muttered. "Does he know?"

"I told Milah to explain to him about the curse."

Killian was seething as he stared at Milah. "That fucking evil bitch."

"The choice is easy though, right."

Killian glanced at her and felt his chest tighten. He still loved Milah, but he knew who he had to choose.

"Milah… I am so sorry." He whispered, pulling her against him tightly. "But I love her. I love Emma Swan."

Milah smiled sadly. "I'm not saying I like her, in fact, I don't like her at all, but if she makes you happy, then be with her."

Killian felt Milah's arms tighten around her. "I choose Emma Swan."

From up on the car-park, both Regina and Emma watched as Milah's body disappeared from Killian's grasp. Emma felt the tears prickle.

"He chose you, Emma." Regina smiled, also tears falling. "I am so sorry."

Emma nodded and patted Regina's shoulder. "Take Henry home, please."

Killian was sitting on the ground of the boat, cross-legged and pulling his hair in frustration, when Emma climbed back on board. He didn't move when she slowly sat down next to him, her arms instantly caving around him.

"Killian…"

"I made the right choice." He whispered, looking at Emma, his thumb tracing her lip. "It was just hard."

"I know."

Emma leaned forward and delicately placed her lips upon his.

She knew in that moment that Killian would always choose her, no matter what.


	8. Fatherly Advice

**Have some moody teenage Henry…**

_**After Killian tries to give Henry some advice, Henry yells at Killian for trying to take Neal's place. Afterwards, when Emma is upset because Killian broke things off, Henry realizes his mistake and makes up with the pirate.**_

**Fatherly Advice**

If there was one thing that Killian Jones could always remember from his childhood, it was that every fourteen year old had what was called the teenage attitude. Killian had it, and now it was fairly certain that his girlfriend, Emma Swan's fourteen year old, Henry had just the same amount of attitude.

From what Killian could have gathered, Emma had asked Henry to clean his room in their new apartment, and Henry had flat out refused, and when Emma had asked again, he had shouted at his own mother.

Killian wouldn't lie, he was a little shocked. When he was fourteen, he would never have dared to shout at his mother. His mother was the only person he had apart from his brother Liam, but Henry clearly did not have the same concern.

Killian was currently sitting awkwardly on the couch in the living room downstairs as he listened to the shouting match still going on up stairs.

From what he could gather, Emma was telling Henry that if he didn't clean up his stuff, she would ground him, whatever that was, or take away his video games. 

"You know what? Maybe I might go and live with Regina full time. Surprisingly, she is far less uptight than you are!" Henry shouted. "You used to be cool, mom." 

"Henry, please keep your voice down." Emma replied. "Killian is downstairs." 

Henry walked out of the room, slammed the door and made his way down the stairs to the living room where Killian sat.

Killian could hear Henry rummaging through the cupboards, and he itched to say something.

Emma was still upstairs, slamming things. She was clearly putting away Henry's stuff. He heard a small sob, with the walls being so thin and knew that he had to speak to Henry. 

"Henry, my boy…" Killian said, as he stepped into the kitchen. 

"What?" Henry replied, glaring at Killian as he sculled some orange juice straight from the carton. 

Killian sighed. "You shouldn't speak to your mother like that. Emma is trying her hardest, and only shouting at her will be upset…" 

Killian didn't realize that his tone was so stern, but when Henry's eyes narrowed at him, he knew he had made the wrong choice. 

"Listen here, pirate." Henry seethed. "Just because you are 'dating' my mom, does not give you the right to pretend as though you are the man of this house, and try to take the place of my real father. I wish you had died instead of my dad, and secretly my mom does to."

Killian felt the words pierce through him as cold as ice. Henry though, showed no sign that he was the slightest bit ashamed, instead his chest puffed out as though he was proud. 

"You're right." Killian whispered. 

"You are just a one-handed alcoholic pirate who does not deserve my mom in any way." 

Killian looked at Henry. "Well, I guess I will go then. Apologize to your mother." 

Henry watched as Killian retreated from the room and the sound of the front door opening and closing followed a few seconds later.

Henry could still hear Emma moving around upstairs, clearly showing that she hadn't heard the conversation.

Henry felt slightly satisfied that he had gotten one up on Killian, and when he came back down the stairs, he watched as Emma looked around frantically for Killian. 

"Where did Killian go?" She asked, her tone still slightly angry. 

"He left, and he's not coming back." Henry answered. 

Emma felt the tears prickle. "Why would he leave?" 

"Because he's a pirate and they are as untrustworthy as you can get."

Twenty-four hours later when the fuse of the argument had died down and all the cockiness had left Henry, he felt the guilt gnawing away inside of him.

Emma had barely left her room for the rest of the day, and this morning, she looked like she had been crying the entire night, and this only made Henry feel worse. It was when she was half way through making Henry eggs when he finally admitted what he had said.

It was safe to say that Emma was furious with him, but she understood that if Henry wasn't comfortable with the relationship, than she shouldn't be pursing it.

Henry had then left for school, but he had no intention of sitting through one of his grandmother's lectures. Instead, his feet carried him swiftly towards Storybrooke's docks where he knew Killian would be on his small sail boat. 

"Killian!" Henry called, as he stepped onto the wooden dock. 

After a few seconds, Killian appeared and it was safe to say he looked worse for wear as well. His eyes were bloodshot and he stunk of rum, which actually made Henry feel a little unwell. 

"Uh, permission to come aboard?" He asked. 

Killian nodded, and sat down on one of the folded up sails.

Henry watched Killian's face intently as he sat opposite the pirate. 

"I'm sorry." He spoke after a few minutes. 

Killian looked up surprised at Henry's words. 

"I shouldn't have spoken to my mom that way yesterday, and I know that now. And, I am so sorry for the way I spoke to you and what I said. It was out of order, it was wrong and hurtful." 

Killian nodded and rubbed his scruff. "You see, Henry, the thing is, all teenagers have these stages. I had them, but I never had a father or a male figure around to help me or my mother. Yesterday, I won't wash it over, I was not impressed with the way you were speaking to your mother and I thought that I should say something. I promise that I was not trying to step into your father's shoes…"

Henry sighed. "Killian, I don't wish that you were dead. I mean, I miss my dad a lot, but what kid wouldn't do if there dad died, but I know you make my mom happy, and I never saw her that happy around my dad. And this past twenty-four hours, she looks terrible. Red swollen eyes and her hair is a mess." 

Killian chuckled. "Your mother never looks terrible." 

"What I am trying to say is, I'm sorry, and I would love for you to become a part of this family. I'm not saying I want you to become my father, but I would love to have a figure I can look up to, but most importantly, I need you to wash and go and woo my mom before she gets worse."

Killian did exactly as Henry asked. At first, he was a little shocked when Emma's lad hugged him before Henry shoed him off to a bathroom near the docks to shower and change. 

Unknown to them, Emma had the same idea. She had managed to drag herself out of bed, look presentable before she drove down to the docks. Even though she might not be able to stay in the relationship because of Henry's feelings, she didn't want things to be off between her and Killian.

Emma parked her yellow bug in its usual spot before heading down towards Killian's small sailboat. She was half way there when she noticed that Killian was walking towards her.

Emma stopped in her tracks as Killian reached her. 

"Killian…" She whispered. 

"Henry came round to have a chat with me." He began, earning a curious look from Emma. "He said he was sorry for the way he treated you yesterday, and that he was sorry for saying those things to me." 

Emma nodded and shuffled on her feet. "And?" 

"And he said, that I make you happy and that accepts that. He's said that he doesn't want me to take Neal's place, which I won't, but he would like me as a male figure to look up to whenever he needs someone."

Emma's eyes widened and she couldn't help the smile that graced her features. Killian's look mirrored hers as well.

It didn't take long for Emma to step forward and wrap her arms around Killian's neck, her lips connecting with his. 

"I made it clear though to your lad that I won't be letting him get away with speaking to you like that again." Killian whispered against her lips. 

"My hero." 

"Yeah and don't you forget it."


	9. Killian Meets Walsh (M)

_**Walsh calls upon Emma to apologise for his actions when he was under the influence of Zelena. Killian though, is not prepared to hear his excuses and there's some smut **_

**Killian Meets Walsh**

Killian Jones cared for Henry as he was his own son and would do anything for the lad, but couldn't be more grateful when Henry announced that evening he would be staying at Regina's for the night, because right now, his Swan was sitting on his lap, her legs around his waist, her lips working against his.

Their tongues were battling for dominance, his hands cupping her behind. 

"Swan…" He murmured. "I think the bedroom is in order." 

Emma pulled back and smoothed some of his hair off his forehead. 

"I think so too, but for now, I'm quite comfortable here." 

Her green eyes were locked with his as her hands travelled down his bare-chest to the brim of his underwear. 

"Swan…" 

"Killian?" She chuckled, as her hand slipped below the band, gripping his erect member. 

Killian let out a soft moan at the feel of her hand slowly pumping him. 

"Darling…" He whispered in a husky tone. 

Emma leant in to kiss him again. "I…." 

A loud knock sounded from door and Emma quickly jumped from the couch in surprise. Killian let out a hiss of anger at the interruption and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch, covering his obvious erection. 

"Motherfucker." Killian muttered under his breath, as Emma grabbed a dressing gown, wrapping it over herself. 

"It must be important for eight o'clock at night." Emma muttered, bending down to kiss Killian's forehead. "I'll be back." 

As she turned, his hand came out to smack her behind. "Oh, you better be."

Emma made her way to the front door slowly, trying to think who it could be. It definitely wouldn't be Henry, considering he would've phoned, but it could either be Mary Margaret or David; more likely David, as he had been known to show up in the past when he knew that Henry wouldn't be around. 

Emma's hand reached out and turned the doorknob, opening the door.

She gasped in shock when she came face to face with Walsh, who was looking relieved, but slightly guilty. 

"Emma…" He said. "I…" 

"What are you doing here?" She snapped, stepping out and shutting the door quietly. 

Walsh sighed. "I'm here to apologize for my actions in New York City. I was under the power of the Wicked Witch and I had no choice. Emma I would never do something like that if I had full control of myself." 

Despite wanting not to believe him, it was clear to Emma he wasn't lying. 

"Walsh, this doesn't change anything." She whispered. "I'm sorry for what she did to you, but…" 

Walsh sighed, "Emma, I did care for you. If I hadn't been under her influence, we could've been really happy."

Emma went to reply when the front door opened behind her. Walsh's eyes widened as they landed on Killian, who now had his leather pants back on, but no shirt.

The sweat from their previous activities was still lingering, and if Emma wasn't so focused on Walsh, she would've pounced on the pirate. 

"Who is this, love?" Killian asked, as he eyed Walsh with great dislike. 

"Killian, this is, uh, Walsh." Emma answered quietly. 

"Oh, monkey boy…" Killian replied, as Walsh's eyes narrowed. 

Walsh went to reply, but was silence when Killian's fist connected with his face. 

"You're lucky I no longer have a hook for what you did to Emma." Killian hissed.

Emma placed her hand on Killian's bare chest and ushered him back. "Killian, you can't just go hitting people." 

Walsh rubbed his sore jaw. "No, no, I deserved that…" 

Killian stepped forward to throw another hit, but met Emma's eyes. 

"Inside." She whispered. 

Very reluctantly, Killian stepped back inside and Emma shut the door after him. 

"Nice catch." Walsh murmured, through the pain. 

Emma sighed. "What are you doing here, really?" 

"I wanted to apologize, and now that I have, I'll be leaving. By the looks of it, I uh interrupted something."

Emma blushed scarlet when she realized that Walsh would have just seen Killian's erection through his tight leather pants. 

"Have a good life, Emma." 

Emma watched as Walsh headed away from her before she made her way inside. Killian was back on the couch, looking annoyed, but despite that, he had already gotten himself completely bare. 

"Come now, Swan…" He patted his lap, where his member was clearly sticking up. 

Emma threw her dressing gown off her shoulders, leaving her in her black bra and panties.

Killian let out a low whistle, as she slowly peeled her bra and panties off. Emma then slowly perched herself on his lap, letting him slip into her, stretching her almost painfully, but pleasurably. 

"That monkey better know that you're my lass now." Killian said, as he slowly thrust upwards. 

Emma moaned, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Don't worry, he does." 

Killian let out a moan of appreciation. "Don't forget that Swan. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you let me make love to you for the first time."

Emma smiled, and ground her hips harder. "I know." 

"But right now, my dear, I am not so sure I am in the mood to make love. I'm thinking more along the lines of a good fucking." 

Emma felt her walls clench tight around Killian at those words, before he started to move faster.

The sound of skin slapping against skin surrounded the living room, and Emma knew that where her nails were digging into Killian, that there would be blood, but Killian appeared not to care, as he simply drove deeper and faster.

Emma moaned again, as Killian pounded away, his grunts now filling the atmosphere.

Emma felt his cock tighten inside of her for a few seconds, before he spurted his load deep within her walls.

He remained inside of her as they sat there, catching their breaths, their eyes locked onto one another's. 

"I don't like the idea of someone hurting my Swan." He murmured, moving some of her hair from her face. 

Emma smiled. "I know you don't." 

She grinded her hips on his lap and she could feel him hardening inside of her already. 

"Ready for round two?" She smiled. 

"If the lady insists."


	10. Don't Feel Guilty

**One more dodgy one before they hopefully get better again. **

**Sorry for the disappointment on the last chapter Angelfan984, I'll admit, I didn't like it much either and don't particularly like this one**

_**The same night Emma brings Marian back from the past, she and Killian spend a night together where he comforts her **_

**Don't Feel Guilty**

Emma stood frozen in her place outside of Granny's diner as she watched Regina storm off down the road, Marian glaring after her. Robin was holding Roland tightly and kept glancing between his wife and Regina's retreating figure.

Emma could sense her parents, Killian and Henry watching her, as though they were waiting for her reaction.

And then Marian rounded on Emma, her eyes ablaze. "Did you know that my husband was dating the person who tried to execute me? Did you do this on purpose?" 

Emma shook her head. "No, of course I didn't." 

Marian glared and her hand rose. Emma braced herself for the slap, only it never came.

Instead, she felt two hands pull her backwards, her eyes opening immediately.

Robin now had a hold of Marian and was sending Emma an apologetic look, whilst Killian was holding Emma back, his face one of protection. 

"Come on, Swan." He whispered. "I think we need to go inside." 

Emma nodded and allowed for Killian to guide her back inside, to where her parents had just gone with Henry.

Emma and Killian set themselves down in the same booth as Mary Margaret, David and Henry. 

"Mom, can I stay at Regina's tonight? I think that she may need someone." Henry asked, reaching out to take Emma's hand. 

"Of course." Emma smiled sadly. "Stay with her as long as you want. Henry, I didn't…" 

"I know." Henry stood and grabbed his jacket. "Grandpa, can you drive me?" 

David nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you guys soon." 

He kissed Mary Margaret's forehead before he followed his grandson out of the diner.

Once they had disappeared, Emma rested her forehead flat against the table, cursing under her breath.

Mary Margaret and Killian exchanged glances with one another, before both looking back down at Emma, who was softly knocking her forehead against the table in a gentle manner. 

"Can't I do anything right?" She whispered. "I save a woman from being executed, bring her to the future thinking it would solve everything, and then she turns out to be Regina's boyfriend's supposedly dead wife." 

Mary Margaret sighed. "Emma, don't you dare start to wallow in self-pity, okay? You did the right thing." 

Emma groaned. "Look no offense, Mary Margaret, but I am not in the mood to deal with yours and dads pep talks tonight. I'm going to get a room at Granny's."

Killian sighed. "Swan, I think you…" 

"Move." She said. 

Killian stood, allowing for Emma to stand. Both Mary Margaret and Killian watched as Emma approached Granny and managed to get a key, before disappearing upstairs. 

"Killian, whatever crap she is about to give you…" Mary Margaret said sternly. "Sit through it. She's going to need you there. Emma will break down and someone needs to be there for her. And if she won't let that be David or I, it needs to be someone else she cares about and who cares for you."

After finally convincing Granny to give him Emma's room number, Killian bid Mary Margaret goodnight before he ascended the stairs, and stopping outside of room 4. 

He knocked loudly. "Emma Swan, open the door before I use the master key." 

Killian waited a few seconds before he used the master key to turn the lock and open the door.

His eyes landed on Emma who was perched on the windowsill, a blanket wrapped around her, staring out onto the darkened street, watching a drunken Leroy laugh along with a sober Doc. 

"Swan." Killian said softly, as he shut door. "Are you okay?" 

Emma turned her head to look at him, and for the third time in a day, he saw that she had tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"I messed up." She said, turning back to the street. "I messed up big time. Regina hates me, Marian hates me and now Robin probably hates me."

She felt Killian move up behind her, his arms coming around her mid-section. A few days ago, Emma would have pushed him away, but right now, it felt right to have someone there with her. 

"Robin doesn't hate you. He's worried about you actually. It's not a good thing to be in the middle of two women fighting over the same man." 

Emma let out a small chuckle as she moved over, allowing for Killian to take a seat on the sill beside her. Once he was planted firmly on the sill, Emma unwound the blanket, and wrapped it around them both, before he pulled her onto his lap. 

"It's a bit cold." She smiled sadly, as she looked outside the window again. 

Killian rubbed her arms before he sighed. "Come on, darling, please don't change the subject. We need to talk about this." 

"What am I supposed to say? I'm happy about what has happened that I feel guilty." 

Killian held her tighter. "You shouldn't, Swan. You saved an innocent woman from an ill fate that shouldn't have been bestowed upon anyone in those dark times. Imagine what would have happened if Robin had found out that Regina had killed his wife? It would've been ten times worse, and now he actually has a chance to choose and see what he feels."

Emma pulled back slightly. "Killian, he was his past love, and I'm scared that he will choose her and not Regina." 

Killian moved a strand of blonde hair from her face and smiled. "Do you want to know a secret?" 

Emma nodded hesitantly. 

"If my Milah was to come back, and I had to choose…." He gave Emma a soft smile. "I would choose you ten lifetimes over."

Emma felt a tear roll down her cheek and leant into kiss him softly. 

"And I bet you my life that in the end, Robin will choose Regina and that everyone in this town will be happy…" His fingers laced through his. "And all you're stress and worry this evening will have been for nothing." 

"You really think so?" 

"I know so."

And he was right. The next morning they woke beside one another on the soft bed, still wrapped in the same blanket. Robin may not have made his choice, but Emma knew Killian had been right.

The stress from last night was gone, and she lay peacefully in the arms of her pirate, unaware that in the next hour, Storybrooke's new threat would be here.


	11. Prom Night

**Modern AU. **

_**In senior year, Emma and Killian are best friends. It's prom time and Emma doesn't have a date and is upset. Killian is already going with his girlfriend. At prom, Killian realizes his feelings for Emma**_

**Prom Night **

Emma Swan stared at her reflection in the mirror that Saturday night. To most girls they would think they looked beautiful, but Emma didn't, or she would have a date.

Tonight marked the senior year prom and Emma hadn't been asked by anyone.

To be honest, she knew exactly who she wanted to go with, her best friend since they had been toddlers, Killian Jones, who she also happened to be in-love with, but considering that he had a girlfriend, who would be his date for the evening, she knew that she didn't stand a chance. 

"Emma, come on!" Mary Margaret, her mother, called from downstairs. "Killian's here!" 

Emma sighed.

Yes, Killian was there, but not to hand her a corsage, just to give her a ride. Emma would be subjected to the backseat of his car, whilst him and Milah laughed away lovingly in the front seats with one another.

She tried hard to hate Milah, but she couldn't as Milah was always really nice. Even though, Emma felt second best, Milah never once said anything mean to her, in fact, she adored Emma. 

"I'm coming!" She answered, before double checking her appearance.

Her blonde hair was in soft ringlets down her back, and her make-up was light and natural, but the only thing that really caught her attention was the dress she was wearing.

It was a simple red mermaid styled dress with some sequined decoration on fitted top, flaring out about mid-waist. It was simple, and it was the nicest they could find for their budgeted range. 

"Emma Swan!" Mary Margaret scolded again. 

"Here goes nothing."

Emma exited her room and walked down the hallway. She felt her nerves picking up at the thought of making her way down the stairs to Killian, but sadly, he wouldn't be waiting for her in that way.

Emma made her way down the stairs, without glancing up at either Mary Margaret or Killian, but when she reached the bottom, she had no choice. Mary Margaret smiled proudly at her daughter, and then Emma turned to face Killian. He gave her a beaming smile and pulled her into a tight hug. 

"You look beautiful, Swan." He murmured, pulling back and looking at the dress. 

It didn't take long for Emma to realize that his tie was red, meaning that once again Milah would be outshining her. 

"You look handsome." She teased, as Killian wrapped an arm around her shoulder, making her face Mary Margaret and the camera. 

"Say cheese."

Emma blushed as red as her dress when Killian kissed her cheek in a friendly manner. 

"Swan, I have a surprise for you." He smiled, as he reached round. 

Emma watched as he produced a small box. Emma braced herself for what was about to come, but still gasped in shock when she saw what sat in the box.

It was Killian's grandmother's diamond bracelet.

As far as Emma knew, it was very expensive, and had been in the family for years.

Amongst the diamonds, red rubies were placed. 

"Oh my… I can't wear this… Mil…" 

Killian placed his finger on her lips in a silencing mode. "My grandmother said for you to wear it. She said Emma Swan, not Milah Rivers." 

Emma smiled and tried not to let the tears well, as Killian slipped the bracelet onto her left wrist. 

"You are practically family, Swan. My grandmother considers you as her own grand-daughter, this is her gift to you."

Emma's eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?" 

Killian smirked and raised an eye-brow, completely ignoring Mary Margaret's shocked expression. "You see, Swan, there are no other female's on this side of the family to inherit it. My grandmother says you are the closest thing and wants you to have it, no arguments." 

"Killian, I…" 

He shook his head. "Nope, I'm not listening. Anyway we better go." 

Oh yes, Milah on his mind again over me. She thought as she kissed her mother goodbye. 

Killian also gave Mary Margaret a kiss on the cheek, before guiding Emma from the house and out to his BMW. 

Unlike Emma's family, Killian's was extremely rich, but Emma never let that get in the way of their relationship.

She cared for him, not his money.

His father, a well-known millionaire, simply adored Emma. Killian's mother had died when he was young, and his father had never re-married.

Emma meanwhile, came from a poor income family. Her father, David, had died in a car crash three years ago, and like Killian's dad, Mary Margaret never looked at another man. They got by with what they had to live humbly.

Emma went to the back seat on the left side, and Killian placed his hand on the small of her back. 

"You can sit in the front until Milah's." 

Emma shrugged. "Yeah, but then it will be a lot of messing around, won't it?" 

Killian nodded and opened the door for her, helping her to get in without ruining the dress. Emma felt her breath froze when he reached over and made sure that the seatbelt was fastened over her waist properly. 

"I love the dress." He whispered.

Emma blushed again, as Killian got into the driver's seat, buckled his seatbelt and pulled onto the road. Emma could see another box sitting on the passenger seat, knowing that contained Milah's corsage.

The jealous feeling welled up inside of her again and she tried not to let the tears form.

The car ride was silent for a change. Emma looked out the window, counting how many houses had double front doors, whilst Killian concentrated on the roads, every so often glancing back in her direction.

He pulled up at the front of Milah's before long. 

"Are you coming?" Killian asked, turning to look at her. 

"No, this is yours and Milah's special moment. Go." She smiled at him, not allowing for Killian to detect any sadness. 

Killian nodded, squeezed her knee in a teasing manner, before grabbing the box and exiting the car, heading up the garden pathway.

He then disappeared inside, and Emma could see everyone forming in the hallway. 

Milah made her way down the stairs, just like Emma had, only she was glancing at Killian with a loving expression.

From what Emma could see, her dress was the exact same shade as Emma's, only it was a true princess dress. Big bottom and tight corset bodice. Her hair was pinned up in a soft up-do, and she looked beautiful. 

Emma watched as Killian pulled out Milah's corsage, which looked as though it was a red rose and placed it on her wrist. Milah and Killian then shared a kiss before posing for cameras.

They looked happy, and Emma felt the tears fall.

She would never be good enough for Killian.

Ten minutes later, they headed out the house and Killian was clutching Milah's hand tightly. Emma looked away, not seeing Killian glance in her direction, a concerned and soft expression on his face, before he took Milah to the passenger seat and opened the door. 

"Emma!" She smiled. "You look so beautiful." 

"You too, Milah." Emma's voice cracked, and Milah looked at her worriedly. 

"Are you alright? You've been crying." Her hand reached out and took Emma's. "You don't have to have a date…" 

Emma shook her head. "No, I just wanted my dad here." 

Milah's expression softened and gave her hand a soft squeeze. "He would've been so proud, Emma."

Emma smiled at Milah softly as Killian got into the driver's side, glancing at Emma's face. Judging by Milah's facial expression, he realized that it wouldn't be wise to ask Emma, as Milah had already jumped to the point.

Milah's eyes landed on Emma's left wrist and her eyes widened slightly before letting go of Emma's hand and facing the front. Emma let out a small sigh, and focused on the houses again.

They arrived at the front of the school ten minutes later, and Emma unbuckled her seatbelt.

She wondered momentarily if Killian would get her door, but when he moved to Milah's, she felt like crying all over again.

In an embarrassing manner, she opened her own door to see some of the popular girls looking over at her and sniggering.

Killian and Milah were oblivious to this as they began to head in. Emma was a little shocked that Killian was walking off and leaving her.

Very carefully, she followed at a far enough distance behind them, not wanting to intrude.

As she went to take another step, she let out a squeal when an arm wrapped around her. She turned to see Graham Humbert, one of her other good friend's stood there. 

"Emma!" He laughed, swinging her around. "You are the most beautiful girl here." 

Killian had stopped and looked around at the sound of her squeal. He watched as Graham spun Emma around, before moving some of her hair from her face. He ignored the dark feeling that welled up inside of him as he followed Milah inside.

Emma glanced at Graham. "Where's your date?" 

"Don't have one. I tried to phone you this morning, but you didn't pick up." He reached behind him and pulled out a silver box. 

Emma's eyes widened. "Graham…" 

"It's very late, but do you want to go to prom with me?" 

He flipped the lid to reveal a silver rose, and Emma smiled. 

"Why yes." She chuckled. 

Emma glanced down at her wrist to see the diamond bracelet that Killian had put on, and sighed before unclipping it and moving it to her other wrist, as Graham slipped the rose on. 

"Sorry for being a dick and not asking sooner."

Emma chuckled as he took her by the arm and they headed inside, showing their tickets. 

"I didn't expect anything more than that." Emma smiled. 

"Now, let's go make a certain Killian fellow jealous."

Once inside, Graham took Emma over to the table where their other friends, Ruby Lucas, Victor Whale, Belle French, Robert Gold, Regina Mills and Robin Hood sat, all giving them the thumbs up. 

"I told him he should've asked you sooner." Ruby practically yelled over the music. 

Emma laughed as she sat down, noticing that their table was full. 

"Where are Killian and Milah sitting?" She asked Regina. 

"Where do you think?" Regina indicated over to a table on the other side of the room.

Emma looked down a little saddened. Regina and Graham were the only ones at the table who knew of her true feelings for Killian, and just as Emma went to reply, Graham grabbed her by the arm. 

"Let's dance, Emma!" He said, in an excited. 

Emma went to say no, but Graham was already dragging her into the middle of the dance floor. 

"That dress…" Graham whispered in her ear, as he pulled her close. "..is stunning." 

Emma smiled as he spun her out, and then twisted her under his arm. Emma caught sight of Milah and Killian standing with some others, but Killian was paying no interest to them, his eyes were settled on Emma and Graham, and his expression was stiff.

Emma felt her heart race. She knew exactly what that expression was.

Jealously.

Emma turned back to Graham and smirked. 

"It's working, Emma." Graham whispered in her ear. "He hasn't taken his eyes of you." 

Emma rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'm thirsty." 

Graham took her hand and led her from the dance floor towards the refreshment table.

He poured them both a drink before they made their way back to the table.

Emma didn't know how long she had been sat there for, but she felt her heart pick up when Killian's hand rested on her shoulder. 

"What do you say, Swan? Give your old friend a dance?" 

Emma smiled up at him before standing and taking his outstretched arm. Killian then guided her onto the dance floor, and spun her out. 

"You moved the bracelet." He stated, placing his arm around her waist. 

"Uh, well, I have a corsage on now." Emma replied. 

"I noticed."

The song turned to a slow one, the first one of the evening. Emma began to pull back. 

"Where are you going?" Killian asked, with a confused look. 

"I thought you would want to share the first slow dance with Milah." Emma said. 

Killian chuckled harshly. "Yeah, well, I just broke up with her." 

Emma tripped on her dress in surprise. "Wh…why?" 

"A few reasons actually. One, I overheard her saying something to one of her friend's about my dad's money, secondly, she disrespected everyone at your table, and thirdly, she wasn't you." 

Emma tried to ignore the last comment and focused on making light of the situation. 

"It's cruel to dump someone on prom night."

Killian indicated to Milah who was dancing with another man, looking like she didn't care at all. 

"You see Swan, she had me fooled. She's been playing me the entire time. All this time, she has been seeing someone else. She wanted my money, and she disrespected my Swan. And no one does that." 

Emma's heart fluttered at the words; _my Swan_. 

"Killian…" 

"I've been blind." He whispered, drawing her closer against him. "So blind. All these years, I persuaded myself not to fall for you, but it's too late, I already have. And seeing you tonight with Humbert got to me. When we were at your house earlier this evening, and you came down those stairs, I wished that I was taking you to prom, not Milah."

Emma looked at him sadly. 

"Why were you crying in the car?" He asked, his fingers tangling in her blonde curls at the back. "I know it wasn't for the reason that you told, Milah." 

"I think you know the answer." Emma whispered, as she looked in his eyes. 

Killian gave her a soft smile. "I care for you, Swan; so very much." 

Emma felt her breath hitch and she could feel his fingers softly tangling in her hair. 

"I care for you too." She whispered. "Very much, I… I should've said something, but…" 

Killian's hand let go of hers and his thumb stroked her chin in a soothing manner. 

"You really do look beautiful, Emma." 

Emma smiled, as he pressed his forehead against hers in a gentle manner. 

"I wish I had realized my feelings sooner." Killian continued, once again linking their fingers.

Emma squeezed his fingers gently. "It's okay." 

Killian stepped closer to her if that was possible, before he pulled her into a gentle kiss.

Emma blushed furiously, but kissed him back, both swaying to the music; across the room Regina and Graham high-fived one another at the sight of their friend's happiness.

The rest of the evening was going remarkably well. Killian had drawn a chair up to Emma's table and was currently sat beside her, his fingers entwined with hers, his thumb stroking the back of her knuckles.

The bracelet was now back on her left wrist, Graham's corsage laying forgotten on the table. 

"I just hope that you and Milah don't get voted Prom King and Queen." Ruby giggled, picturing the funny sight. 

Killian just smirked. "Well, Swan and I are leaving, actually." 

Emma blushed furiously when the table looked at them shocked. 

"Emma!" Belle scolded. 

"No, no." Killian jumped in. "We're just heading off. I'm sure my father will want to know about Emma and I."

Regina smiled. "Get going then, before they start announcing." 

As Emma and Killian stood, and made their way out, both Robin and Graham wolf-whistled, earning a smack from Belle and Regina.

As they both spilled out onto the car park, Killian reached out and clutched Emma's hand in his, both making their way to his car. 

"They're faces!" She laughed, as he opened her car door for her, helping her in. 

Killian laughed back with her and kissed her. "Hey, I wasn't lying though. We're going to see my father, and my grandmother will be so happy, and your mother." 

Emma smiled as he got into his side and pulled out onto the road.

As Emma stared ahead of her, there were only two things different; Killian Jones was her boyfriend and the road in front now was their future.


	12. The First Time (M)

_**Modern AU. Emma is a virgin and it is her first time with Killian**_

**The First Time**

Killian Jones' hands roamed over Emma Swan's back in a soothing motion as she deepened the kiss.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, asking for her permission as he slowly started to hitch her shirt up her back. She nodded as his lips met hers again and slowly, he pulled back to allow himself time to pull her shirt over her head.

Once the grey material was discarded on the floor, Killian lifted Emma, her legs wrapping around his waist as her fingers began to numbly hitch up his shirt, exposing his toned stomach.

He pushed open his bedroom door with his ankle and pulled back and looked in her eyes as he moved them slowly to his king size bed before he laid her down on her back, hovering over her.

His thumbs wiped the strands of her hair away from her cheeks.

It was moments like this when she felt how much she loved him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips back to hers and they began to move in perfect synchronization.

She felt his hand began to stroke up her toned stomach and towards the edge of her bra. He felt her breath hitch in her throat as his fingers halted. 

"Swan, we ca..." Killian mumbled. 

Her hands reached out to the button on his jean and popped it open, following with the zipper. "I want to Killian. I love you and I have since I met you." 

Killian locked eyes with her again. 

"I love you, Killian Jones." Her fingers stroked the back of his head, and she felt the worry of him not loving her back began to consume her. 

His face broke out into a small grin. "I love you too, Emma Swan." 

Emma laughed a little as tears formed in her eyes. Killian grinned as his lips connected with hers again. He felt her hands pry his jeans down his hips, exposing his bulge in the middle of his thighs.

Emma's eyes widened slightly as she looked down at the bulge; she could tell that he was huge through the boxers.

Killian smirked at her as his fingers undid her short buttons, then proceeding to push them down her legs, leaving her in just a lacy red set of panties and a matching bra.

Killian glanced at her lovingly as she blushed slightly at being so exposed to him. 

"You are so beautiful, Swan." He murmured as he stroked the hair out of her eyes. "And you will definitely match the colour of your underwear if you blush even more." 

His lips met hers again and she let out a small squeal when his fingers trailed under her bra to cup her left breast. He tweaked the nipple in a playful manner causing her to relax, but moan as well.

Her hands roamed down his bare back to his behind and gripped it as he tugged at the rosy bud. He pulled back and brought her forward. She stared into his eyes as he unhooked her bra, exposing her bare breasts to him.

He flung the lacy material across the room and she almost looked embarrassed before Killian pulled her into another kiss. Both hands cupped each breast as his tongue dived into her mouth.

Killian sat on his behind, Emma on his lap, her legs stretched out either side of him. Her fingers wound through his hair as his erection rubbed against her still covered core.

Killian broke the kiss and gave her a flirtatious wink before his mouth kissed down her neck and took the right rosy bud in his mouth.

She moaned as he nibbled gently, his other hand tugging at the nipple which rested on the left. He swapped his attentions around and repeated his actions, whilst Emma threw her head back in pleasure as the heat began to pool in her lower half.

Killian pulled back and pushed her back on the bed again. His fingers slipped into the top of her panties, as he locked eyes with her. Killian didn't break eye-contact with her as he slowly pulled them down, exposing her cunt to him.

He pulled the flimsy material over her ankles and it joined her bra on the floor. With his eyes still locked on hers, he used his hands to pry her legs apart, exposing her cunt to him fully.

She closed her eyes in embarrassment as he looked at the small soft blonde curls around the edge. 

"Swan, if you…" 

"Keep going." She murmured.

He didn't need to be told again, as he slipped one finger down the middle and then stopped where entrance was. Slowly, he worked his finger into her. She moaned as she felt filled. 

"You're so wet." He hissed, as he moved his finger in and out gently. 

Emma's moans filled his bedroom and slowly he added a second finger. A slight burn settled in her core for a few moments before she adjusted to the size of two fingers.

Slowly, he locked eyes with her again as he moved his mouth towards the bundle of nerves. He flicked out his tongue over her cunt and began to suck, nibble and lick. She moaned again as her fingers tangled in his hair.

After a few moments, she felt pleasure take over and her moans became louder as she came on his fingers. He pulled back with a pop and crawled back up her body length, bending down to kiss her gently.

She could still taste the saltiness of her release on his tongue and after a few moments he pulled back. Emma watched as he moved away from her for a few moments.

Slowly, he hitched down his boxers, revealing his large erected member.

Emma felt her breath hitch in her throat at the sight of him.

He was huge and she couldn't help the fear that crept back into her. He joined her back on the bed and cradled her head between his two hands. 

"Emma, I was serious before and still am. We can stop." 

Emma glanced down at his member and reached out to stroke the silky length. "I love you, Killian. I want this." 

Killian nodded as he pulled away from her for a brief moment. She heard him open a drawer and grab something.

She heard the rip of a condom and watched as he rolled it over his length. He then grabbed a bottle of lubricant, squirted it onto his hand and rubbed it over the rubber.

Killian turned back to face her and she inched closer. 

"Lay on your back, darling." He instructed in a soft tone. 

Emma did as she was and watch as he crawled on top of her, balancing his weight on his left elbow. 

"Emma, I don't want to lie to you. It will hurt the first time, but…"

Emma nodded. "Killian I know. I…I trust you." 

Killian softly smiled as he lined his head up with her entrance. Very slowly, he pushed the tip in and Emma moaned a little.

Taking it as a positive sign, he moved in a little further, and then Emma cried out in pain. He stilled automatically, and knew he had hit the pressure point, the final barrier until she was no longer a virgin. 

"Emma, I need to move forward or I'm going to stop now." 

Emma pushed his hips down suddenly, causing him to go in the rest of the way. He jumped slightly at her antics, but stilled into her at the hilt. She had a couple of tears running down her cheeks, but was breathing heavily. 

"Emma, why did you do that?" He asked, his tone a little angry. 

She looked in his eyes. "However you did it would've hurt. I just sped it up. You can move, Killian."

He nodded and he began to pull in and out slowly. Emma winced at first, her fingernails clawing into him, but after few strokes, the pleasure took over and she was moaning.

Her ankles locked together at the back of his waist, urging him deeper and harder.

Killian didn't need to be told twice.

He picked up his pace and Emma's moans grew louder.

A couple of minutes later, they both came crashing over the edge. He pulled out of her and pulled her close.

His forehead rested against hers as he reached down to slip the full condom off his softening member. 

"I love you." She whispered. 

"Right back at you, Swan." He kissed her forehead tenderly.


	13. Sail Away With Me (M)

_**Killian teaches Emma how to sail and they make love on the small sail boat**_

**Sail Away With Me**

Killian Jones finished lighting the candles on the small sailboat he had acquired from Leroy for a small price the previous week.

He glanced at his wrist where a watch lay, a way of telling the time according to Emma, and any moment now, he would see his Swan making her way down the boardwalk.

The rose petals were scattered around the deck, and the smell of pizza going cold filled his nostrils, making his stomach grumble in anger, but he didn't care.

He would go hungry any day for Emma Swan.

And there she was.

Her blonde hair was waving behind her, and instead of her usual jeans, sweater and leather jacket, a summer dress at graced her body.

It was hot, and Emma had been wearing a lot of cooler things lately, once they managed to defeat the Snow Queen.

And Killian had nothing against these dresses.

Killian smiled as she stopped in front of the boat, dropping her bag in before he lifted her in. 

"Hello darling." He whispered, bending down to press his lips against hers. 

Emma smiled against him before drawing back and smiling. "Hey yourself." 

She glanced around at all the candles and rose petals and felt her heart melt. No one in her life had ever gone to this much trouble on a date. 

"It's beautiful." She gasped, shocked. "Killian, you didn't have to." 

Killian grinned. "Yes I did, but we're not done yet. We're heading out to open water, so…" He chucked her a blanket. "You might need one of these." 

Emma smiled and wrapped the blanket around herself as Killian untied them from the dock, the sails already to go.

Emma sat down on the seat beside the wheel, watching as Killian slowly guided the sailboat from the bay. She wondered what it would be like to sail a boat, and she found the curiosity taking over. 

"Killian…" She said, in more of a whisper. 

"Yes, love." 

"Can you teach me how to sail?" 

Killian looked mildly surprised at her before he gave her a grin. He then stepped back from the wheel and signalled for Emma to stand in front of him, which she did, the blanket falling from her shoulders.

Killian aligned himself behind her, taking a hold of her left and right hand and guiding them onto two separate knobs on the wheel. 

"Okay, so the left is known as port and the right is starboard." He whispered in her ear. "So right now, you need to guide the boat two notches to the right." 

Emma smiled as Killian's hands guided hers in the right method. 

"You're a natural. You could be a pirate, darling." He smiled, as she said them to open water. "I've never seen a woman at the helm like this before." 

Emma took a deep breath. "What about Milah?" 

"Like I would have let her touch the helm of my ship?" He chuckled at the memories. "She was reckless. Always turning to hard and didn't think about her actions when steering."

Emma blushed. "I'm reckless in ways." 

Killian's chin rested on top of her hair and he his arms wrapped around her waist. "Yes, but you are a bit more mature." 

Emma smiled and lent against him, watching the water ahead. "It's so peaceful." 

"Aye, that was part of the reason I became a lieutenant. The open sea and water always made me feel calm. There was just something about it that felt free." 

"I can tell."

Killian remained behind her and soon, he dropped the anchor, and guided Emma down to the thick woollen rug he had laid out, the now cold pizza sitting there. 

"I, uh, didn't think about the pizza going cold…" 

"I love cold pizza." She smiled, opening the box. "My favourite." 

Killian nodded. "I remembered from the last time we had pizza." 

Emma glanced at him and put down her slice. Killian eyed her with a questioning look as she made her way over to him. 

"How did I get so lucky?" She whispered, settling herself down on his lap, her legs either side. "I'm not the romantic type normally, Killian, but I just want you to know how much I appreciate this." 

Killian smiled and his arms crept around her waist. "It's no problem, love. Pizza is getting colder by the second."

Emma reached out to his shirt and began to slowly unbutton the buttons. "I don't care." 

Killian's hands reached under her dress at the back, his hands rubbing her skin. Emma pushed the shirt from his shoulders, exposing his toned stomach and dark chest hair.

She let out a moan of appreciation. Killian's hands were now pulling her dress up, and soon she was left in just her panties. He let out a hum when he realized she had chosen not to wear a bra.

Emma's hands nimbly began to unbutton his jeans, and then he moved her so she was on the bottom, and he slipped his jeans off, leaving him in boxers.

Emma reached out her hand and cupped his harden length through the final barrier.  
"You are so beautiful." He murmured, their lips meeting. 

Emma could feel his fingers tweaking her nipple and she moaned, as she slipped her hand under the band of his underwear.

Killian smiled at her, as he drew back, his fingers hooking into her panties, sliding them slowly down her long golden legs, leaving Emma completely bare to his eyes. 

"You are a siren love."

Emma smiled, as he slowly kissed down from her lips, over her breasts, down her stomach, before his lips started to kiss, lick and nip in the middle of her thighs, her already wet core begging for more.

Very slowly, he slid a finger into her tight channel and began to pump in and out, Emma moan with pleasure. 

"You're so tight…" He murmured. 

Emma's eyes were shut and she was too busy concentrating on the burn of pleasure building up inside of her. 

"That's a good girl." He smirked. "That's it. Let it go. Release." 

Emma let out a small whimper of pleasure came through her. Killian's fingers continued to pump in and out of her at a fast pace, riding her through her orgasm.

And quickly he pulled out and Emma blushed furiously red when she realized that she had squirted a little. 

"Oh, Emma, don't be embarrassed." He smiled bending down to kiss her. 

Emma rolled her eyes before slipping them over, making quick work of his boxers, exposing his prominent and erect length. 

"Hey, darling, I know what you're going to do, but I think it's best if you don't. I want to be inside of you." 

Emma playfully groaned in annoyance, before he flipped them over, aligning himself with her entrance.

Their eyes locked as he very slowly and carefully pushed into her, Emma's eyes widened slightly in pain at his size.

It wasn't her first time, obvious, but it was their first time together, and Emma had never had a length like his inside of her. 

"Are you alright?" He whispered, looking in her eyes, tenderly stroking her face. 

"Yes." She replied. "It's just I haven't had someone as big as you in me before."  
Killian grinned and pushed the rest of the way in.

He stilled for a few moments, allowing for Emma to adjust.

After a few moments, she wrapped her legs around him, urging for him to move. And he very slowly did.

Their fingers were interlocked above Emma's head as he ground his hips slowly into hers. Emma gave him a nervous smile, which he only returned. 

"I'm not hurting you…" 

Emma simply grinned, flipping them so she was on top. He gave her a questioning look, but it vanished when she started moving up and down on him quickly, her hands using his chest as an anchor.

It didn't take them long before they both came undone. Emma was a little surprised when Killian pulled out of her, spilling his seed on her stomach. 

"Why?" Emma questioned in a confused manner. 

"It stops you from bearing a child." 

Emma chuckled. "Killian, I am on a pill which stops me from becoming pregnant. You can finish in me."

Killian flipped them again and looked in her eyes, his cock hardening again. 

"As you wish, darling."


	14. Seaside Date

_**Emma and Killian take a stroll along the beach, have fish n chips for lunch and then go swimming**_

**Seaside Date **

Emma Swan normally hated the beach.

When she was a little girl, her foster family at the time had decided to take them to the beach for the day. The day had started out alright and Emma could remember thinking that maybe this family would be different, but when the end of their trip came, Emma found herself left behind on a deserted beach, not another soul in sight.

She had been nine years old.

So when her boyfriend, Killian Jones, a reformed Captain Hook, had asked for her to take a walk with him, she hadn't realized that they would be casually strolling up the beach.

Emma could bare the beach, she had done so with Neal, but she had never been entirely comfortable, nor did she feel safe.

Emma had stopped Killian at the top of the wooden stairs that would take them down the sand and the water, and Killian had known something was wrong instantly. Only he was determined to get whatever was haunting her from her past to vanish.

Emma had reluctantly followed her pirate down the wooden steps, holding onto his hand as though she was scared he would leave her.

At the bottom of the stairs, he had stopped, looked in her green eyes with his enchanting blue ones, before pressing his lips against hers firmly. 

"I'll never leave you, Swan." He whispered. "Ever." 

Emma managed to control the nerves inside of her, as they both removed their shoes and socks, leaving them under the stairs, before slowly walking down the beach.

Despite Killian reassuring her that he wouldn't leave her, Emma still couldn't help the memories of her nine year old self, walking along a road in the dark, before being picked up by a police officer.

Killian must have sensed her worry as his arm went around her in a very protective and possessive mode. Emma felt her heart flutter as she wrapped her arm back around him. 

"So, do you want to talk about it darling?" Killian asked, as he moved them towards the water. 

Emma sighed as she bent down to pull her jeans up so they wouldn't get wet in the water. Killian copied her actions before his arm wrapped back around her waist. 

Occasionally the water would wash over their feet, earning a surprised yelp from Emma at first, before she settled down and got used to the temperature.

Killian didn't push the conversation, not wanting to hurt or upset Emma in anyway, but when she took a deep breath and sighed, he knew that she was going to open up to him. 

"There is a reason I am not the biggest fan of the beach." She admitted, watching the wave wash over Killian's feet. "Why I was nine years old, I was given to another foster family. I thought that they would be it. For the first few days, they cherished and loved me, treated me as their own. And then they decided that we needed a family trip to the beach."

Emma stopped walking and looked out to the horizon, Killian standing behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist. 

"So they packed up the car with me and two of their own children, two boys, and we headed to the beach. I was so excited. I had never seen the sea before, and I couldn't wait to build a sandcastle or paddle in the water." She chuckled slightly. "And things started off well. My new 'brothers' played with me in the sea, helped me to build a sandcastle, and the mother of the family, rubbed sunscreen on my back. And then I don't know what happened, but something did. The two brothers got into a fight and the dad took them to the car. They must have been gone for ten minutes when my foster mom went to see what was happening. They never came back."

Killian tensed, anger boiling through him at the thought of what Emma must have endured. 

"I waited on the beach like a good girl for two hours, not daring to move from the spot, before I headed back to the car. They were gone, so I set off walking, crying my heart out. About ten minutes into the walk, a police car picked me up and took me to the station. The foster parents got into a lot of trouble and weren't allowed anymore foster kids, but I got the worse end of the deal. I was sent back."

Killian knew that Emma was crying, but he didn't move to wipe her tears, as she opened her mouth again. 

"I always hated the beach after that. It reminds me of being abandoned." She whispered. "And when I was sent to the next family, they were even worse. They didn't even pretend to like me. My foster sister beat me to a pulp once, whilst her parents just watched on. They said I was weak, and that I should learn how to fight back. They too got in trouble with the law, and I was sent back. The very last family I was sent to, I was with them four months. They were the only ones that truly cared for me. They couldn't have children, and they thought I was a precious angel. And then one day, they dropped me off at my friend's, and never came back. They were killed in a car crash."

Killian spun Emma around in his arms and looked at her softly, his thumbs wiping away her tears. "All those people who did wrong by you, were stupid, ignorant, and they better pray that I never meet them." 

Emma cracked a very small smile at his words. 

"And I promise you Emma Swan, I will never abandon you." He kissed her nose. "And I most certainly will not leave you on a beach." 

Emma laughed at the last line before she pressed her lips to his. 

"How about we head back and get some lunch?" He asked.

Emma's stomach grumbled and she nodded. Killian held out his hand for her and she took it gently, lacing her small fingers through his large ones. 

"What do you have in mind, Swan?" 

"Hmm…." She murmured, looking at him. "Fish and Chips?" 

Killian smiled. "Of course, and then after, do you want to go for a paddle?" 

Emma nodded eagerly. "Just as long as you don't go to the car without me." 

He smiled at the joke, realizing that she had accepted he wasn't going to do the same.

Despite Killian's protests, Emma paid for the fish and chips and they sat down at the bench, overlooking the docks, watching the boats sway gently in the water. 

"In all my time in Storybrooke, I haven't had this delicacy yet." He said, biting into a piece of battered fish. 

Emma smiled. "I take it you like it then?" 

"Like it?" He raised an eye-brow at her. "I bloody love it, Swan." 

Emma placed a chip in her mouth, moaning at the crunchiness. "The crunchy ones are the best." 

Killian gave her a small smirk. "Nice moan there, love." 

Emma blushed scarlet.

After eating their fish and chips, Emma quickly went back to her apartment to change into bath suits, with shorts and tank top over her bikini. She found herself wondering what Killian's reaction would be as she packed some towels into a bag.

A couple of moments later, she made her way down the stairs, sunglasses on to see Killian stood there, his eyes widening when he saw her. 

"Love, are you sure wearing that is legal?" He looked a little shocked. 

"Well in the Enchanted Forest it might be considered wrong, but here, in this world, this is what everyone wears to the beach."

Emma swore she heard him say "It should be" under his breath as she walked past him.

She was already getting to him.

When they reached the beach again, Emma found herself becoming nervous about what Killian would think when she stood just in her bikini, and she wondered whether she should keep the top and shorts on.

She almost jumped when she noticed Killian removing his shirt, exposing his toned stomach and chest. Dark hair covered his chest and she felt herself gulping at the sight.

Her pirate was definitely a sight to behold.

Killian flashed her a wink as he removed his pants, setting them in a neat pile beside Emma's bag. 

_Screw it_. She thought.

Killian's eyes widened when she removed her tank top and shorts, leaving her in a bright red bikini. She didn't glance at him, but she knew he was watching her open-mouthed. 

"Darling…" His voice was hoarse. 

"What, is something wrong?" She asked, her tone seductive.

"I think you need to be arrested for being too sexy." He smirked. 

Emma went to give a snarky reply, but found herself thrown over his shoulders as he ran towards the water's edge, dropping into the water with her. 

"So much for paddling!" She laughed.

Killian pulled her down from his shoulders, taking her in his arms. He was kneeling in the water whilst holding her bridal style, Emma practically sitting on his lap.

The waves weren't too big, so it allowed him to sit there still, his Swan snuggling against him. 

"Thank you." She whispered. 

"For what?" His eyes locked with hers. 

"For staying."

And when she kissed him, she realized the beach was alright after all.


	15. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

I could not resist Emma and Hook doing Anna/Elsa and building a snowman.

_**Amidst the chaos caused by the Snow Queen, Emma and Killian find a quiet moment to have some in the snow. **_

**Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?**

Emma Swan was so sick of spending her days chasing after villains, and the corruption going on in the small town of Storybrooke. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a pretty normal relaxing day without having to use her gun.

Today she had spiralled out of control on Main Street, and now her bug was in the garage getting a fix, and to top it all off, she hadn't gotten a hold of Killian all day, ever since she had abandoned him on their date last night, which she was now completely ashamed of.

She opened the door to her new apartment which she sometimes shared with her son, Henry, when he wasn't at Regina's, with the plan of taking a hot bubble bath and then going to track down Killian.

As she turned into the kitchen, she almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Killian standing there, holding two bags of takeaway from Granny's. 

"Killian…" She whispered, dropping her bag. 

He simply gave her a small smile. "I, uh, brought dinner. We were interrupted last night, so…" 

"Thank you." 

He smiled at her again as she moved into the kitchen space, bending down and pulling out two plates. 

"I heard about your accident this morning." He stated, as Emma placed their food out.

"Are you alright?"

Emma looked at him. "The question is, are you okay?" 

He gave her a confused look. 

"I…I ran out on you last night. It was a dick move." She said with a guilty expression showing across her face. 

Killian stepped forward, his thumb rubbing a gentle circle on her chin. "You had to. It was town business. We can have a date anytime, but the town will always need help first." 

Emma smiled at him sadly. "I am sorry." 

"It's alright." 

She smiled as he leaned down to press his lips gently against hers. 

"Come let's eat."

Emma and Killian sat down together on Emma's small couch, Emma flicking the television on to _The Princess Bride_. Killian watched with interest as he wolfed down Granny's lasagne; Emma mirroring his movements.

Just as her favourite part came up, Killian turned to face her and sighed. 

"You didn't answer my question earlier, Swan. Are you okay?" 

"Yes." She smiled. "I was more concerned about the thought that I had completely messed things up between us last night." 

Killian shrugged. "I know that is the price I have to pay when courting the saviour." 

Emma couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth at his words and just as she went to reply, her eyes settled on the window which gave her the view of the ocean.

Emma's eyes widened when she realized that there was snow falling. 

_Stupid Snow Queen_. She thought, especially considering that it was the middle of summer. 

"What's the matter?" Killian asked, following her line of vision. 

"It's snowing, in the middle of summer. The Snow Queen appears to have had enough of the sun." Emma muttered, finishing her plate. 

Killian had already finished and he was struck with a sudden idea. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" 

Emma glanced at him and laughed again when she saw the expression on his face. It was one that a small child would give their parent when they wanted something.

Emma raised an eye-brow and smirked.

Ten minutes later, both were completely decked out in their winter gear and where in the process of making a big round white ball for the bottom half of the snowman.

Their leather gloves kept their hands from getting wet, but Emma could feel the coldness, but she didn't care.

Instead, she drew her scarf tighter around her neck.

Killian gave her a small smile as they started on the second ball for the middle. 

"Did it ever used to snow in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked, as she grabbed some more snow. 

"Yes. Before my father left and my mother died, they would build snowmen with Liam and I all the time. Those are some of my happiest childhood memories." 

Emma gave him a small smile, as together they lifted the second smaller ball on top of the first one. 

"What was he like?" Emma asked. 

Killian raised an eye-brow. "Who?" 

"Liam."

Killian looked at Emma as they stared the final ball of snow and he smiled sadly. "As every big brother is; Protective, loving and constantly getting under my skin." 

Emma finally finished the head and placed it on top of the middle. "He sounds lovely." 

"He was. He would've liked you, Swan." 

Emma stopped in front of him and smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Now we need a carrot and some liquorice." 

Killian raised an eye-brow but didn't question.

Five minutes later they had a completed Snowman. 

"Swan, say hello to Olaf…" 

"I love you Olaf." She laughed in a joking manner. 

Killian gave her a soft smile as she moved into his arms, hers wrapping around his neck in return. 

"See something you like, darling?" He asked in a joking manner. 

Emma smiled. "Actually, yes I do." 

She leaned up and planted her lips against his gently, Killian kissing back with as much softness as she was delivering.

After a few moments, she pulled back and smiled at him. "Do you want to know a secret?" 

Killian nodded. 

"I, uh, have never built a snowman until now. I was never with someone I cared about to do so. At the orphanage, I would sit inside and mope. The year that I actually had a Christmas with someone was with Neal. Only it didn't snow that year and for my present, he gave me a stolen ring, which I lost in jail." 

Killian moved some hair from his face and smiled softly. "Well this year my dear, I promise that you will build your first Christmas snow man, and your presents won't be stolen one's." 

Emma smiled and he pressed his lips against hers again. 

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?"_ He lightly sang in her ear. "_It doesn't have to be a snowman._"


	16. I Don't Think That's The Best Time

_**Please note during this chapter, I have used lines from the film, **_**Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. **_**I obviously do not own any rights to the film. **_

_**Emma and Killian marry Elizabeth and Will style as they fight against Killian's father, Davy Jones, and his crew. **_

**There will be a sequel to this, and I have written. It will be quite a few chapters on from this. Update, I am currently finishing off chapter sixty-five : - )**

**I Don't Think That's the Best Time **

Killian Jones ran his sword out through one of the crew members that belonged to his despicable grandfather, Davy Jones.

It was just typical of the man to come after him when Killian finally believed that things were settling down in Storybrooke, and that his and Emma's relationship was as strong as ever, so strong that Killian had thought about taking things to the next level.

Speaking of Emma, he quickly glanced around to make sure she was alright. And sure enough, there she was, fighting back with as much aggression as the opposing side was delivering.

He beamed a proud smile before returning to his opponent. 

"There's more coming!" David shouted from the side of him. "We're not going to be able to hold." 

"Are you kidding me!" Regina snapped, who was fighting beside Robin. 

Killian glanced back towards Emma, who was clearly tired now.

And then thought crossed Killian's mind, _"What if we die?"_

There were so many things Killian still wanted to do. He wanted marriage, a family, but more importantly, he wanted his happily ever after with Emma.

And then the idea struck him.

"Emma!" He shouted, as he fought his way over to her. 

"Killian." She whispered, clearly exhausted, decapitating another opponent. 

"Will you marry me?" 

Emma looked at him shocked, as her sword blocked another from hitting her. "I don't think that this is the best time!" 

Killian shrugged, spinning out and piercing his sword through a chest of an oncoming enemy. Emma defeated hers and moved onto the next one, trying not to let Killian's previous words distract her. 

"Swan, now might be the only time." He called back. "We might not make it this time."

Emma finished off her opponent before Killian pulled her to him. 

"I love you, Emma. If I am to die, I want to die being your husband." He gave her a soft smile. "I've made my choice, what's yours?" 

Emma grinned at him. "Gold!" 

Killian looked at Emma in confusion and shock, wondering what she was on about.

Gold was fighting with his magic a few feet away, looking at Emma with a quizzical look as well, clearly having heard Emma's demand from before. 

"Marry us!" Emma ordered. 

Gold fired another fireball into his opponent, finishing him off. "I'm a little busy at the moment." 

Emma looked at Killian and grinned before returning to battle. Killian stood at her back, fending off any foe who tried to attack Emma from behind. 

"Gold, now!" Killian ordered. 

Gold let out an annoyed huff. "Fine then."

Emma was momentarily glad when she saw that they had a small break in the fight before more of Killian's father's soldiers arrived. 

"Dearly beloveds we are gathered here today in the middle of a bloody battle field to unite Emma Swan and Killian Jones in marriage." 

Emma wasn't stupid.

If they survived this, Mary Margaret was going to kill them. 

Just as Gold went to say something else, more opponents arrived and Emma and Killian had to break apart, and start fighting again. 

"Emma Swan, do you take me to be your husband?" Killian asked, as he caught her hand. 

"I do!" Her tone was giddy, and she had a massive smile on her face. 

"Great."

They broke apart again, Emma straight away decapitating one of their foes. 

"Killian Jones, do you take me to be your wife? In sickness and in health, with health being less likely." 

Killian came up behind her, his arm wrapping around her waist, supporting Emma as her opponent delivered a harsh strike against her sword. 

"I do." 

Emma smiled, as they moved from one another, their hands still connected.

Gold stood in front of them, his fireballs back, watching the two lovers with a bemused expression. 

"As the Dark One and the owner of his town, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss…" 

Killian was wasting no time, and he drew Emma against him. Just before their lips connected, a battle cry rang out, causing Emma to drop her sword, and use her magic instead.

Killian gave her a proud smile, before finishing off the foe with his sword. 

"You may kiss…" Gold said again, before he was cut off mid-sentence by another foe. 

Emma and Killian danced around one another, protecting each other's backs from advancing opponents.

Gold meanwhile had had enough. "Just kiss!"

Emma sent out a light of white magic, momentarily stunning the offending villains before pulling Killian flush against her. His arms were instantly caged around her, their mouths moving in perfect synchronization. Her fingers ran through his hair, and after a few moments he pulled back, and unwound his hands.

She watched as he quickly took off a ring from his pinky, a diamond sapphire one, and very carefully slid it onto her ring finger. 

"I love you, Mrs. Jones." 

Emma smiled and went to reply, but the opposing side broke through the barrier.

Killian didn't know when it happened, but somewhere during the fight, he completely lost sight of Emma. It was only when they managed to get control of his father's heart that the battle finished.

Gold had somehow managed to defeat Killian's father without having to stab his heart, and now things were settling down.

Killian found himself pushing through the crowd, looking around for the flash of blonde hair. He found himself worrying more when he couldn't find her.

"Killian Jones!" It was Emma's voice.

He spun around to see his Swan, his wife, running towards him. Hi arms automatically opened wide for her as she ran into him, tears streaming down her face. 

"Oh, god!" She sobbed. "When I couldn't see you, I thought…" 

He pulled back and smoothed her hair before drawing her in for a passionate kiss. "Same here, darling." 

Emma pressed her lips against his again.

They were bloody and sweaty, but that didn't stop them from kissing as though it was their first time. People watched onwards as the princess let her guard down, and for the first time, show true affection for the pirate in public. Everyone watched on with smiles on their faces, including the grumpy Leroy.

Emma pulled back and cradled Killian's face. "The ring is beautiful by the way." 

"It was my mother's." 

Emma went to kiss him again, when she noticed her parents and Henry making their way towards the two of them. 

"Mom!" Henry breathed in relief as he ran to her. 

Emma's arms wrapped around her son holding him tight, afraid to let go. Henry then pulled away from Emma, and to Killian's surprise, he embraced the three hundred year old pirate. 

"I'm glad you're okay, Killian." He whispered, stepping back. 

"You too, lad." The pirate smiled, ruffling Henry's hair.

Mary Margaret stepped forward and went to embrace her daughter, but froze when she noticed the sapphire, diamond encrusted ring on her finger. 

"Emma, what's this?" 

Emma blushed and stood beside Killian, grabbing his hand. "About that, uh, Killian and I are married."

If looks could kill, both Emma and Killian would have been history.


	17. Sparks Fly

**Sorry for the slight delay in update. **

_**At David and Mary Margaret's wedding, Emma is the Maid of Honour and Killian is the best man. The two meet and sparks fly**_

**Sparks Fly**

Emma Swan double checked her appearance in the bedroom mirror of the guest room she was staying at, which was a part of her best friend's house, Mary Margaret Blanchard, who would soon become Mary Margaret Nolan.

It was the night of the rehearsal dinner for Mary Margaret and her soon-to-be husband, David Nolan's wedding, and it also meant for Emma that it would be time to meet all of Mary Margaret's college friends.

Emma double checked that her dress was in place, before slipping her heels on and grabbing her purse and jacket. Emma made her way down the stairs, and froze when she saw that a couple of David's friends were there.

Her first thought was; _how are we all going to fit in the car?__  
_

"Emma!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, signalling for Emma for come further into the room. 

David smiled and gave her a hug. "Nice to see you again, Emma." 

"You too." She replied, looking around nervously.

There were two males in the room, and both were good looking. 

"Emma, this is Graham Humbert and his boyfriend, August Booth." David introduced. "Graham and I have been mates throughout college." 

"Hi." Emma smiled. 

"It is so good to meet you!" August said in an excited tone, pulling a shocked Emma in for a hug. 

Graham also hugged her as enthusiastically as August. "I second that. You are as beautiful as Mary Margaret described." 

"Give the lass some air." Another voice said from the doorway.

Graham and August broke apart from Emma, allowing her to have a full view of the next figure that had just arrived in the room.

He was sinfully attractive and Emma couldn't help but wish he would be straight. His dark raven hair stood out against his tanned skin, and his blue eyes pierced through her.

His muscles were obvious through his light blue button up shirt, which was tucked into dark navy pants, and his brown lace up boots, reminded her of something from a romance movie.

And to top it all off, he had an Irish accent.

A very sexy Irish accent.

"Emma, this is Killian Jones. My best mate since pre-school." David introduced. 

Killian stepped forward, took Emma's hand in his and kissed the back of it, causing her to blush. 

"Pleasure to meet you." He smiled. 

"You too." Emma replied, feeling less nervous. "Hang on, David, if Killian here is your best mate, how come am I only meeting him now? And not the last few times." 

Killian chuckled. "I'm in the Navy lass. I've spent the last six months at sea. I'm normally away for six-eight months at a time."

Emma's lips formed the shape of an 'o'. "Wow that is a long time." 

"Aye. Well, I am a Captain after all." 

It wasn't often that Emma became entranced or impressed by men, but a Captain in the Navy was something. 

"So, what role are you in the wedding?" Emma asked out of curiosity. 

"Best man." He answered, giving her a wink. "Which means that I have a lovely woman to escort at the wedding." 

Emma faked a mock look around. "Why, you can't be talking about me?"

_My god, it's easy to flirt with this guy._ Emma thought. 

"You know, considering that you two are getting on so well…" David began. "Emma can ride in Killian's car." 

Emma looked at David and Mary Margaret, and gave them a brief glare, before she felt Killian's right hand resting on her arm. 

"Come on, we might as well get there before them." Killian murmured. "That way, we don't have to spend ages waiting for Mary Margaret to inspect the outside of the building." 

Emma chuckled as she said goodbye to her friend's, following Killian out to his car.

She stood stunned for a few moments. A black, expensive looking Mercedes was parked there. 

"Never been in one before?" Killian asked, opening her car door. 

"Uh, no." She replied, getting into the passenger seat. "Thank you." 

Killian simply nodded before heading around to his side, and getting in. Emma couldn't control her fingers as she reached out to touch the television screen. 

"These cars are so expensive." She whispered. 

Killian started the engine, before putting the car in reverse. "I earn a lot as a Naval Captain." 

Emma nodded. "I can see that. What are you wearing?" 

"Calvin Klein." He chuckled. "My parents were quite wealthy before they passed away." 

"I'm sorry."

Killian shrugged. "It was a couple of years ago." 

Emma then only remembered that he would be David's age, and that David was three years older than Mary Margaret, meaning that Killian would be twenty-six. 

"So you and David the same age then?" 

"No. I was kept down a year, because of a family tragedy in Ireland; missed a lot of school because of it." 

So Mr. Sexy Irish Man was twenty-seven then, not bad.

Emma then found herself wondering whether he had a girlfriend, or whether he was engaged or even married. She quickly shook the thought out of her mind.

The car went silent for a few moments. Every so often, Killian would glance at Emma out of the corner of his eye. He had known her for twenty-minutes and he was hooked.

She had long, wavy blonde hair and eyes as green as the forest. Killian normally preferred the brunettes, but right now he found himself thinking he preferred the blondes. 

"So, a lass like you must have a handsome boyfriend then?" He asked, in a slightly nervous tone. 

"Uh, no actually. What about you? You must have a beautiful girlfriend or wife?" 

"Haven't dated anyone since high school actually." 

Emma glanced at Killian out of the corner of her eye. 

Ten minutes later, neither Emma nor Killian knew who had made the first move, but Killian had parked his car off road, behind some bush, and Emma was now sitting on his lap, her legs around his waist, both kissing furiously.

Killian's hands cupped her backside, Emma emitted a soft moan. 

"It was nice meeting you, lass." He murmured through a kiss. 

"You too." Her hands were pushing up his shirt as she said this. 

Killian's hands began to pull her shirt up over head, leaving her in a lacy bra. He let out a moan of appreciation, as she rid him of his shirt, her fingers instantly going to work on his pants, his fingers doing the same.

Just as he pulled her pants down, exposing her thong, Emma's phone began to ring loudly.

She jumped and muttered a curse. 

"Fuck." 

"Almost." Killian answered, placing a sweaty kiss on her forehead as she answered. 

"Mary Margaret…" Emma sounded breathless. "Uh, he took a wrong turn and we had to stop for gas. Uh soon. Bye." 

Killian raised an eye-brow as she hitched her jeans back up. 

"She knows what we're doing." Emma whispered, moving off his lap, grabbing her shirt and covering herself. 

Killian followed her movements. "You're a good kisser." 

"You're not so bad yourself."

Killian pulled back onto the main road, driving towards the destination. 

"You could always stay over tonight." He hinted, with a raised eye-brow. 

"Hmm not tonight." 

Killian hid his disappointment.

The rehearsal dinner went by smoothly.

The waiters had gotten everything right, and Emma felt as though things were right. She found herself seated next to Killian, who had been quiet since their little rendezvous in the car. 

"Emma, are you coming?" Mary Margaret asked. 

Emma nodded. "I'll be there in a second." 

Mary Margaret smiled and followed David out to their station wagon. Emma waited until they were in the car before she turned to face Killian. 

"Is something the matter?" 

Killian shrugged. "Nah, I just haven't been rejected by a woman in a while."

Emma sighed. "Oh. It's just, Mary Margaret and David would be highly suspicious." 

"I know, darling. Hey, I'll see you tomorrow right. You'll be wearing blue?" 

Emma nodded. "Yes. See you tomorrow Jones."

The way he said _darling_ made her want to melt.

The next day, Mary Margaret looked beautiful. Her wedding dress was very Snow White.

Lace flowers covered the white material, and it was a typical princess dress. Her hair was tied up in a soft princess do, and she really looked like something out of a fairy-tale.

Emma along with the three other bridesmaids; Ruby Lucas, Belle Gold and Regina Hood, were in aquamarine coloured empire-cut gowns.

Mary Margaret wasn't being biased because Emma was her best friend; she really did genuinely beautiful.

And when Emma walked down the aisle for Mary Margaret, she felt self-conscious knowing that Killian's eyes were on her.

It didn't matter that she had known him only twenty-four hours. The moment she had met Killian Jones, they had had an instant connection, and she knew that she liked him.

Their eyes met as she stood up on the podium, and his eyes remained on her, completely oblivious to the fact that Mary Margaret was now making her entrance.

Throughout the entire ceremony, Emma and Killian kept stealing glances at one another.

And when Mary Margaret said _I do_ Emma sniffed, and Killian was the one to hand her a handkerchief.

The last thing Emma would have thought she would be doing that evening would be waltzing in someone's arms.

Graham was currently twirling her around as though she was nothing.

Killian had disappeared after the ceremony and had just come back now, and was watching Emma and Graham from a distance, smiling.

The next song came on, _Angels_ by _Robbie Williams_.

Graham bid Emma farewell as he made his way over to August. Emma smiled at the two as she slowly headed off the dance floor, but she didn't get far, as Killian's hand grabbed hers. 

"What do you say, Swan? Give a naval captain his last dance for another six months." 

Emma smiled as she followed him onto the dance floor. 

"You look lovely." He smiled. 

"You look pretty dashing as well." She teased, as they swayed to the gentle of the music.

Around them, people pretended not to be watching, as the Maid of Honour and the Best Man danced together, making their own music.

"I would like to keep in contact with you, Swan." He said, as he dipped her. 

"Me too." Emma asked. "How long are you at sea for again?" 

"Six months." 

Emma gulped and unintentionally clutched his hand tighter. "That's a long time." 

"Aye, but I can phone you every night." 

"Friend's don't phone friends each night." She smiled, as he spun her under his arm. 

Killian took a deep breath. "Well, I thought we had moved past the stage of friendship yesterday. What do you say, darling? Care to court this dashing sailor." 

"How do you say it?" She smiled as he raised an eye-brow. "Aye."

Unknown to them at that moment in time, six months from now, Killian would give up his job as a Naval Captain and this time in two years, they would be dancing at their own wedding.


	18. Irish Boys

**So to the people wondering about Sparks Fly, I hadn't planned on writing a sequel but I will. Prior warning though, it will possibly be fifty chapters away- sorry. **

Also, thank you all so much for your reviews, favourites and follows so far. And I will take this time to once again thank my BETA, emeraldeyes262

_**Emma and Killian end up sitting next to one another on a flight, and grow close. They then catch up on their holiday destination **_

**Irish Boys**

If there was one thing Emma Swan always feared about flying was, being stuck next to some perv.

For some reason, it had never been about the engines failing, or anything to do with the plane crashing, it was always who was going to be her flight buddy.

Some of the people she had been stuck next to in the past had been her worst nightmare.

Men with bad body odour, men who tended to look down her shirt, and the last time she flew, she spent the entire flight next to a newly married couple in first class, who couldn't stop themselves from kissing, until the air hostess asked them to stop.

So when she boarded Emirates Flight EK 420 in Dubai, she was pleasantly surprised to see that the person she was sitting beside appeared to be pretty normal.

He was young, handsome, and was wearing a business suit, reading a book, and drinking a glass of red wine.

First class was good.

You got a lot of room, but there were still two seats together, with just a barrier enough to allow you to talk.

The man hadn't even glanced up as Emma opened their shared overhead locker, reaching down to lift her heavy backpack, not being able to hide the slight groan as she lifted. 

"What have you got in there, rocks?" He asked. 

Typical, he had an Irish accent and would probably turn out to be the world's biggest flirt, but she couldn't help but smile and thank him when he took the bag from her, and lifted it into the locker. 

"Actually, it's a laptop and a couple of text books." She replied, as she sat down in her seat, fastening her seatbelt straight away. 

The man smiled at her, repeating her motions. "Are you a business woman or something?"

The man seemed relatively normal, so she decided she might as well speak to him instead of being bored for half an hour whilst they prepared to take off. 

"No." She laughed. "I'm a college student. Brown University." 

The man looked impressed. "Nice. Oh, uh the name is Killian Jones." 

He reached out his left hand which she shook it in return with her right one. "Emma Swan." 

"Swan." He murmured. "Hm. What are you studying there? I take it it's important to be carrying such heavy hand luggage." 

"Criminal Justice."

However impressed Killian looked before was nothing to how he did now. 

"I have never met a woman who has decided to study something so serious like that before." He said. 

Emma smiled at his compliment. "What about you, then? You're dressed awfully smart." 

"Well, first class for once, but I am also a lawyer. I'm in Perth this week for a meeting." 

"Nice. I'm here for a special course at University of Western Australia." 

Killian nodded and closed is book. "So I take it your American then?" 

"Yeah. Born in Chicago and raised in some stupid little town in Maine called Storybrooke." 

Killian sniggered at the name. "Storybrooke?" 

"See told you it was stupid."

Killian shrugged. "Not as bad as some names. I come from Drogheda." 

"No way! I was just there last week." Emma answered, as a hostess made her way over. 

"Excuse me, ma'am. Is there anything you would like to drink?" The hostess asked. 

"Cabernet Merlot, please." Emma smiled, as the hostess nodded, before heading away again. 

Killian was looking at Emma in surprise. 

"What?" She asked, smiling. 

"Same drink as me. We might as well just get a bottle to share." He chuckled. "Do you normally drink red?" 

Emma nodded. "Yes. White wine is a little too sweet for me. Shiraz is too strong. I think this one is the perfect blend." 

Killian took a sip of his. "Agreed, but I thought American's couldn't drink till twenty-one." 

"Like that stopped me, and believe it or not, I am twenty-two." She chuckled, as the hostess handed her the wine. "Thank you." 

"Twenty-seven." He smiled. 

Emma gave him a confused look. 

"My age." Killian watched as she took a sip from her drink. "I must admit, lass. I was a little worried who I would be sat next to." 

"You were worried." Emma chuckled. "I was stressing out all last night. I have been sat next to some seriously arrogant people before." 

"What about me?" Killian questioned. 

"You seem okay in the twenty-minutes I've known you." 

Killian chuckled, before finishing his wine. "So does your university pay for your flight, or…"

Emma looked at him. "My family happens to be quite wealthy, and it appears you are as well." 

Killian nodded. "I guess you could say that." 

The conversation went quiet again, as Emma sipped away slowly at her wine. After a few minutes she glanced down at the book he was reading; _An Idiot Abroad by Karl Pilkington.__  
_

"I can't believe that." She muttered. 

"Hmm." He replied, looking at her. 

"How is that you drink the same wine as me and you are reading the same book. I didn't expect a lawyer to like Karl Pilkington."

Killian looked down at her and chuckled. "If you want to know, lass, I enjoy Karl Pilkington's television series very much. The question is, how does a lass like you watch it?" 

Emma mocked a glare at him. "My father happened to have gotten me into it." 

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. This is your Captain speaking. My name is John Darling, and your co-captain today is my brother, Michael Darling. Our flight time today is estimated to be 11hours and 10 minutes, depending on the tail wind. If you would turn your attention to the television screen on the chair in front of you, the safety procedures will be explained. Enjoy the flight." 

Emma's eyes focused on the screen, watching cartoon people demonstrating how to put on a life jacket.

Killian looked at Emma out of the corner of his eye.

She was definitely beautiful and looked young for twenty-two. He would have put her around nineteen. Killian had never been more thankful for being placed next to a stranger in his life.

Once the television screen went blank again, Emma turned to face him. 

"Seatbelt nice and tight?" He asked. 

Emma nodded. "This is my favourite part, take off. I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster." 

Killian smiled as the plane stopped on the runway. "So, where are you staying?" 

"I'm staying with someone from UWA. Belle French. What about you?" 

"The Crown Plaza." 

"Good choice." 

"Ladies and gentlemen, please prepare for take-off."

Both Emma and Killian went silent as the plane began to move forward, very quickly gathering speed, and within thirty seconds, they were in the air. Emma closed her eyes for a few moments, enjoying the feel of climbing higher in the sky. 

"Just eleven hours." Emma muttered. "I hate long flights." 

"Just like everyone else." Killian chuckled, opening his book. "Do you mind? I only have a couple of chapters left." 

"No, no, go for it." Emma smiled, as she flicked through the movies on the television screen.

Only she did mind, she never wanted this Irish-man to stop talking.

Emma settled for _Frozen_, hoping that she didn't look like a dork for watching a kid's movie.

She saw Killian's eyes flick to her screen, before returning to his book.

Once the seatbelt sign went off, Emma moved her seat into the flat bed, before snuggling down, the first scene starting.

Emma didn't know when it happened, but somewhere during the movie she had fallen asleep, because when she awoke, a blanket was tucked up around her shoulders. She glanced over at Killian who was typing away on his laptop. 

"I didn't snore did I?" She moaned, stretching her arms. 

"No, you didn't." He answered, still typing. 

Emma realized that he was obviously doing something important, so she stopped talking.

Five minutes later, Killian shut his laptop and looked at her. 

"You slept half the flight, love. Missed lunch." 

"Good. I can't stand plane food." Emma said, signalling a hostess. "Can I please have two glasses of wine?" 

The hostess nodded. 

"Two?" Killian questioned in confusion. 

"One for you of course." 

"Thank you."

An air steward came back instead and handed them each a glass. 

"Are you hungry, miss?" He asked, giving her warm smile. 

"No thank you."

The steward gave another smile before walking off. Emma turned to see Killian looking at her with a quizzical expression. 

"What?" Emma questioned, taking a sip. 

"He likes you." Killian said. "I could spot it from a mile away." 

Emma couldn't quite work out his expression. If she knew him better, she would be able to see that it was jealously, but Emma thought maybe he was just not feeling good. 

"Well, he probably shouldn't get his hopes up. A lass like you must have a boyfriend."

Emma blushed. "Actually, I haven't had one since I was seventeen." 

"Oh." 

_Did he sound relieved?__  
_

"And that stewardess has been keeping her eye on you since I boarded." Emma chuckled. "Bet your girlfriend won't like that." 

Killian's smile vanished and Emma knew instantly that she had said something wrong. 

"My girlfriend died last year in a car accident." 

"Oh my god." Emma whispered. "I am so sorry." 

Killian glanced at the blonde and smiled sadly. "Don't apologize. You didn't know, darling." 

Emma blushed at the world 'darling'. She went to reply when the steward made his way back over. 

"Uh, miss?"

Emma turned to face him and gave him a soft smile. 

"I was just wondering if you would, uh, like to get dinner in Perth. I think you're very beautiful..." 

"She's with me." Killian said from behind her. "Sorry." 

The steward gave a sad smile, but nodded. "You're a lucky man."

Emma giggled when the steward re-entered the Economy section. She then turned to face Killian who was giving her a legendary smirk. 

"You looked a little stumped." 

"Thank you." 

Killian smiled. "We'll just have to remember to hold hands when we leave the plane, okay." 

Emma chuckled. "Whatever you say, darling."

Emma couldn't believe how quick the rest of the flight had gone. Before she knew it, the plane had touched down in Perth International Airport, and Killian was reaching for their things in the overhead locker.

From behind the curtain the steward was watching them, and was ready to believe that Killian had been lying before, but Killian reached out and took a hold of Emma's hand in his as they headed towards the exit.

Despite being out of the steward's sight in the airport, Killian hadn't dropped Emma's hand as they waited for the baggage claim carousal. 

"So uh, did you want to maybe catch up sometime this week? I have a free day Thursday." Killian asked, a little nervously, as he reached out for his suitcase. 

"Uh sure, I have Thursday free as… hang on my suitcase." She went to reach for it, but was mildly surprised when Killian grabbed it for her. 

"Tell you what, we'll swap numbers and I can ring you Wednesday night, and then we can decide what we want to do." Killian asked, writing his number in her phone, Emma doing the same with his. 

"Actually, I kind of know what I would like to do." Emma said, a little shyly. "There's this park, King's Park, and I really want to see it. Apparently the views over Perth are amazing and it has a tree top walk, fountains and…" 

"It sounds wonderful." Killian smiled.

Emma and Killian bid farewell at the door, both going to separate taxis. Emma spent her taxi drive to Belle's thinking about Killian, wondering how she could have gotten so lucky to meet someone so nice. In his own taxi, Killian was thinking the same thing.

The week went by slowly, and when Emma awoke Thursday morning, she was feeling nervous and excited. She decided on a summer's dress, with a large floppy hat, some sandals and her favourite sunglasses.

Belle and her fiancé, Robert Gold, were heading into the city for the day, and said they would drop Emma off.

Belle explained that the best meeting place was the coffee shop, so Emma texted Killian to let him know where she was. He sent a message back straight away, alerting her that he was already there.

Emma didn't know what to expect when they saw one another again. She thought a simple hello, but he leaned down and kissed her cheek. 

"You look lovely, Swan." He smiled. 

"You look handsome and smart." She commented, noting his navy pants and light blue button down shirt. 

"Well, I didn't expect to be meeting any lovely lasses on my stay, so all I have are suits." 

Emma smiled as they began to walk down to the wall memorial. Emma already had her camera out and was snapping pics, and they reached the railing with the views over the Swan River and the city. 

"It's beautiful." She whispered, snapping a pic. 

"Do you want me to take a pic with you in it?" Killian asked.

Emma nodded and handed him her camera. "Thank you." 

He snapped a couple and smiled at her. 

"Take a selfie with me?" She asked. 

"As you wish." He smiled as he stood beside her, watching Emma stretch the camera out in front. 

The first picture he simply smiled, and the second, he pressed his lips against her cheek. 

"Excuse me, but would you like me to take a picture of you?" An older woman asked. 

"Yes please." Killian said, as Emma reluctantly handed her camera over.

The woman smiled as Killian wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulders, Emma's arm going around his waist.

They both smiled and the woman took a picture. 

"You make a lovely couple." She said, as she handed the camera back. 

Neither Killian nor Emma corrected her.

Killian or Emma didn't know who made the first move, but somewhere on the walk to the glass tree top bridge, their hands had intertwined, their fingers interlocked.

People jogged past them, Emma stopping occasionally to look at different wildlife and plants.

Eventually, they reached the small glass bridge and Emma felt herself getting excited. Killian laughed as she eagerly walked along the wooden deck, before the metal started, the glass allowing them views. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" She whispered. "When I found out that I was coming to Perth, this is where I wanted to come." 

Killian glanced down at Emma. "I see a much more beautiful sight." 

He leant down closer and Emma knew what was coming. He was going to kiss her.

And he did.

And she responded back twice as passionately.

Four years later, they returned to the same spot and kissed again.

Only this time, as husband and wife on their honeymoon


	19. Green Apples

**Short chapter today- sorry. I will warn you, the chapters do vary in length. Some are short whilst some may be quite long. **

_**Zelena somehow manages to come back. Emma and Killian aren't speaking due to an argument and Emma is given the choice of to bite an apple and fall into a deep slumber, or Killian dies. Zelena has convinced Emma that she has no true love and will never wake, so Emma sacrifices herself for Killian. **_

**Green Apples**

It was safe to say that everyone in Storybrooke was shocked when Zelena had somehow managed to return, with her pendant in full tact.

Within a couple of days of her return, Emma and Killian had taken a turn for the worst.

They argued all the time and before Emma knew what had happened, they had both stormed away from one another, without a second glance back.

And then Emma had been rendered unconscious, and when she awoke, she was locked in some form of cell which she couldn't get out of, even with her magic.

And now, as she sat on the cold ground shivering, the thought of never seeing her family or Killian again tore her apart.

Her final words to the pirate had been _I hate you_, and she would never forgive herself if she was killed now, and the thing was, neither would Killian.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the dark passageway and Emma got to her feet, her hands gripping the bars. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the saviour. All locked up like an animal in a cage." Zelena taunted. "What to do with you?" 

"Let me go!" Emma shouted, shaking the cage doors. 

"Ah, ah, ah." Zelena tutted. "Where would you go? Everyone believes your dead. They even held a funeral for you yesterday. You should have seen you parents face's, your son's, but more importantly, your beloved pirate's." 

Emma tensed. "Let me go you bitch." 

"How he cried! How he gave such an emotional speech. How he refused to leave your grave after the funeral concluded. The sad thing is, Emma, is that he loves you so much, but you, you're incapable of having a true love."

Emma concentrated on Zelena's words, giving the witch a confused look. "What the hell are you on about?" 

"Unlike last time when it was my dear sister who was in my way, it is you now. And I have a proposition, so listen very carefully." Zelena smirked as she produced a green apple. "Knowing that you are incapable of having a true love, I have discovered the perfect way to get rid of you. This apple here, you take one bite and fall into a deep sleep, just like your mother did all those years ago." 

"And why the fuck would I do that?" Emma hissed, glaring at the witch. 

Zelena waved her hand and a cloud of green smoke appeared, showing Emma a moving picture of Killian, who was still bent over Emma's grave, sobbing uncontrollably. Henry was beside him, his small arm wrapped around Killian's back. 

"Because if you don't, I'll kill the man you love."

Emma tensed and glared. "You really are evil." 

"No dear…" Zelena sneered, sticking the apple out for Emma. "I'm wicked and wicked always wins." 

Emma snatched the apple from her hand. "Congratulations, you green bitch. You win." 

Zelena smiled as Emma bit into the apple.

For a few brief moments, Emma groaned in pain, before she fell to the ground, exactly like Snow did.

In the graveyard, Killian was hit with a sudden pain in his chest also and he groaned. Henry's eyes widened, recognizing the symptoms from his story book. 

"My mom's alive!" He yelled. "Killian, we have to find her. She's just been cursed. That was her curse hitting you." 

Killian looked at Henry. "She's alive?" 

Henry nodded. "Come on!"

Just like the previous time, Zelena had ordered a late night battle, only this time, she had every intention of coming out victorious. Killian stood beside David and Mary Margaret, his hand on his sword. 

"Look at all of you…" Zelena taunted. "All broken from the death of your precious saviour." She looked at Killian. "Especially you pirate." 

Everyone jumped back when a cloud of green smoke came and when it cleared, Emma's body lay there in perfect tact.

Mary Margaret let out a sob as she saw her daughter's body, and went to step forward. 

"Don't even think about it." Zelena snapped. "Her body is enchanted. If anyone touches it, she'll burst into flames and become ash. The only way for you to be able to touch her again is if you can defeat me." 

"That damn Rumplestiltskin and his wife chose the worst time to go on holiday." Leroy muttered. 

"My pets…" Zelena said, as flying monkey's came up behind her. "Attack!" 

The battle raged on.

Morning light was coming over the hills, and Zelena was locked in the middle of a fight with Regina.

Unknown to Zelena, Killian was sneaking up behind her, sword drawn. Regina seeing Killian's actions, continued to distract Zelena.

And when the green witch finally turned around, it was too late. Killian's sword swung out, slicing through her neck, her head coming clean off.

Zelena's body disappeared, the pendant remaining behind, which Regina used light magic to destroy. 

"Go to Emma." Regina said. "She's not dead." 

Killian nodded and ran back through the crowds to see Mary Margaret and David stood cradling Emma in their arms, sobbing.

Killian thought he would never see the prince cry, but right now, he was doing the exact same thing. He dropped to his knees beside them, and gently took Emma from Mary Margaret.

"Emma, I'm so sorry." He whispered, as he stroked her cheek. "I love you." 

David watched in shock as Killian pressed his lips against Emma's softly.

The same power that came from True Love's Kiss went through the town.

Everyone watched in shock as Emma's green eyes fluttered open, meeting Killian's blue ones. Her hand reached out and gently rested on his cheek. 

"You found me." She whispered. 

"I'll always find you, darling."


	20. Fast Food

_**Emma introduces Killian to McDonald's, but they get more than they bargained for food wise. Flirting with other men/women and jealous Emma/Killian**_

**Fast Food**

Emma Swan knew it was a bad idea agreeing with her son Henry that her current boyfriend, Captain Hook, a.k.a. Killian Jones, could come along to New York with them to pack up their old apartment.

Unlike last time, Killian no longer had to pretend that he knew how everything worked.

This time, he was constantly pushing buttons and turning knobs on the radio. Henry meanwhile, was sniggering in the backseat. 

"Right, Killian stop touching!" Emma snapped. "I don't know whether it is because you have your hand back, or whether you are curious, but any moment now, you are going to do something wrong." 

Killian snatched his left hand back and looked slightly embarrassed. Henry sniggered again. 

"Henry!" Emma scolded.

Both men shut up.

Emma continued to drive in silence, glad that they had both gone silent. Henry was playing on his Gameboy, and Emma could see from the corner of her eye that Killian was looking slightly embarrassed and a little hurt that she had snapped at him.

Emma sighed and took one hand off the wheel, taking a hold of his left one, giving it a light squeeze. Killian's face cracked a small smile and he squeezed back.

From the backseat, Henry rolled his eyes as he watched his mother's face redden under the pirate's loving gaze. 

"Sorry." Emma whispered to Killian. 

"What about me? You told me off too." Henry interjected playfully. 

"Yeah, but you were being rude. You can't blame someone who is still getting used to this world." Emma replied, placing her hand back on the wheel. 

Henry suddenly cracked a grin. "Hey, Killian, when we reach New York, can I teach you how to play PS3 and Xbox?" 

Killian looked a little confused at the foreign words, but gave him a smile. "Absolutely lad."

It was Emma's turn to snigger this time. 

"Mom!" Henry scolded. "It's rude to laugh at people. 

_Oh yes, this was definitely a bad idea bringing both along.__  
_  
Emma must have been driving for another two hours when both of the men in her life decided they were hungry. 

"Mom! I'm starving." Henry muttered from the backseat. 

"Same here." Killian replied. "I need food." 

Emma groaned. "Let's get something straight you two, you're not starving. Kids in Africa are starving. You are just really hungry." 

"Can we stop and get something." Henry moaned from the backseat. "I can't make it to New York."

Emma looked ahead, trying to ignore them, but when she saw a town coming up, and the famous golden arches of McDonald's, she knew she had no choice to stop.

Emma swung into the car park and switched off the engine. 

"Killian, this is a fast food place. It's basically just food that is really bad for you, but seen as you are hungry, we'll eat here once. What do you fancy?" 

Killian looked stumped. "Uh, a burger." 

He was looking at a sign with a large burger labelled, _Quarter Pounder_. 

"That one there, love." 

"Alright, Henry what do you want?" 

"Same."

Emma got out of the car, signalling for them both to follow. "We're not eating in the car, both of you get your butts out." 

Killian and Henry followed Emma, standing a few feet behind. 

"Your mother is a grumpy-ass today." Killian muttered. 

"I know." Henry replied.

They made it inside the restaurant and Emma showed them to a table, whilst she went to join the line.

Both Henry and Killian couldn't help but let their eyes wander at the sight of people eating food.

Killian's blue eyes then landed on Emma who was waiting in line, and they narrowed.

A couple of men behind her were talking to Emma, and from what Killian could see, they were hitting on her. Henry was also watching them with a curious expression. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were them." Henry said. "Mom will get annoyed…" 

"She will?" Killian glared. "I'm bloody annoyed." 

One of the guys hands 'accidentally' brushed against Emma's backside and Killian tensed, getting up from the table.

Henry sniggered, as he watched Killian walk over to Emma, completely ignoring the men. 

"I forgot to say I wanted a coke, darling." He drawled out. 

The two men eyed him up, both moving back, clearly deciding that Killian looked a little bit dangerous to be messing with. 

"Of course. I take it Henry wants one." 

Killian glanced back at Henry who was watching them, nodding his head, clearly having heard what his mother had asked.

Emma went to turn back to face the counter, but Killian swooped down and captured her lips in a light kiss before glaring at the two men, before joining Henry again. 

"Mom will kill you." Henry whispered, as they watched Emma order, and move off to the side to wait for their order.

And sure enough, when Emma arrived at their table, she sent Killian a filthy look. 

"What was that for?" 

"He touched you on the backside." Killian snarled. "Bloody bastard is lucky I didn't have my hook on me." 

Emma rolled her eyes before passing both Killian and Henry their meals. 

"Sometimes, I worry about your temper." Emma mumbled, before biting into her chicken nugget. 

"This is amazing." Killian said, after a few moments when he had taken a bite of his burger. 

"Well, don't get used to it. It is a treat and we don't have one in Storybrooke." 

Killian's face looked a little deflated, but he went back to happily munching on his burger.

The three finished their meals, and even Emma had to agree that it was a good feeling to have her stomach filled. 

"I'm just going to use the restroom." She smiled, before getting up. 

Killian and Henry watched her go before they turned to one another. 

"She'll never admit it…" Henry began. "But she needed food as well…." 

"Excuse me…" They both looked up to see a brunette woman standing there looking a little shy. 

"Hello…" Killian began, a little bit awkwardly. 

"This is like totally weird, but I uh, think you are really hot, and I was wondering if I could take a photo with you. This town is full of men who aren't attractive and…" 

"Uh, sure…" Killian answered, standing.

Henry took the girl's phone and went to take a picture when Emma reappeared.

She was met with the sight of her boyfriend with his arm slung around the girl's waist, whilst one of her arms was around his back, and the other on his stomach, looking rather comfortable.

Killian noticed Henry's face grow worried and he knew what was wrong.

He could sense Emma's presence. 

"Excuse me." Emma mocked the girl. "But can you get your little girl hands off my boyfriend please." 

The girl squeaked and moved away from Killian and Henry handed her the phone back, luckily not have had enough time to snap a picture. 

"Emma, darling…"

Twenty-minutes later, they were back in the car.

Only this time, Killian was in trouble as was sitting in the back with Henry, both silent.

Emma was clearly annoyed, but the amused expression crossed her face. 

"I can't believe someone would ask you that." She muttered. "I mean I always knew you were dashing but…" 

Killian smirked and asked "Jealous, love?" 

Emma's eyes met his in the mirror and she smiled. "Keep telling yourself that buddy, but I'll get you back later. Both of you."

Henry and Killian sank lower in their seats, knowing that Emma was deadly serious.

They were busted.


	21. The Lion and the Serpent

**So this is more like a tale, with barely any character interaction. It is mainly just explaining their relationship. I guess you could say, more like a filler one-shot?**

_**Emma and Killian love story Harry Potter style. Emma is in Gryffindor, whilst Killian is sorted into Slytherin, which is a bit of a shock as his whole family has been Gryffindor. **_

**The Lion and the Serpent **

The first time Emma Swan met Killian Jones was in Madam Malkins Robe Shop, in Diagon Alley, at the age of eleven.

Killian had already been mid-way through his fitting, standing proud on a wooden stool, while a shop assistant measured him out, murmuring under her breath Killian's measurements.

Emma had been guided in by another assistant onto the stool beside him, helped up and their eyes had met briefly.

He had had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. 

"Killian Jones…" He drawled out in an Irish accent. 

"Emma Swan." She answered with a small smile. 

He didn't say anything else to her, only continued to have his measurements taken.

The second time Emma ran into Killian was on the train to Hogwarts.

Emma had gotten on the train late after her mother was very reluctant to let her go. The train had been full, and Emma had been struggling to find a place to sit.

Emma recognized the girl that had given her a warm smile on the platform, and sat down with her.

Mary Margaret Blanchard and Emma became good friends immediately, and were soon joined by another boy, who introduced himself as David Nolan.

Killian had been wandering through the corridors with two of his new mates, Felix and William, when they had come across the loyal trio.

Emma didn't think she had met someone as so annoying as Killian before, as he had opened their compartment door and went on to taunt Mary Margaret from coming from a poor family, and David because he wasn't a pure-blood wizard.

Emma had snapped at the three boys and they hadn't seen them for the rest of the train ride.

It wasn't a surprise to Emma when Killian was sorted into Slytherin.

Apparently, his whole family had been Gryffindor and when Killian had been sorted into Slytherin it had reportedly caused outrage with the Jones family, but to Emma, she simply remembered his foul attitude on the train, and she wasn't all that surprised.

Emma, Mary Margaret and David had been sorted into Gryffindor.

The thing that ended up sucking for the Gryffindor's was the fact that they shared most classes with the Slytherin's, which meant Emma would constantly have to put up with Killian and his mate's constant taunting towards her friends.

Emma though, never realized that Killian hadn't said something rude to her.

Emma had then been accepted onto the Quidditch Team as Seeker for Gryffindor, and she didn't lose one match all year, managing to successfully catch the Snitch at every game.

The first year was passing quickly, and Emma felt happy, though she missed her parents, Annabeth and Michael Swan, and sometimes missed home, but she had never missed home as much as she did when she got detention.

Emma had been doing some research in the library one night and time had slipped away from her. Unknown to Emma, a couple of aisles over, Killian was studying for the same test, and both had been caught by the school's caretaker, Argus Filch, and both given detention.

Emma had every intention of going through that detention without speaking a word to the Slytherin, but neither could recall who had started it, but they spent the entire time talking as they cleaned the Trophy Room.

At the end of that detention, a secret friendship had formed, and Killian had promised to leave Mary Margaret and David alone.

Emma didn't tell her Gryffindor friends that she and Killian were getting on, or she would probably be laughed at, but when she spoke to Liam, Killian's older brother, he already knew about their friendship, and he seemed really nice.

The rest of the year passed by quickly, and when Gryffindor won the house cup, Emma couldn't help but laugh when she saw Killian's defeated expression.

And then when the school year had finished and everyone went their separate ways, Emma missed everyone, including her little raven haired Slytherin friend.

Second year started off alright.

Emma was still best friends with Mary Margaret and David, and they had spent the entire holiday catching up. Emma though, hadn't seen Killian once and hadn't heard from him.

She saw him on the train and offered a small smile when no one was looking and was treated with one in return.

When they arrived back at school, it was good to watch the new kids being sorted into their houses, before they were all welcomed back with a large roast dinner. Emma had spent the entire evening socializing with Mary Margaret and David, and was very surprised when Liam sat down beside her, asking about her summer.

Emma and Killian didn't get a chance to speak until about a week into term, but when they did, it wasn't the best of reunions.

One of Killian's mates had made a comment about Mary Margaret, and then went on to call David a 'mudblood'. Emma had glanced at Killian, giving him the look for him to say something, but he didn't.

Instead he laughed and walked off with his mates as David continued belch out slugs.

Emma ran into Killian at the library that night just before curfew, and he had apologized.

She didn't accept the apology and left him dumbstruck in the library.

Emma avoided Killian as much as she possibly could from that moment on.

At Quidditch matches, she didn't look to him in the stands, and classes, she left as quickly as she could, confusing Mary Margaret and David.

By the time Emma had finished her wild goose chase act, the entire school year had passed, and now Killian had stopped finally wanting to reconnect their friendship.

In the second week of the school holidays, he sent her a letter by owl, with two simple words written on it with the simple statement of, _"I'm sorry."_

She didn't reply.

At the start of third year, Emma had just turned thirteen and she was excited for being a teenager.

She, Mary Margaret and David could now visit Hogsmeade together, and Emma began feeling like the third wheel, as it was obvious that Mary Margaret and David had crush on one another.

Hogsmeade was a good time for them to hang out, drink butterbeer, stock up on lollies and pranks, and even visit one of the Wizarding World's most haunted locations, _The Shrieking Shack_.

About half way into the year, Emma finally talked to Killian again. She had been walking to Divination when she had seen him crying in the corridor.

Despite not wanting anything to do with him, she approached him carefully. 

"Killian…" She whispered. 

His eyes met hers. "Liam's dead."

Emma couldn't believe it and she finally understood why she hadn't seen the elder Gryffindor and Killian's brother for a couple of days. Apparently, it had all been kept secret until his body could be confirmed.

After hearing of Liam's death, Emma had wrapped her arms around him and their friendship had been re-connected. 

Secretly, they met up in the North Tower, where no one ever went. Emma helped Killian through the tough time of dealing with his brother's death.

By the end of the year, Emma was glad that she and Killian were friends again, even if it was a secret. He would listen to her when she needed someone to talk to, and she would do the same in return.

For the first time, they met up during the holidays, and Emma was surprised to learn that Killian's parents were actually really nice, but they still upheld a lot of traditional wizard values. Killian stayed a few nights at her house, and they went camping with her parents.

Killian had then invited her to go to the Quidditch World Cup with him and his family, but she had already accepted Mary Margaret's Invitation.

Emma and Killian kept in touch through mail for the rest of the holidays, but it wasn't until the actual World Cup that Mary Margaret and David figured out their friendship.

It was safe to say at first they were both as angry, that she could have formed a friendship with such a bully, but when Killian apologized to David, they both calmed down and accepted him, but promised to keep it all a secret.

When they entered their fourth year at Hogwarts, a tournament was held known as the Triwizard Cup, and the whole school was excited.

Two other schools, one from Bulgaria (Durmstrang) and the other from France (Beauxbatons), came to visit, one of each of their students participating.

By this stage, at the age of fourteen, Emma and Killian had very secretly developed feelings for one another too, but both kept it a secret from the other.

They both supported Marian Laing, a Hufflepuff student who had been chosen for their school, but never celebrated together.

After the first task, a ball was to be held, known as the Yule Ball. Emma knew exactly who she wanted to go with and so did Killian, but both were too afraid to ask one another, and didn't want to know the reactions from the rest of the school.

The night before the ball, they sat in the North Tower doing their homework together, when he brought it up. 

"Swan, uh, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" He asked in a quick tone. "As friends." 

"Killian, imagine how it would look if we showed up together." 

"I don't care. I want everyone to know you're my friend." 

Emma had smiled at him and said yes.

The next evening, Emma was wearing a red dress, and Killian had a matching waist coat, and it was safe to say when they made their entrance in the great hall, everyone had gone silent, shocked that a Gryffindor and Slytherin were dancing together.

As the night went on, more houses united.

For the rest of the year, they danced around one another, unsure of what to say or do.

When the holidays came, Killian watched as Emma became more beautiful, and Emma watched in return as he became more handsome.

At the start of fifth year, it was no secret; Gryffindor's Golden Princess and Slytherin's leading man were boyfriend and girlfriend.

It didn't exactly happen traditionally.

Emma and Killian started randomly holding hands, and he kissed her for the first time at a dinner with their parents. Whilst Elizabeth and William Jones and Annabeth and Michael Swan interacted, Emma and Killian went for a walk around Killian's family property, holding hands.

They stopped beside a lake under the moon and stars, and he had kissed her, and she had kissed back.

Their relationship was as smooth as you could get, and now that Mary Margaret and David were dating as well, they double dated all the time in Hogsmeade, and worked on their assignments and studied for their O.W.L.s together.

The year went by quickly, and Emma's and Killian's relationship only became stronger. Killian began ignoring his Slytherin friends, and started hanging around a lot more with the Gryffindor's.

Both Emma and Killian received 'Outstandings' in their O.W.L.s, apart from Divination where they both got 'Exceeds Expectations'.

In order to celebrate, Killian's parents took both of them to Paris for the school holiday.

They spent six weeks exploring Paris, and visiting all the famous Wizard Landmarks and even some Muggle ones.

Emma and Killian shared a traditional kiss under the Eiffel Tower before they went to visit Notre Dame.

It was the most magical holiday both of them ever had, and they couldn't wait for the next school holiday.

In year six, they both became prefects, and they did their nightly patrols together. Emma and Killian though now, spent most of their time studying, and now had come to the time where they really had think about what they wanted to do when they finished school.

Emma decided that she wanted to be an Auror, and Killian was leaning towards the law department.

Half way through the year, Killian and Emma had a date in the North Tower.

Killian managed to get food from one of the House Elves, and after dinner, they made blissful love under the stars and the moon, both giving everything to one another.

Their final year was a test for their relationship. Emma was made head-girl, whilst Killian wasn't. The Head-boy was Neal Cassidy from Hufflepuff house, and Emma had never spoken to him before.

It didn't take long for Emma to work out that Neal was a flirt, and that he definitely did not like Killian.

Emma though did not fall for Neal's charms, and her love for Killian only continued to grow stronger, and when they both passed their N.E.W.T.s with flying colours, they knew that they would be able to get into their chosen career pathways.

Eleven years later, as husband and wife, they stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, bidding their eleven year old son, Liam, goodbye as he left for his first year at Hogwarts.

Neither could have been more proud or happy.


	22. No Vacancy (M)

_**Emma and Killian show up at the same motel trying to both get the last room. Knowing that there is no other motel for 150km, they decide to share the room. Twist. **_

**No Vacancy **

"Just my luck." Emma Swan muttered under her breath.

She was currently standing in a lobby of a motel, next to a complete stranger, both being told the same thing. 

"Yes, I am sorry, but we only have the one room left." The motel clerk said with a small gulp. 

She couldn't have been over nineteen, and by the way the man next to her was looking, the girl looked as though she would burst into tears. 

"Do you realize that the next motel isn't for another hundred and fifty miles?" The man snapped in an Irish accent. 

The woman nodded carefully. "I'm sorry, unless you're prepared to share…" 

Emma widened her eyes in shock. "I don't even know this man. I have another four hundred miles to drive, are you sure I can't crash on a couch or something."

The man turned to look at her carefully. "Wait, four hundred miles. Where are you going?" 

"Storybrooke, not that it matters to you. You know what I'm going to drive in hope that there are vacancies in the next mot…" 

"I'm going to Storybrooke too." The man jumped in. "One of my best friend's just got engaged. David Nolan." 

"Hell no!" Emma said eyes wide. "Mary Margaret is my best friend." 

The woman behind the counter looked a little nervous. "Are you going to take the room?" 

Emma sighed. "Yes. I mean, it's not like he's going to rape or kill me is it, considering our best friends are to marry."

Killian nodded and pulled out his credit card. "Put it on here." He turned to Emma.

"Killian Jones." 

"Emma Swan." 

They shook hands. 

"At least let me pay half for the room." She said, as she pulled out her credit card as well. 

"Ah, ah." Killian said with a smile. "It's on me." 

Emma faked a smile.

If there was one thing she hated, it was men being gentlemen on purpose.

In a very awkward fashion, they both lugged their suitcases into the room they had been assigned, and Emma switched the light on, her eyes narrowing at the sight. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She whispered.

They both stopped and looked when they noticed that it was a double bed, and a very small couch. 

"Tell you what…" Emma began, as she closed the motel door. "I'm the smallest and considering you paid for the room, I'll take the couch. I texted David and Mary Margaret to let them know so don't try any funny business." 

"Wouldn't dare, but lass, you are not sleeping on that couch. It looks as though someone would get a back injury by sleeping on that." 

"So you're suggesting that we share the bed?" Emma asked, with a raised eyebrow. 

Killian looked mildly surprised. "I wasn't thinking that. I was thinking I'll take the floor, but if you want to share a bed…"

Emma sighed. "Look, it's for one night. You paid for the room and I can see that we are going to spend ages arguing over the bed, so let's just share. And tomorrow, we can just start fresh and meet the way Mary Margaret and David wanted us to." 

Killian nodded his head in understanding. 

"But…" Emma said, dragging her suitcase in. "I dibs the…" 

Killian sniggered when they both looked at the shower. It was missing the curtain and wasn't even closed off from the rest of the room. 

"Alright then." Emma said, awkwardly. "There goes my plan of a shower."

Killian simply smirked. "Better look away then lass, because I'm not missing out on my shower." 

"No, no. I'm going first then." Emma said, as they both made their way over. 

Killian looked at the small sign on the wall and his eyes narrowed. "This motel is a piece of shit and should be closed down. No wonder it was so cheap." 

"What is it?" Emma questioned, trying to see past him. 

"Please note, due to lack of water in his neighbourhood, showers are to last no longer than five minutes. Hot water is only available for five minutes for one shower." Killian read from the sign. 

"Fuck." Emma muttered. "Well you know what; I have been driving all day. I'm getting in."

Killian watched in shock as she took her boots off, shimmied out of her jeans and removed her shirt, leaving herself in matching black lace undergarments. 

"Wait, wait." Killian said, as she went to switch the water on. "What about me?" 

Emma sighed. "Keep your boxers on, and it'll be as though we are at the beach in our swimwear." 

Killian smiled at her flirtatiously as he removed his shirt and jeans.

Emma was immediately frozen in place when she saw that he had a generous amount of chest hair, toned chest and stomach, as well as arms, and the snail trail that led lower to where she could only imagine.

In an awkward manner, they manoeuvred around so they could both get hot water.

Emma bent down to get the shampoo bottle, when she realized that there wasn't one.

She went to moan about this to Killian when she realized that he was massaging the shampoo into her hair. 

"Less awkward this way, lass." He murmured.

Emma surprised herself as she allowed for him to massage her scalp. 

"You have beautiful hair, if you don't mind me saying." He whispered. 

"Thank you."

He moved to allow for Emma to wash her hair out. Half way through rinsing the shampoo, the water turned cold and she let out a squeal of fright.

Killian automatically jumped from the shower and he was laughing. Emma couldn't help but laugh too, as she quickly got rid of the shampoo, shivering under the cold water.

As soon as she turned the taps off, she stepped out and Killian wrapped a towel around her shoulders. 

"This is ridiculous." She muttered, wrapping the towel tighter, shivering. 

Killian tentatively stepped forward and cased his arms around her. She froze a little, but couldn't help but relax when she realized he was warming her up. 

"I promise I'm not going to pounce on you, Emma." He said sincerely. "I would never do that to my best friend." 

Emma smiled. "I believe you. I'm fairly good at telling liars apart, and you're not lying." 

"No, because I believe in good form."

Emma had known this man less than an hour and she couldn't deny the attraction that she felt towards him.

It was as though Killian was the same, because they both kept stealing glances at one another as they dug around for their pyjamas.

Emma's hand landed on a cardboard box and she blushed a little when she realized that she had just picked up a packet of condoms.

Killian had glanced up and he was giving her a questioning look.

As he raised an eye-brow at her, she felt the heat pool in her core. 

"What size are you?" Emma asked, in a flirtatious tone. 

"X-Large." Killian replied, smugly. 

Emma checked the box and smirked. "What about that? X-Large." 

Killian stood up from his suitcase and so did Emma, allowing for the towel to drop, leaving her in her underwear again. 

"I said I wouldn't pounce earlier, but you are making it so hard." 

The towel slipped from his waist, revealing his boxers, which had a very large bulge there.

Emma smirked at him as he stopped in front of her. "Just kiss me, Killian Jones."

And he did.

His lips moved in perfect synchronization with hers, his hands resting on her backside, her hands in his hair, slowly running them through. She felt his hands pull her up by her behind, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

"Hmm." He murmured, as his hands went up to unclip her bra. 

Once unclipped, she pulled it off her arms, letting the black lace fall to the ground. Killian then guided Emma down on the bed, slowly crawling on top of her.

His fingers started to rub her nipple, omitting a soft groan from her. 

"That's it, lass." He purred, kissing her neck, sucking softly. 

Emma watched his lips work at her neck, before he pulled back and looked in her eyes, kissing her gently. 

Emma's hands wandered down to the waistband of his boxers, exposing his firm behind to her sight, but more importantly his very large erection.

She let out a moan at the sight of it, before reaching out her hand and pumping him.

Killian smiled as she pushed him back on the bed, crawling between his legs. She continued to look in his eyes, as her hand worked his cock.

And then she was lowering her face towards his member, licking his slit, the pre-cum giving her mouth a salty taste.

Killian's eyes never left her as she worked him in her mouth, taking him deep and then swallowing, and then suddenly, he pushed her back, ripping her panties.

Emma squealed with laughter. "Those were my favourite pair." 

"Don't care." He said with a smirk as he spread Emma's legs. 

Emma blushed as he lowered his head, licking her sensitive clit, before inserting a finger, moving it in and out.

Slowly he added a second and then a third, and within minutes she was climaxing and came over his fingers.

Killian removed and licked his fingers and then crawled off her.

Emma watched as Killian picked up the condom packet, took one out and then slid it over his large length. 

"Are you ready?" He purred, crawling on top and aligning himself with her entrance. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." 

Very slowly, he entered her cock and sheathed himself until he was fully in, giving her a few seconds a few moments to adjust before he started moving in and out.

Emma was moaning as he moved.

Their lips connected in a passionate kiss as he continued to pump in and out. And then suddenly, she flipped them and continued to ride him, hard and fast.

He grunted and she could feel his cock tightening inside of her, and within minutes they both came again, and she collapsed in a sweaty heap on top of him. 

"So, that was your stranger's fantasy fulfilled." Killian chuckled. 

"How much did you have to pay that clerk?" Emma smiled, as she lay beside him, her head resting on his shoulder. 

"Quite a bit."

They went silent for a few moments before she spoke again. "Killian?" 

"Yes, darling." 

"Next time, please choose a motel which has hot water for more than five minutes." 

"As you wish."


	23. Airplanes

_**Emma takes Killian on holiday to Paris, and he doesn't like planes, and a little bit of an argument in the air**_

**Airplanes**

With Mr. Gold's help, Emma got a deal for first class so she could take her pirate, Killian Jones, on holiday; Emma hoping that it would help Killian's mind relax a little bit by travelling first class.

But no such luck.

Killian looked as though he belonged in first class for definite. He was very handsome and smartly dressed, exactly the same kind of men who looked like they had daddy's millions to play with. But right now, he was sweating buckets, looking as scared as a child would on their first day of school.

Emma reached out and took his hand in hers. "Killian, it'll be fine. It's like sailing through the air. We'll be alright." 

Of course, as Emma said this, the engines got louder and the plane began to move up the runway, gathering speed and soon they were vertical in the air, ascending up above the clouds. 

"Trust me." 

Killian looked at her and relaxed slightly. "I trust you, darling." 

Emma smiled at him and pointed out the window. "See, look at Boston below us. Isn't it amazing?" 

Killian glanced out the window and realized how high they actually where. Emma immediately regretted telling him to look out and mentally slapped herself. 

"Okay, I'll tell you what, when we have finished ascending, I will get you rum. It'll help relax you, and if you want you can have one of my sleeping tablets. It'll put you right to sleep and when you wake, we will be in Paris." 

Killian shook his head. "No, darling. I need to be able to do this. I'm a man." 

"A man who is scared of planes clearly. You don't have to be embarrassed. I knew plenty of people who were and probably still are. Killian, I'm scared of flying, but we're safe." 

Killian relaxed into his seat and closed his eyes. "When do we get the rum?"

Emma went to reply when she noticed another good looking man staring over at her. Their eyes met and he gave her a seductive smile. Emma looked away from him and prayed that Killian had his eyes shut, but of course with her luck, he had seen the sudden exchange, and he had tensed. 

"Killian…" 

"Just let me be for a few moments." His tone was tense. 

Despite wanting to hold his hand more, she let it go, knowing that he was not in the best of moods. He had never been a man who liked other men looking in her direction, and considering she had just been looking back, she knew that she was his least favourite person right now. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned off the seatbelt sign as we have finished ascending. Enjoy the flight."

Immediately, a beautiful, exotic French looking hostess made her way over. 

"Can I offer you a drink?" She asked. 

"Rum please, love." Killian replied, giving her his famous devilishly handsome smile. 

Emma tensed, and looked away. She knew that hostess was ten times as beautiful as her, and Killian probably knew that deep down as well, but he had clearly gotten the wrong idea earlier and was getting payback. 

"A man who can drink…" The hostess smiled. "Ze French luv' zat." 

Killian simply smiled again, as the hostess turned to Emma. 

"And vat vould your beautiful girlfriend like?"

Emma looked at the hostess. "Just a coffee please." 

"Ove course." 

Emma watched the hostess walk away, noticing that Killian had closed his eyes again. 

"Well, she was beautiful." Emma muttered, resisting the urge to compare herself. 

"Not as beautiful as my Swan." Killian replied, not opening his eyes. 

Emma looked away. "Yes she was. Excuse me, I uh, need to use the bathroom." 

Killian opened an eye and watched as Emma moved to the restroom, not failing to notice the same man watching her retreat. 

"Eyes off my lass mate." Killian snapped, the man immediately looking down. 

"Then stop checking out the hostess. Your lass was crying."

Killian immediately felt guilty. Emma returned five minutes later and sat back down in her seat with her steamed coffee, which she drank in two gulps. 

"Emma, sweetheart…" 

Emma closed her eyes. "We'll talk later when it's private."

The rest of the flight passed quickly for Killian and he was surprised as he no longer felt scared. Emma had fallen asleep, and when they announced the descent, he tapped her very gently. 

"We're almost there love." 

Emma nodded and sat up, tightening her seatbelt. 

"See I told you everything would be fine." She gave him a light smile, as the aircraft began to descend.

Killian though was still glad when they got off the plane, and he was even more surprised when Emma held his hand through customs, as they were greeted by the French. 

"About earlier, sweetheart, I'm sorry." 

Emma glanced at him. "I know, but understand, I wasn't looking at that man like that." 

"I know, I just did my usual, jealously over-reaction thing. I'll make it up to you, darling. I promise on my brother's grave."

Emma and Killian took a taxi to their hotel which had a beautiful view over the Eiffel Tower, and Emma was amazed by it, she hadn't realized that Killian had wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

"So that it's then? The Eiffel Tower. The landmark you really wanted to see." He whispered. 

"Wait until we are actually there tonight." Emma smiled. "It's beautiful. All lit up. It's truly one of the most romantic places in the world." 

Killian's cheek pressed against hers. "Forgive me if I don't see its beauty. I have a much more beautiful sight here. Right in front of me."

Emma blushed before she turned around and hugged him tightly. His arms caged around her in return, running his fingers through the stands of her hair. And when they went to Eiffel Tower later that night, Emma had bawled her eyes out in happiness when Killian had dropped to one knee, pulled out a sapphire engagement ring that once belonged his mother, and proposed.

And this time, no doubt crossed her mind, and she said yes.


	24. Daddy's Little Princess

_**Killian and Emma's daughter isn't invited to a friend's tea party at school, so Killian has a tea party with her. Emma arrives home and turns out she took the invitation by accident. **_

**Daddy's Little Princess**

There were many things in this world that made Killian Jones angry, but at the moment, there was one outstanding problem. His daughter, Anna, was bawling her eyes out because all her friends were at a tea party and she hadn't been invited. And right now, she was sat on his lap, as he cradled her against his chest. 

"It's so mean." The six year old cried. "What have I done?" 

Killian pulled back and moved some hair from her forehead. "You didn't do anything, princess, okay. You are the most beautiful girl in this whole town." 

Anna sighed. "I just wanted to go to the tea party." 

"Tell you what, beautiful…" Killian began. "We'll have our own tea party. We can set out a small table and some chairs. Your stuffed animals can be guests along with me." 

"You would really have a tea party with me?" Anna sniffed, rubbing her eyes. 

"Aye." 

"But you're supposed to be a big tough pirate."

Killian smiled at his daughter. "I was once, but then I met that stubborn mother of yours and she changed me, but don't tell her I'm having a tea party with you. It might make her jealous." 

Anna giggled. "Come on then daddy. You make the tea and I'll set up." 

Killian placed Anna on her feet. "Anything for you, my dear."

As Killian made the tea in the kitchen, he could hear Anna routing around in her playroom. The sound of a small plastic table being dragged could be heard, and then the humming from Anna. For a few moments, Killian was glad that Liam and Will, his two eldest were at school, or they would never let him live this down. 

"Hurry up, daddy!" Anna called from the living room. "We're all waiting for you." 

"Coming, love!" He replied.

Killian double-checked that the tea was luke-warm for Anna before carrying the bright pink plastic tray in. 

"All ready?" Anna smiled. 

Killian nodded and set the teapot and saucers out. 

"No biscuits?" Anna looked a little saddened. 

"Sadly no. Your pregnant mother devoured the entire box since last night." 

Anna giggled, as she began to pour the tea out for him. 

"So, papa, can you please tell me a story?"

Killian took a hold of the small plastic tea cup and took a sip out. 

"What would you like to hear?" 

"Hmm…" Anna murmured. "Uh, the story of you and mommy meeting. Liam and Will said it's funny and you haven't told me yet." 

Killian chuckled at the memory. "Alright then little lass. I was working with the big, bad meanie named Cora, who wanted to get to Storybrooke to see her daughter again. So, she hurt all these innocent villagers and then told me to pretend that I was a survivor and try to win your mother's trust."

Anna smiled as she took a sip and then pretended to help the White Rabbit to have a sip of his tea. 

"Well, your mother being the wonderfully smart and beautiful woman she is, figured me out straight away, while the others were all fooled. She firstly put a dagger against my neck and threatened me. I continued to lie and follow through with my story. I was expecting your mother to believe my story, but she didn't believe me, so she tied me to a tree with the help of your grandmother and two other companions. And then, she signalled an ogre to eat me, and I had no choice to tell them who I really was. Captain Hook."

Anna squealed in excitement. "And then what?" 

"Well, your mother obviously untied me, and I helped them procure an item which would help us get home. A compass. The only problem though was that the compass was at the top of the Beanstalk, which your mother and I went onto climb. It was a hell of a climb, lass. I was surprised your mother didn't fall." 

"That would have sucked." Anna muttered. 

Killian nodded enthusiastically. "So, once we reached the top, together we worked as a team and managed to render the giant unconscious, before we trenched into his keep, looking for the compass. Only we couldn't find it. Papa was then almost crushed by falling rocks, and your mother used her knowledge and smartness to win the giant over and get the compass." 

"And then you lived happily ever after?" Anna asked excitedly.

Killian chuckled. "Not quite. Your mother than handcuffed me to a post and left me there for ten hours, whilst they got a head start. The next time I saw your mother, she was locked in a cell and then daddy did something he wasn't proud of. He left her, not looking back once. But your mother and her companions escaped and boy did they own Cora and I. Your mother and I fought with swords and she knocked me out for a few brief moments, but when I re-gained consciousness, I realized that Emma and your grandmother really needed to get home, because of Henry and other loved ones, so I pretended to be out. Than your mother managed to momentarily defeat Cora, and both she and your grandmother returned home."

A little cough sounded from the doorway, and both turned to see a heavily pregnant Emma standing there. 

"Darling." Killian exclaimed, getting up to kiss her softly. 

"Hi." She whispered, before bending down to Anna. "Honey, mommy is really sorry, but this morning when I took the mail to work with me, I accidentally picked up this." 

Anna's eyes widened in excitement and happiness when she saw that it was an invitation. 

"You are half an hour late, but I can take you round if you want to." Emma smiled, as Anna looked at the invitation and then Killian. 

"That's okay, mommy. Papa and I are having our own tea party. Would you like to join us?"

Killian came up behind her, and his hand rested on the small of her back. 

"I would love to, princess." She whispered. 

Killian helped Emma to sit down, before he returned to his seat. 

"Mommy?" Anna asked, smiling slightly. 

"Yes." Emma answered, looking at her daughter with a slightly confused expression. 

"You need to stop eating all the biscuits."


	25. First Heartbreak

_Quick note, Gold has frozen time in Storybrooke again. So technically Emma is 54, but when time was frozen she was 33, so Emma will still look 33_

_**Emma and Killian's daughter, Anna, has her first break-up, and is upset. Killian goes into protective mode, but he and Emma talk about their previous love disasters**_

**First Heartbreak **

It was time's like this Emma Jones was glad that time was once again frozen in Storybrooke.

She would hate to look fifty-four, and have a ten year old kid.

Her youngest daughter was still in the stage of wanting to hold her hand all the time, or always wanting her father's attention, which came rarely now as Killian had three other children to worry about.

Liam was now 21, and spent most of his time with his father at the docks, whilst William, 19, spent a lot of his time with Whale in the hospital, learning surgical procedures.

Anna, 15, was still in Storybrooke High School, and was in the stage where she believed Killian and Emma to be annoying. 

"Mommy?" Rose asked, as they moved into the house. "Can I please go to Grandma's?" 

"Of course. I'll get your father to drop you off on the way when he goes to do our shopping." Emma smiled. "Anna! We're home!"

Emma looked around the house when Anna didn't answer. Emma found herself wondering whether she had gone to a friend's house, but when Killian entered the room, she didn't fail to notice his angry look. 

"Hi, daddy!" Rose squealed, as she launched herself into his arms. 

Killian's face relaxed when his youngest princess sat in his arms. 

"Look what I drew today." Rose smiled, as she showed Killian a piece of paper. 

Killian glanced at the paper and smiled. 

"It's mommy!" Rose giggled. 

Killian looked up at Emma who was standing in the kitchen, looking through the pantry, not looking at Rose or him. 

"Where is that chocolate bar?" Emma groaned. "There was a full one here this morning. I'm craving it so bad."

Killian raised an eye-brow. "You're craving it?" 

Emma nodded. "Hmm, weird. Have you seen Anna?" 

Killian wasn't listening as he was still thinking about Emma craving the chocolate.

Emma never craved chocolate, in fact, the only times she had when she had been pregnant with all four children. The thought of possibly having a fifth scared him. 

"Upstairs. She came in and seemed pretty upset. I tried to talk to her, but she told me to go away." 

Emma nodded as she began to subconsciously pop grape after grape into her mouth. 

"I wonder if something happened at school." 

Both Rose and Killian watched Emma eat, not stopping. After a few moments, Killian stepped forward and took the bowl of her. 

"You can eat later; just go see if Anna is okay." 

Emma nodded. "Oh, and Killian, can you please drop Anna off at Mary Margaret's and David's." 

"Of course I can love."

Neither Anna nor Killian noticed Emma take a handful of grapes with her as she made her way out of the kitchen.

Emma knocked on Anna's door softly. 

"Anna?" She pushed open the door and stopped when she saw her daughter sitting on the bed crying. "What happened?" 

Anna sniffed as Emma shut the door. "Brad broke up with me." 

"Oh, Anna." Emma said as she sat down on the bed next to her daughter. "It'll be okay. It's just your first break-up." 

Anna sniffed. "I know, but the way he did it and went about it was horrible." 

Emma tensed. "What did he do?" 

"He did it by text message, which I didn't receive and when I arrived at school this morning, I went to kiss him, but he was stood there with another girl in my year."  
"Bastard." Emma muttered.

Anna looked at Emma a little shocked. "Mom, I swear this is one of the worst break-ups ever." 

Emma looked down at her daughter. "Oh, I don't think so. Did I ever tell you about Henry's real father, Neal?" 

"No." 

"Well, the way he broke up with me, ended up with my name in the criminal system. He stole some watches, and I ended up taking the fall for him. Next thing I know, I'm in jail, pregnant and alone, whilst he escaped and continued his life. And the next time I see him, he's engaged." 

Anna looked shocked. "That's awful." 

"Another man died in my arms. The next one turned out to be a flying monkey and tried to kill me, and then you already know the story of your father and me."

Anna sniffed and smiled a little. "I guess that is a lot worse than mine." 

"Has your father ever told you how he lost his first love?" Anna shook her head. "When he gets back, let him tell you. He's really worried, Anna. You shouldn't be so hard on him. You might be fifteen, but you will always be his little girl." 

Anna smiled and then noticed the grapes in Emma's hand. "Mom, why do you have grapes?" 

"I'm craving them…" 

"I told you not to eat anymore." Killian said, from the doorway, his arms folded across his chest. 

"Papa, I'm sorry." Anna said, softly.

Killian stepped forward and rubbed her head. "It's okay. You can talk to me. You can tell me anything." He turned to Emma. "Darling, there's something in our room which you need to see." 

Emma looked a little confused, but Killian ushered her to her feet. 

"Go on." 

Emma left the room slowly, carefully closing the door. 

"Did you listen to what I just said about Brad?" Anna asked, her dad, nervously messing with her duvet. 

"No, I missed that, but I already gathered that he would have had a part in this." Killian's expression was dark.

Anna sighed. "Broke up with me via text message. I didn't get it and arrived at school to see him with his arm around another girl." 

"Motherfucker." Killian muttered. 

"Papa!" Anna scolded at his word. "That is not a good word. Mom will kill you if she hears you say that." 

Killian shrugged. "She's too busy looking for chocolate and eating grapes." 

Anna's expression went slightly guilty. 

"You ate the chocolate, didn't you?" 

Anna nodded. "I was depressed. And why would mom be looking for it so bad?" 

Killian shrugged. "Dunno." Lie

Anna leaned back on her pillows. "Papa, mom said that you had a first love before her as well. Can you please tell me? Mom told me about Neal, Walsh and Graham." 

Killian took a deep breath. "Her name was Milah, and she was Mr. Gold's first wife. I met her in a tavern and she asked me to take her away, and I did. A few years later when we returned to port, her once cowardly husband had become the powerful Dark One. Milah made the fateful mistake of telling him that she never loved him. He then ripped out her heart and crushed it in front of me." 

"Oh my god." Anna whispered. "I, uh, I'm sorry, papa." 

Killian smiled. "It was over three hundred years ago, lass. Plus I have your mother now."

The bedroom door opened and sure enough Emma was stood there. 

"Anna, can I borrow your father?" 

Anna nodded. "Yes, I feel much better. Boys are jerks." 

Emma smiled and dragged Killian from the room and into their master bedroom.

Killian's eyes landed on the surprise he had left her, a pregnancy test. 

"How could his have happened?" She muttered, showing him that it was positive. 

"Are you happy about it?" Killian asked worriedly. 

"I'm thrilled Killian, but we were careful."

Killian smirked and lent down, his arms wrapping around her. "Clearly not careful enough."

And then she tackled him on the bed, straddling him, wild grin on his face. 

"Hope you can keep up." She whispered.

He simply smirked. "The question should be if you can keep up Swan."


	26. Give Her Away

**So a few people were a bit shocked at five kids, well, all I can say is be prepared to be shocked again. I kind of see it like, they are frozen in time, watching their children getting older, and because they aren't aging themselves they are kind of expanding, both kind of missing the fact of having a baby. Graham was an accident, but this is kind of touchy chapter were Killian wants another chance at having a little a lass. So yes, they are breeding like bunnies…**

_**Its Anna's wedding day, and Killian struggles with the idea of letting Anna go. Emma reassures Killian that everything will be okay**_

**Give Her Away**

Killian Jones awoke that Saturday morning to a feeling that he had never had before, the feeling of dread. Today would be the day his daughter, Anna, would be marrying her True Love. Killian knew that Patrick Wilde was a good guy and that he would take care of Anna, but he was a protective father who was not ready to let his little girl go.

His blue eyes landed on his wife who was still fast asleep, and his fingers reached out to brush some loose strands of hair from her face. As he stroked his wife's face, he now knew the feeling that David had been talking about all those years ago when he had married Emma. Despite Emma now being technically fifty years old, she didn't look a day over thirty thanks to Gold's time stopping spell which meant no one would age when they reached thirty. If someone was to cross the town line though, all the years would automatically catch up to them, and wouldn't be reversed.

Killian had no problem with Liam and William going off and getting married. In fact, he was more than glad because now that meant Emma only had to deal with a fifteen year old Rose, and five year old Graham Jones. And not to mention, both Liam and Will had married two very beautiful and lovely ladies. 

"Stop staring at me…" Emma muttered, as she kept her eyes closed. "I can have another hour before I have to help Anna start to get ready."

Even with her eyes closed, she knew that Killian had tensed straight away. 

"Killian." She whispered, her hand reaching out to take a hold of his. "Everything will be alright. Patrick is a great guy and I'm sure Anna will be seeing you a lot more than you think she will." 

Killian sighed. "It's hard to know that in four hours' time I will giving her away at the altar. She is still my little girl." 

"Who is grown up, and who has found her own true love. Remember how David was all those years ago… He had only really just gotten me back a hundred percent, and then he was giving me away again, to a pirate of all people. It was hard on him, Killian, but he knew that you would take care of me, and look at us. We have five beautiful children, and I still see him every day at the station."

Killian chucked slightly as he lay back down beside Emma, his arm curling around her waist. 

"It's just hard." Killian whispered in Emma's hair. 

"Killian, you have been the best father you could have been to her for twenty-one years, and just because she is getting married, does not mean you have to stop." Emma replied, turning to face him. 

Killian nodded and his hand traced her stomach. "I want another one." He whispered. 

Emma's eyes widened a little. "Killian, are you sure, that would be six…" 

"We're frozen in time, darling. All our children are growing up. I want another one lass, and then we can stop."

Emma lent forward and kissed him gently. "One more then, pirate." 

Killian smiled, as she snuggled against his chest. His arms caged around her.

Two hours later, Killian was waiting in the living room, his tux on, nervously fiddling around with the bow tie. He watched as Emma entered the room, in a sky blue knee length dress, carrying a five year old Graham. Killian stood straight away, and took the squirming kid from her arms, as Rose entered the room, wearing a soft pink bridesmaid dress. 

"Why did they have to be pink?" She muttered. 

Emma rolled her eyes. 

"Where's Anna?" Killian asked, feeling slightly nervous. 

"Coming now" Emma smiled. "Prepare yourself, Killian, she look's beautiful."

Killian closed his eyes as the sound of Anna entering the room came. He was almost too scared to look at his own daughter, afraid of what his reaction would be. 

"What do you think, papa?" Anna's voice asked in a timid whisper. 

Killian opened his eyes and the tears came. His once little girl stood in front of him, now a beautiful young woman. 

"You look beautiful, my dear." He whispered, putting Graham down so he could hug his daughter. "Anna, is that your mother's wedding dress?" 

Anna nodded. "Yes." 

Killian smiled before hugging her again. Killian had trouble at the altar. He held onto Anna's hand a second longer than necessary, and he didn't even feel slightly embarrassed as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He had taken his place next to Emma, Graham immediately crawling on his lap, Emma holding his hand throughout the entire ceremony. And when Anna said 'I do', he cried again, knowing that Anna was truly grown up now. He noticed that Emma was also crying, sniffing occasionally. Before Anna and Patrick made their way back up the aisle, she stopped in front of her father and kissed his forehead. 

"I love you, papa." She whispered before joining Patrick again.

During the after-party, Killian danced with Anna more than once, carefully cradling his eldest daughter, before he moved on and danced with Rose, wishing for her not to grow up as well. Off to the side, Emma was dancing with Graham, his little feet jiggling around. After a few more minutes, Rose took Graham to dance with her, whilst Killian took Emma in his arms. 

"I feel better already." He whispered, as he looked at Anna and Patrick. "He really does love her. She's in good hands." 

Emma smiled, as he looked back down at her. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and she smiled as she drew closer to him, Killian's arms caging her against him. 

"I may have to let my daughters go…" Killian whispered. "But I am ever letting you go."

Two weeks later, as Killian lay in bed, shirtless, waiting for Emma to join him, she showed him a pregnancy testing stick which was positive. He was thrilled and he made passionate love to her in celebration.

Nine months later, Milah Ruth Jones was born in the early hours of the morning on August the 1st.


	27. A Little Lass

_**Shortish One today. Also, there is a chance that tomorrow's update may be later than usual. I normally update around 4-5pm Western Australia time, but I am in work til 5 tomorrow, so… See how long it takes me to get home**_

_**Killian helps Mary Margaret to clean her apartment when David and Emma are at work, and in his cleaning, he finds the tool which detects a gender. Mary Margaret explains it to him, and it appears as though his first-born will be a girl.**_

**A Little Lass**

Killian Jones didn't know on whether he should be relieved or not when Mary Margaret finally accepted his relationship with Emma. He knew how protective both David and her were of Emma, and knew that it was going to be a challenge to remain on their good side. So when Mary Margaret phoned him up this morning and asked if he could help her to clean, he had said yes.

David and Emma were working a case near the town line, which Emma had said was strictly police business, leaving Killian to mope around her new apartment, not knowing what to do. With a lack of understanding of this world's technology; he was left with a phone to use. Emma had said it was for daily use if you needed to get a hold of someone, but more importantly, Emma told him to answer the landline when she was out during the day. It was though he was her messenger boy.

Mary Margaret had phoned at ten o'clock that morning asking for some help and Killian had only been too eager to assist. So there he was now currently being taught how to use a vacuum, which cleaned the floors. Mary Margaret was explaining to him how to plug it in, switch it on and off and how to move it over the carpet so it would become clean. 

"See, this is pretty simple." She smiled. "Move backwards and forwards, and hit the button there when you're done, but make sure that there is nothing on the ground so that it doesn't get sucked up, or something that is too big." 

Killian nodded as Mary Margaret went to soothe a crying Neal. It took Killian five minutes to clean the room, making sure that there was no mess, before he headed into the next room where Mary Margaret was now dusting shelves. 

"Okay, so this is simple. All you have to do is just swish over everything. Every item you come across, pick it up and dust underneath." 

Killian nodded as he picked up a pink feather duster, eyeing it with dislike. 

"Sorry, I only have pink and purple." 

"It is okay." Killian replied, repeating her movements on the opposite shelf.

Killian did as Mary Margaret instructed. Picking items up and dusting and then putting them back down. It wasn't until he reached a pendant that he noticed something odd.

When he picked it up, the arrow swung to the east. He put it down and it went back to neutral, and then he picked it again and it swung east again. 

"What the…" He muttered. 

Mary Margaret came up behind him and her eyes widened slightly. 

"This thing, I think it's broken." Killian muttered. "I'm facing west, but it keeps pointing east." 

Mary Margaret blushed. "It's not a compass, Killian."

The pirate looked at her and blinked in confusion. "Then what is it?" 

Mary Margaret sighed and took a deep breath. "It is a baby gender information thingy. It tells you the sex of your first born child. I didn't think it worked on men, but it's working on you." 

Killian's eyes widened in panic, "Emma's pregnant? How, we've…" 

Mary Margaret held her hands up in a shushing manner. "I'm not ready to hear anything about your sex life, but Emma doesn't have to be pregnant to know." 

Killian smiled. 

"Do you want to know what gender your first born will be?" Mary Margaret asked. 

"Aye." 

"A girl." she replied with a smile.

When Emma arrived home later that evening, it was safe to say she was completely exhausted. Killian anticipating this had already picked up dinner from Granny's. 

"Hey." Emma smiled, as she put her bag down. 

"Swan…" He whispered, leaning down to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "How was your day?" 

She shrugged, sitting down on the counter. "It was tiring, yours?" 

"I helped your mother clean up the apartment." He answered, purposely leaving out the part of the gender pendant. 

Emma smiled and put some food on his plate before doing the same with hers, and together they sat down at the dining room table. Their relationship had been pretty much like this for the past six months, especially after they had managed to deal with the Snow Queen. Since then, Emma had allowed Killian to move in and when Henry stayed at Regina's, they would often have romantic nights like this one. They ate in silence and Emma could see that Killian was itching to say something, and was holding back. 

"Killian?" She asked when she finished her meal. "What is on your mind?" 

Killian shrugged. "Nothing." 

"Don't lie." Emma replied quickly. 

He sighed and took a deep breath. "Emma, now is probably not the time to talk about it.

I don't want to put you off anything." 

Emma raised an eye-brow. "Killian, I'm in this for the long-haul, you can tell me anything."

Killian smiled at her re-use of his words. 

"Alright, but promise you won't get mad." She nodded. "Okay, when I was helping your mother dust her shelves today, I picked up this pendant. It, uh, showed me the gender of my first born." 

Emma almost choked on her drink. "But I'm not pre…" 

"You don't have to be. It's enchanted to tell me, regardless of who my child is with." He said. 

Emma lent forward and took his hand. "It'll be with me." 

Killian looked shocked at her words. Never had she once been as honest as she had been in that moment. Emma gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"Not now, but in the future."

Killian smiled at her before taking a sip of his drink. 

"So…" Emma said, as he raised an eye-brow at her. "What gender?" 

Killian looked at her with a loving expression and re-took her hand. 

"A little lass."


	28. Divorcing?

_**Emma and Killian have a massive argument in front of the kids, and Liam/William/Anna begin to fear that they might split. Modern AU**_

**Divorcing **

Killian Jones had just about had it with his wife, Emma, and her constant cleaning. If she wasn't helping with the kids, at work, or in bed with him, she was cleaning. And when she cleaned, she had a tendency to put things away, where he couldn't find them. And right now, he really needed his black shoes, as he was running late to an important business meeting. 

"Emma!" He shouted. "Where the hell are my shoes?"

Emma made her way into the room. "I don't know." 

"You are constantly tidying things up. I am sick of it. You have moved them again and forgotten where you have put them." 

"Killian…" 

"No, just shut it, Emma." He snapped. "I'm late for one of the most important meetings of the year, and I am going to be even later, because my wife can't keep her twitchy hands to herself and has some form of disease." 

Emma looked hurt and stepped back. "I'm sorry if everyone in this household thinks it is okay to leave things lying around. I am sick of tripping on your shoes, picking up your dirty underwear…" 

"Emma, find my fucking shoes before I get fired." Killian snapped.

Unknown to them, their three children; Liam, Will and Anna were listening from the next room over, all with worried looks on their faces. Sure enough, when Killian found his shoes, they were in Liam's wardrobe, and Emma was in tears apologizing, claiming that she thought they were Liam's. Killian was now half an hour late for his meeting, and he rushed out the door, yelling a quick goodbye to the kids, not even glancing in Emma's direction.

Emma dreaded his return all day.

Anna, Liam and Will barely came down during the day, and didn't even surface when Killian retuned home. 

"Emma, I'm off the case." He snapped straight away. "All because you moved my fucking shoes again." 

"I am so sorry." She whispered. 

"No you're not. I don't know how many times I have told you now not to move my things, but you continue to do so. You have just cost us a hundred grand or more!" He shouted, moving to their bedroom. 

Emma followed on his trails. "I honestly thought they were Liam's. I'll call your boss…" 

"You'll call me boss!" He laughed. "Emma, I am a thirty-nine year old man with three children. You can't just call my boss."

Emma watched him pull out an overnight bag. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm staying at Robin's for the night. I if I stay here any longer, I'm going to go insane." He muttered. 

"Killian, the kids…" 

"Tell them I'm going to work for the night." 

Emma glared at him. "Liam is fourteen years old he knows exactly what is going…" 

"Emma, I have had enough. Stop talking." 

Emma felt the tears form. "Killian, you can't leave. The kids are going to think we're splitting." 

"At this moment in time, you are lucky I haven't handed you the papers."

Killian didn't say another word to Emma as he left the bedroom. Anna, Will and Liam were sitting on the couch. 

"Daddy, where are you going?" Anna asked, 

"Robin and I have a case we have to work on, honey." Killian answered, in a soothing tone. "I'll be back in the morning." 

Killian went to pat Liam on the head but he flinched away. 

"Don't touch me." Liam snapped. "I hate you. I hate the way you just spoke to mom. She tries her hardest. She didn't mean to and there are other cases." 

"Liam, there are other factors involved, alright." 

"You promised you would never leave mom!" Liam shouted. "And you're breaking that promise. She doesn't deserve you." 

"That is enough!" Emma shouted from behind. "Let your father go. Liam, William and Anna, go to your rooms."

Anna and Will followed Emma's instructions, but Liam stood squaring his father off. 

"Your brother would be ashamed of you." Liam spat, before following his siblings. 

Emma and Killian stood staring at one another before Emma retreated back into the master room, still expecting Killian to leave, but she was surprised when he re-entered the room, dropping the bag down on the floor. 

"Liam's right." He whispered. "My brother would be so ashamed of the way I just acted, hell I'm ashamed." 

Emma didn't look at him.

Upstairs, Anna, Will and Liam sat on the landing, trying to listen to their parent's conversation. 

"You don't think that mommy and daddy will split do you?" Anna asked in a timid whisper. 

"When dad acts like this, I'm surprised they haven't already." Liam replied, not caring about Anna's small whimper. 

"Dads been a jerk lately." Will said. "Mom tries her best and he just isn't satisfied."

Emma watched as Killian sat next to her, and she couldn't help but scoot away very slightly out of fear. Killian's eyes widened when he noticed her actions. 

"Oh, what have I done?" He muttered under his breath as he put his head in his hands. 

Emma was shocked when she heard him sobbing a little. 

"Killian…" 

"I have been such an ass lately." He whispered. "And my behaviour before was in excusable. You don't deserve to be treated like that." 

"Your right, I don't." Emma replied. "But, you never act like this, Killian. What is happening at work?" 

Killian sighed. "I've been under so much stress and not being given this case could mean I'll be dismissed."

Emma gulped. "I am so sorry. I know I have OCD, and I can't help but clean, and…" 

Killian looked at her. "Emma, don't apologize. I'm an ass." 

"Yeah, you are, but every married couple has their arguments, Killian. And we say things we don't mean…" 

"Darling, you know I would never hand you divorce papers." Killian's hand took a hold of hers. 

"I know." She whispered. 

She leaned forwards and pressed her lips against his gently, and he responded his free hand cradling the back of her head, his fingers running through her hair. After a few moments, they both pulled away from one another and Emma looked at him softly. 

"I think you need to speak to, Liam." 

Killian nodded, before standing up. He bent down to kiss Emma's forehead before leaving the room and making his way up the stairs, stopping when he saw all three kids sitting on the landing. 

"Are you and mommy getting a divorce?" Anna asked, sadly. 

"No, of course not darling" Killian answered, as he sat down next to them. "Your mother and I love one another very much, but just like every married couple we have problems and arguments. We say things we don't mean and I would never purposely hurt your mother."

Liam listened intently as their father poured his heart out to them. 

"But you shouted at mommy." 

"Aye, I did and I am not proud of it, and if I could go back and re-do it, I would, but all we can do is move on from it." Killian said, as Anna rested her head against him. 

Liam looked at Killian and gave his dad a soft smile. 

"I was wrong papa." Killian raised an eyebrow. "Your brother would have been very proud of you."


	29. The Return

_**First of all I am sorry for the late-ish update. It was my mother's birthday so we have been out and I had a couple of drinks and now have only just remembered the fic. Sorry. **_

_**Other than that enjoy : - )**_

_**Princess Emma waits for Lieutenant Jones' return after seven months at sea**_

**The Return**

Princess Emma could still remember the day that her father, King David, had informed her that her beloved Lieutenant Killian Jones had been sent to sea for seven months.

The day he had left, she had been a heartbroken twenty year old, whose father had just given permission for her to wed the Lieutenant, who was five years older than her, but it was obvious to everyone in the kingdom, that two shared a bond and that the Lieutenant really did love the Princess, and not because of her title.

Emma currently stood on the castle's balcony in her ball gown, her hair blowing softly in the wind, her eyes settled on the pathway which led to the palace. It was almost dusk; her ball was to start soon for her twenty-first birthday and there was still no sign of the carriage used to escort the Captain and the Lieutenant from the docks to the castle. Emma sighed when she heard her mother, Snow White, behind her. 

"Come on, Emma. It's time to make your grand entrance." Snow murmured. 

"Is Captain and Lieutenant Jones already here, mother?" Emma asked, worried that she had missed them. 

Snow shook her head and smiled softly. "Sorry, they haven't arrived back yet, but I am pretty sure they will be here soon." 

Emma nodded and took Snow's arm as they headed through Emma's room and out into the main hallway. 

"Alright, so I will meet you down there. Just remember not to trip on the stairs okay?" Snow teased. 

Emma glared at her mother as she remembered the time she did trip on her eighteenth birthday, but luckily, Killian had been at the bottom to catch her. Emma took a deep breath as Snow disappeared into the main ballroom, leaving Emma alone at the top of the stairwell, behind red closed curtains. 

"Presenting her Royal Highness, Princess Emma of the Northern Kingdom, daughter of King David and Queen Snow" The royal announcer proclaimed. 

Emma rolled her eyes as the curtains opened as the entire kingdom began clapping. As Emma made her way down the grand staircase, she smiled at everyone and breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the bottom safely, her father waiting on the right for her. She took his waiting hand and he guided her into the middle of the floor before bowing. Emma curtsied back and the waltz started. David swung her around the room, smiling proudly at his daughter. 

"You look so beautiful, tonight." He whispered. 

Emma smiled and looked down at her feet. "Thank you, papa." 

"I can't believe my little girl is already twenty-one. Where has time gone?" 

Emma laughed at him. "I don't know, papa." 

David simply smiled. "Okay, now for the tradition. Close your eyes."

Emma blushed at this tradition. It was where the birthday person would have to close their eyes and another royal would come along and they would have to guess who it was. They had an unlimited amount of guesses, and the amount of guesses it took, they would have to take a shot of rum. Emma felt someone take her, and began swaying her to the music. 

"Uh…" She said, "Lord Walsh." 

If the person she was dancing with was to squeeze her hand, she knew she had guessed right, but no squeeze came. 

"Right, I am going to be pissed at the end of the night." She muttered. "Prince Eric." 

The dancer squeezed. Emma opened her eyes and met the eyes of her childhood best friend eyes and laughed. 

"Such language should not come from a princess." He teased pulling back, as Charming brought a shot glass and some rum.

Emma threw the shot back. 

"One more time" David said, as he instructed Emma to close them again. 

"I thought it was bad luck to do this twice." 

"Not tonight." David whispered, as someone else took a hold of her and started to waltz her around.

Emma didn't guess for a while. Whoever was dancing with her seemed to be a professional as he spun her gracefully across the floor. 

"Alright…" Emma began, "Uh, Prince Phillip." 

"No." 

"Hey you're not supposed to spe…" Emma stopped midsentence when she recognized the accent. "Killian." 

"Aye."

Emma opened her eyes and sure enough, there he was, her fiancé, holding her in his arms tenderly as he waltzed them around the room. 

"Miss me, love?" He asked, in a soft tone. 

"Of course I did, Killian. You've been gone for seven months." She whispered, as everyone else started to waltz. 

Emma lifted her head and pressed her lips to Killian's softly. He responded and drew her closer, and then he pulled away. 

"You look beautiful, my darling." He cooed. "The red really makes you stand out." 

"Thank you." She blushed. "And you look very handsome, Killian. You've tanned." 

"I know."

Without realizing what he was doing, Emma allowed for him to waltz her from the room and onto a balcony, where the guards closed the curtains to allow them privacy. Once the curtains were closed, he pulled Emma into a passionate kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly, whilst his remained on her waist. They continued to kiss and a couple of minutes they both pulled away, breathless. 

"Hi." She whispered. 

"Hi." He replied. "Now that was a proper welcome home." 

Emma blushed. "I wished you would have returned sooner, I have missed you so much." 

"Me too, but I'm here for your twenty-first birthday, my princess, my fiancée, my darling, and I have your present." 

"Killian, you didn't have to."

Killian raised an eye-brow as he raised her left hand. Emma watched as his right hand reached into his coat pocket and produced a small black box. Emma felt herself get giddy at the sight of it, knowing that it was her engagement ring. 

"When I told my mother of the engagement, she was thrilled and handed me her ring. I had originally planned for someone to make you one, but my mother was insistent and then Liam joined in agreement."

Emma's eyes widened when he flipped the lid. A three stone sapphire engagement ring sat there, the sapphires encrusted in fine yellow gold. Small diamonds surrounded the sapphires. The ring put her mother's to shame. 

"Killian, it is absolutely beautiful." She whispered, as he slipped it onto her ring finger. 

"Just like you." He pulled her in for another kiss. "Happy birthday, darling." 

"Now that you have returned it is." She mumbled against his lips.

Lieutenant Jones retired from the Navy one week later.

And following two weeks after, he married his Princess on The Jewel of the Realm.

Never again would he leave Emma for such a long period of time.


	30. High School Sweethearts

_**Modern AU- Emma tells her and Killian's story of how they met and how they remained high school sweethearts. **_

**High School Sweethearts **

Emma Jones finished frying the steak that she had planned to make for dinner. Her husband, Killian Jones, was working late on a lawyer's case, and their six year old daughter was currently colouring in a love heart, on the kitchen table. 

"Mommy?" Rose asked, peering up. "Can I please have a hot chocolate?" 

"Of course, baby." Emma replied, as she pulled out a small teacup. 

Rose watched as her warmed the milk before mixing chocolate powder in, and adding a sprinkle of cinnamon on top. Emma set the drink down in front of Rose and gave her a small smile. 

"There you go, princess." Emma said, returning to the pan where the steak was sitting. 

"Mommy?" Rose asked, looking up at Emma with her bright blue eyes. 

Emma removed some chips from the oven. "Yes." 

"Did papa ever call you princess?" 

Emma chuckled as she put some chips on the plate, followed by Rose's small steak. "All the time." 

"Did he call you anything else?" 

"Yes. I got called; darling, love, lass, dear, Swan." Emma smiled at the memories. 

"He still calls you Swan now." Rose huffed. "Your last name is Jones."

Emma placed her meal on her own plate and looked at her daughter. 

"Well you see Swan has always been a special name for me. He used to call me his Swan, and even though my last name is now Jones, I'm still his Swan." 

Rose smiled as she cut into a piece of steak. "So, if you and daddy love each other so much, why don't I have a baby sister or brother?" 

Emma stopped mid mouthful. "You see, now is not really the best time, Rose. Daddy is very busy and stressed with work, and away a lot, so to have another baby wouldn't be fair on him. He felt bad when he had to leave the room for five minutes when you were born, honey."

Rose nodded. "Okay." 

Emma sighed. "Rose, do you want a sibling?" 

"Yes, but if it isn't a good time, you can always wait till next year when the storks bring more babies." 

Emma bit back her chuckle at her daughter's words. They both finished their meals in silence, Rose taking a little longer. 

"Mommy? Can you please tell me the story of how you and daddy met?" 

Emma smiled at Rose as she stacked the dishes in the dishwasher. "Well, I first met your father on the first day of freshman year. He showed up to class twenty minutes late, claiming that he couldn't find the classroom, but we all knew he had been skipping, silly man."

Rose shook her head in disapproval. "Bad daddy." 

"Anyway, the only available seat left in the room was next to me, so I got stuck next to him, and I was very unhappy about it. The teacher then announced that the person we were sat next to would be our partner for the rest of the year." Emma was chuckling at her own words. "And I was furious, because I really did not like your dad at first. He was a well-known trouble maker."

"But, Rose, I was very wrong. Your father charmed me in the first ten minutes of class when he answered a question in full detail, clearly showing that he was a lot smarter than he made out to be. I was impressed. The next day, I was expecting him to be late, and I already had my text book open to the chapter we needed, when he came into the room, five minutes early, with messy hair, as though he had been running. We worked together on the first project, where we had to plan a holiday on a minimum of $10,000. I honestly thought that there was going to be a big debate on where we would go, but shockingly, we both said Ireland. And I guess we just connected from there, as we ended up with an A+ on our assignment."

Rose smiled at Emma, as she watched her mother, wipe down the benches. 

"Near the end of freshman year, your father asked me out to the movies, and I had just turned fifteen." Emma blushed at this. "And we went to see Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. I personally thought the movie was the most boring thing I had ever seen, as I was not into things like that, but your father loved it. Afterwards, he took me for ice cream and surprised me when he actually held my hand." 

Rose felt a little giddy at the story, happy that her mother and father had been clearly together for fifteen years. 

"Anyway, he walked me home and kissed me on the porch. Your grandfather wasn't too happy with your dad, but he tolerated him. The next day, we were boyfriend and girlfriend. Everyone from that point onwards kept expecting us to break-up and grow apart, as we were quite different people, but we only grew stronger."

Emma took a seat back at the table and sipped her hot chocolate, Rose mirroring her actions. 

"Anyway, your father and I dated all throughout sophomore, junior and of course senior year. He also took me to prom, and we won Prom King and Prom Queen, and to this day, I still cannot figure out how I got Prom Queen. So, we graduated, and your father got into Harvard Law School, and I went to Brown University to study criminal law. I graduated earlier than your father, and he was there when I did, and the night he graduated, he had just turned twenty-one, and he got down on one knee and proposed and I said yes. I was twenty. We married a year later in a small ceremony with just a few friends and all our family, and then two years later, we had you. And today, we could not be happier."

Rose smiled. "I love you, mommy." 

"I love you too." Emma replied, hugging her daughter tightly.

Two hours later, when Rose was asleep, Killian Jones finally came home after a stressful day at work. He stopped by Rose's room and kissed her forehead, before entering his shared bedroom with Emma. His wife was lying on the bed, her nose stuck in a book, just like the first day he met her, and her glasses slipping off the end of her nose. Emma glanced at him as Killian dropped the briefcase, stripped off his jacket, shirt, shoes, socks and pants before joining her on the bed, cladded in only his boxers. 

"Hello." He whispered, kissing her forehead. 

"Hi." Emma replied, careful not to point out the bags under his eyes. "Stressful day?" 

"Of course." 

Emma placed the book to the side and removed her glasses. Killian quickly captured her lips. 

"I'm sorry for working late again, darling." He said, an arm wrapping over her stomach. 

"It's a tough case, I understand."

They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes with Killian's arm resting over her in a protective manner and her head resting against his. 

"Killian…" Emma said breaking the silence. 

"Yes my dear." 

"Rose wants a baby brother or sister…." Emma's tone was shy. 

Killian sat up and looked down at her with a suggestive look. "Oh does she now?" 

Emma laughed as Killian started hitching up Emma's shirt, revealing her toned flat stomach. 

"I think that can be arranged."

His lips met hers in fiery passion. 

"Oh, and Killian, we need to be quiet. Rose thinks that storks bring babies." 

Killian laughed softly. "Well I think that can be done."

Nine months later, Rose had a baby brother.


	31. Hurt

_**Okay, so I found a laptop in my house that I forgot I had, so guess what! I can update **_

_**Emma and Killian are best friends, and Emma has just been dumped by Neal. Killian comforts her, and admits his feelings. **_

**Hurt**

To say that Killian Jones was angry would be an understatement.

He was furious.

His best friend, and also the woman he secretly loved, Emma Swan, had just phoned him from a nightclub in downtown Boston, in tears.

Her boyfriend of three years, Neal Cassidy, had broken up with her, before going off to dance with another woman, right in front of Emma.

If Killian happened to see Neal that night, he would bash the living daylights out of him.

Luckily for Neal though, when Killian arrived at the club to get Emma, he had just left with the new woman, Tamara, whom he had been cheating on Emma with for the past two months.

Emma meanwhile, was standing outside, in a skin tight dress, her cleavage on full display and her feet inserted in tall stilettos, shivering in the cold wind.

Killian climbed out of his Land Cruiser and moved towards Emma, wrapping his jacket around her shoulders. 

"Killian, I am so…" 

"Darling, just get in the car." He whispered, guiding her towards the passenger door. 

He helped her into the seat, fastened her seatbelt before shutting the door and getting in behind the wheel.

Most of the car ride was silent. Emma stared out the window, tear streaming down her cheeks, occasionally giving a small sob.

Every so often, Killian would glance at her from the corner of his eye, wondering whether she wanted to be comforted or not.

He pulled up in her driveway, putting the car in park. 

"Killian, I don't want to be alone." She whispered, glancing at him. 

He nodded and gave her a soft look before they both got out of the car, Emma clutching his jacket tighter around her shoulders.

Killian followed closely behind Emma as she numbly got out her keys, her hands shaking. Killian sighed softly, stepping forward and took the keys from her gently. 

"Allow me, love." 

He unlocked the door and allowed for Emma to enter the house, before he followed her in, shutting the door and making sure it was locked.

Killian's eyes locked on Emma as she slowly made her way into the house, kicking off her shoes in the hallway, allowing for her purse to fall to the ground. She stopped in the kitchen and downed a bottle of water, before turning to face Killian. 

"You can say it, you know." She whispered, leaning on the workbench. 

Killian raised an eye-brow. "Say what, love?" 

"I told you so. Killian, you warned me three years ago that Neal was nothing but trouble and would only break my heart, and I didn't listen. And now look, you have a disgustingly ugly-crying best friend…" 

"Swan, stop talking…" He interrupted, making his way to her, his hands resting on her waist in a gentle manner. "You're not ugly, and you are a girl. The dick sweet-talked you and it melted you, just like it would've done with any other girl. Don't blame yourself, love."

Emma sighed. "But I do, you were always there for me and I just ditched you and went off with Neal." 

Killian drew her against him tightly, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "You know what Swan, he was the first guy to ask you out, and that always means something to a girl, alright. Don't feel guilty. We may be the same age, but I am mature for my age and I know when to not to get jealous." 

Emma sniffed, as she pulled back. "Do you want to watch a movie?" 

"Of course." 

"Our special movie?" 

"As you wish."

Ten minutes later, Emma was in her pyjamas and Killian had gotten changed into some spare clothes that lived at her place, and they were snuggled under a blanket on Emma's couch, Emma currently eating a bowl of ice-cream.

_The Princess Bride_ started and Emma, as always was drawn in.

This time however she didn't fail to notice that Killian's arm was around the back of her chair, and his foot was gently rubbing against hers through their woolly socks. And as the movie went on, Emma found it harder and harder to concentrate.

Despite having been happy with Neal for three years, Emma had always known she had an attraction to Killian, even though they were best friends.

If she hadn't met Neal three years ago, she would've told Killian how she felt, but chickened out.

And as Emma continued to think about it, she found herself questioning whether she ever really did love Neal, or whether it was because she was sad Killian would never think of her the same way she thought of him.

And now, she realized that she wasn't upset because Neal had broken up with her, she was upset because she knew that Killian would never have hurt her that way, and that she had made a mistake with Neal.

Unknown to Emma though, Killian was thinking along the same lines. He should've told her that night before she met Neal how he felt but had chickened out, afraid that he would ruin their friendship.

Half way into the movie, Emma put the now empty bowl on the table, before deciding to break the tension. She carefully snuggled up against him, resting her head on his chest. Killian smiled a little as he wrapped his arms around her, his chin resting on her blonde curls. 

Emma took a deep breath. "Killian?"

It was now or never.

"Yes, darling." 

"I have just realized something very important." She whispered. "I'm not upset because of what Neal did, but I am more upset that I gave up an opportunity three years ago on a great man, who I was pretty sure didn't feel the same way back. I regret it so much now, because if I could go back in time, I would and admit to the man…" 

"Swan…" His tone was slightly pained. 

"I would have told you, Killian Jones that I cared for you more than a friend."

She braced herself for the rejection, to be pushed away, laughed at, but instead, she only felt him sigh in relief and draw her closer. 

"I wish I had the courage to have told you how I felt, darling." Killian whispered. "I loved you, hell I still do, but this is not the time to try and begin something Emma, you are hurt…" 

Emma looked up at him softly and smiled sweetly "I love you, Killian, but you are right. This isn't the time to start anything." 

Killian nodded, his thumb stroking her cheek.

Eight weeks later, Emma was ready, and she stepped out for the first time as Killian Jones' girlfriend.

It was safe to say, no one was that surprised.


	32. Dance With Somebody

**CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR 4X04- THE APPRENTICE **

**Yes, I am well aware that Adam and Eddy said that their first date was not going to end well, but I wanted to write it differently. Also, it is being speculated that there will be a slow dance, so this fic is from those rumours**

_**On their first date, Emma and Killian slow dance to the soft music playing in the restaurant with all the fairy lights around them**_

**Dance With Somebody **

Emma Swan took a deep breath as she stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe that she was going on a date. It would mark her first date since Neal, not counting Walsh as she had been cursed. Her hair was softly pinned up, and her beige dress and heels, were completely different from her usual skin tight dresses and seven to eight inch heels. Emma wanted to look pretty, not sexy like she used to have to do for her bail-bonds job. 

"Emma…" Mary Margaret smiled from the doorway. "Killian's here. Uh, you look beautiful by the way."

"I don't think I can do this." Emma muttered, suddenly feeling nervous. "I…I…"

"Emma, I know that I told you the same with Neal, but give him a chance. You might be surprised and tonight might go really well. Now, go down these stairs and greet that pirate of yours, who is currently being eyed up by your father."

Emma's eyes widened and she grabbed her small clutch bag. Despite her nerves, the last thing she wanted was for Killian to be interrogated. Emma took another deep breath before she climbed down the stairs, not meeting Killian's gaze, and not seeing the bunch of red roses he was holding. 

"Swan…"

She looked up to see him addressing her with a loving expression and she blushed, something she never did. 

"You look beautiful." He got out.

Emma ignored David's expression as she made her way to Killian, who was holding out the flowers like a nervous school boy.

"Thank you, they're pretty." Emma smiled, as she headed into the kitchen. "Let me just find a vase and then we can head off."

After Emma had arranged the flowers in a glass vase, and convinced David that she wasn't having a nightcap, she and Killian made their way out of the small apartment, and Emma noticed that they were both clearly shy about from where to go from there. 

"Rumple… Gold informed that it was customary in this land for a man to buy their love a bunch of flowers at least once." Killian said, as they made their way down to the docks.

"Yeah, they do." Emma replied. "Wait until you experience your first Valentine's Day though, you'll never want to look at flowers again."

Killian gave her a questioning look as they continued walking, and Emma chuckled. 

"I'll explain later."

They fell back into comfortable silence, and Killian kept stealing glances at Emma from the corner of his eye, and just as he went to speak again, he felt her fingers weave through his, and she looked at him softly. 

"People in this land, uh, tend to hold hands when they go on dates as well." Emma said, in a slightly nervous tone.

Killian just simply squeezed her fingers in response, and she have a nervous chuckle. 

"I like this tradition." He replied, with a playful nudge.

They continued to walk in comfortable silence. Every so often, they would squeeze one another's hand, causing the other to blush. Eventually, they reached the small restaurant down by the bay and Emma looked mildly surprised. 

"Killian, this is really expensive." She whispered.

Killian shrugged. "I have tons of Gold, love, but nothing is too expensive for you. Emma, you deserve the best."

Emma blushed and looked up at him, and earned a small smile. As though it was the most natural thing in the world, she pressed her lips against his gently. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away. 

"Come, darling. Our table is ready."

Their meal went surprisingly well. Their hands were connected on the table for most of the wait, and when the food arrived, they kept stealing sneaky glances at one another, and blushing when they were caught. After their main course, they had another glass of wine together, Killian surprisingly not settling for rum. After their wine, they had another conversation about their trip back to the past, Emma blushing when Killian brought up the kiss with his past self, and then the waitress brought them their desert. Emma chose to have a cheesecake, whilst Killian settled for some form of chocolate sundae, and Emma chuckled as she watched his face light up in amazement.

"It's wonderful." He moaned, finishing the last bite.

"The wonders of chocolate." Emma teased.

After their desert was taken away, they settled for another glass of wine and made their way out into the patio area, which was lit up by fairy lights. Emma and Killian took a seat on a wooden bench and looked up at the stars. 

"I still can't over the magic in this realm, love." Killian whispered. 

"It's electricity." Emma answered. "Not magic."

Killian nodded his understanding. Emma didn't fail to notice it when he jumped when soft music started to play. 

"Wh…what is that?" He asked, looking around.

Emma laughed softly and pointed a speaker on a post. "It is coming from that speaker there. They play things."

Killian nodded and listened to the softness of the music, and he found himself struck with a sudden idea. Emma watched curiously as he stood from the bench, and looked down at her, holding out his hand.

"What do you say, Swan? Would you like to dance?" He gave her a dashing smile.

Emma glanced at his hand and then to his eyes, and she nodded, slipping her hand into his. 

"I would love to." She whispered.

Unlike the back in the future, he didn't hold her like he did in the waltz. Instead, he pulled her flush against him, his arms wrapping around her waist. Emma took the hint and her arms went around his neck. Killian watched as she rested her face in the crook of his neck, her heels making her just the right height to do so. 

"You look really beautiful tonight, Swan." He murmured against her ear. 

"You look very handsome as well, Killian." Emma smiled, as her eyes met his again.

Killian bent his head and pressed his lips against Emma's, to which she responded with. Their kiss was soft and passionate, and she felt his arms tighten around her.

Their wine was left forgotten on the table, and for the first time in her life, she had a successful date, that didn't end with a failed proposal or climbing out bathroom windows.


	33. Camping

_**Henry convinces Emma and Killian to take him and his girlfriend, Lily, on a camping trip. Henry quickly becomes embarrassed by the his parents, but Lily loves them**_

**Camping **

Henry Mills rolled his eyes as he entered the kitchen to his mother's new apartment. Once again, his mother, Emma, stood there kissing her recently new husband, Killian Jones. Her fingers were wound in his hair, whilst his where wrapped around her waist. In an awkward manner, Henry coughed, causing his mom and step-dad to pull apart.

Despite Killian clearly being his step-dad, Henry referred to him as dad, as he had never spent a lot of time with Neal, and didn't have the chance to know him very well, but with Killian, he looked up to him as a real father as he had had more time getting to know him.

"Henry, your home early." Emma smiled, as Killian playfully smacked her behind. 

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that." Henry mumbled, as he set his backpack down. 

Emma smiled at Killian before she looked back at Henry. "Is there something you want?" 

Henry nodded. "Yes, but I don't know if you and dad will say yes." 

Killian swelled with pride a little at the word dad, still not being used to it after six months now. 

"Shoot, my boy." Killian said, as him and Emma sat opposite Henry at the breakfast bar. 

"I want to take Lily camping…" Henry could see Emma about to but in, "But I want you and dad to take us."

Emma raised an eye-brow and glanced towards Killian who was regarding Henry with amusement. 

"Why camping?" Emma asked after a few minutes. 

"Lily likes the outdoors, and I thought we could go canoeing and you and dad can have some romantic walks in the wilderness." 

"I don't know about walking, but…" 

Emma elbowed Killian in his ribcage. 

"Henry, I don't think Lily's parents will agree to this. I know you have been dating for a year, but it is a big commitment for Killian and I to take you both away for the weekend." 

"Lily's parents already said yes, mom."

Henry's fifteen year old face was hopeful and Emma couldn't help but melt. 

"Your mother and I would love too, lad." Killian smiled.

Two days later, Emma parked her new Land Cruiser beside a tree, Henry and Lily quickly scrambling out to check the site out. 

"Nice spot." Killian murmured, looking out at the lake. 

"Found it when I was searching for somebody's body." Emma replied. 

She couldn't help but smile when she saw Killian's wedding band glint in the sunlight.

Emma and Killian then followed Henry and Lily, Emma watching them carefully. 

"Henry, remember the rules. Separate tents." Emma said in a stern tone. 

Henry rounded on his mother and glared. "Mom." 

Emma looked at Lily who was looking slightly uncomfortable, clearly knowing already that she would be in her own tent. 

"Great." Emma smiled as she turned to face Killian who was unloading his and Emma's tent. 

"How about you and mom have separate tents then." Henry smirked. 

"Nope. I plan to ravish your mother all night." Killian said, with a wink to Emma. 

Henry blushed furiously as Lily giggled.

Half an hour later, everyone had their tents set up, and Emma was setting up the camp fire. Henry and Lily were holding hands and walking around the lake, whilst Killian was handing Emma sticks. 

"Aren't they cute?" Emma questioned, smiling in Henry and Lily's direction. 

"She's a nice lass." Killian replied, as Emma used her magic to light the fire. 

Emma sighed. "I feel bad, because I think that I embarrassed him earlier, and I know he really likes her, and I don't want to be the reason that things go wrong." 

Killian smiled at Emma and wrapped his arms around her. "Listen here, my darling wife, Lily is a lovely girl, and she knows that you are only doing what her parents would want, okay. Henry just sometimes overreacts." 

Emma smiled at Killian as she rested her forehead against his. "Why do you always have to make sense?" 

Killian smirked at her as he pressed his lips against Emma's. Her hands wound in his hair and he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. After a few seconds, a small cough interrupted their kiss, and they both pulled away to see Lily and Henry stood there with their mouths hanging open. 

"Mom…" Henry muttered under his breath. 

"It's okay." Lily smiled. "You are newlyweds go for it." 

Killian smiled. "I like you a lot, lass." 

Lily smiled as Killian turned back to Emma and pulled her in for another lengthy kiss, omitting a groan from Henry. 

"Can you two keep your hands off one another for five minutes?" 

"No…" Killian murmured through the kiss.

Henry was dreading dinner. Killian would often feed Emma sometimes as a laugh and Henry would laugh along, but the thought of Killian doing it in front of Lily was highly embarrassing.

As Lily helped Killian to finish cooking the meat, Henry managed to pull Emma aside. 

"Mom, can you and dad please tone it down a little bit? I don't want Lily to think that the two of you are PDA all the time, and plus, I really do not want her to be put off dinner." 

"Alright." Emma ruffled his hair. 

Henry noticed that Lily had just watched the small exchange and he blushed all over again.

Despite Henry's warning from earlier, Emma still found that her and Killian acted like they normally did, sitting close to one another and sharing food. Killian had decided to have steak, whilst Emma had the chicken, and they were feeding one another a piece of each when they heard Lily giggle. 

"I love your parents." She whispered to Henry. "I wish mine loved one another that much." 

Henry gave her a small smile before he looked at Emma and Killian and he couldn't help but smile.

As the evening began to continue Henry began to worry about the night time activities of his parents around Lily. Even though Lily and his tents placed a couple of feet away, he was still worried about the fact that Killian would uphold his promise about not ravishing Emma.

The idea grossed him out to start off with, and he wasn't stupid, he knew that Emma and Killian had sex- a lot, but the idea of them doing it with Lily only a couple of feet away was even more sickening.

Henry debated about telling his mom, but decided not to, as he realized it would be an invasion of her privacy. So with heavy thoughts, he bid Lily goodnight at her tent, smiled at Emma and Killian and prayed for the best.

Emma and Killian knew their limits, and they changed into their pajamas and found themselves cuddling under the blankets in their tent. 

"First night of our marriage where we haven't made love." Emma mumbled, resting her head on his chest. 

Killian kissed her forehead gently. "We'll make up for lost time when Henry is at Regina's. I'll ravish you all day."

A couple of feet away, Lily was trying not to laugh, and Henry was snuggling deeper in his blankets, too embarrassed to consider showing his face the next morning.

Little did he know that in twenty-five years' time, his own son would be thinking along the same lines.


	34. Toxic (M)

_**Every Saturday night, Emma and Killian sleep with another to release their sexual tensions. Killian knows she is toxic, but he can't leave her alone**_

**Toxic**

Killian Jones laid back on the bed, his hands behind his head as he watched Emma Swan, his lover, swing her hips as she unclipped her bra, exposing her full breasts. Killian moaned in agreement, as the black lace fell to the ground, her fingers now hooked into her black panties. She shimmied out of them, revealing her naked body to him, his usual reaction sending heat to her core. In a predator like manner, she crawled onto the bed and crawled towards him, no longer feeling the shame of her bare body. Emma stopped, her fingers coming out to unbutton his crisp light blue shirt, her eyes never leaving his. After a few moments, he sat forward so she could slip the shirt from his shoulders, his chest hair and the snail trail leading lower, making him look as sexier as ever. 

"I don't care what some women say…" Emma whispered, trailing her fingers through the dark hair. "I have a soft spot for chest hair, I think it's manly…" She unzipped his pants. "And extremely sexy, it's such a turn on." 

Killian groaned at her words as he helped her to remove his black slacks, leaving him with only his boxer briefs. 

"Quit teasing, Swan." Killian said in a stern tone.

Emma faked a tut as she pulled down his boxers, revealing his hard ten inch length, letting out an appreciative hum at the sight. Killian watched as she gave him a few quick firm pumps up and down his length, before leaning down to capture his lips in a heated kiss. After a few moments she broke away, and lay on her back, spreading her legs. 

"You know the routine, Jones…" She said huskily. "Get to it." 

Killian winked at her before kneeling between her legs. His eyes were locked on hers as he slowly lowered his face between her clit his tongue darting out to lick the crack. Straight away, Emma's hands went to her breasts, kneading them. His tongue continued to tease her cunt as he slowly slid a finger into her tight passage, omitting a soft moan from her. 

"You like that, don't you Swan…" He whispered in a teasing tone. "Take two." 

He pushed another finger into her channel as he began to nibble and tease the small bundle of nerves. He could feet her tightening after a few moments, and very quickly, he added a third finger, pumping them in and out, hard and fast. She screamed when she came undone and Killian gave a small smack to her cunt in a playful manner, as though he was congratulating her on her intense orgasm. Emma took a few moments to recover, laying there breathing heavily, as Killian stayed near her, preparing himself to fuck her as he did every Saturday night. 

"Are you ready yet, darling?" Killian questioned, as he touched her clit, gathering some of her wetness before rubbing it over his shaft. 

Emma smirked. "Fuck me, Jones." 

"As you wish."

Killian reached out and lifted Emma's left leg over his waist so that she was laid on her side, as he lined his member up with her slippery entrance. Their eyes locked for a few moments and he embraced her beauty before pushing into her channel quickly, momentarily stilling to allow Emma to adjust. 

"I thought you would be used to me by now darling." He murmured, as began to rock his hips gently forwards. 

'It's one night a week." She replied, moan. "I don't think I ever will get used to the feel of you." 

Killian felt himself tense at her words, and he stilled inside of her. 

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, giving him a confused look. 

"Do you not feel anything?" Killian demanded, slipping out of her tight channel. 

"What do you mean?" Her tone was nervous.

Killian groaned and pulled his hair in frustration. "I have feelings for you Emma Swan, and you damn well know it! Why don't you feel for people in return?" 

Emma glared daggers at him. "For your information, Killian, I do feel for people, but you are the only one who can only bring me pleasure in a sexual manner." 

Killian shook his head angrily and stood, going to get his boxers, ignoring her. 

"You are just a cold-hearted bitch." He muttered. "I should never have gotten involved with you." 

"Fine!" Emma shouted. "You want to know why I try to prevent myself from feeling, then fine! I will tell you."

Killian glanced at her curiously, before perching himself on the end of her bed. 

"I was seventeen years old when I started dating a man named Neal Cassidy. He told me he loved me, and I, being a typical seventeen year old, believed him. I gave him my virginity, and he took off the next day, and as it turns out he framed me for his crime, and I got sent to jail for a year. Two weeks later, I discovered I was pregnant. I gave birth in jail to a boy, who I had to give up for adoption to give him his best chance. He would be ten now. The second man, I opened myself up to, was murdered and the third abused me."

Killian's expression softened and he looked apologetic. 

"So forgive me if I am a little untrustworthy. I'm scared Killian okay. I care for you, a lot more than I should and I'm scared that I am only going to get hurt again." She drew her arms around herself and stared ahead. 

"I won't hurt you, Emma." Killian said, moving some hair from her face. "Ever." 

Emma's eyes met his, and very slowly, he moved forward and she let him kiss her softly. Within seconds, his boxers were back off, only this time he lay on top of her, inserting himself gently and moving slowly. Their eyes were locked the entire time. Their fingers were entwined above her head, her legs wrapped around her waist. For the first time since their weekly sex sessions had begun, they made love. She was his drug and he was always left unsatisfied, until now.

Emma Swan was toxic.


	35. Immortal Love

_**Based off the love between Arwen and Aragorn. Emma is an immortal Princess who falls in love with a Mortal Prince. This more like a filler chapter, prior warning. **_

_**I am also now in the process of writing Chapter 97. I can't believe I have almost finished writing these one-shots. At first I was a little worried that I might not be able to write them all, but patting myself on the back for sticking to it. **_

**Immortal Love**

Princess Emma of the Northern Kingdom was special for two reasons.

The first, she was sole heir to the throne once her parents, Snow White and Charming, decided to step down, and two, she was born immortal, just like her parents had been before her. They couldn't be killed by the decay of time or sickness, but they could be killed in battle. The reason for this remained unknown, and the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin, as evil as he was, wanted to get to the bottom of this unknown mystery.

Despite, Emma and her parents being the leaders of the kingdom, they tried to avoid meeting and mingling with new people. In the thousand years that Emma had been alive, she had fallen in love only once with a man named Neal Cassidy. Neal was a mortal man whom she had met down in the marketplace and the two had had an instant connection. And Emma had quickly fallen in love with him.

They had seventy blissful years together, and Emma was too scared to have children, because if she had a child with a mortal man, the child would be mortal. Emma knew she would be heartbroken when Neal died, but if her child died, it would only make matters worse for her. Neal died two days before his seventy-fifth birthday, and Emma went into mourning for three years, before Snow and Charming sent her to the other known immortal, Regina, to recover from her loss. For a hundred years, she lived in Regina's palace, before embarking on a journey home.

Half way back home, Emma's carriage was attacked by ogres and Emma believed she would die, but she was saved by a man. A six foot, dark raven haired, blue eyed mortal Prince Killian, who was heir to the throne of the Southern Kingdom. 

"Are you alright, milady?" He had asked, once he had managed to finish the ogres off. 

Emma knew she shouldn't have fallen for him, but like Neal, she had an instant connection and she couldn't just brush him off. 

"I am now, thank you." She replied, as he helped her out of the broken carriage. 

Killian made sure she wasn't injured before he handed her some bread and water. 

"Here, this will help." 

Emma gave him a soft smile as she drank some water, and ate a slice of bread. 

"Where are you heading to?" He asked, as he looked around.

Emma looked at him, as she handed her drink back, "My home in the Northern Kingdom." 

Killian's eyes widened as he glanced at her. "I am sorry, but are you Princess Emma?" 

Emma nodded. 

"I should've noticed. I'm sorry, forgive me." 

Emma chuckled. "There's nothing to forgive, Killian of the Southern Kingdom." 

Killian flashed a smirk as he handed her his horse. "Take him. He'll get you home safely. I am due in your kingdom in three days' time." 

"I can't take your horse. What about you?" Emma asked, as she tried to hand the reigns back but he refused. 

"There is a village a couple of miles back, I'll get another horse."

Killian helped her to mount. "Milady." 

He bowed his head and she gave him a soft smile before she kicked the horse into a gallop, Killian watching her disappear into the distance.

Three days later, Emma gave Killian a warm smile when she saw him again, and Snow and Charming, hearing of his dashing rescue, welcomed him with as much warmness as their daughter. Killian was only meant to be in their kingdom of seven days, but the as the week went on, he spent a lot of time with Emma, and Snow and Charming could see that their daughter was falling for the mortal Prince.

Despite both remembering Emma grief and pain after losing Neal, they couldn't bring themselves to warn her away from the mortal man. Killian ended up staying a lot longer than planned, before they knew it, he had been there six months, Emma and him having formed a close bond.

They would take romantic turns around the lake, holding hands, and then, when Emma decided to finally let him in, she kissed him passionately, and then when her parents had gone to bed, he snuck into her bed chambers and made love to her all night long. Unlike with Neal, she married Killian.

And then, the heartbreaking news came to her, she was with child. Not only was she going to have to live through losing the man she loved, but she would also eventually lose the child. The Dark One came back a few days later, with news that changed everyone's world. To get rid of their immortal blood which flowed through their veins, they would have to utter a few words, enabling them to choose a mortal life.

Snow and Charming were grieved when Emma uttered the incantation; even though they had live knowing that their daughter would die with the slow decay of time, they understood her reason behind choosing a mortal life.

Emma gave birth to a healthy son, who they named Liam nine months later and the fear that had coursed through her the day she discovered was with child was no longer there. Killian loved both Emma and Liam so much. He was one of the most caring husbands that existed in the Enchanted Forest, and Emma always had a smile on her face when she watched him with Liam.

He couldn't get over the fact that this tiny human being was his own blood and flesh; a product of his and Emma's true love for one another. A year and a half later, Emma was with child again and after nine months, she gave birth to a small baby girl, Annabeth, and once again Killian was entranced. Emma would often wake up in the middle of the night, to an empty bed, only to see Killian bent over both the cradles of Liam and Anna, holding their small hands. Emma was happy.

It didn't matter now that Emma would die of old age. She no longer had to watch her loved one's die around her, and now, she could die with her husband, and her children would outlive her.

Immortality was a curse, not a blessing.


	36. Emma's Bright Light

_**Emma has a mild case of depression after she watched her boyfriend get murdered in front of her, as she was more shocked than anything. Killian Jones is her counsellor who she falls in love with**_

**Emma's Bright Light **

Watching those you love pass away, and dealing with that lose is always a hard thing to go through, but watching the man you love be murdered before your eyes is a completely different story.

Emma Swan had been one of the few unfortunate souls in this cruel world to be witness to the horrible murder of her love.

Her boyfriend, Neal Cassidy had booked them a table at a posh restaurant where he had planned to propose, but before they even left the house, two men had entered, and brutally began to beat Neal. Emma had watched from her hiding place, as one of them drew a knife, slitting Neal's throat. 

"That is what you get when you don't deliver the drugs!" One had said, before they left the house. 

Emma had held back a sob until she heard their car drive away in the distance. She had crawled slowly out from her hiding place, sobbing hysterically as she pulled her now deceased boyfriend into her arms, not caring about his blood, the term drugs still drifting around in the back of her mind.

Emma had no idea what those men had been talking about. As far as she knew, in the three years she had been with Neal, he had never gone near drugs, but for those men to brutally murder him in that manner, without knowing of her presence, he must have been up to something, which broke her even more. Sure enough, when they tested Neal's deceased body for drug intake, the results came back positive, and the police were not that shocked about his death.

They were more interested in capturing the two men that had committed the murder, which had been easy enough, as Emma had seen their faces. Within a week, they were both captured and sentenced to a maximum security prison in Arizona, but despite Neal's killers being behind bars, Emma was severely affected; she became broken and closed off from everyone.

Her best friend, Mary Margaret Nolan, didn't even ask or inform Emma what she had done, until a psychiatrist, Killian Jones, had shown up on her doorstep, dressed in a casual light blue button down shirt, black slacks, and of course, a black leather jacket. His hair had been messy as though he had just raked his hands through it, and his blue eyes had pierced through her, but his expression was soft. 

"Emma Swan?" He asked. 

Emma froze, her hand gripping the door knob tightly. "Yes. Wh…who are you?" 

"My name is Killian Jones. Your friend, Mrs. Nolan, called me and asked for me to talk to you. Help you through this dark stage of your life." 

Emma narrowed her eyes. "She did what?" 

Killian sighed. "Miss Swan, I know what you have been through, and I know the stage you are in now will not get any easier. I am simply here to be a person you can confide in, and I hope to be able to bring some light back in your life."

Emma stared at him harshly. He seemed like a genuinely nice person, and she hadn't detected any lies. And he was right, she did need someone she could talk to, knowing that it would remain confidential, and this man only seemed too eager to be the one to help her. 

"Fine, but if I don't like your methods by the end of the session, you won't come back, okay?" Her tone was a little harsher than she had intended, but he didn't seem to be affected. 

"As you wish."

Emma showed him into the kitchen where she very slowly made them coffee, not wanting to glance behind her at the strange man sitting at her kitchen work-bench. After finishing both chai lattes, she turned to him and passed it to him. 

"Chai latte?" He questioned with an amused expression. 

"Sorry, I didn't ask, uh, I can make you another one…" She knew she was rambling, but he was one of the few people she had spoken to since Neal's death. 

"Don't apologize, Miss Swan, I have this drink all the time." He said, taking a sip. 

Emma forced herself not to smile, but instead she sighed. "Please don't call me Miss Swan. I'm twenty-four, not seventy. Just Emma will work."

Killian smiled a little. "As part of my job, I am not supposed to address patients by the first name. It states that very clearly in the contract. But, Swan though…" 

Emma chuckled for the first time in seven months. "No one calls me that. We're at my house, who is going to know you have been calling me Emma?" 

Killian shrugged. "Fine, I'll call you Emma then."

They drank their coffees in silence, Killian quickly noting that Emma didn't look up once. Her eyes were focused on her fingers which kept rubbing together. 

"So…" Killian began. "Your friend tells me that you rarely speak to anyone anymore. It's been seven months, Emma. Why do you continue to shut your friends out?" 

Emma sighed. "I'm scared that something will happen to them. Trust me, watching my boyfriend being murdered was not on the agenda for the night." 

Killian watched as she held her left hand up, allowing for him to notice a small diamond ring that sat upon the finger. 

"He was going to propose. The police found the box in his jacket pocket. I would have said yes if we had been given the chance."

Killian's expression was soft as he watched Emma twiddle the ring around her finger. 

"I'm still hurts. I still suffer nightmares every night. The men, I know they are in jail, but I am so scared that they will find a way out and enact revenge on me because I identified them." 

Killian took a deep breath. "These emotions and feelings that are currently haunting you at the moment are common with all people who witness someone dying or being murdered. Those men will not get out. You're safe. I did my research before I came here. Those people were only there for Neal, not you. He failed to deliver and sadly the price of drug trafficking is high." 

Emma sniffed. "I never knew he was on drugs, and I especially didn't know he was dealing with them. He put me in so much danger without me even realizing it."

Killian leaned forward and gave her a soft look. "I don't doubt that the man didn't love you, in fact, I am pretty sure he thought you were the greatest thing ever. I read his journal before I came to see you, he loved you very much, Emma. He probably didn't think you were in danger." 

Emma sighed. "I don't know, alright. I'm confused. I miss him like crazy and still love him, but I know if I found out he was a drug trafficker before he died, I would've ended it." 

"It's all natural."

Killian and Emma continued to speak for another forty-five minutes. Killian had managed to get Emma to crack a smile a few times, but apart from that, Killian knew that he had a long way to go before she would really start to recover. At the end of the session, Emma walked him to the door, and opened it. 

"So did I pass the test?" Killian asked, turning to face her. 

"What test?" 

"They test that says I can come back next week?" 

Emma nodded. "Yes. Does the same time work for you?"

The rest of the week went by quickly and Killian showed up for their next session, and they talked again. He brought her a takeaway coffee and some donuts, causing her to smile again.

And he continued to so as the weeks went on.

After a month of therapy, Emma went out for dinner with her friend's and could feel herself moving through the dark stage of her grief. Killian knew that after eight weeks of his sessions with Emma, she was ready to stop them, but he couldn't bring it in his heart to tell her she was ready. And very secretly, Emma knew this as well, but she now considered Killian to be a friend.

On the one year anniversary of Neal's death, Emma was saddened, but Killian gave her an extra-long therapy session. Instead of just talking at Emma's place, he took her to his, and they watched _The Princess Bride_ together, and she fell asleep on his shoulder. The next morning when she awoke, she didn't regret a single thing as she had realized one very important thing, she was in love with him. The therapy sessions soon stopped after that, but Killian kept coming around, and they hung out like good friends.

Two years to the day that Emma first met Killian, she told him she loved him, and he told her that he loved her too, probably from the moment they first talked to one another.

Killian Jones had been and still was her bright light, and always would be.


	37. Daddy

_**Emma is a single mom with a four year old son, Henry. She introduces her new boyfriend Killian to Henry, who then goes on to calling him dad straight away**_

**Daddy**

Emma Swan was nervous for one reason and one reason only this Sunday morning. Today would be the day she introduced her five year old son to her new boyfriend, Killian Jones.

Emma had secretly been dating Killian for two years; not having the heart to tell Henry as he believed his dad would be coming back, had finally decided that they needed to meet. Killian had told her the previous evening on their two year anniversary that he wanted to take their relationship further and commit seriously, but first he wanted to meet Henry. Killian knew how anxious she was about Henry, and the fact that he hadn't met her son in two years, worried him a little, but now that she was ready to let him in fully, he knew that he needed to meet Henry.

Right now, Emma was clutching his hand, breathing heavily as they waited outside of her small home, where Henry was currently being baby-sat by Mary Margaret, Emma's best friend. 

"It's alright, darling." He murmured, squeezing her hand in reassurance. 

"Killian, just remember he is only five and he might ask and say inappropriate things." Emma said in a slightly stern tone. 

"I know, love." Killian lent down and brushed his lips against hers gently. "I was a five year old menace. I know the feeling." 

Emma giggled, before he turned the lock and they entered the house together. The first time Killian laid eyes on Henry was a moment he would never forget. Henry was sitting with his legs crossed in the hallway, his arms folded over his chest, a slightly annoyed expression on his face. 

"Your five minutes late, mommy." He scolded. 

Emma smiled softly and picked him up. "I'm sorry, baby." 

"Who's this?" Henry asked, as he eyed Killian. 

"Henry, this is…" 

"Are you my daddy?" 

Emma froze at Henry's question, and Killian didn't blink. 

"Henry…" 

"Daddy?"

Killian sighed. "Sorry little lad, but I'm not your father." 

"Oh, but you must be special for mommy to bring you home." 

Emma placed Henry on his feet and bent down in front of him, her hands resting on his shoulders. 

"Henry, this is Killian Jones. And mommy loves him very much, and we want to marry." 

Henry raised one of his eyebrows, a neat trick for a five year old. 

"Then he will be my daddy?" 

Killian bent down beside Emma and smiled at Henry. "I might not be your father by blood, lad, but I can be a dad to you. I love your mom, and I would love for you to be my son."

Henry regarded Killian for a few moments before his tiny arms reached out and wrapped them around Killian's waist. 

"Okay daddy."

Mary Margaret left shortly afterwards, and Killian watched Henry as Emma showered upstairs. The small boy was currently sitting on his lap, his book of Peter Pan propped open on his knees and Killian was reading it to him. 

"Daddy?" Henry asked, causing Killian to jump again. "I had a dream last night where Peter Pan was evil, and Captain Hook was good." 

Killian smiled. "You see, lad, you can dream anything and it can be different to what it is in real life." 

Henry nodded and slumped down. "Do you mind me calling you daddy?"

Killian's arm instinctively tightened around Henry. "You can call me whatever you want, lad.' 

"Okay."

Emma re-entered the room a few moments later with her hair still damp, towel drying the end. Killian's eyes met Emma's and he gave her a soft smile, which she returned as she noticed Henry sitting on his lap, _Peter Pan_ open. Despite knowing that Killian had told her long ago that he longed for a son, she still couldn't help the flutter of her heart as she watched him with Henry.

The two had only known each for just under an hour, but it was clear to Emma that Henry was already bonding with Killian, and that her boyfriend, correction, fiancé, had no problem with it, and now Emma regretted the two years she kept them from one another. The fear that had once been inside of her at the start of their relationship, of Killian leaving her because of Henry, had completely vanished and she cursed herself for waiting.

As she looked on at the two now, it was as though they had known each other their whole lives, Emma couldn't help but think that the scene was as it should be. Three hours later at eight o'clock, Emma had seen that Henry was becoming tired, but was trying to hold on to consciousness as long as he could because of Killian. 

"Henry, it's time for bed." Emma said, as she stood, holding her arms out. 

Henry gripped on tighter to Killian. "Dad can put me to sleep." 

Killian nodded at Emma in reassurance. "We'll be fine. Go to bed, love. I'll be there soon." 

Emma smiled and kissed Henry's forehead, before messing his hair slightly and leaving the two. Killian listened as her bedroom door closed as he picked up a sleepy Henry, carrying him in the direction Henry was pointing to. 

"Are you sure you don't mine me calling you dad?" Henry mumbled sleepily. 

Killian placed Henry on the bed as he grabbed some pyjamas. "I'm sure lad. I have always wanted a son." 

Henry smiled as he quickly changed into his pyjamas, climbing under his covers. Killian tentatively sat down beside the small lad, and very softly hummed a hymn of the sea under his breath. Emma was lying in the bed in her pyjamas, her eyes closed as she waited for Killian to enter, and a few minutes later he did. She watched him as he quickly slipped out of his pants and shirt, before joining her in the bed, his arm wrapping around her.

She noticed that he was holding a small suede box in his hands. 

"Now that we're engaged, darling…" Killian smiled, as he flipped the lid. "You might want to wear the rock on your finger. 

Emma chuckled as he slipped the sapphire ring onto her finger, and then proceeding to kiss her passionately. She smiled into the kiss and they pulled away, her head automatically resting on his chest. 

"Thank you." 

"For what, love."

Emma looked up at him. "For Henry, he already looks up to you." 

Killian smiled. "He's a good lad." 

"And he'll be even better now that he has a father figure to look up to." 

"Aye, can you believe it? Me a dad, after four hours. Who would've thought?" 

Emma chuckled and kissed him again. Her future was looking much brighter now.


	38. I:Phone

_**Emma decides to get Killian an I:Phone and Henry teaches him how to use it, and then tells Killian that he will teach him how to play Candy Crush**_

**First of all, will this chapter even be read, or has everyone died of CS feels from the last episode. I came back from the dead, just so I could post it for you! I can't get over the hug, the cuddles, the hand holding, the forehead kiss and Killian's worry for Emma. **

**Also to the guest reviewer Kai, I just wanted to check if that was a prompt. If it was, I am planning to make another fic, where I get prompts from people, and yours will be first. Jus thought I would double-check. So if anyone has a prompt let me know. **

**And also, 101 Days of Smiles is completely finished, now I am just updating so I am happy about that. **

**I:Phone **

If it hadn't been for Henry, Emma would never have considered getting her pirate boyfriend, Killian Jones, a reformed Captain Hook, an IPhone; which Henry clearly stated would have been for emergency purposes only.

Emma should have seen it coming.

Killian was a big kid with modern technology. Getting over excited at the smallest things and taking longer than necessary to complete a small task involving an appliance. 

"So, what is this called again?" Killian asked, as he handled the phone between his hands. 

"Well, it's a phone that you can take anywhere with you, as long as you don't get it wet or drop it." Emma explained, placing it in a black leather case. "This particular phone is called an IPhone."

Killian looked confused. "Sorry, you've lost me, love. I don't know what a phone is." 

"It's a device that allows you to talk to people when you're not with them." Emma smiled. 

Killian nodded as she handed him the phone back. "Never take it out of its case, as it might break. I have to go to work, but Henry is going to explain to you how to use it, okay?" 

"Okay. Have a good day, love." He kissed her cheek before Emma left him alone.

Ten minutes later, Henry made his way into the living room, smiling at Killian. 

"So, you ready for your lesson then?" He asked, as he sat down beside the pirate. 

"Aye" Killian answered, as Henry took out his IPhone. 

"So, the first thing you need to learn how to do is set a password. So you see the circle button at the bottom, press it and then side the arrow across. There now you have unlocked the phone. Next, go to settings and open it, and go to general, and then scroll down and you will find passcode lock. Click that and type in a four digit password."

Killian followed Henry's instructions and typed in 2612 before clicking save. 

"Alright, you see the small button on top, click that." 

Killian clicked the button and jumped when the screen went black. 

"So now click the circle button and type your passcode in." 

"Not so bad." Killian smiled, as his phone unlocked. 

"Yeah, they're pretty easy to use once you get used to them. Okay, so the second thing I'm going to teach you is how to call someone. Open the phone button." 

Killian watched as the phone opened a new screen and he saw four names there; Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret and David. 

"So, for example to call someone you click their name."

Killian clicked Emma's and glanced at another phone symbol. "Do I click that, lad?" 

Henry nodded happily. "See, you're picking this up rather easily. Mom reckoned that it would take you ages to learn how to do it, but I think you're a natural." 

Killian smiled to himself in a pleased manner as he clicked the button. 

"Now, mom will pick up and you can speak to one another."

Sure enough, Emma picked up and Killian's face was one of amazement. 

"The magic in your land is amazing." He said down the line, hearing Emma laugh in return. 

"I take it everything is going well then." 

"Very well." 

"Alright, Killian, hang up." Emma said. "I'm driving."

Henry showed Killian how to hang up and Killian was still staring at the phone in amazement. 

"So I can ring your mother any time now?" 

"Yes, you can, but if she doesn't pick up the first time, don't call again, okay." 

Henry then went on to show Killian how to receive calls, and leave a voice message.

Killian watched as Henry then showed him the message section. 

"This is the best part. This allows you to write something and send it to the person you want to." Henry explained. "So the top section there, click and type in Emma." 

Killian did as Henry said, and very carefully typed in Emma. 

"Alright, so now click the box above the letters…" Killian did. "And now you can type the message you want to send. And I won't look."

_You looked beautiful this morning, Swan.__  
_  
He typed that out and clicked send. Henry smiled. 

"Now if mom chooses to, she can reply. Mom doesn't normally reply to texts though, but you might get lucky. That is basically the three simple things you need to know for now. I have to get to school, but when I get home this afternoon, I'll teach you how to play Candy Crush." 

Killian smiled as Henry grabbed his backpack. "Have a good day, lad." 

"You too, Killian."

As Henry left the house, Killian's phone chimed and he jumped a little in shock, but saw a text message arrive from Emma.

_Stop sucking up Jones. See you for lunch at Granny's. 12 o'clock.__  
_  
And at twelve o'clock, Killian sat at a booth in Granny's waiting for Emma, and when she arrived and sat down in front of him, he waved his new phone around in an excited manner. 

"I mastered calling and texting." He said in a gleeful tone. 

Emma laughed as his hand took hers in his. "Yes, pretty impressive for a three hundred year old pirate. Now, I'm starving and want lunch. What do you want?" 

"Hmm, a burger and chips." He smiled. 

Emma stood from the table and ordered their meals before re-joining him.

Their legs occasionally brushed against one another's under the table as Emma and Killian talked about their past adventure. 

"And when I told your father, my princess, I could see his expression melt." Killian chuckled. 

"I cannot believe that he believed you and the princess story." Emma smiled. "I thought he was smarter than that." 

Killian faked a mock look of hurt before Granny dropped their meals on the table. 

"Stop with the leg touching." She smirked. "It's looking a bit sexual." 

Emma blushed.

They ate their meals in silence, and when Granny collected their plates, they left the diner, hand in hand. 

"Hey, love, one more question." 

Emma looked at him. "What is it?" 

"What the hell is Candy Crush?" 

Emma's eyes widened. "Not happening."


	39. Doctor Jones

_**Emma is in a serious car accident which leaves her hospitalized for a few weeks. Killian is the doctor that attends to her during her stay**_

**Doctor Jones**

Emma Swan didn't know how long she had been unconscious for, but when she awoke, she was met with bright blue eyes. 

"Welcome back, Miss Swan." The man said with an Irish accent. 

Emma blinked a couple of times, allowing for her vision to return to normal. A tall man with dark raven hair, and what appeared to be a muscular form was standing over her, his hand examining her bruised cheek. 

"My name is Dr. Jones, but you can call me, Killian." He said, as he pulled away, writing something down on a piece of paper. 

"Wh…what happened?" Emma asked in a raw voice. 

Killian handed her a glass of water and looked at her other cheek. "You were in a serious car accident which rendered you in a coma. You've been out for four weeks."

Emma's eyes widened slightly. "Four weeks, that's a long time." 

"Aye, we put out a letter as we couldn't find any family and no friend's claimed you."

Killian said, as he adjusted the IV drip. "Now that you're awake, is there anyone who we can contact." 

Emma shook her head. "No friends or family to contact." 

"Oh." Killian gave her a sad look. "Right, well uh, can I interest you in any food?" 

"Pizza?" 

Killian chuckled. "I meant more along the hospital food, pumpkin soup or potato soup?"

Emma gagged slightly. "Sorry, I don't like soup. Never have and never will." 

"Well, uh…" He looked at Emma's pale features and for some reason felt a little sympathy he remembered about friends and family. "I have my lunch break in twenty-minutes, I can get pizza." 

Emma's expression lit up slightly and she gave a small smile. "That would be great. I can pay you back." 

Killian shook his head. "No, no need, no need, I've paid for more expensive things than pizza before." 

Emma chuckled. "Are you a sucker for patients or something?" 

"You could say that."

The next day, Emma was surprised to see that Killian was once again her doctor. 

"So, are you just randomly here or?" Emma questioned, as she drank the chai latte had brought her. 

"I took care of you during your coma stage. They tend to keep the same doctor who examined you at the start. You were pretty cut up." 

Emma looked at him with curiosity. "How bad was it?" 

Killian whistled, trying to lighten the mood a little. "When you were first brought in here, we thought you weren't going to make it. You had some internal bleeding, and we had to perform an emergency surgery."

Emma stared at him slightly shocked. "What about the other driver? He or she must be in the same situation?" 

Killian shook his head and sat down beside her bed. "They were uninjured; they drove away from the scene. The police have tried to track them down, but it hasn't been successful." 

Emma looked away from Killian. "Oh." 

"Well, on the bright side, Swan, you're going to be okay now; another two weeks of recovery in here and then you're free." 

"Great." She sadly smiled.

For the next couple of days, Killian continued to come into work early, bringing her coffee and now breakfast. Emma knew that he wasn't buying the cheap stuff, and she had even offered to pay him back again, but he had refused. By the end of the second week, Emma wouldn't admit it, but she was a little sad now that she could be released.

She had no friends, but over the last two weeks, she felt as though she had formed a connection, maybe a friendship with the Doctor who had helped her recover, and brought her breakfast for the last two weeks. Killian had entered her room as she was packing her bag, with a purse and smashed screen phone. 

"Are you sure that you are okay to give me a ride home?" Emma asked, as she turned to face him. 

"Well it is my day off, lass. And I am not on page, so…" 

Emma smiled at him as he took her backpack, swinging it over his shoulder. 

"Come now, lass, what do you say you get out of here and breathe in fresh, non-sterilized air." He said, holding out his hand. 

Emma eyed it suspiciously for a few moments. 

"It's to make sure you don't lose balance, Swan." 

She took it.

Once they were in the car-park he led her over to a flashy looking BMW, and she couldn't help but smile in amazement. 

"Take it you've never been in one of these before?" Killian asked, as he flipped the boot, putting her backpack in. 

"Haven't been this close to one before." She replied, reaching out to open the car door. 

Killian was quickly there, opening it for her. She gave him a small smile and he simply winked, as she got in slowly, before he closed the door, getting into the driver's side. 

"So what is your address?" Killian asked, as he pulled out of the car park, and pulled onto the main road. 

"312 Miffin Street." Emma answered, as she glanced out the window.

Killian continued to drive down the street. "There's a McDonald's there. Do you want anything?" 

"Uh, sure." Emma went to pull out her purse. 

"No." Killian teased. "You should have learned what happens now, I pay and you eat." 

Emma gave him a soft smile. "Thank you, Killian. Really, I mean it. I've never had anyone who has been this nice to me, and now that you are, it shows me what I missed out on." 

Killian subconsciously reached out and grabbed her hand, and surprisingly, she squeezed back. 

"Well, you've got a friend here now."

Emma expected Killian to make her eat inside the McDonald's so that his posh car wouldn't be ruined, but he surprised her when he pulled up in the drive-through, ordered her a large cheeseburger meal, and then said he had no problem with her eating in the car, and even when she dropped sauce on the seat, he didn't seem effected. 

"Oh, god, I am so sorry." Emma said in a hysterical tone. "How can I make it up to you?" 

"Invite me in for a drink." 

And she did.

One year later, they were still drinking together, only now, they were no longer friends, but lovers.


	40. Rogue

_**Killian Jones a complete billionaire was constantly referred to as, 'never going to marry'. Everyone is shocked when he meets Emma Swan, and marries her**_

**Rogue**

They said he would never marry.

That Killian Jones was one of those rich men who would spend their entire lives having one-night stands and having relationships with women ten years younger than him. But the world was shocked when he revealed his secret girlfriend of twelve years, a woman named Emma Swan, and she was beautiful. No one knew how he had kept the secret for so long, it was almost a mystery, but the pictures were proof.

Her blonde hair which fell in soft curls down to her mid-back had models in uproar, her long lean body was shaped like something a men's magazine would use and her green eyes were like the forest. People expected Emma to turn out to be some heiress or a model from another country, but everyone was shocked when she turned out to be bail-bonds woman from Boston, who came from the same town as he did, Storybrooke.

All this became knowledge when Killian opened up about Emma in an interview. He said they had known one another from an early age, and began dating at eighteen, and now at thirty, he was finally ready to make the proper commitment and marry her. It was safe to say that his fan-girls were devastated. Many had shipped him with his co-star, Milah Rivers, another actress, not realizing that Killian was taken.

The article had gone as followed.

_**Interviewer:**__ Are there any women in your life currently? Any actresses that have caught your attention? I mean, you did have some serious chemistry with Milah Rivers.__  
_

_**Killian:**__ (laughs) Well, I have had a special woman in my life for twelve years, since I was eighteen. Kept it very secret. My beautiful girlfriend, now just become my fiancé, is a private person.__  
_

_**Interviewer:**__ Wow. So what is this lucky lady's name?__  
_

_**Killian:**__ Emma Swan. We have known one another from a very early age and throughout my teenage years, I had a massive crush on her, and at eighteen, we started dating, and then obviously three years later, I got my big break. If true love was real in this world, she would be mine, and also my soul-mate__  
_

_**Interviewer:**__ How lovely and romantic. Any chance we might finally see her?__  
_

_**Killian:**__ Yes, she will be attending the movie premier for Bright Light tomorrow__  
_

_**Interviewer:**__ Well I can definitely hear the sounds of heartbreaking girls all over the world. Anyway, congratulations Killian, and I wish you and Emma all the best.__  
_  
When the world finally saw Emma for the first time, she had a long red one-sleeved chiffon dress on, and her hair was pinned down in ringlets, sporting a large engagement ring. The press had paid more attention to Emma then they did to Milah, but this didn't affect the leading actress, as she appeared to be in complete awe of Emma like everyone.

The chemistry that Killian shared with Emma was evident in all the photos, and apart from her being a beautiful looking woman, she was also friendly, and said hello to some of Killian's fans, and even signed for some who asked her to. It was clear to the entire cast of _Bright Light_ and the fans, and paparazzi that were there for the premiere, that Killian and Emma were very much in love.

His arm rarely left her waist, only when he had to take pictures with the other cast, and then he was straight back with Emma, introducing her to the press who wanted to know more about her. One of the interviewers, who had previously stated that Killian was a rogue, and would never settle down, was there that night. She apologized for her article and congratulated the couple. Killian, annoyed as he was, accepted her apology and answered a couple of questions, whilst Emma, who was normally quiet, remained silent, apart from a few one-word answers.

The next morning, the exact reason why Killian had kept Emma out from the spotlight occurred. Due to Emma's quietness with some interviewers, she was deemed rude, and some even had the cheek to say, that she was still only with him because of his fame.

Emma was upset with the things said, but Killian was furious. He had taken to twitter straight away to set things straight, and was surprised when a majority of his fans stood behind him, and defended Emma. A couple of the fans who had been at the premiere stated over and over again how lovely Emma had been and how she was natural. They said that Emma had seemed shy.

Funnily enough, when Killian's agent had finished dealing with the articles which had been published about Emma, no one else had dared to write another article. Emma found now though that she could no longer do her job properly, so she went and became deputy sheriff of Storybrooke with her best friend David Nolan. Emma had been the deputy previously before she took her job in Boston, and after quitting her bail-bonds job, Emma went back to Storybrooke, and Killian followed.

He turned down the next few movie roles he was offered, stating that he was going to be focusing on his personal life. He had already earned millions from _Bright Light_ and now wanted to make his life with Emma work.

Killian retired the same year from the acting world as he married Emma Swan on a beach. Even though he didn't want the paparazzi lurking, they managed to snap pictures, and he once again found him and Emma all throughout the news.

_**Sweetheart Couple Weds**_

_****__**Killian Jones Marries Girlfriend of Twelve Years**_

Killian and Emma ended up buying a family home in Storybrooke where they lived for a year before Emma became with child. It was a private family affair and it was all kept very secret from the media.

Emma gave birth to a boy called Liam David Jones on the 12th April the following year. Both Emma and Killian were ecstatic, and when Killian announced the birth on Twitter, all of his fans were quick to congratulate them.

And disappointing to all the fan-girls, they remained married to the end of their days.

Killian Jones was far from being a rogue.


	41. Are We There Yet?

_**Killian offers to drive Emma's two children to Vancouver, and her children do not approve of Killian and make the journey a living hell for him**_

**Are We There Yet?**

Killian Jones should have known that dating a woman who had two kids would end in disaster eventually, especially considering that he was not the biggest lover of kids. Killian had met Emma Swan when he had given her a ride home from work three months ago when her car had broken down. Emma had been a thirty-three year old mom with an eleven year old son and a seven year old daughter, having married, had children and divorced young.

Despite knowing that she had children, he couldn't help but be drawn to her, and when he had met her children, it was fairly obvious they disliked him as much as he disliked them. So six months later, he knew that his time had finally come where he would have to win over both Henry and Anna, if he wanted to move further into the relationship with Emma, and the opportune moment came that evening. He and Emma were lying in his bed at his apartment, his arms wrapped around her tightly after a passionate love session. 

"Killian, can I ask you a massive favour?" She asked, as she traced patterns in his chest hair. 

"Anything, darling." 

"I have to do an emergency fly out tomorrow morning to Vancouver, and I need the kids there in two days' time…" 

Killian knew what was coming and he was already dreading the question. 

"Would you, uh, be able to drive Anna and Henry, and you can stay the weekend with us…" 

Killian inwardly cringed, but could hear the desperation in her voice. "Of course I can, love."

The next day, when Killian kissed Emma goodbye at the airport, her two children watching him with their arms crossed in a disapproving manner, he tried to ignore them as long as he could, watching Emma's retreating figure until she was gone. Grudgingly, he turned to face the two kids who were eyeing him up. 

"I don't like you." Henry blurted out. "And we know you don't like us either." 

"Damn straight." Killian muttered. "Follow me; we need to start on our road trip." 

Henry and Anna followed him, Anna stamping her feet. 

"Right…" Killian said in a stern tone. "Few rules in my car; you both sit in the back and you're quiet. No food or drinks and especially no arguing." 

Henry cleared his throat. "Actually, mom always lets me sit in the front because I am the eldest. Imagine what she would think if she found out that you made me cry because I couldn't sit in the front."

Killian groaned. "Fine, lad. But don't you touch anything." 

Henry smirked triumphantly as he merrily skipped to the front door of the brand new and very expensive range rover. Killian got into the driver's seat and winced when he heard the back car door hit the post. 

"What did I just say?" He seethed. 

Anna shut the door and actually looked a little guilty. "I am really sorry. I didn't mean to." 

Killian glanced in the rear-view mirror and sighed. "It's alright."

Anna's eyes widened slightly, but she didn't question his motives as he reversed out of the car space, and headed towards the exit. As he drove, he thought about Emma, and realized that if he wanted to remain in a relationship with her fully, he would have to make an effort with her kids. So reluctantly, he decided to be kind, not realizing that both Henry and Anna had tricks up their sleeves, hoping that they would send Killian running for the hills. 

"So, uh, what music do you like?" Killian asked. 

"Look, we know that you are only being nice to us for mom, but we don't care how nice you are, we are never going to like you. Our dad will come home one day, and him and mom will get back together in a heartbeat and you will yesterday's trash." Henry said, with too much knowledge for an eleven year old.

If only you knew. Killian thought.

The car was silent for another hour. Anna had fallen asleep in the back and Henry was playing on his Gameboy, whilst Killian concentrated on the road ahead. And just when Killian thought that maybe the trip might go smoothly, Anna woke. 

"Uh, I have to go." She said, in a strained voice. "Really bad." 

Killian rolled his eyes. "There is a diner twenty miles away." 

Henry looked at Killian. "If you don't pull over, she will do it in your car." 

Killian muttered a curse before he swung and pulled off at an intersection, where a grubby gas station sat. In a quick manner, he got out of his car, reached into the back and grabbed Anna, before running inside with her in his arms. He dropped her outside the ladies room and she quickly entered relieving herself. Killian tapped his foot impatiently, and once Anna came out, she smiled at him. 

"All better. Uh, Killian, I'm hungry." 

Killian rolled his eyes. "Pick out whatever you want." 

Anna skipped off happily to the chocolate aisle, whilst Killian went to the fridge, grabbing three bottles of water. 

"Cute kid you've got there." A female voice said. 

Killian turned to see a woman around the same age as him, with raven hair smiling. 

"Uh, she's not mine." Killian blurted out. "Girlfriend's." 

"She's cute." The woman walked off.

Killian turned back around to see Anna stood there, her arms folded across her chest as she held three chocolate bars in her hand. 

"Are you cheating on mommy?" 

"No. Now go back to the car." He took the chocolate bars off her. 

Anna went out to the car whilst Killian paid. Two minutes later, he headed out into the car park, and made his way over to the car, only to see two smirking kids in the seats. Killian narrowed his eyes as he reached out only to find all the doors locked. 

"Open these doors now." Killian ordered. 

"Under one condition." Henry smirked. "We take a detour to our dad's. If you break the deal, we tell mom you scared us and she'll break up with you." 

Killian narrowed his eyes. "Where is your dad's?" 

"The next town." 

"Fine."

Killian's original plan of just driving Anna and Henry to Vancouver to impress Emma was definitely not going to happen. He now found himself in the small town of Baelfire, driving towards their father's house, knowing what was coming.

After a few moments he stopped out the front and Anna and Henry quickly jumped out, making their way towards the garden path. Killian watched them stop and very vaguely, he could make out two figures in the window. One very clearly their father, Neal Cassidy, and his new wife, Tamara, with their newborn child. Emma had told him the other night after she had admitted she didn't know how to tell Anna or Henry. Killian was lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't realized Henry and Anna had gotten back in the car. 

"Just go." Anna whispered. 

Killian placed his car in drive and pulled away from the front of the house, driving towards the main road again. The car was silent for a few moments before Killian finally spoke up. 

"I am genuinely sorry." He spoke softly. "I will never understand why he would've left your mother, and even though we don't get along, you are two good kids. As good as he would ever get."

Anna and Henry looked at him curiously, both feeling very different to him. 

"My own father left my mother, brother and I when I was six. I know the feeling. I only wished that there could be another man that could step up to be in my father's shoes." 

Killian took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I haven't tried harder. Seeing your real dad now with his new wife and child has given me a reality check. I need to be here for both of you, if I plan on sticking with your mother, which I do. So, can you give me another chance?" 

Henry and Anna smiled at the same time. 

"If only you will give us another chance." Henry said softly.

The three bonded on the remainder of the drive. Now that they weren't at each other's throats, they had all realized that they could actually get along. Killian stopped at an expensive restaurant, and Emma phoned them to see how they were doing.

When they finally reached Vancouver, Henry and Anna had a few private moments with Emma, both admitting that they had changed their minds about Killian, and Emma could not have loved her two children more than she did at that point. Later that night, as Anna and Henry slept; Emma laid beside Killian in their shared hotel bed, both panting slightly from their post-sex high. 

"So, you bonded with my kids?" She prodded his chest in a playful manner. 

"Aye. I will admit, the road trip wasn't the best to start off with. Anna ruined my car door, and then we had to make an emergency stop over at a grubby petrol station so Anna could go to the bathroom, and then they locked me out the car, and would only let me back in if I took them to see Neal…" 

Emma froze slightly. "Oh…" 

"And they were sad yes, but it in that moment, it showed me that I needed to give them both a second chance at having a father, and that was how we bonded. I told them about my father."

Emma looked in his eyes and smiled sadly. "Did Neal see them?" 

"No." 

"Good." Emma replied, laying her head back on his chest. "I think I love you, Killian." 

Killian smiled, and pulled the covers around their naked bodies tighter. "I think I love you too, darling."


	42. Lightning

_**Emma Swan and Killian Jones both end up in a deserted barn when it thunder storms badly. An attraction is clearly evident between the two**_

**Lightning **

Emma Swan felt her car engine stutter and she knew what was coming. She was going to break down in the middle of a serious lightning storm, and if she didn't find shelter, she would more than likely be killed by a falling tree.

Emma had been trying to get home as quick as she could before the storm arrived, but having an old car, which didn't like to be pushed, had not made the trip any easier. Emma almost praised the lord, even though she wasn't religious, when she saw a barn, which looked as though it was in stable condition. Quickly though, she cursed again when she saw that there was already another car parked outside, more likely the owner. She watched a tree fall a few feet away to her right and decided she would rather face the owner than being crushed. In a hurried manner, she grabbed her bag and raced towards the barn door, knocking frantically. 

"Hello!" She called." 

The door opened and gasped a little when she saw the man that stood there.

He had a see-through white shirt on, with wet black slacks, his dark raven hair was a mess and his blue eyes were piercing. Amidst her staring, she hadn't realized he had opened the door wider to let her in. 

"Are you coming in, or are you going to stand there and either freeze or get crushed by a tree?" He said with an Irish accent. 

"Th…thank you." She chattered slightly, as she made her way inside.

The man closed the door behind her, and Emma made her way over to a bundle of hay, perching herself up, opening her phone. 

"Thank you for letting me stay. I know it must be weird to have a stranger knocking on your door…" 

"I don't own the barn, lass." 

"Oh." Emma looked slightly embarrassed, as the man perched himself a few bushels away from her. 

"My mate does. David Nolan. He's a farmer."

Emma nodded and went back to playing on her phone, feeling slightly relieved that they weren't exactly trespassing. 

"Killian Jones." The man said with a dashing smile. 

Emma met his eyes and raised an eye-brow. "Excuse me?" 

"My name…" 

Emma nodded her head and glanced back down at the screen. "Emma Swan." 

Killian smiled at her, before he too pulled out his phone.

Things were silent for a few minutes, the storm was clearly coming closer, and Emma could feel herself beginning to sweat. She hated thunderstorms, and when they happened and she was home, she would cuddle up under blankets, and block the sound out with earphones. Right now though, she was sat on a bushel of hay in a thin wooden shed, a dashing man sitting a few feet away, and she knew that when the thunder reached them, she was going to freak and embarrass herself. 

"Just a prior warning, lass…" Killian spoke from the other side of the room. "I tend to have a fear of thunder storms." 

Emma looked up at him. "Really?" 

"Aye, ever since I was little boy. I never had a mother or a father to tell me it was alright. Only an older brother, who was just as scared." 

Emma smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, and this is going to sound bad, but I'm glad. I am a massive wimp in storms." Her smile faltered. "I never had parents to comfort me either."

Killian's eyes met hers and very slowly, he made his way over next to Emma, not wanting to scare her. Emma watched as he sat down on the bushel beside her. 

"Orphan?" 

Emma shook her head. "No, my parents are well alive. They dropped me off at a foster care system when I was three. I, uh, tend to see them once a year, but I can't stand either. What about you?" 

Killian looked a little saddened. "Mine are both dead. Mom died in childbirth with me, and my dad committed suicide when I was seven." 

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered. "That must have been awful."

Kilian fidgeted his hands in his lap and slowly glanced up at her. "It was back then, but you know, it has been twenty-years. It'll always be with me, but it doesn't hurt as much as it did when I was a boy." 

Emma couldn't help the mental calculation that went in her mind. Killian was only four years older than her. 

"It doesn't matter, it's still something terrible in your past." 

They both went back to silence again, and Emma couldn't help but notice he had a scar on his right cheek. Killian, embarrassingly, had realized she had to scars on her chest. 

"Staring at my chest now?" She joked.

Killian shook his head. "Sorry, I was just looking at the two scars." 

Emma chuckled slightly. "I'm a bail-bonds woman. I deal with crooks a lot, and get injured from time to time." 

Killian's eyes widened. "Wow." 

"These scars though aren't from my job." She chuckled. 

"Then what are they from?" He asked curiously. 

Emma blushed and smiled nervously. "It's a bit embarrassing, but uh, I got two moles removed."

Killian smiled and shrugged. "It's not. I got my scar from shaving. I was a five year old boy who got into my father's shaving razor and decided I wanted to be a man. I shaved bare skin and cut myself." 

Emma laughed softly. "Nice. I have a scar on my leg from shaving as well." 

"Take it you're not good with razors?" 

Emma shook her head. "No, I wax now. I was constantly cutting myself. And you're the one to talk." 

"Well, I was five and I only shave now to keep my scruff intact." He smirked. "I tend to find that it attracts women." 

Emma rolled her eyes.

It went silent again for a few moments, before the sound of rain belting down on the tin roof came. Emma jumped slightly, when she saw the bright flash of lightning outside. 

"Here we go…" She whispered. 

Killian nodded, and thirty seconds later, a large boom came from the thunder, causing both of them to jump. 

"I hate it." Emma moaned. 

Killian chuckled. "Me too, it's a shame that we don't know one another better, or I might just be tempted to comfort you properly." 

Emma met his eyes and laughed gently as another flash of lightning came. 

"I swear I'm not normally like this when I meet strangers." Emma chuckled. 

Another boom came and Emma jumped, letting out a soft yelp. 

"Neither am I." Killian moved away from her and Emma watched him curiously.

He grabbed a blanket and made his way over. "What do you say, lass? It's not like we're going to see one another again." 

Emma smiled and slowly moved beside him, both resting against a stack of hay. Killian wrapped the blanket around them, and carefully, an arm around her shoulders.

They got through the storm together, and bid goodbye with no expectations of seeing one another again.

Three weeks later, Emma's best friend, Mary Margaret dragged Emma on a blind date, to join Mary Margaret with her new boyfriend.

Call it fate, but Emma's blind-date was none other than Killian Jones, the man who had finally taken away her fear of lightning, as she had with him.


	43. Emma Swan's Diary

_**After a tough road to getting together, Emma kept a diary where she used to write insults about Killian. Once they're together, he finds it. Modern AU.**_

**Emma Swan's Diary **

Emma Swan rolled off her new boyfriend, Killian Jones, panting slightly. His lips kissed her forehead, arms caging her in, his breath also slightly uneven. 

"I'm sorry for all my dickhead ways." He whispered. "I was an ass." 

"Yes you were, but I was also a bitch." Emma replied, as she traced patterns on his chest hair. 

Killian smiled, as they laid in silence for a while, basking in the afterglow of sex. Emma's breathing finally returned to normal. 

"I'm going to take a shower, and then we can go get dinner." 

Killian nodded, and allowed for her to stand up. Emma kissed him again before she made her way into the bathroom. Killian listened as the door locked and the sound of running water filled the room. He smiled slightly as he grabbed his boxers from the ground, his eye-brow rising when he saw what was underneath.

_**Diary of Emma Swan**__**  
**_  
He eyed it for a few moments before lifting it to his face and opening the diary to read one of the pages.

_**June 18th, 2014**__**  
**_  
_Killian Jones is the most arrogant man a woman could ever know. And I have had the ill-pleasure of meeting him. He is such a proud, horrible man.__  
_  
_**June 30th, 2014**____**  
**_  
_I can't stand that Killian. Today he waltzes into work as though he is the king of the world, completely ignores me and heads straight the others, not even sparing me a glance. Who could ever love or like such a stuck-up man__  
_  
_**July 3rd, 2014**__**  
**_  
_Tonight was the ball at the Jones residence. I actually thought that Killian might be nice to me tonight, to save me the embarrassment in front of my friends, but no, he kisses Milah's hand and sends me a dirty look.__  
_  
_**July 23rd, 2014**__**  
**_  
_Twenty Killian Jones free days today, and I could never be happy. Not having to look upon the face of the man who makes me feel shit about myself. What a disgusting man.__  
_  
_**July 27th, 2014**____**  
**_  
_Luck came to the end today. Bumped into Killian accidentally, and of course he can't help but make a comment about my inferior birth. Can he make me feel any less bad about myself?__  
_  
Killian continued to read through some journal entries, and felt nothing but shame. Everything Emma had written about him was true. He had been rude and dismissive towards Emma, and now he couldn't be more disappointed in himself. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel hurt at what she wrote. He hadn't been the only the one to fuel the hate. Emma had had her equal share, in fact, she had done worse things.

She had lost him a million dollar business deal, when she chose to yell at him in front of one of his clients, and then she had cost him Milah, when she called him a 'good for nothing playboy' and of course, she had gotten him in so much trouble with his parents, when she said he had slept with a hooker. He listened as the shower turned off, and quickly, he placed his shirts, shoes and jacket on and quickly exited from her apartment, leaving the diary sprawled open on her bed. Emma stepped out from the shower with a pair of lacy panties on, a black tank top and a cardigan, her hair in a messy bun. 

"Killian?" She called, looking around. "He…" 

She stopped when she saw the diary propped open and her eyes widened in horror. 

"Shit." She muttered, running to the closet and grabbing her sneakers. "Shit, shit, shit." 

Emma, not even caring about her underwear, bolted from the apartment and down the street, earning few suggestive looks from some men. Emma stopped at an intersection and looked around in a panicked motion. 

"Shit." She muttered under her breath. 

Emma spun around and noticed Killian exiting a writing shop further up the street. 

"Killian!" She shouted, running towards him, trying not to slip on the icy ground. 

He looked at her in a surprised manner, as she stopped in front of him. His eyes widened when he saw her lacy panties. 

"I am so sorry." She gasped. "Please don't go. I…" 

"Leave you?" He chuckled, as he reached into his coat pocket. "I was buying you a new diary. I can see the old one is worn out and now that I am a completely changed man, I thought you would like to start afresh."

Emma smiled at him widely, and he returned it. 

"I'm sorry for everything, lass. What you wrote about me was completely right. I was an arrogant jackass and you didn't deserve the way I treated you, at all." 

Emma nodded. "Well, I did some things to you which were pretty inexcusable as well. I'm sorry." 

Killian went to reply, but Emma stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Killian dropped the diary in his hands, and pulled her closer, wrapping his long coat around her, making sure she was warm and her backside not pry to onlookers. The snow continued to fall around them and Emma pulled back. Killian chuckled as he took his coat off and wrapped it around her, before bending down to pick up the diary. 

"Come on, darling. Let's get you home."

Once back inside the apartment, Emma went straight back to her bedroom and grabbed the old diary. Killian watched as she ripped all the pages out, before throwing them in the fire and binning the leather casing. 

"I don't think those things of you now." She whispered. "I haven't for a couple of months." 

Killian smiled as he handed her the new diary. "I always liked you lass, I just wasn't good at expressing my feelings and trying to show how much I like you." 

Emma chuckled as she pushed him back on the bed, straddling his lap. "Well, just so you know from now on, being a jerk isn't the best way." 

Killian smiled as she lent down to kiss him, his member already hardening.

_**26**__**TH**__** January, 2015**_

_I'm in love with Killian Jones._


	44. My Heart Will Go On

_**Killian Jones and Emma Swan are newlyweds and Emma discovers she is pregnant. Killian is in the navy and his ship sinks, and somehow everyone survives**_

**My Heart Will Go On **

Lieutenant Killian Jones and Emma Swan were Storybrooke's own high school sweethearts whom had six months ago tied the knot in a small chapel in their hometown.

It had been a formal event, with Killian's status in the navy, he wore his uniform, and his groomsmen, and any other male guests who were in the navy, wore theirs as well. Killian looked dashing, and managed to break a few girls' hearts, knowing that they definitely did not have a chance with him now. Most of Storybrooke's female population had wished and wished for something to go wrong with Emma and Kilian's relationship, so that Killian would be back on the market and that they would have a chance with him.

After all, he was said to be Storybrooke's sexiest resident.

Emma Swan was the definition of beauty as well. Her normally blonde, wavy locks were scooped up into a soft, playful up-do, her make-up had been very natural, and the dress she had worn had been a simple trumpet style, lace gown that had looked as though it had been made for Emma to wear it.

As Emma walked down the aisle, the Lieutenants expression had been one of love and adoration, and when she joined him at the altar, it was clear to all the guests that Killian was restraining himself from pulling his love into a breathtaking kiss.

And when the preacher had announced they were man and wife, he pulled Emma into the most passionate wedding kiss Storybrooke had ever seen, and he had clutched her hand tightly as they made their way out of the church doors and into the bright sunlight.

Their honeymoon was spent on his family's yacht in the Caribbean.

Killian made love to his bride every night, trying to savour as much time as he could, before the navy required for him to head back out to sea, but the first problem he would have to overcome, would be telling Emma as she didn't know.

His time came to tell her a week before he was due to set sail. Emma had come from work, an excited look on her face as she ran into his opened arms, leaning up to kiss him. 

"I'm pregnant!" She had said with so much love and happiness. 

Killian, despite knowing the horrible news he was about to bestow upon her, swung Emma around, laughing happily, before bending down to kiss her stomach in full excitement. 

"Parents!" He had exclaimed, before capturing Emma's lips in hers. 

Emma smiled excitedly. "Yes, can you picture it? A tiny human being made by us." 

Killian's expression faltered as he remembered his news. Emma pulled back from as though she sensed something. 

"Killian?"

Killian looked at her with sombre eyes. "Darling, I have news of my own." 

Emma braced herself. 

"I'm needed at sea for a couple of months." Killian explained, watching Emma's expression fail. "I leave next week Tuesday." 

Even though he could see she was hurt, she gave him a sad smile. "It's your job. And when you come back, my bump will be bigger and it will be a surprise." 

Killian bent down and kissed her lips again softly. "Why are you so good to me, Emma?" 

"Because I love you, Killian Jones." 

Killian lifted her into his arms, already making his way towards the bedroom. 

"I love you too Mrs. Jones."

The day that Killian left was hard for Emma; she wouldn't admit it to anyone, but as she stood in their driveway, hugging him, she couldn't help but wish he wasn't a naval Lieutenant, even if it did make him a lot of money and gave them a good life. 

"I'll be back in eight weeks, my love." He said, as he pulled back. "I will ring you every night, and when I get back, I will not leave your side again. I've already handed in my resignation." 

Emma's eyes widened and she smiled, the tears falling faster. "Good." 

He kissed her again, before he moved back and got into the car, the last thing she saw was the white-gold wedding band.

Little did she know, that she would never see his left hand again or that wedding band.

Killian phoned her every night just as he promised, and she told him all about her first doctor's trip and sent him an e-mail of the sonogram of their child, and Killian had spent an hour that same evening, just staring at the very small outline of a baby, his finger softly tracing the black shape.

Killian had been gone seven weeks before Emma felt as though something was wrong. He hadn't called her that Sunday evening, and it was worrying as he never missed a call. Emma had phoned the ship, only to be disconnected straight away. Emma hadn't slept that night, and spent the entire Monday waiting for a call, which never came. The same went for Tuesday and Wednesday, and she found herself becoming sick from the stress.

She knew inside that something was wrong, and her suspicions were confirmed when one of the Naval Base Captain's showed up on her doorstep Thursday morning, a look of grief across his face, which only worsened when he saw her small bump. 

"Captain Gold." She greeted with a worried smile. 

"Mrs. Jones." He replied. "I have some unfortunate news."

Emma steadied herself on the door, as Captain Gold looked grief-stricken, knowing that what he was about to deliver was going to break her. 

"The ship that your husband was on, The Jewel of the Realm sank three-days ago. There are no survivors. I am deeply sorry for your loss." Gold said, as he reached out a hand and placed it on Emma's shoulder. "I am so sorry." 

Gold then left Emma on the door, and she broke down, shutting the door and leaning against it for as much support as she could get. Her hands wrapped around her waist and she sobbed. Emma remained locked up for days, Mary Margaret and David, her parents were the only ones she allowed in. Her heart was broken.

Killian was never coming home, he was never going to meet their baby, but more importantly, she would never be able to hold him again.

The town of Storybrooke went into mourning.

Emma and Killian's best friend, Robin Hood, organized a service down by the water. Emma and Robin waded out into the water on surfboards and lay down flowers in recognition of peace. A week later, Emma could never have felt more alone when she attended the doctor's office to find out the sex of hers and Killian's baby.

She was having a boy.

Emma arrived home that afternoon with a small bag of groceries, only to find Captain Gold standing on her porch, looking merry. 

"Mrs. Jones, I have some excellent news." He smiled. 

Emma placed the groceries down on the wooden chair. "What good news could there possibly be?" 

"Killian is alive." 

Emma's eyes widened. "No, he's dead…" 

"Turns out that he and four others managed to escape and were rescued by a deep sea fishing boat. They have only just arrived back." 

Emma let out a hysterical sob and shockingly hugged Captain Gold as hard as she could. 

"Oh my god!" She sobbed. "Th..thank you. Where is he?"

Gold smiled. "Boston Hospital, but Miss Swan, he didn't come back completely unscathed. He lost his left hand." 

Emma looked saddened, but her smile never faltered. "I would rather him lose his hand then be dead."

Emma left for Boston that very hour. She phoned her parents and Robin, telling them the good news on her three hour drive. Gold was driving the car and Emma was subconsciously rubbing her stomach. The drive felt as though it went on for hours, but they finally made it to the hospital, and Gold had never seen anyone rush into a hospital as quick as Emma did.

The nurse directed her to Killian's room, and she didn't care when the door slammed open. Her husband's eyes met hers and he gave her the most loving smile ever. 

"Emma." He whispered. 

Emma ran forward and her arms wrapped around him. "Oh my god, I thought you were dead." 

She was sobbing and his arms wrapped around her, tears streaming down his cheeks as well. 

"I thought I was going to drown, but then this deep sea fishing boat showed up and saved me, along with four others. Darling…" His right hand came to rest on her stomach and he smiled happily. "It's okay little duckling, daddy's here."

Emma smiled. "It's a boy." 

"A boy." He repeated. "Oh, darling." 

Emma grabbed his wrapped up arm and smiled sadly. 

"It's really quite hideous." Killian muttered, his right hand still stroking her stomach, as though he was catching up on lost time. 

"I don't care." Emma whispered, as she pressed her forehead against his. "All I care is that you're alive."

She bent her head and kissed him. 

"I'm never letting you go again." She mumbled in the kiss. 

"Good."


	45. Bake Sale

_**Emma and Killian's daughter's school is hosting a bake sale to raise money. Emma and Killian decide to prove they can bake when Anna goes to Mary Margaret's **_

**Bake Sale**

Killian Jones stared down at his youngest child, and only daughter, Anna with an amused expression. 

"Bake sale?" He questioned. "What on earth is that?" 

Anna rolled her eyes. "Daddy, everyone has to make cupcakes or biscuits and we sell them to make money for fundraising." 

Killian bent down to Anna's height and gave her a raised eye-brow. "I'm taking a wild guess here, you want your mom and I to help you bake?" 

"Uh, no." 

Killian looked a little taken aback. 

"I want you to drop me off at Grandma's. No offence, you and mom suck in the kitchen when it comes to cupcakes." 

Killian's mouth dropped open in surprise.

Emma arrived home at five o'clock as per usual. Her legs were aching from having to chase after a thieving man, who was now spending the night locked in a cell at the sheriff's station. 

"Killian?" She called. "Are you home?" 

"Kitchen." His voice replied. 

Emma dropped her bag on the couch before entering the kitchen, her eyes widening slightly when she saw the mess. Flour covered the work benches, spilt chocolate chips covered the floor. 

"What are you doing?" Emma laughed, as she ate a chocolate chip off the workbench. 

"Well, Anna is having a bake-sale and wouldn't let me help. She is at your mother's. Anyway, I want to prove her wrong and that we can bake." 

Emma chuckled, as she stepped into the mess, her arms wrapping around his waist, his automatically caging her in. 

"I think that Anna may have made the right choice in asking Mary Margaret to help her, but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun baking."

Killian leaned down and began kissing her neck. "Well, no one is due home till seven. Maybe we could have a little more fun with the baking." 

Emma let out a soft moan as he nibbled her sweet spot. "I have an idea, let's prove to Anna that we are not completely useless in the kitchen like she seems to think we are." 

Killian pulled back and moaned. "Fine. Only to prove Anna wrong." 

"Let's do it."

Emma and Killian decided that they would bake chocolate chip cookies, as it sounded easier enough. Emma had googled a recipe on her phone, and it was even labelled fool-proof, which Killian seemed to think that that would make them safe. 

"Alright, so we need flour, chocolate chips, butter, brown sugar, and baking powder…" 

Killian got out the ingredients as she said them, setting them down on the bench top in front of her. 

"Sounds easy enough."

Emma continued reading. "Alright, we need to preheat the oven to one-hundred and eighty degrees." 

Killian made his way to the oven and turned the notch to the one-eighty sign, before turning back to Emma to await more instructions. 

"Okay, next we need to beat one hundred and twenty-five grams of butter with two hundred grams of brown sugar." 

Emma pulled out a bowl and set the beaters up, handing them to Killian, as she measured out the correct amount of ingredients. 

"How do you work this thing again?" Killian asked, accidently hitting the button which released the beaters. "Oops." 

"We're screwed already." Emma said, hitting her head in frustration.

Sure enough, when Killian began to beat the butter and sugar together, matters only got worse. The mixture went everywhere when Killian had knocked the bowl off the countertop, which resulted in Emma having to re-measure and be the one to mix, whilst Killian told her the instructions from the IPad. 

"You need to sift three hundred grams of plain flour into the mixture and the same with one teaspoon of baking powder." 

Emma did as Killian said and she couldn't help but laugh when some of the flour went down the front of her black shirt. 

"And once mixed, add the cup of milk chocolate drops, and then knead."

Emma sighed in relief when the mixture came together properly and gave a small cheer of accomplishment. 

"Well done, love." Killian laughed, as she began to roll the mixture into small balls. 

"Yes, but now we just have to cook them, this is the hard part." Emma joked, as he placed six on a piece of baking paper, before putting them in the oven. 

Killian stalked up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Can I have a kiss now?" 

Emma chuckled, and turned in his arms, hers coming to wrap around his neck. 

"Why yes, Captain Jones." She joked, reaching up and placing her lips against his.

Killian kissed her back passionately, lifting Emma as though she weighed nothing, and settled her on the countertop, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. 

"One day, I am going to take you here." Killian chuckled. "I'll send the kids away for the weekend." 

Emma laughed as she drove her tongue deeper into his mouth. Killian simply moaned in response, his hands wandering down to her backside, drawing her closer.

Amidst their kissing, they forgot about the cookies in the oven and it was only when they could smell the burning that they broke apart hastily, Emma removing the cookies from the oven in a rush, which only resulted in them landing all over the floor. 

"Now I can see why Anna chose to go to your mother's." Killian laughed, as he watched

Emma kick a burnt cookie, only causing it to make a loud noise as it bounded off the cupboard. 

"Tell me about it. Killian, we suck." She laughed. "You might be good at teaching them about star maps, and how to sail, and I might be good in the physical department, but sometimes our domestic skills are a disgrace. Imagine what Regina would think if she saw this kitchen right now. She would have a heart attack and worry about Henry when he stays here on his trips from college."

Killian chuckled as he re-glanced around the kitchen. "I think we should…" 

"Mommy, daddy. I'm home ear…." Anna's voice faltered when she looked at the mess in the kitchen. "You didn't…" 

Mary Margaret appeared behind Anna and gasped. 

"We tried to prove we could be good bakers." Emma smiled. 

"How did this happen?" Mary Margaret asked, looking at the burnt cookies. 

"We almost made tacos." Killian smirked. 

Mary Margaret's jaw dropped. 

"What do they mean by that?"

Emma and Killian simply glanced at one another and smirked.

Oh yes, they would definitely be making tacos that night.


	46. Inconceivable

_**Princess Emma is kidnapped in the middle of the night by some rough men who intend to sell her into slavery. Lieutenant Jones will not let that happen**_

**Inconceivable**

It was as though Princess Emma of the Northern Kingdom had disappeared into thin air.

This morning, she had been missing from her room and with no signs of a struggle, the palace guards had come to the conclusion that she had gone out for a ride, or something along those lines.

Lieutenant Jones, as well as Emma's parents knew that was not the case.

Whenever Emma decided to venture outside of the palace walls, she would always take Killian, the Navy's Top Lieutenant with her, as 'protection', but more so for his company. It was still a secret between Emma, Killian, Snow and Charming that the recently turned adult princess and the dashing lieutenant were engaged, and in the process of planning their wedding.

Today was supposed to be the day that Emma informed the kingdom of the engagement, but right now, she was in the back of a carriage, her hands bound with a gag in her mouth and a blindfold covering her eyes. All she could hear was male voices murmuring to one another, and from what Emma could hear, they were deciding what market to sell her at.

The kingdom where the markets where, was a kingdom where Emma had never ventured. It was full of bad people, and men who wanted nothing but women as their own personal slaves. And Emma would be someone who could fetch a fortune. Not just because of her royal status, but her wildly spoken beauty.

"I say, we start the bid at fifty gold pieces." One of the men chuckled. "Just look at her, a virgin princess." 

Emma shook slightly.

She was far from a virgin.

She and Killian had first made love over a year ago very secretly, and had continued to do so from that point. Emma couldn't imagine what would happen to her if they found out she wasn't. 

"Hmm, I am tempted to keep her myself." Another said, spitting over the side of the carriage. 

"Please, I'm still trying to get over the fact that we managed to take her from the stables so easily. That poor Lieutenant lover of hers will be broken beyond belief, knowing that his dear princess is about to become someone's fuck-toy." 

Emma felt the carriage stop, and she couldn't help but shake more, wondering if they were going to hurt her. The way they had just spoken about, as though she was a piece of meat to be passed around was frightening enough, but the thought of one of them touching her, scared her a lot more. 

"A fallen tree" One muttered. "For God's sake" 

"Inconceivable" Another replied. 

Emma breathed in relief a little, but froze when she felt someone's hand touch her bare leg. 

"There, there princess, we'll be…" The man let out a painted shout, a loud thud sounded beside Emma. 

"If any of you have laid a finger on her, I and my wife will kill you."

Emma knew her father's voice anywhere, but that still didn't stop her when she felt someone's hands removing the gag. As soon as it was gone, she went to shout, but very quickly, the same person removed the blindfold, and her eyes met Killian's. He looked concerned and worried. 

"Emma…" Her name fell from his lips like a prayer. "You're okay. Thank god." 

"Killian…" She had tears running down her cheeks. "You found me." 

"I know." He answered, as he began to untie the rope at her arms, before pulling her into a bone crushing hug. 

Emma leaned into the hug glancing at her father, whose guards where in the process of arresting the other men. Her eyes then wandered to her mother who has just climbed back down the tree. Snow quickly made her way over to Emma, who was now untying the ropes from her ankles. 

"Emma, are you alright?" Snow asked, as Charming came up beside his wife. 

"Apart from a sore head where they knocked me unconscious, I'm fine." She smiled as Killian helped her down from the wagon. 

Both Charming and Snow immediately pulled Emma into another hug. 

"Where did they take you from?" Charming asked. "There was no struggle in your chambers." 

Emma shrugged. "I was knocked unconscious in the stable when preparing for my morning ride with Killian. They got through the guards somehow." 

"I'm just glad you are okay." Snow whispered, as she stroked Emma's cheek. "I think we may be doubling guards around the castle."

Emma couldn't help but laugh as they made their way to the horses, the men who had kidnapped her, now in the back of a barred carriage. 

"Yeah, and you might need to check if there are any guards missing." Killian said, as he helped Emma onto his horse. 

Snow and Charming agreed and mounted their horses, as Killian got up and sat behind Emma, his arms caging her in and as he held on to the reins. 

"I'm so glad you are okay, darling." He whispered in her ear. "I don't know what I would have done if something had happened." 

Emma leant back against him. "You got to me before that happened. They were planning to sell me in a slave market for fifty gold pieces."

Killian scoffed behind her. "Fifty gold, is that all?" 

Emma playfully slapped his hand, careful not to startle the horse. 

"You are worth more than gold, darling." 

Emma leaned further back against him, as they followed Snow and Charming through the woods. Thankfully, her captors hadn't managed to get her to far away from the castle, and that Snow knew these woods like the back of her hand, knowing all the short-cuts. And before long, they reached the gate boundaries, and Killian stopped their horse. Emma didn't fail to notice the small nod that David gave Killian, before he had turned their horse in the direction of their secret spot at the lake. 

"What are you up to?" Emma asked. 

Killian halted the horse in their usual spot, dismounted and then proceeded to help Emma down. 

"What? Can't I just enjoy taking my fiancé down to the lake?" 

Emma chuckled. "You're up to something, Killian, and I was just kidnapped."

Killian though pretended he hadn't heard the last comment and turned to face her and fished around in his brown coat pocket. Emma's eyes widened when he produced a blue box. 

"It was finally finished this morning." He smiled. "Now we are definitely official." 

Emma laughed as he flipped the lid, revealing a three-stoned sapphire ring. 

"Exactly how you designed it, milady." 

Emma couldn't help the tears which formed in her eyes as he slipped the ring onto her finger. 

"I love you, Emma." 

"I love you too." 

She pressed her lips against his softly.

Three weeks later, Princess Emma and Lieutenant Jones were wed, with double the amount of guards patrolling, but Emma didn't care about the guards. Her husband, who was now a Naval Captain, was the best swordsman in the land, next to her father, and as long as he was around, Emma knew she was safe.


	47. Emma and the Irish Kiss

_**Emma Swan is on her gap year Ireland when she meets local Killian Jones, when she runs into him and spills her coffee all over him**_

**Emma and the Irish Kiss**

Emma Swan had been in Ireland for exactly three days when she first ran into Killian Jones.

Emma had been in a rush, as she was going to miss her tour bus, when she exited a local coffee joint, with a takeaway chai latte in her hand, when she bumped into a complete stranger, her coffee going all the way down his light blue cotton button-up shirt. 

"Oh my god!" Emma exclaimed, her face flushing with embarrassment. "I am so sorry." 

"It is okay, lass." His tone was soft, but Emma could see the tense look on his face. 

His eyes met hers, and she noticed that he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen on someone, and she couldn't help but notice that he was very handsome. 

"No, it's not okay." She mumbled. "I was in such a rush. I really am sorry."

The tenseness in his face slowly melted into one of shame. 

"It's okay. I was just heading home anyway, so I can change. Where are you heading?" 

"The Tourist Information section." Emma answered, checking her watch. "Well I was. I missed the bus." 

"You know, if you want to make up for my ruined shirt, I will show you around." He gave her a smile. 

Emma raised an eye-brow. "How does that make up for it?" 

"I get to have company of a beautiful lass" 

"Can you take me to Mellifont Abbey?" 

"Anywhere you wish it, by the way the name is Killian Jones." He held out his hand. 

"Emma. Emma Swan." 

She shook his hand.

Killian told Emma that he would come back for her in twenty-minutes, giving her enough time to sit down and have a coffee. She re-entered Granny's diner and looked around. A couple of girls were watching her with their mouths slightly ajar. In an awkward manner, Emma made her way back to the counter were the same waitress, Ruby, stood. Emma found that she was someone she could easily make friends with. 

"You just had Killian Jones eating out of the palm of your hand." She exclaimed, as he began to make more coffee. 

"You know him?"

Ruby nodded. "Yes. He was in my year at school. Polite and well-mannered, his family is very religious. And the best thing as well, he's eighteen like you." 

"Probably has a girlfriend." Emma muttered, as she accepted the coffee. 

"Nope, he has never even kissed a girl I heard. Emma, trust me, he won't hurt you, and he's all about good form."

Twenty-minutes later, Emma found herself sitting in the passenger seat of Killian's ford. 

"So where are you over from?" Killian asked, in order of starting a conversation. 

"Boston. I wanted to come to Ireland for my gap year after I graduated." Emma replied.

"I got lucky as Granny gave me a fix-term contract for a room. Now, I'm just looking for a job. I have a visa." 

Killian gave a low whistle. "Nice. I just graduated as well, and I would like to take a gap year in France." 

"Do you speak French?" Emma questioned, looking at him. 

"A little, I want to become fluent though."

Emma smiled. "You are so different from the guys I went to school with." 

"In a good way or a bad way?" 

"Good. All the guys in my year have spent the last week partying and…" Emma noticed his expression of disapproval. "Oh, I forgot. Ruby said you came from a religious family." 

"I do." Killian replied. "My faith is very important to me. I like a drink every now and then, but I have never been partying. Have you?" 

"Once. I left twenty-minutes in. I guess it just wasn't my scene." Emma answered. 

"Good." Killian gave her a soft smile from the driver's seat.

They reached Mellifont Abbey and Emma's camera was immediately out and she was snapping pictures. 

"It's beautiful." She whispered. 

Killian locked the car and they made their way to one of the ruins. 

"Uh, can I be a pain?" Emma asked, turning to face him. 

Killian smiled. "Sure." 

"Can you please take a picture of me?" She asked blushing slightly, and he chuckled in return. 

"Of course."

Killian noticed that she didn't pose for the camera, just simply smiled, and that was when he really noticed her beauty. She had no make-up on and was very natural. 

"Thank you." Emma smiled, as she took back the camera.

As they continued to make their way around the beautiful ruins, Emma couldn't believe how easily conversation flowed between them. Killian seemed like a smart-enough guy and from what Emma learned, he wanted to attend college and study English. Killian learned that Emma wanted to get into the law and the criminal justice system.

They spent an hour just casually wandering around the ruins and by the time they finished and where in his car on the way back into town Emma couldn't wait to get some food in her stomach. 

"Did you want to get dinner?" Killian asked out of the blue. 

Emma looked at him curiously. 

"I mean, would you like to get dinner with me? I know a great place just at the next turn off.' 

Emma smiled. "Uh, I would love to. I'm starving."

They ended up at a small Italian restaurant where Killian said he had been coming with his family ever since he was a small boy. Killian was surprised to find that he and Emma both liked the same type of pizza, so they ended up sharing a large one. 

"So, how much more sightseeing do you have?" Killian asked. 

"Quite a bit" She smiled. "I've only been here for three days, and the first day I spent lying in bed from jetlag. Ruby gave me a list of places." 

"That's Ruby for you."

After they finished the pizza, they headed back into town and when Emma got out of Killian's car, it was six o'clock. 

"Thank you so much." She smiled. "And once again I'm sorry about this morning." 

Killian nodded. "It's all good." 

Emma turned away and began heading inside, before turning back to face Killian. "Will I see you again?" 

"Whenever you want, I'll be at Granny's for breakfast tomorrow, if you want to join me?" 

"I'd love to."

He kissed her a week later in the exact same spot she had spilt coffee on him.

After her gap year came to a wrap, Emma went back to Boston, and Killian went on his.

He didn't go to Paris.

He went to Boston to see his love, and there he stayed, still becoming fluent in French.


	48. Leap of Faith

_**On their senior year camp, Emma Swan is scared of heights and it terrified of doing the flying fox. Her dashing boyfriend, Killian Jones, convinces her everything is okay**_

**Leap of Faith**

Emma Swan wouldn't lie. She had not wanted to go on the Senior Year camping trip at all, but after some persuading by her boyfriend, Killian Jones, and best friend's, Ruby Lucas, Belle French, Regina Mills, Robin Hood, Victor Whale, David Nolan and her adoptive sister, Mary Margaret, she found herself sitting on the yellow bus, her earphones in, ignoring the excited conversation occurring between the others.

Beside her, Killian's arm was wrapped around her shoulders as he chatted away with David. Emma couldn't hear what they were saying, but judging from their expressions, they were discussing some fun activity at camp.

And that was the reason why Emma had tried to put off coming.

The teachers encouraged everyone to do all the activities, and when they were in eighth grade, Emma had been forced by a teacher to do abseiling. When she had returned from camp, her adoptive parents, Eva and Leo Blanchard had been furious when Emma and Mary Margaret informed them of what had happened, and the teacher who had been responsible for the forced climb, had lost her job. 

"Love…" She jumped when realized that Killian was tapping her. 

Emma removed her earphones and looked at him curiously. "Yes?" 

"You're looking a little pale. Are you feeling alright?" Killian's tone was one of concern and it made her heart flutter.

She and Killian had been together since they were thirteen, incredibly young, but now at seventeen and eighteen respectfully, they were as strong as ever. Killian's family adored Emma, and Leo and Eva adored Killian, just as they did with Mary Margaret and David.  
Killian being of Irish and English decent often used words that most American teenagers wouldn't use; he tended to call Emma; love, darling, lass, sweetheart, dear and her most favourite of all, Swan. She had always been his Swan and Killian would often tell her that she would always be, and Emma found she had no objections against that. 

"I feel fine." She smiled. "Just a little tired." 

Mary Margaret, who was sat behind them with David lent forward. "Emma, what is bothering you?" 

"Nothing." Emma plastered a fake smile on her face, and cuddled up beside Killian.

Killian didn't buy her lie, and Emma knew that, but he decided to humour her, and hold her tighter against him. 

"Geez, I swear this time next year, you two will be married." Regina said, with a roll of her eyes, as she turned to Mary Margaret and David. "And you two as well." 

Emma blushed, but didn't move away from Killian. 

"Yeah well, if you and Robin still go strong, we might get to say the same thing about you two." Killian smirked. 

Regina glared, and Robin simply wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

With Emma only wishing for the bus ride to be delayed, it only went quicker. And soon enough, the bus pulled up at the camp, and one of the teachers, who also happened to be Regina's mother, was asking for the girls to follow her off the bus. Emma said a quick goodbye to Killian as she followed Regina to where all the girls were grouping together. 

"Alright." Cora said, as she stood in front of the senior girls. "You have already chosen your dorm mates. I have your keys for the dorms you have been assigned. Okay, so there are a few rules we need to remember. Boy dorms are strictly off limits. We have no problem with you hanging around with the boys where adults can see you." 

Ruby went a little red when she noticed that Cora was looking at her. 

"Next rule, it is lights out at ten o'clock. No arguments. Tonight though, we are doing a ghost tour." 

Emma rolled her eyes. 

"Okay, general rules will be explained during dinner. Now, head to your dorms, but first collect your keys. Everyone has their own personal bathroom."

Regina went to her mother for the key, whilst Emma looked around. Killian and the boys were with a male teacher on the other side of the field, more than likely getting the same instructions as they just did. 

"It was one time." Ruby was whispering. "Victor had my make-up and I had to go and get it back from him." 

"Yes, which also led to a make-out session, and both of you getting sent home." Mary Margaret scolded. "And then suspended for three days, for inappropriate behaviour." 

Emma laughed as she looked at her two best friends. "Guys, it was two years ago. I'm sure both Ruby and Victor have matured a lot more than to do that now." 

"Well, Victor has." Belle piped up. 

"Hey." Ruby said in a mock hurt tone.

Emma made it through two days of camp, stress-free, before she finally met her match. With her friends and boyfriend in her activity group, she knew that she wouldn't get away with not attempting. Their group leader was a man named Robert Gold, who was a couple of years older than them and whose parents owned the camp. So far, he and Belle and had gotten on remarkably well and had been partners throughout the entire day. 

"Darling…" Killian's Irish accent interrupted her thoughts. "It's okay."

She was glancing up at a high flying fox which required for them to zip through trees, before reaching the other side. 

"I…I can't do that." She choked out, feeling frozen with fear. 

Killian took her arm gently and they moved towards a rock, and he sat down, Emma beside him. 

"You know something, love. I believe in you, and so does everyone here. We know you can do it. But if you don't want to, you don't have to, and no one here is going to judge you." 

Emma looked at him and shook her head. "Secretly, everyone is going to think I'm a wimp…" 

"No." He said gently, his hand reaching out. "I would never want you in a situation that frightens or makes you feel uncomfortable. If you don't want to do it, you don't have to, but sometimes, it's good to take a leap of faith. You are completely safe on it, and you can do doubles."

Emma glanced up to see Belle already wired up, going down solo. 

"If they let me do it with you, I'll give it a go." 

Killian's hand rested on her cheek. "Atta girl." 

She gave him a nervous smile.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, she was all connected up and Killian was with her. Mary Margaret couldn't get over the fact that Killian had somehow convinced Emma to give it a go. 

"Oh, god." Emma whispered. 

"If you don't want to look, close your eyes." Killian said, making sure that his arms were around her in a protective manner. 

Emma closed her eyes and pressed her head into his chest. 

"Ready?" Gold asked. 

Killian nodded, and Emma screamed a little when she felt that she and Killian flying through the air. After ten feet, Emma peaked an eye open, and soon both were open and she was looking at the ground. 

"Wow." She whispered. 

Killian smiled and tightened his grip on her waist. "See, darling, I knew you could do it."

She had, and all because she had taken a leap of faith, something she would do a lot more now.


	49. I Do

_**Sequel to 'I Don't Think That's The Best Time' In case you can't remember re-read. Mary Margaret refuses to believe that Emma and Killian are married until they have a white wedding**_

**I Do **

Mary Margaret eyes widened at Emma. "Married! Emma Swan!" 

"Actually, it's Emma Jones, now milady." Killian smirked. 

Henry looked at his mother and smiled, as he hugged her again, also pulling Killian into the hug. "Who married you?" 

"Gold." Emma answered, as her attention focused on her father who had stepped in front of Killian. 

"Normally, I would've liked for you to ask permission first for my daughter's hand, but I know why you did it." David held out his hand for Killian. 

"Thanks mate…" Killian replied, as he shook the hand.

Mary Margaret though, was not looking too happy. "I will not congratulate you until you marry properly. A proper ceremony, fancy hair-do, white dress and bridesmaids are a must." 

Emma rolled her eyes. "Mom, I…" 

"Your mother is right, Emma." Regina said, as she made her way over with Robin. "Gold may have pronounced you husband and wife, but I think everyone in this town will not believe it until they see the saviour in the white dress." 

Emma sighed. "Is it really that important…" 

"Yes." Mary Margaret interrupted. 

"Fine."

As usual, Regina was right.

When the town had found out that Emma and Killian had married in battle, they were happy for them, but all demanded that they have a proper ceremony, and reception. So it was one week later that Emma found herself standing in front of a floor-length mirror in a two shoulder strapped, lace style trumpet gown, whilst Mary Margaret altered the veil. Her hair was neatly pinned up in a romantic up-do, and the ring Killian had used sat on her right hand, after David insisted that Killian needed to get her a wedding band.

The Dwarves had spent the week mining sapphires, and Gold had then formed the simple silver band, encrusting the sapphires on. In the inside of the band rested the words _As You Wish_. 

"Oh, Emma." Mary Margaret smiled. "You look so beautiful." 

Emma smiled at her reflection. "Thank you." 

"A beautiful woman deserves to be told…" 

Emma chuckled as she stepped down from the podium. "I meant thank you for making me do this. Now that I am stood here, in this dress, I realize that I always had craved a day like this. A day where I can dress up, and be the complete centre of attention." 

"You usually are." Mary Margaret replied "Especially in the world of Killian Jones."

A knock sounded from the door, and Mary Margaret opened it to reveal both David and Henry standing there in matching suits, as both would be giving Emma away. 

"Mom" Henry exclaimed. "You look beautiful." 

David couldn't stop the few tears that leaked from his eyes. "Sometimes when I look at you, I see that tiny baby that we sent away, but now, you are so grown up and I couldn't be more proud of the woman you have become." 

Emma smiled as two of the three most important men in her life hugged her. A few tears slipped from her eyes and she pulled back. 

"Let's get this over with, alright?"

Killian meanwhile stood at the altar, nervously fiddling with his soft black jacket, the exact same style he wore for his and Emma's first dance in the Enchanted Forest. 

"Everything is going to be okay." Robin said. "You are technically married. All that you are doing now is putting on a show for everyone." 

Killian turned and glanced at the entire town of Storybrooke who had turned up to watch the wedding in the town square. 

"Why do people have to be so bloody nosy?" Killian muttered, as he turned back to see Archie making his way over in his priest clothes. 

"Everything okay, Killian?" He asked, patting Killian's shoulder. 

"All good, Jiminy." 

The two men exchanged smiles.

It was another five minutes before Archie was getting everyone to settle down. Killian shifted nervously on his feet. 

"Just breathe." Robin whispered. 

The bridal waltz started, and Killian watched as Belle and Ruby made their way down the aisle, their soft blue bridesmaid dresses catching in the wind.

And then his eyes landed on Emma, who walked between Henry and David. 

Killian felt as though his breath had been taken away as he watched his Swan make her way down the aisle. His eyes were locked on hers, and neither could keep the smiles of their faces as she slowly made her way towards him. After what felt like an eternity, David kissed Emma's forehead, before he handed Emma's hand to Killian's. 

"Emma and Killian, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life."

Emma smiled, and she gripped Killian's hand tighter as he sent her a dashing smile in return. 

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done, may you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding." 

From behind them, Emma could sense that her mother already had tears streaming down her cheeks, and she wouldn't be surprised if David was crying as well. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, both Killian and Emma have chosen to write their own vows, so Killian we will start with you." 

Killian smiled and turned fully to Emma, grasping both of her hands in his. 

"Emma Jones…" He began, earning a few chuckles. "When I first met you, I was in a very dark place. All I cared about was revenge, and getting Rumpelstiltskin. But you, my darling, right from the start ignited something in me; something that I hadn't thought remained, honour, but of course I messed that up big time in my own way. You didn't know it at the time, but when I turned my ship around, it wasn't for anyone but you. You had touched me, given me light in my darkness, and I knew that I couldn't let you go so easily. And look at us, we had a bumpy road, old lovers, curses, and a frozen heart, but right now, I stand here today, ready to call you my wife, even though you already are, and I am proud to say, I love you."

Emma smiled through the tears that were trickling down her cheeks, and from the corner of her eye, she could see her mother reacting the same way, and David looking so proud at what Killian had just said. 

"Emma…" Archie said, breaking her from her thoughts. "Your turn". 

Emma blushed. "Oh right." 

A few people chuckled. 

"Killian Jones, when I first met you, I was a difficult and an untrusting person. I didn't trust you with anything that was in me, and I did what I thought was best, I left you. I see now, that I should have trusted you. You are a man of honour, a man of good form, a man of love. You fight for the things you love, you cherish your most prized possessions, and I wish I had seen this before. I spent a lot of time dancing around my feelings for you, trying to convince myself that I didn't love you, that I was unworthy of love. I was very wrong. You proved to me that you were never going to leave, you broke down my walls which were as high as that beanstalk, one by one, and you showed nothing but loyalty to me, my son and my family. You even gave up your three hundred year course of revenge for me, and that speaks louder than words. You're right. This wasn't an easy road, but it was worth all the heartache, because here I stand today, ready to take my place as your wife, finally accepting that a lost girl has found her home."

There wasn't a dry eye in the audience after her speech.

Even Gold had allowed for a tear to slip down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away, and Regina was crying as well, not caring about her tough image to slip away. 

"What beautiful vows." Archie smiled. "Roland, would you like to bring the rings forward?"

Robin's son, Roland stepped forward with a red silk pillow which two bands sat upon; a silver one for Emma with the sapphires and a plain silver band for Killian.

Emma's eyes widened when she saw the band and Killian simply smiled. 

"Alright Killian, you may pick up Emma's ring." 

Killian did so, and took Emma's left hand in his. "I Killian, give you, Emma, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." 

He slipped the band all the way down her finger which fit perfectly. 

Emma then took up Killian's band and smiled at him. "I, Emma, give you, Killian, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." 

She slipped the band on his finger and he rubbed her knuckles tenderly. 

"Just don't lose your hand again buddy." 

He laughed and so did others.

Archie smiled. "And now, by the power vested in me by the town of Storybrooke, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." 

"Gladly." Killian smiled as pulled Emma into a passionate breath-taking kiss. 

Emma's arms wrapped around his neck and he dipped her, before they broke apart, their eyes both leaking water. 

"Family and friends, I present to you for the second time, Mr. and Mrs. Jones."

Everyone cheered, and Emma couldn't be more grateful that her mother had forced her to have a proper ceremony.

As Emma and Killian made their way down the aisle, hand in hand, they didn't see the smiles exchanged between Robin and Regina.

In three weeks' time, Emma and Killian would be sat in the audience for their wedding.


	50. Hens Night

_**Emma and her friends go on her hens night, and Killian, David, Robin, Victor and Gold find out about it, and are not impressed and gate crash**_

**Hens Night **

Emma Swan examined her appearance in the mirror.

The skin tight red dress hugged her perfectly, exposing her cleavage and her long legs, which where currently resting in tall black stilettos. As usual, her make-up was natural and her hair in soft ringlets down her back. 

"Swan, what are you doing in there?" 

She smiled when she heard her fiancé's voice, Killian Jones, asking through the door. 

"Well, the girls and I are going out tonight remember, so I am getting ready." 

Killian made a grumble sound. "Well this dashing rapscallion would like his shower today." 

Emma grabbed her purse from the counter, and unlocked the door. She couldn't help the smirk which graced her features when she saw that his jaw dropped. 

"Where are you going that requires you to dress like that?" He questioned. 

Emma gave him a questioning look. For some reason, he sounded annoyed, and his facial expression, which would normally be one of lust, was far from that now. 

"Emma…." 

Emma moved past him and into the bedroom, reaching out for her black coat. 

"Why are you dressed like that?" His arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall. 

Emma sighed. "You see, it's my hen's night, which means, the girls and I go out, party and get drunk. We also tend to dress like this." 

"Well, I would prefer it if you covered up a little more." 

Emma shrugged. Sometimes she forgot that Killian was from the Enchanted Forest, and that women clearly didn't dress like this there, even though some of the wench dresses Emma seen, had been clearly erotic. 

"It's one night." Emma replied, as she wrapped her coat around her. 

Killian moved towards her, his arms wrapping around her waist, his hands resting on her backside. 

"Sorry, love. I just don't like the idea of other men seeing you dressed so scandalous."

His voice was husky, and she could feel the heat pooling between her legs. 

"Well, you know they can look all they want…" Emma whispered, her hand cupping him through his sweatpants. "But we both know you will be the one taking it off me later tonight." 

Killian groaned as she pulled away. 

"Got to go, love you." She moved past him and he could hear her exit the house. 

As he listened to Mary Margaret's car pulling away, he released that she had left with a hard erection. 

"Bloody minx."

He ended up taking a cold shower.

Emma and Mary Margaret arrived at Ruby's house at precisely eight fifteen. Regina, Belle and Ruby were already there, all wearing similar outfits to what she was, apart from Mary Margaret, who had opted for a more conservative look, as Emma had noted in the car ride over. 

"Alright, what is this big surprise you planned?" Emma asked, as Belle wrapped a white bride sash over Emma. 

Ruby smirked. "What every woman wants on her hen's night, a male stripper."

Unknown to the girls as they piled into two separate cars and drove away, Victor had been listening to the entire conversation. As soon as the cars disappeared, he grabbed his mobile phone and phoned Gold, who then phoned Robin, who then went on to phone David and finally, David went on to phone Killian. 

"A male what?" Killian asked, down the line, as he quickly grabbed a shirt, his jeans already on. 

"A stripper, a naked man. I am not about to let my wife sit through that." 

Killian threw the shirt on. "More like there is no way that I am letting Emma sit through that." 

"I'll pick you up and then we can head around to Gold's shop, where we will meet up with Victor and Robin." 

Sure enough, ten minutes later, the group of men had assembled at Gold's shop and were deciding what to do about their women that night. 

"How dare Ruby do this?" Gold muttered. "Belle would never see a stripper without Ruby's encouragement." 

"The same with Regina." Robin replied. "She's uptight most of the time, and the stripper seems a little too fun for her liking."

"Snow." David said, looking shocked. "A married woman with two children, why would she want to look at other men like that?" 

"I say we just march right in there and take them home." Killian muttered. "Might be tempted to sp…"

David put his hand up in a silencing matter. "My daughter, mate. Don't want to hear it."

"Sorry, I'm just disappointed that Emma would do something like this." Killian muttered. 

The others looked shocked.

Soon, they stood outside Storybrooke's nightclub where Emma had told Killian the hen's night was to occur. 

"I swear, he better not jiggle anything in front of my wife." Gold seethed, as the five men got out of the car. 

Killian's eyes widened. "They jiggle their dicks?" 

David rounded on Killian and laughed. "Not a good word to say mate, but yes." 

This only made Killian enter the building quicker. Once inside, they looked around and soon enough found Emma, Mary Margaret, and Belle sitting in a corner, casually just stirring their drinks.

On stage, the male stripper was doing his thing, and Robin's and Victor's eyes widened when they saw Regina and Ruby throwing money at him. 

"Never would I think Regina would do something like that!" David said, roaring with laughter. "Ruby though… 

Killian was too busy focused on Emma, who looked bored.

Mary Margaret glanced worryingly at Emma. "Is there something wrong? 

"This just isn't my scene." Emma admitted. "I didn't want a hen's night, and I especially didn't want a stripper. I would rather be at home with Killian." 

Belle smiled. "Tell me about it, I'm thinking of leaving early and going home."

"Glad I'm not the only one." Mary Margaret muttered. "David would kill me if he knew that there was a male stripper in the room." 

Emma laughed slightly as she nodded to Ruby and Regina. "I think Robin and Victor are going to be the one's doing the killing. Hey, I'm serious though. I'm going to call Killian to come and get me." 

"Okay, I'll wait until you have done your call before I call Rumple." Belle replied.

Killian noticed that Emma had stood and was making her way towards them, luckily glancing down at her phone. 

"Hide!" Killian hissed. "Emma is coming this way." 

The five men quickly made their way outside, ducking behind a thick bush. The door to the club opened and Killian could see Emma's heals, and he couldn't help wondering why she was outside. 

"You better pick up." She muttered.

All five men froze when Killian's phone began to ring loudly. 

"Killian Jones!" Emma shouted. "Get out from behind that bush. I know you're there." 

In a guilty manner, Killian moved out and stood in front of her. 

"And you guys as well." Emma scolded. 

David, Victor, Robin and Gold moved out, both wearing similar looks as they stopped in front of Emma, who had her arms crossed. 

"I don't want one lie. What are you doing here?"

Victor shuffled uncomfortably. "I overheard Ruby mention the stripper, and told these guys and then we got jealous and planned to whisk you away." 

Emma tried to be angry but couldn't help but laugh. "You're in luck. Belle, Mary Margaret and I are bored out of our minds and were planning to call you guys." 

Killian's face light up. 

"Wait here, I'll grab Belle and Mary Margaret." 

"What about Regina and Ruby?" Robin asked, looking a little shocked. 

"They like the stripper." Emma smirked. 

Both Robin and Victor's shoulder slumped in defeat.

Twenty-minutes later, Emma and Killian entered their shared house, and Killian locked the door behind them. 

"I'm sorry, darling. For gate crashing your hen's night." Killian muttered his hands in his pockets. 

"Killian, I understand that you were clearly uncomfortable with the point of the stripper, but it is meant to be fun. You don't touch or have sex with them, well some do, but I promise you, I have never been into strippers." 

Killian smiled. "Yes, but you are into a pirate." 

Emma stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "There should be a dashing in there somewhere."

Killian's forehead pressed against hers. "I remember you making a promise that I could remove the dress." 

Emma pulled away and headed to the stairs, turning to face him, a sultry smirk on her face. "Come on then Captain."

And he didn't just take the dress off; he ripped it away from her body.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Regina spent half the night screaming for the stripper, whilst Victor and Robin waited outside in the cold, planning to let neither woman out of their sight again.


	51. Fragile

_**Emma Swan and Killian Jones are both survivors of the Titanic and meet in therapy. Killian was a first class man who survived the water, Emma a third class passenger saved on the lifeboats after she was mistake for first class because of her beauty**_

**Fragile**

It didn't matter that it had been almost nine months since the _Titanic_ had sunk, and that she, Emma Swan, had been forced to get on a lifeboat, leave her fiancé behind, after one of the crew members had thought she was a first class passenger.

Emma had screamed and cried, pleaded not to be separated from Neal, but he wouldn't let them hand her back, he told them to make sure she got out alive.

And she had.

When Emma finally made it to New York, she checked every other passenger list which came from the survivors, but Neal's name wasn't on. The worst thing for Emma was, wasn't the fact that he had died, it was that she didn't know how he had died; if he had suffered or whether it had been a quick death.

Emma had been one of the few passengers to help other passengers who came from the water, who had miraculously survived nearly three hours in the freezing temperatures. Emma had been paired to take care of a woman named Ashley, who had lost her husband and new born child to the icy waters.

Unknown to Emma at that time, one of the men she bypassed, would later become a big part in her life. Mary Margaret Nolan had signed Emma up for a local therapy session, where people went to talk about their problems and issues. When Emma arrived, there were six other people, and none of them had been passengers on the _Titanic_.

That was until he walked in.

Every detail about Killian Jones screamed rich. He wore a smart navy blue suit and his shoes had just been polished. He was very handsome with piercing blue eyes and dark raven hair, but the expression and longing behind his eyes were very much like hers, one of utter brokenness.

Killian had sat down beside her, didn't even acknowledge anyone in the room, and just stared at the ground. Emma couldn't help it. She was fascinated by the man, even if he didn't look at her once. She wanted to say something, to say hello, but Dr Hopper, the therapy session leader, made his way into the room, and greeted everyone cheerfully. 

"How about we start by introducing ourselves?" Dr. Hopper said with a smile. 

Emma didn't listen to the others as they said their names and why they were attending the session, and she hadn't even noticed that everyone was now waiting on her. 

"Oh. Uh, my name is Emma Swan. I am twenty-four years old. I am here because I was a passenger on the _Titanic_. I lost my fiancé and still have not been able to recover."

Emma noticed that Killian had looked at her, and she longed to know his name, now that he was the one to introduce himself to the group. 

"My name is Killian Jones. I am twenty-nine years old. I am here because I was also a survivor from the _Titanic_. My wife and I were in the water. She died in my arms, and I was rescued five minutes later. I am still struggling to get over the disaster." 

Everyone in the therapy session was focused on Emma and Killian as they stared at one another, both realizing that they had found someone who bore similar pain to they did. The session went fairly quick for Emma. Dr. Hopper had them trying to explain ways they might be able to recover near the end, which had proved too much for Emma. She wasn't embarrassed when she began to cry. Her head fell into her palms, and she ignored the sympathetic looks from the others. It wasn't until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder that she opened her eyes, and met Killian's who was giving her a soothing look. 

"I understand how you feel."

It was in that moment that two broken people gave their first proper to smile to another person in the space of nine months. The therapy sessions continued to go onwards. Emma and Killian found themselves growing closer with each one that went by.

Emma finally admitted to Killian about her being mistaken for a first class passenger, and she suddenly became afraid that he may not want to be seen with her now, especially considering that she was below his standard. But he hadn't, instead he had given her the briefest of smiles and tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. 

"I can see why." He had whispered. "You are a beautiful woman, Emma Swan."

Another couple of weeks followed without any more similar situations, and Emma began to think that it had been just a moment of weakness for Killian, but then he had invited her to dinner, and surprising herself, and especially Mary Margaret and David, she accepted his offer.

Killian took her to a brand new Italian Restaurant, and Emma couldn't believe that she was dining somewhere so expensive. Today also marked the first day where they didn't think about the _Titanic_ disaster, or anyone they had lost. Instead, they had basked in one another's company, smiled, laughed and then danced. And when he dropped her home, he kissed her hand and promised that they would do this again soon.

And they did.

Killian called her the next day and asked if she would like to attend a dinner with his parents. According to his Killian, his mother and father really wanted to meet the woman who had helped their son smile again. So, Emma had agreed to join him and had worn her best clothes.

Elizabeth and William had been as charming as Killian, and they had welcomed her into their beautiful house with open arms. They hadn't cared that she didn't come from a wealthy family, and when they learned that Emma had also been a passenger and lost someone she loved, their respect only increased towards her.

It was now a year and a half after the accident, and Emma felt as though she had recovered more than she could've done alone.

Emma soon found that Killian and she spent a lot of time together, and that they were only growing closer, and that they were learning new things about one another every day. Within three years of knowing him, Killian had proposed to Emma, and she accepted. They married in a country manor-house three weeks later, before travelling to Ireland for their honeymoon.

Neither one was fragile anymore.

They had healed one another, and sometimes they felt as though Milah and Neal were watching from the heavens smiles of approval upon their faces.


	52. Wench (M)

**WARNING:** **This chapter contains prostitution. Emma is a wench who sleeps with Killian for money and also includes some public sex. If you do not like this sort of content, please skip til the very end. **

_**Emma Swan is Killian's usual bar wench. She only sleeps with him and no one else. She secretly loves him and he secretly loves her too. **_

**Wench**

Prince Killian of the Northern Kingdom allowed for himself to completely relax as he continued to play dice with another couple of players.

His usual wench, Emma Swan, who he acquired for the night was sitting on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist as she worked away at his neck, kissing and softly nibbling. He could feel his erection throbbing and he wanted the game to be over with, so he could fuck this woman senseless. 

Oh!" Killian shouted, joyfully. "The prince wins again."

One of the men watched as one of Killian's hands crept up the wenches dress, clearly resting on her bare backside. 

"Nice wench." The same man, complimented. 

Killian smirked, "Only the best for the prince". 

The men watched as Killian leaned close to the Emma's ear, and she nodded her understanding at whatever he had just told her. The men's eyes were focused on Emma as she got off Killian's lap, and moved away from them, heading up the inns stairs. 

"Feel like sharing her one night?" Another man asked. 

Killian glared at him as he shoved a few coins on to the table, "Never."

Killian made his way up the inn stairs, ignoring all the other wenches, his mind set on Emma. He used the second key to open their usual room door, and he entered, shutting and locking it behind him. Emma was laying there on the bed, her dress lying forgotten on the ground. Killian licked his lips in admiration, as she made her way over to him in a predator like manner, not caring about her naked body. She felt her heart flutter under the Prince's heated gaze. 

"How are you this evening, my prince?" She asked, as she worked some of the buttons on his shirt. 

"I'm fine, how about you milady?" She slid the shirt form his shoulders. 

"It's Saturday night." She smiled, as her fingers began to unbutton his pants. 

Killian's eyes met hers and he gave her a smile in return, as she leaned up to kiss him, her arms wrapping around his neck. His hands went to her behind and pulled her upwards so that her legs wrapped around his waist, her bare breasts rubbing against his chest hair.

Very carefully he laid her down on the bed, hovering above her. Emma felt his lips move from hers to her neck, where he began to suckle gently, before moving down to her right nipple catching the small bud, nibbling. Emma moaned as her fingers combed through his black hair. 

Oh…" She whispered, as his fingers came to tweak the other nipple. 

Killian pulled back from her and his eyes met hers and he gave a soft smile as he ran his fingers down her toned stomach, to her cunt before dipping one finger inside of her. 

"Wet already?" He asked, with a small chuckle "Should've known."

Emma blushed a little, and his face softened. 

"No reason to blush, sweetheart." His free hand came to cradle her cheek as he slipped another finger into her tight channel. 

Emma couldn't bring herself to look away from his gaze, just as he couldn't with her.

Their sex had never been this intimate before. 

"Come for me, Emma." 

She tried not to looks surprised when he used her first name, and then she felt her walls flutter around him, and she moaned, her eyes shutting together as he pumped his fingers in and out, riding her through her orgasm. 

"That's a good girl." He whispered.

Emma took a few moments to recover, his fingers still moving gently inside of her. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

"Of course." She rolled them over, now slowly kissing down his chest. 

Killian watched her intently, his fingers still running through her hair. Her eyes met his briefly before she kissed down his firm stomach, before reaching his hardened member. Emma didn't even look slightly embarrassed as she began to pump him, earning a small groan.

"That's it." He murmured. 

Emma blushed a little, but continued. Killian closed his eyes when he felt her hot, wet mouth encase him, licking the pre-cum, before beginning to suck him. He groaned again, as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. 

"How do you do that?" He asked in amazed tone. 

Emma pulled back with a wet pop and gave him a smile. Killian pulled her up on top of him, his hands holding her waist, as she allowed for herself to slowly slide down onto his thick, long length. She let out a soft moan as his cock reached the sensitive spot deep inside of her.

Emma's hands came to rest on his chest as she slowly moved up and down, both their moans filling the atmosphere. His hands came to rest on her backside, urging her up and down a little faster. Their eyes met, and very slowly he sat forward, causing her legs to wrap around his waist. His arms went to cradle around her back as they moved in perfect rhythm. Their foreheads were pressed against one another, their noses barely touching. Their breath mingled as Emma rocked backwards and forwards.

Emma stopped moving, savouring the feeling of him inside of her. Their eyes were locked in each other's and they sat like that for a few minutes, before Killian turned them gently, remaining inside of her. He ended up lying on top of her, moving gently in and out, as his lips connected with hers again. Her fingers scraped down his back as he moved gently, stopping at his backside, urging him deeper. 

"Killian." She moaned, as she felt herself tighten. 

"Yes, love?" 

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. "Nothing, I'm just ready to…" 

Killian captured her lips in his as he kissed her again. He felt his cock tightening and as her walls fluttered against him, he shot his load deep within her, knowing that it was a very slight chance she would conceive with her monthly bleed timing. Killian rolled off her and Emma expected him to do his usual dress and leave, but he surprised her when he grabbed the covers and wrapped it over them both. Emma lay beside him for a few moments, catching her breath, wondering what was going to happen, when she felt his arm curl over her.

Emma looked at him and he gave her a soft smile, as he pulled her closer. Tentatively, she rested her head on his chest and she felt his fingers threading through her hair. 

"I shouldn't feel this way." He whispered. "I'm heir to the throne and I should be meeting and falling in love with princesses, but I'm not. I don't care that you slept with me for money, Emma. I love you." 

Emma pulled away and looked at him. "Killian, I shouldn't have, but I fell in love with you too, but we can't be together, and even if we were, your parents wouldn't accept me." 

Killian's hand rested on her cheek. "They know about you. They know that you sleep with me for money, but they also know you don't do it with other men. Even though they may not approve of your profession, they want to meet the woman who captured their son's heart. What do you say, Swan? Will you come home with me?"

Two days later, Emma met Snow White and Charming.

They liked her but made it clear they didn't like her profession, and the next time she made love with Killian, it was for their own pleasure, not money.

Emma Swan was no longer a wench, but a loved woman.


	53. Liam

_**Emma goes into labour and Killian can't help the excitement when he realizes that his child is about to be born**_

**Liam **

Since the day that Emma had told him that they were expecting their first child together, Killian Jones had been excited to meet his little babe. 

"Killian, just breathe." Doctor Whale said in a comforting manner. 

Emma looked up at her husband, as she squeezed his hand. "Normally the doctors comfort the woman giving birth, not the freaking out daddy." 

Killian chuckled nervously. "Sorry love." 

Emma gave another pained shout, and uttered a curse, earning a disapproving look from Mary Margaret. 

"Okay, Emma your baby is crowning." Dr. Whale said, as he got ready to take a hold of the baby. "Give me a big push."

Emma gave another pained yell causing Killian to jump slightly, but not let go of her hand. 

"You're doing great, Emma." Mary Margaret said, in a soothing tone. 

"I've given birth before." Emma hissed. "I know what to do. Only three differences, one, I'm not handcuffed to the bed, two, I'm keeping the baby and three…!" She yelled again. "I'm not alone." 

"Wait, they handcuffed you to the bed?" Killian asked. 

"Killian now is not the time." Mary Margaret said.

Dr. Whale glanced up at Emma's sweaty face. "Give me another push, Emma." 

Emma gave another push and Killian smiled, it finally hitting him. In the next few minutes, he was going to be a father. He and Emma would be parents to a beautiful small baby, something made and born from their love. 

"Just think in a few seconds I am going to be a father." Killian murmured, causing Emma to look at him in an annoyed way. 

"You're just realizing that now!" She gave another pained shout. 

Killian turned a deep shade of red from embarrassment. "Well…" 

"It doesn't matter." Emma snapped. "I just want this thing out of me."

Whale gave Emma a smile. "Give me one more push, Emma, and we might just achieve that. Make it a big one." 

Emma pushed as hard as she could. The lights flickered around the hospital as Emma screamed in agony. Killian could've sworn he felt a finger break as Emma squeezed his hand as hard as she could. And just as he thought she would have to push again, the sound of a baby's cry filled the room. Killian watched as Emma fell against the pillows, exhausted and soft tears rolling down her sweaty cheeks.

"It's a boy." Dr Whale smiled. "I'll give him quick rinse."

Dr Whale cut the cord, before making his way over to the sink, to clean the small baby. Killian lent forward and kissed her forehead. 

"Oh, Emma, he is beautiful" Mary Margaret smiled peering to the doctor, as Whale made his way back over to Emma, carefully passing her baby into her awaiting arms.

Emma looked upon him with such love, as did Killian. The baby's fingers wrapped around Killian's middle one, and both parents had tears rolling down their cheeks. 

"Hello there my little lad" Killian whispered. 

"What have you decided to name him?" Mary Margaret asked. 

"We haven't decided…" Killian began. 

"Liam." Emma whispered, her fingers rubbing over the small mass of dark hair on his head. "Liam David Jones."

Killian glanced at her. "Emma…" 

"In honour of your brother" She whispered. "Do you want to hold him?" 

Killian nodded, as he sat down on the bed, holding his arms the way Mary Margaret had taught him to for Neal. Emma very carefully slipped Liam into his open arms, and she watched as Killian's facial expression softened even more as he held his son in his arms. 

"I'll go get David and Henry." Mary Margaret smiled, as she looked upon grandson one last time before exiting the room, Whale following. 

"He's beautiful." Killian whispered. "I can't believe that he has your eyes." 

Emma chuckled, as she leaned further back in the pillow. Killian looked at her and smiled. 

"A beautiful thing from our true love" He very carefully handed Liam back to Emma, who cradled him.

Emma glanced up at Killian and sighed. "He looks like you." 

"Good; at least we know he will be dashing when older. He has beautiful mother and a handsome father." 

Emma rolled her eyes at him as the door to the room opened to reveal Henry and David. Henry quickly made his way over and looked down upon his new brother. 

"Aw." He whispered, as his hand reached out to touch Liam's little fingers. "Hello there, little Liam. I'm Henry, your big brother. I promise to always take care of you." 

Liam was too busy staring at Killian to pay attention to anyone else. 

"He likes you already." David said, as he stepped forward, looking at the tiny baby in Emma's arms. "I can see already that he will be a daddy's boy."

Emma chuckled, as she rocked him slightly. "You might be like that now, but when he starts making you learn how to sail, you might find yourself liking me better." 

"Right." Killian laughed, as his hand came out, allowing for Liam to latch onto a couple of his fingers. "He will always be a daddy's boy. I will teach him to be a fearsome pirate…" 

Killian stopped mid-sentence when he saw that everyone in the room was shaking their heads at him. 

"Correction; he will be a handsome young lad who respects everyone." 

"Nice save." David whispered in his ear, as Mary Margaret took a hold of the small baby now. 

"Emma…" Dr. Whale re-entered the room. "As a standard procedure, we will keep you and Liam here over night. Killian you are welcome to sleep in the chair- again. But the rest of you have another ten minutes of visiting hours. Sorry, orders."

David nodded. "No problem." 

"Oh, I forgot to say this earlier, but congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Jones on your son." Whale smiled, before exiting again.

Emma and Killian took Liam home the next afternoon, but first, Mary Margaret had convinced Emma and Killian to come to Granny's to introduce Liam to everyone. If Emma hadn't felt so pressurized, she would've waited a few more days, until she felt more like herself. She still ached in between her legs, and was exhausted from the long hours in the hospital.

The previous night, neither her or Killian had any asleep as they had spent the entire night just looking at Liam, whilst the small baby slept, and then Killian had gone on to make flirtatious comments as Liam suckled Emma's breasts for milk, which had annoyed her slightly.

And so there she stood, a new born baby wrapped in a soft white blanket, in her arms, whilst her husband remained beside her, charming a couple of the dwarves. Ruby was currently ogling at Liam, Granny beside her, and Emma had a fake smile planted on her face. 

"He's beautiful." Ruby smiled. "But, I think he wants to see his home, just like I am sure you want to as well." 

Granny interrupted Ruby. "First though, you need to announce the name to those of us who do not know." 

Killian turned to Granny. "We would be delighted too. 

Emma rolled her eyes as Killian took her to the booth where Regina, Robin, Roland, Henry, Mary Margaret, David and Neal sat. 

"Attention, citizens of Storybrooke." Killian said with a dashing smile. "First of all, thank you for being here as we introduce our beautiful son to you."

The crowd gave some cheers. 

"I stand here today, not as Killian Jones, but as a proud father. It has been a long nine months and I'm sure for Emma, a difficult nine months. But our anxious thoughts are gone, as we are now here to celebrate the birth of our son, a new life. Ladies and gentlemen, Emma and I would like you to meet our son, Liam David Jones." 

Everyone cheered again and raised their drinks, "To Liam". 

Emma smiled this time, as she decided to speak. "We have also chosen our godparents, and I hope I don't live to regret this decision. As most of you know, Killian has become close with Leroy, and we would like to ask you to be the godfather."

A few people chuckled, but Leroy didn't care. Instead he simply smiled. 

"Anything for Snow White's daughter, and my drinking buddy." He said. 

Emma gave him a stern look. "Ex-drinking buddy now. Also, I would like to ask, Regina…" 

Regina glanced up at Emma with a mixed expression of shock. 

"Would you like to be Liam's godmother?" 

"I, uh… are you sure?'

Emma nodded and gave her a soft smile. "Killian and I would be honoured if you were." 

"I accept."

Twenty-minutes later, Emma could not have been gladder to be home, and the fact that Killian could drive. Killian parked their car in the garage before turning back to look down at Liam, his fingers reaching out. 

"A day old already" He whispered. "I can't believe it." 

Emma smiled at him. "You'll be amazed how quick time goes, but at least we're frozen in time." 

Killian got out of the car, shutting it quietly, before heading around to Emma's side, and taking Liam carefully from her arms. Emma followed in suit and opened the door, allowing for Killian to pass through.

"Welcome home, Liam." He whispered.


	54. Dog Days

**Based very slightly of the scene in Diary of a Wimpy Kid 3: Dogs Days, when Frank buys a dog **

_**Killian believes that dogs are great for kids and brings one home as a surprise. Emma is really annoyed, but the kids are excited. Modern AU**_

**Dog Days **

He had only gone in for a look, not intending to come back with one, but Killian Jones had taken one look at the scruffy mutt named Sweetie, and fallen in love, and knew that his three children, Liam, Will and Anna would just completely adore him, his wife, Emma, never even crossing his mind. Killian had signed the adoption papers, bought some basic supplies to last him till the morning, and then went on to help Sweetie into the back of his Range Rover. 

"Alright boy, let's get you home." Killian said, with a grin on his face as he pulled out onto the main road.

Emma Jones finished loading the dishwasher as she stared out of the window into the backyard. This was the fourth day on a row that her husband, Killian, had been home late from work, and she would be lying if she said it didn't bother her. 

"Mommy?" It was there four year old daughter, Anna's voice. "Where is daddy?" 

"Late, honey." Emma smiled. 

"His meal is going to be dry again." A nine year old Liam mumbled. 

"He must like very dry meat then." William, seven years old replied.

Emma went to answer when the garage door went up. Straight away, Anna bounded from her seat, running to the door, waving manically as Killian parked in the driveway. Liam and Will also ran to the door, and just as Emma went to follow, she froze.

He had a dog in the back of the car. 

"Hell no." She muttered.

Killian got out of the car and Anna ran to him, causing him to pick her up. 

"Hey Princess." 

"A puppy!" Anna giggled, as she finally noticed the dog in the back. 

"His name is Sweetie." Killian replied, as Liam and Will bounded out of the house, all excited to see the dog. 

Killian opened the back door to the car, and Sweetie jumped out, clearly in a playful mood, as Liam and Will petted him. Killian turned to see Emma standing at the door, a disapproving expression on her face. 

"I think mommy is angry." Anna whispered, as Killian set her down next to her brothers.

Killian entered the house, leaving the kids with the dog and Emma ushered him into the living room. 

"A dog!" She hissed. "What were you thinking?" 

"I thought it would be good for the kids. Gives them something to play with and I have always wanted a dog." Killian smiled. 

Emma shook her head. "Bad idea, Killian. Who is going to be here for it during the day? You work, I work, then Will and Liam are at school and Anna is at my mother's…" 

Killian stepped forward and rested both of his hands on her shoulders. "Darling, have you seen our backyard. Sweetie has a big…"

Emma burst out laughing, the anger clearly no longer present. "Sweetie?" 

"It was his name." Killian chuckled. 

Emma stepped closer to him and her arms wrapped around his waist. "Tell you what; you make sure those two boys pull their weight in caring for Sweetie and we keep him. I can pop home during the day, so I can check on him then." 

Killian grinned. "I knew you would warm up to the idea." 

Emma leaned up and kissed him tenderly, before pulling back. "I have a su…."

The living room door opened and Sweetie came in, barking and Anna was following laughing. Will and Liam came next carrying some of Sweetie's grooming kit supplies. 

"Did you shut the garage door?" Killian asked, stepping away from Emma. 

"Yep." Will laughed. "Sweetie is a good boy. He didn't try to run." 

Emma looked a little deflated at the fact that he hadn't asked her what her surprise was, but she melted a little when saw him bend down next to Sweetie, and ruffle the dog's hair. Anna was beside him, her arms wrapped around Killian's leg. 

"Daddy, your dinner is in the oven."

Killian and Emma left Anna, Liam and Will with Sweetie whilst they headed into the kitchen. Emma grabbed the oven mittens and pulled his dinner out, and set it in front of him. 

"So, Sweetie was the reason you were home late?" Emma asked, and Killian nodded.

"You know, I kind of miss family dinner at the table." 

Killian gave her a soft smile. "I know, but once I'm finished with the case, it will be back to normal." 

Emma went to answer when a knock came at the front door. Killian gave her a questioning look and Emma shrugged, before heading towards the front entrance to the house. 

"Dad" Emma smiled, as she opened the door. "I didn't think you were coming." 

"Thought I would take Liam, Will and Anna to the park. Killian texted me you had a new dog."

Emma laughed and David followed her into the house. Ten minutes later, all three children were bundled up for the park and Sweetie was on a lead, wagging his tail. 

"We'll be about an hour." David smiled. 

Emma watched the four head down the street, before she closed the door and headed back into the kitchen. Killian was just finishing his meal and had just cracked open a bottle of beer. 

"Want one, love?" He asked, taking a swig. 

"No thank you. I'm going to take a bath." Emma looked at him. 

"Alright."

Normally, he would have asked to join her, but instead, he had made his way into the living room and switched the television on. In a sad manner, she climbed the stairs, and headed into hers and Killian's shared bathroom, before switching on the taps. Emma began to undress herself, and just as she went to remove her bra, she felt two arms wrap around her. 

"Did you really think I would pass up an opportunity to bathe with my beautiful wife?" Killian murmured, as he kissed her neck gently. 

Emma relaxed and smiled. "Well, we're bathing only. I'm aching." 

Killian simply winked as he discarded his clothes on the floor, slipping into bath, and then Emma slipped in, leaning back against his chest. They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes, his fingers absentmindedly tracing her stomach. 

Eventually he broke the silence. "What was your surprise, darling?" 

Emma took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, Killian." 

He didn't say anything for a few moments and Emma began to think that he was unhappy about it, but suddenly his arms tightened around her. 

"I love you darling…" He kissed her forehead. "And you too little duckling."

And now, like every family, they had a family dog.


	55. Family

_**Emma and Killian return to Killian's hometown for a weekend of fun with their children, and their old friends, but a drama happens. This chapter contains, Outlaw Queen, Rumbelle, Frakenwolf and Snowing as well. **_

**Family**

If there was one thing Killian Jones hated about Storybrooke, was that it was a three hour drive from the airport to the small, quaint New-England town. Beside him, his wife of ten years, Emma Jones, was peering out of the car window, her expression one of exhaustion. Killian glanced in the rear-view mirror to see all three of their children, a nine year old Liam, a seven year old William and a four year old Anna, asleep soundlessly.

It was ten o'clock at night and they had only gotten off their flight from Los Angles an hour before hand, and Killian could say that it was the worst flight he had ever experienced with his family. Even the comforts of first class hadn't been able to subdue the unsatisfactory flight.

It had started off with Anna being violently sick.

They had only been in the air for ten minutes before Emma had to do an emergency run to the bathroom with her. Anna had then spent the rest of the flight on Emma's lap, smelling of sick and crying because her ears were popping.

Liam and William had then had an argument over who got the play on the IPad first, as the other IPad battery had died. The food that had been served was a poor excuse for first class, and it had even made Emma unwell. And to top it all off, the entire flight consisted of turbulence with only small gaps in between.

It was safe to say that when the family of five had gotten off the plane, they weren't the only grumbling people. Killian had marched straight to the baggage carousel, grabbed their bags and headed straight to car hire to pick up their Mercedes for the weekend.

Killian sent a worried glance towards Emma who was still looking pretty pale. 

"You alright, love?" He whispered, his right hand reaching over to clutch her left one. 

She smiled softly at him. "I just want to take a shower and sleep. That was a rough flight." 

Killian chuckled gently as he rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

Emma's eyes moved to his left hand were his wedding band rested and she couldn't help but well up with pride as she watched the gold light up slightly in the street lamps. After ten years, he hadn't taken the band off once, showing his true commitment. She then glanced towards her own left hand with a matching gold band, and her large three stone diamond engagement ring, her wedding band had also never been removed from her finger, despite some of the serious natured arguments. 

"Are you feeling better is what I meant?" He said, placing his hand back on the car wheel. 

"Yeah, I guess. It was probably just that sad excuse for a meal." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Honestly, it was disgusting, and I hate to say things like that."

Killian stopped at some traffic lights and chuckled softly. "It appears as though my wealth and the presence of Hollywood has rubbed off on you, darling. Just what am I going to do with you?" 

His tone was teasing, but also very flirtatious. Emma playfully smacked him, barely making a noise. 

"Not in front of the children." She whispered. 

As the light's turned green again, he double checked the intersection before he set off again, his eyes landing on the sleeping faces of his children. 

"They are fast asleep, lass. And when I am certain they are asleep at the lake house, I am going to ravish you." 

Emma's eyes widened in slight shock at his words but she chuckled anyway. "No you won't because I'm feeling sick and I want to sleep. Tomorrow night maybe."

Killian gave her a sheepish grin as he went back to concentrating fully on the road.

Two hours later, he realized that Emma had fallen asleep, her head resting in her hand against the window. He gave a soft smile and turned back to the road, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the _Welcome to Storybrooke_ sign. Another ten minutes and he would reach the turn off for his family's old home, a simple Lake House which everyone had been coming to since they were children, well Killian and his mates anyway.

He hadn't met Emma until he was nineteen and he was in the process of helping to produce his first Hollywood movie. Emma had been a stunt double for the movie and to him she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met in his life. The two had hit if off straight away and Killian can remember taking Emma out to dinner the first day he met her. Two years later, he proposed and nine months later they married in a small civil ceremony in Storybrooke.

They spent the night at the Lake House and nine months later, Emma discovered she was pregnant and Liam was born. Killian would admit he was scared that they had moved way too fast, but despite the angry and loud arguments that sometimes occurred, neither one had ever thought about the idea of divorce.

Emma and Killian both knew that whatever nasty comments they directed at the other, they didn't mean and it didn't take them long to regret their words or actions. Killian had always attended premiers and everything with Emma and had not once looked in another woman's direction, the same going for Emma with men.

When Emma had discovered she was pregnant, she had given up her job as a stunt double straight away and helped Killian manage some of his projects from their large mansion. And when William had come into their lives, Emma found that she enjoyed being a full-time mom, and when she discovered she was pregnant for the third time, she and Killian couldn't be more overjoyed, especially when they discovered that they were having a little girl.

And when Anna was born, even Killian took some time off work so they could have some family time. Emma and Killian had then decided that they didn't want any more children for the time being, and Emma had been taking strong birth control pills since Anna's birth in case they ever decided to have another child, and it appeared as though Killian didn't really show as much interest in having any more children now, but despite that, each year, it was tradition that they would return from Hollywood to spend a weekend at the Lake House where they were joined by four of Killian's good friend's since childhood, who were all married with children; David Nolan, Victor Whale, Robin Hood and Robert Gold. Emma also happened to be best friends with Belle Gold, Robert's wife.

The turning for the Lake House came into view and Killian found himself driving down the familiar tree outlined private road, and very slowly the house appeared in the clearing and he felt the familiar longing of home when he saw it. All his childhood memories of his parents and elder brother flashed through his mind as they always did before their long-time accident resulting in their deaths.

Killian had only been sixteen when it happened, and he ended up living with his father's uncle, Charles Jones. Charles cared for him as his own son and together they managed to heal one another. Killian sighed as he pulled into the garage, switching the engine off. He couldn't help but chuckle when none of the sleeping four woke. Very gently, he leaned over to Emma and tapped her shoulder softly. 

"We're here, love." Killian murmured as Emma's eyes very slowly fluttered open. 

"Thank God." She whispered, unbuckling her seatbelt. 

Killian smiled at her as they got out the car, both going to the back doors. Emma reached over to Liam and William, gently waking them. 

"We're here…" She whispered. "Quick into the house, than you can go back to sleep."

Will and Liam sleepily rubbed their eyes as Emma unbuckled their seatbelts.

Meanwhile, Killian hadn't even bothered to wake Anna. He had simply unbuckled her car seat, taken her in his arms and was already heading towards the house. He entered through the garage door, and Emma watched as a light was switched on from inside. Liam and Will didn't say anything as they groggily made their way after their father, both stumbling.

Emma shut the car doors and opened the boot, pulling out one of the two suitcases, making a loud thud on the ground. As she went to grab the second one, she could see Killian making his way out of the house again. 

"They just went back to sleep." He murmured, grabbing the second from the car and shutting the boot.

Emma smiled sleepily as they wheeled both suitcases through the garage, Killian shutting the garage door and heading into the house. Emma drank in the familiar surroundings of the house and smiled. As much as she loved living with Killian and their children in Hollywood, she sometimes found herself wishing that they would move here permanently. That way, Killian would be home more and that they would be surrounded by their friends. 

"We'll leave the suitcases here for the night." Killian said, laying his down on the floor in the living room. "Some of our old clothes are still in the bedroom from last year. Shower and bed. We'll unpack in the morning." 

Emma nodded as she laid the suitcase next to his. As she turned to head towards the master bedroom, she had to stop herself from letting out a loud squeal when Killian laughed as he swung her over his shoulder, playfully smacking her behind. 

"I lied to you earlier, love." He said, as he carried her towards their room. "I plan to ravish you tonight."

Emma woke the next morning to find the bed beside her cold and empty. She let out a soft groan as she stretched, her eyes landing on their suitcase which Killian had clearly brought in earlier that morning. Emma threw back the covers and stood, her eyes landing on a white piece of paper with Killian's messy handwriting.

_Kid's and I went to town to get food. Be back soon__  
_  
Emma smiled slightly as she unzipped the suitcase, pulling out a summer dress and sandals. She quickly dressed, styled her hair and brushed her teeth before heading down the wooden staircase and into the living room of the house.

Judging by the silence coming from downstairs, it was clear that the four were still out. Emma entered the kitchen and preheated the oven; ready to put some hash browns if they had any when a sudden lurch in her stomach knocked the breath out of her. The familiar taste of vomit came in her mouth as she retched into the kitchen sink, unable to even make her way towards the bathroom. She continued to retch, her clear vomit coming up and didn't hear the front door open. Anna moved into the room at a giddy pace and froze when she saw her mom being sick. 

"Daddy!" She called running back to Killian. "Mommy's being sick!"

Killian looked at Anna and even a nine year old couldn't miss the look of panic in their dad's eyes. 

"Liam, Will, Anna, don't move the groceries and stay here. Let me just get your mom out of the way and make sure the kitchen is clean." 

"Yes, dad." Liam said, as he sat down in the boot of the car. 

Killian ruffled Liam and Will's hair before he moved into the house and into the kitchen. Emma was bending over the kitchen sink, clutching her stomach, her retching hoarse. 

"Darling…" Killian mumbled, as he held her hair back. "Something tells me that meal is finally taking its effect on you." 

Emma chuckled as best as she could do. "Tell me about it."

After deciding she no longer had the urge to vomit, Killian released her hair and handed her a tea towel. Emma wiped her mouth as Killian began to clean the sink, disinfecting it. 

"Go wash, love. I'll cook as much food as I can. The others are heading over. If you want to stay in bed this morning, feel free to. They'll understand." 

"I feel better. I just need to clean up. And thank you." 

Killian nodded his acceptance and slapped her behind playfully as she walked out of the kitchen, causing her to omit a soft giggle. Killian watched her walk back up the stairs safely before he headed back out to the car to see Liam and Will talking about some new video game whilst Anna watched on curiously. 

"Daddy, they're being mean." Anna huffed, crossing her arms. "Won't let me join in." 

Killian reached down and twirled Anna around. "Well, how about you help me start to cook breakfast, princess?" 

Anna's face lit up in a wide smile as Killian settled her back on her feet, and then turned to look at Liam and Will. 

"Now you two strong boys, help your old man carry some bags." 

Liam rolled his eyes. "You're not old dad." 

Killian chuckled as they all took a couple of bags each, Killian shutting the boot. The four headed back inside the house and Killian was glad that the smell of Emma's vomit had been masked with the disinfectant he had used. Anna and Will placed their bags on the ground as they had no way of reaching the top of the bench, whilst Liam barely managed to place his on the marble, with Killian's help. From upstairs, the sound of a shower running could be heard and Anna glanced upstairs. 

"Is mommy okay?" She asked.

Killian nodded. "Yes my little princess. Now, who wants to help make some pancakes?" 

All three children cheered. As Killian prepared the batter, the first knock at the door sounded and Liam ran to front door, his arm outstretched towards the knob.

Opening it an eager fashion, his eyes landed on his two god-parents, Mary Margaret and David Nolan, David carrying their nine year old son, James, and Mary Margaret carrying their seven year old daughter, Eva. 

"Liam, my little man." David smiled, as he placed James on the ground, hugging Liam. 

Mary Margaret laughed a little as Eva jumped down, before she wrapped Liam in a hug. 

"How is my godson?" 

"Good. Come in. Dad is making breakfast."

David chuckled. "Probably burning breakfast." 

Mary Margaret playfully slapped her husband as they followed Liam down the hallway to the kitchen, where Killian stood mixing ingredients in a bowl. 

"Jones!" David called, as Killian looked up, giving David his usual smirk. 

"Ah, Dave! Looking good as always." Killian quickly washed and dried his hands before they embraced in a manly hug. 

"And of course, Mary Margaret still as fair as always." 

"Hello, Killian." Mary Margaret smiled as Killian kissed her cheek. 

"And my little godson, James." Killian bent down to give James a high five, before he turned to Eva. "And the little Nolan princess. You've gotten so big."

Killian swung Eva around, causing her to omit a soft giggle. 

"Hi, uncle Killy!" 

Killian's smile faltered at the nickname. "Now, now Eva, I thought we agreed to call me Killian." 

He was teasing and Eva gave him an innocent look before she moved over to Anna, who was now playing with one of her dolls. 

"Hey, do you want to watch TV?" Will asked James and Liam, after he had greeted Mary Margaret and David. 

"Yeah! Power Rangers is on." James replied, the three quickly running from the kitchen and into the living room. 

As David sat down at the breakfast bar, Killian went back to making pancakes, whilst Mary Margaret greeted Anna before settling next to her husband. 

"Killian, where's Emma?" She asked her tone curious.

Killian glanced up. "Upstairs. She was ill this morning. It was a rough flight yesterday." 

Mary Margaret looked sympathetic whilst David smirked. "Not even first class can cure the roughness of a flight, right mate." 

"Tell me about it. The food was horrible, and there was turbulence most of the journey. Anna was sick after ten minutes in the air, Liam and Will had an argument and then Emma was sick. And appears to be still this morning. Worst flight ever." Killian chuckled, as he placed some of the pancake mix in a pan, pulling out some bacon. 

Mary Margaret made her way into the kitchen and began to help cook breakfast. 

"Oh, Victor, Ruby, Olivia and Elsa are running late. Victor was phoned in at the hospital.

Emergency surgery." Mary Margaret said, as she started to chop mushrooms. 

"I guess that is what happens when you're the best surgeon Storybrooke has to offer." Emma's voice sounded as she walked into the room. 

"Emma!" Mary Margaret smiled.

The two friends embraced tightly, followed by David. 

"You look so well." Mary Margaret exclaimed as she glanced Emma up and down. 

"So do you. And David, look at you. You get more muscular each year." 

Killian came up behind Emma and wound his arm around her waist in a teasing protective manner. "Come now, darling. Aren't I enough for you now." 

"Hmm…." Emma teased, and was about to reply when the door sounded. 

"Belle and Gold or Regina and Robin?" David hummed. "Probably Regina." 

Emma pulled away from her husband's embrace as she headed towards the front door. When she saw the long dark brown hair, David was right. Regina and Robin Hood stood on the other side, and standing with them was their nine year old son, Henry and seven year old son, Roland. When Emma opened the door, Regina's face lit up in a smile and the two friend's embraced, before Emma turned to hug Robin. Henry and Roland also eagerly hugged Emma. 

"Regina, are you expecting again?" Emma asked, as she noticed Regina's slightly outward belly. 

"Yep. We're hoping this time, it's a girl." Regina replied, as they made their way to where Killian was in the kitchen. 

Robin chuckled and smirked when he saw his mate in the kitchen. "Geez Emma, you've turned him into quite the domestic husband, haven't you. Looking good Killian. Where's your chef hat?" 

Killian went to give Robin the finger when he noticed that Henry and Roland where in the room. 

"Where are Liam, Will and James?" Henry asked, looking around eagerly. 

"There in the living room, watching Power Rangers." Emma answered.

The six adults laughed quietly as they watched Henry and Roland rush towards the living room where the sounds of fighting was coming from. Breakfast was almost ready when another knock sounded at the door.

Killian knew instantly that this would be Robert and Isabelle 'Belle' Gold, and their two children, Christopher 'Chip' and Jasmine. Chip was the same age as Will, seven, whilst Jasmine had just turned four, the same age as Anna, only Anna would be turning four next month. Emma once again greeted the two at the door and it was full of hugs and kisses. Like Henry and Roland, Chip went into the Power Rangers marathon, whilst Jasmine joined Eva and Anna with the dolls. Whilst Mary Margaret, David, Killian, Regina, Robin and Robert finished cooking breakfast, Belle and Emma set the table outside. 

"So, have you considered having more children?" Emma asked Belle as she set a knife down. 

"Robert and I are trying for a third." Belle answered a slight smile on her face. "I think he wants to have another couple. What about you and Killian?" 

Emma shrugged. "We talked about it once. Well I talked. He shouted and went crazy. I had never seen him lose control the way he did. He scared me."

Belle couldn't help but notice that Emma looked a little saddened. "But what about you?" 

Emma glanced up to the patio doors to make sure they were closed before she turned back to look at Belle. 

"To be honest, and don't say anything to anyone. I want another baby. I want to be able to raise another child, develop new memories, but with Killian's recent job on a new television series, he's out a lot."

Belle glanced at Emma, a worried expression across her beautiful features. "Emma, is everything okay between you two?" 

"To be honest, I don't really know, Belle. He's had a lot of mood swings lately. One moment he's the loving husband, the next moment he wants to ravish me, and then sometimes he is so short-tempered. Two weeks ago, he shouted at me in front of the children because I asked why he was working to so late. We agreed when Liam was born that we would never argue like that in front of the children, but he just lost it Belle. And then he was out the whole day, and when he came home, he didn't acknowledge me. He watched television with Liam and Will, put Anna into bed and then spent the night in one of the guest rooms. And then the next morning, he was all loving again."

Belle looked genuinely shocked.

Emma knew that Killian loved her and the kids, but there were times when he was just so distant that it scared her. Sometimes, it seemed as though he no longer wanted to remain in the marriage. Emma had noticed that in the last year they had been arguing and fighting a lot more than they used to. Their first major argument had actually been about having a fourth child.

Anna had just turned two and it had been ten o'clock at night after a coupling session. Emma had asked Killian about having a fourth child, saying she desperately wanted one. Killian, for some unknown reason had just completely flown off the handle. Emma had awoken the next morning to an empty bed and note on the fridge saying that he would gone till tomorrow morning.

He had gone that ballistic the night before; Liam had actually asked if she was okay. Unknown to Killian at that point in time, all three of his children were scared of their own father.

Belle stepped forward and placed her hand on Emma's shoulder. "I'm sure he doesn't mean those things." 

Emma smiled sadly. "I know…" 

The sliding doors opened and Killian made his way outside holding a dish of sausages,

"You alright, love?" 

Emma nodded and took the plate off him. "Cooked to perfection." 

Belle couldn't help but smile as Killian wrapped his arms around Emma, pulling her closer to him. After a couple of seconds, Belle headed back inside, warning the others not to step outside and ruin a moment that could potentially be happening with their friends.

Killian's forehead rested against Emma's. "Well, I am such a high skilled person in many ways." 

Emma chuckled as he waggled his eye-brows in a suggestive manner. 

"Very talented in bed." Emma whispered. 

"You better believe it." 

Killian pressed his lips against Emma's, smiling into the kiss. After a few seconds he pulled back, his forehead still resting against hers and gave her a breathless smile. 

"I love you, darling." He whispered, his hand stroking her hair. 

"Right back at you, Jones." 

Killian went to kiss her again but a loud "eww" sounded from behind them.

Emma and Killian turned to look at the living room window where Liam, Will, Roland, Henry and James were staring at them, disgust written all over their features. Killian simply smirked at them before kissing Emma again. After a few more kisses, Emma and Killian headed back inside to the kitchen to help bring out the rest of the food. 

"You know, I used to think that hugging Regina in front of Henry and Roland was scarring them, but kissing is definitely a lot more up the scale." Robin teased, turning to Regina. "Maybe we should…" 

Regina shook her head. "No." 

Emma let out a soft chuckle as she moved from the kitchen and into the living room where an episode of Power Rangers was just finishing. 

"Alright boys, breakfast is served." Emma smiled, accompanied by a soft clap of her hands. 

She moved to the side as the boys quickly made their way from the longue, through the kitchen and out onto the patio, sitting down at the smaller kids table, in exactly the same positions as last year. Outside, Emma, Belle, Regina and Mary Margaret made sure that their kids had enough food and that they were comfortable before they joined their husbands on the table.

Killian proved to his mates that he was still a complete gentleman as he loaded Emma's plate and made her a coffee. Robin, Robert and David on the other hand were all about themselves as they piled their own plates, earning disapproving expressions from their wives. 

It had always been the same when they were children and teenagers. Long before Killian had met Emma, he had always been a bit of a ladies man. He was the best looking out of the five of them, and the girls used to swoon. He used his charms, wits and looks to lure the girls in. Despite the fact that he sometimes got close to bedding the women, he didn't. He was a gentleman and he wouldn't give himself to a woman fully until he knew he would commit a hundred percent.

And when he finally met Emma, on his first day as a producer, he just knew that she would be the one. Killian would admit though, he was incredibly surprised when she had let him in so easily. Her best friend, Graham Humbert, a fellow stunt double had informed Killian that she had recently just come out of a bad break-up. She had been seeing a man named Walsh Davis. They had only been dating for three weeks when Walsh's true colours had shown. He had hit Emma, and straight away she had called the relationship off. Walsh hadn't even bothered to come after her. Instead, Emma had found out he had flown off to Australia and she now had no idea where he was.

Emma had even been surprised herself when she found that she could let Killian in so easily. They went out for dinner on the first night of knowing one another and she knew that she could trust this man, and he hadn't let her down once. Emma's parents, Annabeth and Alexander Swan had died when she had been six. Emma had been adopted by a couple, Leroy and Astrid Arenberg. The two brought her up as their own daughter and they loved and cherished her. Astrid had also immediately taken a shining to Killian, though Leroy had taken a little more of convincing and slowly he also warmed up.

Emma hadn't been a virgin when she met Killian.

In fact, it had been a named Neal to take her maidenhood. At sixteen Neal had coaxed her into believing that he loved her and that they would be together. One week into the relationship, she slept with him and then two weeks later he was gone.

Killian on the other hand, never even pushed her to get into bed with him.

In fact, they didn't make love until a year and a half into their relationship. Killian whose parents had died when he turned sixteen, his brother being killed in the same crash, swore on their graves that he would not abandon Emma or hurt her the way Walsh did.

And now, as he sat next to her, his arm on the back of her chair as she ate slowly at her breakfast, he didn't feel any different. He may get angry and shout sometimes because he felt so stressed with his job, but Emma was his wife and he would stand by her, and their three children, but even he had his down moments.

He didn't want another child because of how stressful job was and how he was away from home for a while. In fact, he found himself feeling disappointed at the thought of having a fourth child in his current situation.

Emma was the last to finish breakfast and Killian didn't even think twice of it. Emma was known for eating slowly, but only Belle seemed particularly interested in the way Emma had eaten. Emma though found herself thinking about what Belle had said earlier, how Robert was happy to try for a third baby.

Like Emma, Belle had met Robert Gold when she was eighteen years old.

Belle had been working as a local volunteer in Storybrooke Library when Robert had gone in looking for a book on Politics. Belle had been the volunteer to help him, and according to Killian, they had immediately hit it off.

The weekend which followed firstly after their meeting, Robert had taken Belle to a local diner where they shared a burger, fries and a coke for lunch. After that, they had gone for a romantic stroll along the beach and had been inseparable ever since.

Robert was protective of Belle, anyone could see that. To be honest though, each of the male friend's was protective of their partner.

David Nolan was a perfect example of that.

David and his wife, Mary Margaret had met as small children. Mary Margaret came from a wealthy family, whilst David from a poor. Up until the age of fourteen, they had been friends, and then the feelings had formed. Mary Margaret and David had gotten together at fourteen, and almost twenty-years later, they were still completely in-love and not once had they given any indication that there was any bad blood between them.

Emma could remember their wedding.

She had been Mary Margaret's Maid of Honor, and Killian had been the best man. Emma had met Mary Margaret on her first trip to Storybrooke, and like she did with Belle, they clicked and became close. Mary Margaret didn't exactly have many friends at school, and when she met Emma they bonded.

It didn't matter that Mary Margaret was a couple of years older than Emma. Mary Margaret and David where the first to marry out of the five friends, followed closely by Belle and Gold. Emma and Killian had then followed, and three days later, Regina and Robin.

Regina and Robin hadn't exactly gotten off to the best of starts.

They had met in high school when Regina was Queen B. She was mean, rude and didn't tolerate anyone who she thought to be inferior. Her mother, Cora Mills was as nasty as you could get as well. Cora didn't work, and remained at home most of the days before she passed away with heart failure. It was clear that Cora's death barely impacted on Regina's life. It wasn't until senior year that Regina's father, Henry Mills passed away that she really changed. His death really impacted on her and surprising everyone when she apologized for her wrong doings.

Very slowly, Regina and Robin's feelings began to grow for one another, and it came as a shock when they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Regina and Robin's first child, Henry Hood was born before they even became engaged. Robin proposed to Regina on three months into her pregnancy and they married three days after Emma and Killian, one month after giving birth.

The last of the friends, Ruby and Victor Whale were the least expected couple of the lot.

Victor was as sensible as you could get. He studied hard at school, attended a top university and went on to be Storybrooke's best surgeon. Everyone who knew Victor, expected him to marry a female doctor, or another high profession woman, but as a shock to everyone, he met Ruby Lucas.

Ruby was a complete party girl. She was also one of Mary Margaret's few friends, but she spent most of her time partying with other friend's. Ruby was as far from innocent as you could get. In senior year, it was common knowledge that she had four boyfriends in just one semester, rumoured to have slept with them all, only this wasn't true.

Her most serious fling was Peter Daniels.

Peter and Ruby had only been dating for six months when he was attacked by an animal in the forest, presumed to be a wild dog. His body was found three days later, mauled. It took Ruby two years to recover from his death, and that was when she met Victor Whale. Like his friends, he immediately hit it off with Ruby, but their relationship wasn't exactly solid. There was a lot of breaking up and getting back together, until Victor eventually proposed.

Unlike the others, they didn't have a white wedding. They went away for the weekend and came back married.

Ruby and Victor arrived mid-way through breakfast with their two children, Olivia and Elsa. The two girls immediately joined the other kids, whilst Ruby and Victor both greeted Emma and Killian with big smiles on their faces, before sitting down to eat their breakfast.

After everyone had finished their breakfast, Emma stood to help move plates, and she suddenly found herself feeling dizzy again. Killian was in the middle of a conversation with David, but Belle hadn't failed to notice. 

"Emma?" Belle asked, softly. "Are you alright?" 

Killian's conversation broke off and he looked up at his wife. 

"I…I feel dizzy…" Emma mumbled. 

Just as she took another step, she fell. Killian immediately reacted and caught her before she hit the stone floor. 

"Emma!" He shouted in a tone of panic. 

"Whale! You're a doctor." David shouted, also crouched down beside them.

Killian was shaking Emma gently. "Emma, can you hear me!" 

Victor bent down next to Emma and immediately checked for a pulse. "I don't know what is wrong with her or what could be, but we need to get her to the hospital." 

"Mommy?" Anna asked, as she moved over. 

Regina quickly picked up Anna and made her way inside carrying the small child. 

"Make the sure the kids stay inside." Ruby ordered, as Killian and Victor lifted Emma between them, heading towards David's station wagon, where she would be able to lay down. 

"I'll drive her." Victor said. "I can get Emma into the emergency room straight away. You guys will have to follow suit. They won't allow you in through the back entrance." 

"If you think I am leaving my wife, your nuts." Killian hissed. 

Ruby stepped forward. "Killian, we can drive behind them."

Killian reluctantly allowed for Victor to get in the front seat and drive-away, before he re-entered the house, grabbed the car keys and ran to his car, not even asking if anyone wanted to go with him. His mind was set on Emma and whether she was okay.

Just as he was about to drive away, Belle ran from the house and quickly got into the passenger seat. 

"She's my best friend too." Belle said. "Step on it."

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Emma had just gone into the examination room, and Killian and Belle were told they had to wait outside. Victor was one of the doctors in there. Despite being a surgeon, he was also a good doctor in the general department and Killian knew that, and it gave him some sort of comfort.

An hour later, Victor came out from the room and shuffled awkwardly on his feet. 

"Good news, Killian. She's okay, and so is the baby." 

Killian's eyes widened and Belle shook her head at Victor, but the damage had been done. 

"Baby?" Killian asked. "She's pregnant? How she's been on birth control…" 

Victor scratched his ear in nerves. "I don't think she has been taking them as dutifully as she once did, or she wouldn't be pregnant." 

"Victor…" Belle warned. 

Killian stood and pushed past Victor and entered Emma's room, stopping when he saw her laying there, looking pale. Emma looked at him, and she had tears in her eyes. 

"Oh, god." She whispered. "Killian…" 

Killian stepped forward his expression soft. "Emma, don't you dare apologize." 

Emma looked a little surprised as he sat down. "I should be the one apologizing. I've been an ass a lot more lately, and I am stressed at work. I was worried that if we were to have a fourth child, it would only make matters worse. I didn't want to be out late, to be stressed around a new-born, but now…" 

Emma watched as his fingers splayed over her stomach. 

"I realize how happy I am to learn that you're pregnant again, even if it isn't the best time. Darling, why did you stop taking the birth control though?" 

Emma took a deep breath and sighed. "Every time I tried to talk to you about it, you got moody and annoyed. I stopped taking them, every so often, just hoping, I didn't think…"

Killian bent down and moved some hair from her face. "I'm sorry." 

Emma gave him a soft smile, but there was a sad look behind her eyes. "I know you are,

Killian, but some of the things you said hurt me, and the fact that you didn't want another child worried me. It sometimes made me feel as though…" 

"That I was having an affair?" Killian asked in a broken voice. 

"No." Emma gasped, her hand covering his. "I just thought that maybe you didn't like it when I was pregnant. I bloat, and…" 

Killian chuckled. "And you couldn't have looked more beautiful." Emma blushed. "Emma, it's just that with my work and being away the times just aren't right, but…" 

"But what…"

Killian laced his fingers through hers. "Emma, I think the time has come for us to come back here. Back home. We need to focus on our children, our marriage and our friends. We have enough money in the bank to last us three life times over. My contract is over in five weeks." 

Emma chuckled happily. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. Liam and Will are becoming brats and I don't want Anna to grow up into being a prissy Hollywood girl, and our new baby, I want them to be brought up where I was." 

Emma laughed.

Six weeks later, Emma and Killian relocated back to Storybook, and nine months later, they welcomed a small girl to the world, Rose Jones.

This time it was Killian ready to make the new memories.


	56. Four Dresses

_**Emma has been a bridesmaid four times, but now her time has come to be a bride, and she is finally happy**_

**Four Dresses**

The first time Emma Swan had been a bridesmaid, was for her best friend, Mary Margaret's wedding.

Emma had been fitted into a long, sky blue dress, and silver heels. And she had been escorted down the aisle by her boyfriend at the time, Killian Jones. She had been the Maid of Honor and Killian had been the Best Man. Everyone had thought that they would be the next wedding.

But they weren't.

The second time Emma was a bridesmaid; it was for her good friend, Ruby Lucas.

The bridesmaid dresses had been short, and bright red, and very tight. To Emma they weren't exactly suitable for a wedding, but that was Ruby all over. The heels had been tall stilettos, and Emma had been the only one out of the bridal party who could walk in them properly. Killian was in the audience for that wedding, but he hadn't taken his eyes of Emma once.

Once again, Emma and Killian were talked about most likely to be the next one's to marry. Then Belle and Robert Gold became engaged, and Emma and Killian fell back into the shadows. Emma this time had been fitted into a soft yellow dress, which closely resembled the colour of Belle's dress from the movie, Beauty and the Beast.

It wasn't Emma's favourite dress, as she didn't like the way she looked in yellow. Killian had been benched again, as he and Gold had never been on the best of terms, but he still had a good view of his Swan standing at the altar, clutching her flowers, watching Belle and Gold with love on her face.

He planned to propose the next weekend, and just as he went to, Robin quickly got down on one knee in front of Regina and proposed to her. Killian felt the weight in his pocket as the ring box sat there, and not wanting to take the moment away from Regina and Robin, he put off the proposal for another week.

Killian took Emma on a camping trip the next weekend. He took her canoeing down a calm river, before they came across a romantic bank where they could enjoy their picnic.

There he proposed and Emma accepted.

Emma had immediately began to plan the wedding, believing that she may have the chance to get married before Regina so she wasn't the last one, but Regina's date was booked, and Emma realized she would be another bridesmaid before the bride, and she did admit to Killian that she was little saddened by it, and truth be told, he wasn't impressed with her

Regina's wedding was more basic.

Emma found that she was dressed in a soft pink long gown dress, and once again Killian walked her down the aisle, as he was one of the groomsmen.

Only this time, when people talked about Emma and Killian being the next ones to marry, they were right this time.

It was August that year, and Emma had just woken up with the realization that she was about to go dress shopping today and she couldn't help the wide smile that crossed her features. She went to get out of the bed, causing Killian, who was still half-asleep beside her, to shift. 

"Darling, it's early, come back to bed." He murmured, his hand reaching out to grip her hand. 

Emma wasn't in the mood to go back to sleep, but when Killian peaked one eye open at her, a sultry look upon his face, considering that she was still naked from the previous night's activities, she couldn't help but crawl back in beside him.

His arms immediately caged her in, her head resting on his bare chest. 

"Why are you so eager to get up?" He whispered, as her fingers subconsciously played with the dark mass of chest hair. 

"Wedding dress shopping." She answered. "Four times of being the bridesmaid and now I am the bride. I am just really excited." 

She felt Killian's chest ride as he chuckled. 

"I can't to see what you pick, love." His chin rested on top. "Just as long as it isn't tight like Ruby's was. I don't want other men ogling you in that way. I just want them to look at and you and wish that you were theirs." 

Emma smiled, as she turned and looked at him. "Doesn't matter what they think. I'm your Swan, not theirs." 

"Aye that you are."

She lent down and kissed him passionately, he responding just as eagerly.

She ended up being late to her appointment by the time Killian had finally finished ravishing her in the bed.

Belle, Ruby, Mary Margaret and Regina were all waiting patiently in the bridal shop, each having already picked out a dress for her to try on. Emma almost choked on her own spit when she saw Ruby's. It was corseted at the top, and tight all the way down to her knees, where it suddenly came out. 

"Ruby, you know I love you, but I would not be caught dead in that." Emma chuckled. 

Ruby pulled a playful sad face. "Okay." 

Emma turned to Mary Margaret's and smiled a little. "It's really pretty, but I think there are too much flowers going on for me." 

"I thought that too. I pulled it off to show you the shape. I think this the shape you need. Tight at the top, and a princess skirt." 

Emma nodded. "I do want a princess style gown surprisingly."

Emma looked down at Regina's and also smiled, but the dress was clearly not her style. It was very classic, so elegant that Regina would be the only one to be able to pull it off. 

"I changed my mind." Regina said, before Emma could say something. "This isn't right for you." 

Belle though was holding a dress very similar to Mary Margaret's minus all of the flowers. It was a simple bodice with some beading on, with two crisscrossing sashes at the front, the top part of the dress was sequined. The bottom of the dress was a soft net, which sparkled under the light. The dress looked like something out of a Disney movie. Emma was lost for words. 

"Belle…" Emma began. 

"I knew you wouldn't like it…" 

"Like it?" Emma questioned. "It's beautiful. I'm going to try it on." 

Belle gave her a big smile as the shop assistant made her way in and took the dress from Belle. 

"Thank you." Emma smiled at Belle, as she followed the assistant into the changing rooms.

Emma stepped out of her clothes, leaving herself in her panties. 

"This is a lovely dress." The shop assistant, Astrid said. "It's perfect for your body shape." 

Emma smiled, as the assistant slipped the dress on and began to lace up the back. Emma watched in the mirror as the dress came to hug her and she already could feel a couple of tears welling up in her eyes. 

"It's perfect." Emma whispered, admiring herself, as Astrid stepped out of the changing room.

Emma followed in suit and made her way onto the podium in front of the others and the mirror. 

"Oh my god." Belle whispered. 

"Emma, I am one to say try on more than one wedding dress, but that is the one." Regina whispered. 

Ruby smiled. "So glad that you put it on, well done Belle." 

Mary Margaret wiped her tears away from her eyes as they fell. "Killian would just die if he saw you in that. I can only imagine his face." 

Emma used a tissue to wipe some of her own tears away, before she twirled. 

"Would you like to try another one on?" Astrid asked. 

Emma's eyes met the shop assistants and she shook her softly. "No. This is the one. I can feel it in my bones."

Three months later, Emma and Killian married at a local manor house, and very secretly, everyone thought the same thing.

The best wedding had been saved till last.


	57. Runaway Bride (M)

_**Emma Swan is known from running away from her weddings, afraid of the commitment. Now it is Killian Jones' time. Will she run?**_

**Really early update today. I'm going to work soon and won't be able to update around my usual time. So here we go and enjoy : - )**

**Runaway Bride **

Killian Jones awoke that Saturday morning with the feeling of excitement flowing through his veins.

Today would be the day that he would marry his girlfriend of four years, Emma Swan; that is if she didn't make a swift dash from the altar, like she had done the first three times she had tried to get married.

Killian though, did truly and honestly believe that Emma would not run this time. He truly believed she had found her home with him, but unknown to Killian, three-quarters of the town had already betted that Emma was going to run.

Killian swung out of his bed, which he normally shared with Emma and saw that the time was eight, meaning he would be waiting at the altar for his Swan in four hours. He quickly glanced at a photo of the two of them, a small smile gracing his lips.

The photo was taken when he and Emma had been on a holiday together to Melbourne, Australia. They were at the top of the Sky-Deck at night time, their arms were wrapped around one another, and their smiles which they directed at the camera were ones of pure happiness and love.

With that photo on his mind, he quickly showered, dressed and brushed his teeth, before heading downstairs and into the kitchen, ready to make some breakfast, hoping that would settle the butterflies in his stomach. Just as he went to grab the eggs from the fridge, a frantic knock sounded from the door.

Killian couldn't help but allow the dread to fill his stomach, thinking that whoever was at the door was about to tell him that Emma had ran, so when he opened the door to see Emma stood there, it was a shock. 

"Love?" 

Emma pushed past him and he shut the door. She was heavily breathing and he feared the worse. 

"You're going to run aren't you?" He asked, in a soft whisper. 

"No." She panted. "I'm here to assure you that I'm not going to. I heard that you are worried about me doing so."

Killian gave her a small smile. "Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" 

Emma chuckled. "It is, but I don't care. I just had to let you know that I'm not going to." 

Killian was taken by surprise when she suddenly stepped forward and captured his lips with hers, her arms immediately wrapping around his neck, drawing him as close as she could. Killian responded with as equally much passion as he could render. His arms came around her waist, holding her there tightly.

Emma took him by surprise again when she suddenly jumped up at him, her legs wrapping around his waist. Killian chuckled into the kiss as his hands came to support her backside, heading towards the staircase, which would lead them to their room.

He climbed the stairs carefully, bearing in mind that if he tripped, Emma would probably be limping down the aisle. They reached the top after some heavy kissing. The buttons on Killian's shirt were already undone and Emma was now in the process of kissing him more passionately, not caring that his shirt had just fallen to the floor in the middle of the hallway. 

"A bit eager aren't we, darling." Killian purred, as he kicked open the bedroom door, carrying her towards their king sized bed. 

Very carefully, he laid Emma down on the bed, before making quick work of her shirt, throwing it to the ground. He let out a moan of appreciation when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. 

"The things you do to me, Swan."

Emma's hands reached up and cradled his cheeks. "It will be Jones in four hours." 

"You'll always be my Swan." He murmured, before capturing her lips in a gentler kiss. 

Emma deepened the kiss as her fingers ran through his chest hair, over his snail trail, before reaching the button of his jeans. With a small pop, she managed to get the button open. Killian pulled back and quickly slipped the jeans off, leaving him clad in just his black boxer briefs. Emma watched as Killian's hands then came to her jeans, repeating the same actions, quickly dragging them off her body. 

"No panties as well?" He questioned. 

"I knew we would have to be quick." She whispered, as she drew him in for another heated kiss. "Now get in me and do it." 

Killian laughed. "Normally, I would say no to that, because I like to engage in more enjoyable activities before hand, but sadly I have no choice but to take you hard and fast. Though not too fast, considering I don't want you to be sore for tonight, when I take you for the first time as my wife." 

Emma chuckled, as he spread her legs, aligning his thick and long cock with her slippery entrance. Slowly he glided himself inside her wet channel, pausing for a few moments to allow her to adjust to his size.

It didn't matter that they had clearly been sleeping with one another since very early in their relationship, Emma's channel always went back to being tight, and she would feel slight discomfort for a few seconds. Once he felt that her channel had expanded enough, he began to move, setting a fast pace, but not a rough one.

Soon their moans were filling the empty house, her ankles locked around the back of his waist, urging him to go deeper. Killian could feel that she was ready to come, and in a swift motion, he flipped them so she was on top, and he urged her to ride him hard. 

"Go on, darling. Our last fuck as fiancé's. Tonight we shall be man and wife." He teased, as Emma braced her hands on his chest, allowing herself some leverage. 

She moved up and down quickly, before moving backwards and forwards, the way that she knew always drove Killian mad. And as usual she was right, because he was coming within seconds. 

"Atta girl." He whispered.

Emma bent down and kissed him tenderly. "I love you, Killian." 

"I love you too, Emma." 

Emma climbed off him and quickly grabbed her jeans, putting them on before following suit with her top. Just as she was about to leave the room, she turned to face him again and smiled. 

"I'll see you at the altar. I'll be the one in white." 

Killian gave her a soft smile.

Four hours later, Emma finally said _I Do_, and nobody held back on the cheers for the bride who was no longer a runaway bride.


	58. Minions

_**Killian and Emma's youngest daughter, Rose, is obsessed with Despicable Me, and the minions, who drive Killian nuts**_

**Minions **

Killian Jones loved his daughter Rose as though she was the most precious thing in his world, but her current obsession, _Despicable Me_, was driving him nuts.

Normally he could sit through any movie with her. Barbie movies, Bratz movies, even Disney Princess movies, but the yellow minions had to be the most annoying things he had ever seen. Their constant jabbering in some unknown language with the occasional English word was enough to drive a sane man into insanity, after having to watch both the second and first movies twice in one day. 

"Are you sure there is not another movie on your shelf, princess?" Killian asked, as Rose went to put the first movie into the machine for the fourth time that day. 

"No." Rose smiled. "I want to see minions." 

Killian rolled his eyes, "Very well then."

Rose pressed play on the machine, than she quickly ran over to Killian and jumped up on the couch beside him, and snuggling against his side. Killian, despite being annoyed at watching the same movie again, couldn't help but smile.

Rose was his fourth child with Emma, and his second daughter. Anna was now in her early teenage years, and no longer believed that hanging with her dad was cool, so subtly she had broken away and now spent a lot of her time with her friends. A six year old Rose though, could not love her father more. She spent every day with him when she could, and wouldn't leave his side during family time.

Killian's arms automatically caged around his little girl, as though he was protecting her from any harm that may come.

"I love you, daddy." She smiled, as the film began to play. 

"I love you too, princess." 

Rose giggled, as Gru began walking down the street. Killian couldn't believe that he was watching this movie again. And then he remembered that he would be in work all day tomorrow, and Emma had the day off. With a smirk on his face, he sat an endured the movie, his smirk vanishing when the yellow minions appeared on screen. 

"Ok, ok." A yellow one said, before hammering another minions head. 

Rose let out an excited giggle, and for her sake, Killian chuckled in a fake manner, clearly not finding it amusing. At first, Killian would admit he laughed naturally in some parts, both in the first and second films, but when Rose had announced she wanted to watch them again, he found that they weren't as funny, and highly annoying.

Killian couldn't help but glance to his wrist-watch, almost breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that Emma would be home in ten minutes with Anna, Liam and Will, meaning that either one of those three would end up in here, and then he could follow his wife upstairs and kiss her until they were both breathless.

The next ten minutes were the longest of his life, and when they were over, Emma still wasn't back. He began to feel the usual stress when another twenty-minutes went by. Rose though hadn't noticed, as she was too focused on three minions making their away around a department store looking for a toy unicorn. Another five went by, and the garage door finally opened and Rose quickly paused the DVD machine, before bolting up and running into the kitchen, watching as Liam, Anna, Will and Emma climbed out of the family's Range Rover. 

"Mommy!" Rose exclaimed, as Emma walked in, picking her up. 

"Hey beautiful." 

Anna rolled her eyes as she walked past, not even acknowledging Killian. Liam and Will though greeted their dad before making their way to the games room to play PS3. Emma put Rose back down on her feet, as Killian lent over to her, before kissing her gently. 

"Good day?" He asked. 

"Yes, yourself?" Emma replied. 

They both watched as Rose went back into the television room, before Killian followed her to the back of the car to get the groceries. 

"Sorry, we were desperate." Emma mumbled. 

"Do you know how many times I have had to endure those bloody minions?" Killian groaned. "Three times for both movies, and she is watching the first again." 

Emma laughed as they carried the bags into the kitchen. 

"Well, those minions are rather cute." Emma smiled, as she went to unload a bag.

Killian's arms wrapped around her from the back, his chin resting on her shoulder, his mouth right beside her ears. 

"They are the most annoying things ever." He purred. 

"Nah, I think they're rather cute. Face it, if Rose loves them, you will be seeing them a lot more. And even better, Killian, they have their own movie coming out next year. I'm sure Rose would be delighted if her daddy took her to see it." 

Killian groaned. "Ah, ah. Her mother can do that." 

Emma turned her head and captured his lips in a gentle kiss, which turned into a bit more passionate. 

"Daddy?" It was Rose's voice.

Killian quickly pulled away, not wanting to expose Rose to a heated kiss and gave her a soft smile. 

"What is it, princess?" 

Rose folded her arms across her chest. "The movie isn't over, daddy. Come back." 

As Rose took a hold of Killian's hand, taking him back towards the theatre room, he didn't miss the snigger coming from Emma. 

"I'll get you later, lass." He chuckled darkly.

Late that night, when all four children were asleep, Emma and Killian lay beside one another, basking in the afterglow of love making. His arms were still around her, his face nuzzled in her hair. 

"So, consider yourself punished." Killian chuckled. 

Emma sighed happily as she snuggled even closer, if that was possible. "I feel the complete opposite of punished. I feel loved and adored." 

"Good." He kissed her forehead tenderly as their breathing slowly returned back to normal.

The next day, Emma spent the entire day watching _Despicable Me _1 and 2 with Rose, and that night, as she lay beside Killian, she hated them as much as he did 

"You were right." She murmured. 

"About what?" 

"Those minions are bloody annoying."


	59. Safe Haven

_**Emma runs away from her abusive boyfriend, Walsh and ends up meeting Killian Jones, the Sheriff of Storybrooke who vows to protect her**_

**Safe Haven**

When Emma Swan arrived in Storybrooke Maine, the last thing she expected was to fall in love with the Sheriff.

Emma had fled from Boston, after her boyfriend had threatened to kill her if she told anyone about his drug dealing. Out of fear, she had been too scared to go to the police, so she stole a car, changed the number plate, and driven from Boston all the way to Storybook overnight.

She had left a note for Walsh, promising that she wouldn't say anything, unless he left her alone. He simply texted her back, you better do that or else, and she hadn't heard from him since, well, that was due to smashing her phone and throwing it in a local river.

Emma had only been in Storybrooke for two days when she first met Killian Jones. She had been checking into Granny's, a place to stay until she found her own apartment, when he had come in through the door, dropping off something that had been stolen from a previous guest.

Killian had been six foot of pure sexiness, dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and in simple terms, just a completely dashing man. And his accent, which Emma guessed to be a cross between Irish and English, had simply made her melt. 

"Killian Jones." He smiled holding his hand out. 

"Emma Swan." She tentatively shook it. 

"Welcome to Storybrooke." 

And then he had been gone as quick as he had arrived.

Once his patrol car had pulled away from the front of Granny's, Ruby Lucas, the granddaughter of the owner came out with a smile on her face. 

"Dashing isn't he?" 

"Uh, yes. Is he the deputy?" Emma questioned, as she continued to fill out her details in the guest book. 

"Sheriff. He liked you." Ruby smiled. "I have only ever seen him look like that once. It was for his girlfriend." 

"Oh, well she is lucky then." Emma faked a smile, as she handed the book back to Granny. 

"Was." Granny said, putting it back under the counter. "Milah disappeared off the street one night. Sadly for Killian, he was the one to find her body in a shallow grave, just outside of the town. She'd been murdered by one of the town's drunks. William Nottingham."

Emma's eyes widened in shock. "That's awful." 

Ruby shrugged. "It was at the time. Turned out to be, Milah had been having an affair with him, and when she refused to ditch Killian for him, William went crazy and killed her. Killian was broken for months, and his best mate, David Nolan, who is our deputy, took over his job for a while. It was a terrible time, but it was seven years ago." 

"How old is Killian?" Emma asked. 

"Thinking of making a move?" Ruby teased.

Emma looked a little surprised. "No just curious." 

"He's thirty." Ruby replied. "And you are?" 

"Twenty-one." Emma answered. "Nine years is too much." 

Ruby got the hint that Emma didn't want to think about relationships, and went quiet.

Emma didn't see Killian again for a couple of days, but the next time she did, she had been sitting in Granny's diner, eating some form of fried breakfast and drinking a hot chocolate with cinnamon, when Killian had parked himself down on the same booth of her. 

"Good morning, Miss Swan." He smiled. 

Emma glanced up and noticed that he had his breakfast and coffee to, clearly intent that he was going to join her. 

"Uh, morning, Sheriff Jones, but you can just call me Emma." He smiled a little nervously. 

"I like Swan, but if I call you Swan, please call me Killian." 

Emma nodded and returned to the newspaper she was reading, taking a sip of her cocoa. 

"What made you choose Storybrooke?" He asked after a couple of minutes.

Emma looked up at him and looked slightly confused for a few moments, before she realized what he meant. 

"Oh, I just read about it in a magazine once. It sounded peaceful and quiet." Emma offered him a small smile, which he returned. 

"You're holding something back, lass." Killian said with a sip of his coffee. 

Emma's eyes locked with his. "My business is my own." 

"I meant no harm." He put his hands up in surrender. "Have you considered what you're going to do for a job?" 

Emma shook her head. "It's been a couple of days, but I know I should start looking around soon." 

"You know, my mate David, the town's deputy, and his wife, are going on some sort of world experience. They're going for a whole year."

Emma looked confused again. "And?" 

"Well, I heard from the grapevine that you were a bail-bonds person, and that could come in handy." Killian said, shovelling some egg into his mouth. 

"Wow, news travels fast in this town." Emma mumbled, finishing her breakfast. 

"You'll get used to it. So what do you say, would you consider working for such a dashing sheriff." 

Emma looked at him, debating on whether to say yes or no. Ruby had assured her that Killian was a good guy and wouldn't do anything that could potentially hurt her, but from what Emma had grasped, he was clearly a ladies man, and against her better judgment she accepted.

Emma wasn't stupid. As they continued to work together, it was clear that they were forming a bond with one another, and people around town also noticed the closeness of the two. Two months had passed since Emma had come to Storybrooke, and not once had she heard anything from Boston or Walsh, and she truly believed that he definitely was not going to come after her, so she finally allowed for herself to fully open up to Killian.

Killian took her on her first proper date in years. He took her to a fancy restaurant on the water's edge, and there they spent the evening full of carefree laughter, and glasses of wine. Afterwards, he had walked her to her new apartment door like a complete gentleman, kissed her on the hand goodnight, and he had gone to walk away, when she pulled him back for a heated kiss.

They ended up making love that night, and when Emma awoke the next morning, she found she had no regrets. In fact, she would do it all over again. Soon seven months had gone by, and Emma had moved in with Killian, not even thinking about how fast their relationship was moving, and then he had asked her again for the true reason she came to Storybrooke, and this time, she told him. 

"The man I was seeing, Walsh, was a good man at the start. He took care of me and promised me a life full of happiness." She started, as she lay naked next to him, her fingers trailing through his chest hair. "And I believed him. We were happy for eight months, and then I noticed that something was changing with him. He was out all hours of the night and when came home, his eyes were glazed and there was a funny smell about him."

She could feel Killian tense underneath her. 

"Anyway, he assured me everything was fine, but I didn't buy it for one second. The next night he went out, I searched around our shared apartment and found stashes of Heroin and Cocaine. Just as I went to hide them again, he entered and went bananas. He was throwing things, swearing and threatening me. I didn't sleep that night. The next morning, he told me that if I told anyone about his drug addiction and dealing, he'd kill me. I left straight away, left him a note promising I wouldn't tell anyone, stole a car, changed the number plate and fled." 

Killian's grip tightened on her. "I wish you had told me sooner, darling." 

"I hope you understand why I didn't."

Killian sat up and cradled her head in his hands. "Emma Swan, I swear and vow on this day, that I will protect you, until the day I die." 

Emma couldn't help the tears which slipped down her cheeks and without thinking, she opened her mouth. "I love you." 

Killian looked mildly surprised for a few moments, before he gave her the softest and most loving of smiles a man could give. "I love you, too."

Two weeks later, Emma got a phone call from an old acquaintance in Boston. Walsh was found murdered in an alleyway, intoxicated with drugs, and the police had come to the conclusion a drug deal gone wrong.

Emma didn't attend the funeral. Instead she stayed in the arms of the new man she loved; the man would never hurt her.

The man who had given her a Safe Haven.


	60. Ice Princess

_**Killian is a single father a little girl who wants to learn how to Ice Skate. Emma becomes her teacher, and Killian finds himself drawn to her**_

**Ice Princess**

Emma Swan was one of the best Ice Skater's Storybrooke had ever seen. She was graceful, beautiful and very elegant, and a lot of the women the same age, wanted nothing more to be her or look like her.

According to the small girls, she looked like something out of a Disney Movie. Her hair was long and golden, soft locks which fell to her mid-waist and her eyes deeply resembled a green forest, and her skin was as fair as Snow White's.

And just as people began to believe that she would make it into the Pro-Circuit, Emma fell in a triple-lutz, permanently damaging her hip. Emma had spent six months recovering from her injury, and when she was released, she now walked with a limp, allowing her to only glide on the ice, never to compete in another tournament again.

Everyone thought that Emma would avoid the ice-rink and keep clear of the sport all together, but she proved them all wrong, by opening her own skate school, using her best friend, Mary Margaret Blanchard, who had narrowly missed the Pro-Circuit to demonstrate the moves she couldn't do. Together, they moved on from their disappointments.

So when Killian Jones's daughter, Eve, decided that she wanted to learn how to figure skate, he knew exactly who to bring her too. It didn't matter that they were new to the town of Storybrooke, many people had heard of Emma Swan and her terribly timed accident.

Killian now sat in his Mercedes, waiting out front of Storybrooke Elementary for Eve to finish school, and then they would make their way over to Arendelle Ice Rink, and hopefully sign her up for some beginner's classes. Killian's smile lit up when Eve climbed into the passenger seat. 

"Guess what, daddy?" She asked in her sweet six year old voice. 

"What?" Killian smiled, as he pulled out of the school car park. 

"Today we had to draw pictures of our family, and I drew you." Eve smiled, quickly showing Killian the pic. 

Killian gave a sad smile as he looked at it. Yes, he was Eve's father and only living family member. His wife, Milah and her parents had been killed in a car accident, his parents had been killed in a gun riot at a local shopping centre and his brother, Liam, had died on a boating accident. 

"So, are we going to the Ice Rink?" Eve asked. 

Killian turned his head and gave her an excited smile. "Yes, we are."

Twenty-minutes later, Killian parked in a free space in the ice rink's car park and Eve climbed out of the car in an excited manner. 

"Come on daddy, keep up." She giggled. 

Killian faked a jog before he reached down and swept her up in his arms, carrying her into the fancy looking building. Eve's eyes widened in amazement as she looked around the grand foyer. 

"Look daddy, it is Mary Margaret Blanchard, another skater. Emma's best friend." Eve whispered in an excited tone.

Mary Margaret turned at the sound of Eve's excited voice and gave a small smile. 

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked. 

Killian gently set Eve down on her feet. "Just wondering how we go about booking beginner's classes?" Killian gave her a small. "My daughter, Eve, wants to learn how to skate." 

Mary Margaret smiled down at Eve. "We have two options, we have a group class which is $15 an hour, or we can do a private, which is $40 an hour. The uh, more serious skaters tend to go for the private's." 

Killian whipped out his wallet, and Mary Margaret caught sight of the swift looking Mercedes Keys. 

"And the wealthy people."

Killian chuckled. "What do you say, Eve? Group of private?" 

"Uh, private first, so I know I'm not going to embarrass myself." 

Mary Margaret couldn't help but softly laugh. "Cute. How old are you, Eve?" 

"Six, turning seven next week." Eve replied, a little shyly. 

Mary Margaret gave another smile. "So uh, Mr…" 

"Jones. Killian Jones." 

"When would you like to be booked in?" 

"As soon as possible." Killian answered.

Mary Margaret opened the computer and glanced around. "Well, believe it or not, Emma has two free privates. One for four o'clock or five o'clock." 

"Both." Eve said excitedly. "I want to do both." 

Killian glanced at Mary Margaret and chuckled. "Is that possible." 

"Of course. She's very eager isn't she?" 

Killian nodded. Mary Margaret handed some paper work to Killian to fill out, and when he did, she asked for both him and Eve to follow her. Eve held Killian's hand tightly as Mary Margaret guided them into the arena.

That was the first time Killian Jones ever laid eyes on Emma Swan.

She was leaning over the railing, her blonde hair falling gracefully down her back, yelling not-so-gracefully at the skater on the rink. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Emma asked. "How many times do I have to tell you? Jump once." 

Eve hid slightly behind Killian so that Emma couldn't see her and Killian had an amused expression on his face. 

"Bloody amateurs." Emma muttered under her breath, taking a sip of her coffee. "Right, you're done of the day!"

Mary Margaret smiled a little nervously. "Uh, she's really nice." 

Emma turned to face them and raised an eye-brow. "Hello?" 

"Emma, meet your private for the next two hours." 

Emma looked Killian up and down. "You're a little old aren't you, twinkle toes?" 

Killian's amused expression vanished. "Oh, no. My daughter, Eve…" 

Eve shyly stepped out from behind her dad, and was met with a warm smile from Emma. 

"Well this makes more sense. Uh, excuse my shouting before. I don't know how many times I have told those two…" She indicated to the skaters who had just gotten off the rink. "To jump once."

Emma noticed that Eve still looked a little nervous. "I promise, I'm not evil or something. Come on; let's get you some ice skates." 

Eve perked up at that and quickly made her way over to Emma, who rested a hand on her shoulder. 

"I'm Emma Swan." She smiled. "And you are?" 

"Eve Jones." 

"It's lovely to meet you, Eve." 

Killian glanced at Mary Margaret. "Forgive me, but after seeing her shout like that before, it's weird seeing her look so comfortable with a child." 

"Emma's great with kids. Always has been. Well I better get back to work. Nice meeting you." 

"You too." 

Killian took a seat on one of the stands, and in the mere distance, he could see Emma limping, and he couldn't help the sad feeling inside of him, knowing what had happened.

Eve and Emma were gone for about ten minutes, and when they returned, Killian noticed that Eve had a small pink frilly leotard on. 

"Can't skate in a school uniform." Emma said, as put her ice skates on. "Don't want to ruin it. Eve can keep that. I've had it for years. It was mine when I was little." 

"Oh, uh, thank you." Killian said, looking a little hesitant. 

Emma glanced at him. "It's also an apology for scaring her before. I have never had a kid that's hidden from me before." 

Killian chuckled. "Well, you did look a little frightening." 

Emma rolled her eyes, as she stood, using the wall for support. 

"Do you need help getting on the ice?" Killian asked.

Emma looked at him surprised, but her gaze was also soft. "You know, ever since my injury, no one has asked if I needed help to get on the ice." 

"I'm so…" 

"Don't be." She smiled. "It's refreshing. But I can get on, it's just walking in these can be a pain, but once on the ice, it's good." 

Killian nodded. "Alright." 

Emma made her way onto the ice slowly and carefully, and once she was on, Killian could see what she meant. 

"Okay, Princess…" Emma smiled. "Let's begin."

The weeks went slowly on, and Eve became gradually better and soon she could skate out in the middle. From behind closed doors, Mary Margaret watched as Emma not only taught Eve, but seemed to be socializing with Killian, and they would both be laughing and joking.

It five months after Eve first began her lessons, when she had to stay back suddenly at school for an art show. Killian, who had become close with Emma, and knew that he had developed feelings for her, didn't have the heart to phone her and cancel.

Instead, he found himself walking into the arena, greeting Mary Margaret and her boyfriend, David, before entering the rink to see Emma gracefully sliding on the ice. He couldn't help but watch her for a few moments before she noticed him. Emma gave him a warm smile from the centre of the rink before she slowly glided towards him, stopping at the edge.

Killian, who had now gotten into the habit of helping her on and off the ice, lifted her over the edge, before settling her down on the edge. 

"Where's Eve?" She asked, as she sat and began to remove her skates. 

"Has to stay at school late. I didn't have the heart to tell you she couldn't come on the phone…" 

Emma smirked. "Well, I'm glad you're here, because I have to earn my money somehow. My other private cancelled."

Killian didn't miss the teasing look in her eyes and he could see what was coming from a mile away. 

"No…" 

"Come on, please. David's done it, and I know you can as well." Emma gave him a puppy dog expression. 

Killian sighed. "Fine then."

Ten minutes later, Emma had fitted Killian in a pair of ice skates, and was currently gliding on the ice as he gripped the railings for dear life. 

"Swan, this is hopeless." He muttered. 

Emma moved over to him and held her hands out. "Come on, take them, it's not like their poisonous." 

Killian's eyes met hers and he let go of the railing and allowed for Emma to lead him further out onto the ice. When he finally broke eye contact, he realized that they were in the middle of the ice. 

"Swan…" His tone was nervous. 

"I won't let you go." She whispered, as she slowly guided them in slow circles. 

Killian watched her feet before following the same footing motions. 

"There you go." Emma laughed.

Killian looked back at her and her eyes met his as well. Emma stopped gliding and continued to look into his blue eyes with her green ones, before she slowly closed the distance between them. Killian let go of her hands to wrap his arms around her, their foreheads now pressing against one another. 

"Emma, I have a confession." He whispered. 

"Me too." She smiled. "I like you. I like you a lot." 

He grinned happily. "I like you a lot too." 

Emma didn't even give him time to take in breath before she crushed her lips against his, too which he responded back with as much equal passion.

Three years later, there was another reason why Emma couldn't skate. Only this time, she wasn't even allowed on the ice.

She sat on the benches, in between Killian's legs as she watched her step-daughter Eve glide around the area, stopping occasionally to smile and wave at them, whilst Killian stroked her bloated, heavily pregnant eight month belly.

Emma was no longer an Ice Princess. That title now belonged to Eve.


	61. In Time

_**Emma has forty-eight hours to find her soul-mate in Boston, or they both will die. Without knowing it, her best friend since birth, Killian, is her soul mate **_

**In Time**

Emma Swan rolled her eyes at her best friend Killian Jones that Friday night. They were currently sitting in front Killian's television, the credits to _The Princess Bride_ playing. Her feet rested on his lap, his hands absentmindedly rubbing her legs. 

"I'm just saying, I think we should look into a different movie for Friday's." He chuckled. 

Emma shook her head. "No, this is our special movie." 

Killian gave her a sheepish smile, as she moved her legs off him, reaching for her beer. 

"Any movie I watch with you is special, because my best friend it special." 

This time it was Emma's turn to role her eyes. Emma stood and moved the empty pizza carton into the kitchen, whilst Killian carried the empty beer bottles. 

"Are you staying the night?" He asked, chucking the bottles in the recycle bin. 

Emma shrugged. "I'm over the limit, and good luck on catching me a taxi ten thirty at night." 

He laughed. "The bed is always open for to you." 

Emma rolled her eyes again. "I know, Jones. Just like the couch is open to you…." 

Emma stopped mid-sentence when she felt a searing burn on her wrist. She couldn't help the small scream of pain which erupted from her mouth. Killian immediately rushed forward, his eyes widened in panic. 

"Emma?"

Emma felt the tears roll down her cheeks, as she clutched her left wrist to her. "It burns so bad! It feels like someone is engraving something on me."

Killian reached out in a frantic motion and grabbed her burning wrist, and his eyes widened. There on the inside, was what looked a like a tattoo, which was counting down seconds. 

"What the hell is that?" Killian demanded. 

Emma looked down and froze when she saw it. "Fuck." 

"What is it?" 

"It's the same thing my mother had on her wrist. It's not common." 

Killian put her wrist down as he grabbed some frozen peas from the freezer. "And what is that?"

Emma took a deep breath, the pain gone, but the panic still there. "It's a timer. I have forty-eight hours to find my soul-mate, or else I die, and so does my match." 

Killian seethed with anger. "That's inhumane. How does it…" 

"It doesn't matter." Emma snapped. "I am going to die." 

"No, you might find your soul mate we just need to find them." Killian blubbered, pacing through the kitchen manically. "And how would you…" 

"I have to kiss the man I think could be." Emma groaned. "It's totally awkward. My mother got lucky, my father and her had already been dating. They were destined, but me… I have no one."

Killian sat down on the countertop, his breathing still laboured. "How does it work?" 

Emma blushed a little. "The only hint we are given is that it is someone we have had romantic feelings for." 

Killian nodded. "Alright, well we, I mean you, have five men to kiss." 

Emma seemed to understand what he was saying, and her eyes widened. 

"You are telling me that I have to go to all my ex-boyfriend's, who I have liked in the past, and just kiss them. Killian, Jefferson is married!" 

"Well, uh, unfortunate for his wife…" 

Emma smacked his leg. "This is not a time for jokes. Neal left me to get arrested. I don't even know where the hell he is! August turned out to be gay. Walsh turned out to be a complete psycho, and Graham cared for animals more than I did."

Killian couldn't help the smirk that crossed his features. "You know how to pick them." 

"Right, please, just help me. Uh, we'll start with Graham…" 

Killian nodded and grabbed his car keys. 

"Killian, we can't drive tonight. We've had too much to drink. We'll get arrested and then I will definitely die." Emma said, as she leant against the counter for moral support. 

"Right, well don't expect me to get any sleep." He mumbled.

Emma and Killian stayed awake the entire night. Somehow, Emma had ended up curled in his arms as he attempted to comfort her, as she watched the timer slowly tick away time.

Emma didn't have the heart to phone her mother and father, and tell them what had happened, she only wished that she would be able to find her soul-mate in time. Emma and Killian left his house at eight o'clock the next morning, Killian driving straight to the local Animal Shelter. It was no secret that when Graham saw Emma standing at the counter, he was surprised and slightly shocked. 

"E…Emma?" He breathed out. "I…" 

"Can you kiss me?" She blurted out, earning an eye-roll from Killian. 

"Wh…what?" 

Emma stepped forward. "Trust me, please." 

Graham nodded reluctantly. "Alright…" 

Emma pressed her lips against his, and kissed with all she could muster. She felt Graham's arms wrap around her. After a few seconds, Killian coughed awkwardly from behind her, causing Emma to pull back. She immediately glanced at her wrist and swore when she saw the clock still ticking away. 

"Damn it." She muttered. "Uh, just forger that ever happened Graham." 

Graham remained frozen on the spot as he watched and Emma and Killian quickly dash away from him, and back out to Killian's car. 

"Who's next on the list?" Emma questioned. 

"Jefferson." 

"Joy."

Jefferson's kiss couldn't have been more awkward. He had been more than happy to kiss her, but mid-way through it, his wife and daughter had walked in, and it was safe to say they were fuming. Emma and Killian had bolted from the house when his wife had threatened to set the dogs on them. 

"Next?" Emma asked. 

"August." 

"Ew." 

If Emma had thought the kiss she shared with Jefferson was awkward, it was nothing compared to the kiss with August. His boyfriend had been in the room, but instead of watching August, his eyes kept looking Killian up and down, causing him to shuffle on his feet in an awkward manner. 

"Maybe you could come over later, minus the chick." He said in a flirtatious tone.  
Killian had dragged Emma away and took off down the road, completely ignoring the speed limit. 

"I can't go near Walsh. I'd be breaking my contract and restraining order. I could go to jail. And Neal is not in Boston anymore as far as I know." 

"So that's it then. I'm going to lose you."

Killian took Emma to lunch and they ate in silence. Every so often their eyes would meet, but they would quickly glance away. 

"Killian, I need to go home to my parents." Emma said, as she finished her meal. "I need to remain with them." 

Killian nodded as he stood to pay for their meal. As they left the restaurant, she felt Killian's arm wrap around her waist, pulling him against him. There he stood hugging her in the middle of the street, trying to show her he wasn't crying. Emma's arms wrapped back around him. 

"I don't know what I'm going to do." He whispered. "You've been my best friend since birth and now…." 

"You'll move on." She replied. "You will be happy. I can feel it my bones. There's a happy ending for you, Jones." 

He nodded and pulled back. "Come on."

When they reached Emma's house, they remained seated in the car, their fingers laced between one another's. 

"I have to go." She whispered. 

Killian nodded and they got out of the car. Killian's arms wound around her again, his hand splayed in her hair. Very softly, he kissed her forehead. 

"Goodbye, Emma."

She smiled sadly and pulled away. "I'll keep watch over you." 

Killian watched as she pulled away from him before heading inside her house, not looking back. With tears rolling down his cheeks, he got back into his car and drove away.

Mary Margaret and David were also heartbroken at the news, and the spent the remainder of the afternoon and the night holding her. The next day, time seemed to be going even quicker, and before any of them could grasp, Emma had half an hour left. Mary Margaret's arms were around her, and she thought of what Killian must be feeling, and then she gasped. 

"Did you kiss Killian?" She questioned. 

"What? No of course not" Emma replied. "He's my best friend." 

David stepped forward. "Yes, but you love him, don't you?" 

Emma nodded. "Of course." 

"Go!" Mary Margaret said. "I know he loves you. You need to kiss him; it is your last chance." 

"Mom…" 

"Do as your mother says, please."

So Emma found herself breaking the speed limit as she sped towards Killian's house. Five minutes were on her clock when she approached his front door, barging in like there was no tomorrow. 

"Killian!" She screamed.

_Four minutes.__  
_  
Killian bounded down the stairs, looking surprised. "Did you find you're…" 

"Kiss me." She pleaded. "Please." 

"Emma, we're…" 

"Killian Jones, I have three fucking minutes left to live if you don't kiss me. I love you." 

Killian's eyes widened in surprise as he made his way over to her, Emma began to believe that maybe he didn't love her, as he was looking at her curiously. 

"Emma." 

"Kiss me, please."

Killian's eyes locked with hers and his hands came to cradle her cheeks. Very slowly, they moved towards one another and their lips pressed against one another's gently, but Emma deepened it, not being able to help herself as it felt so natural. 

"I love you, too." He murmured against her lips. 

After a few seconds they pulled away and Emma shut her eyes as she lifted her wrist to her eyes. Very slowly, she cracked them open and gasped when she saw her wrist. 

"Did it work?" Killian's tone was slightly breathless and shaky. 

"Yes, it did soul-mate."

Killian laughed happily as he lifted her in his arms, spinning her around. When she was on her feet, they moved towards one another again, their lips coming together. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He kept repeating in between breaths.  
Emma laughed softly.

He made love to his best friend that night, only now she wasn't just his best friend, she was his soul-mate and love.

And he had gotten her just in time.


	62. Skiing (M)

_**Killian and Emma go on a ski trip with some of Killian's business clients. Emma doesn't know how to ski and ends up with a broken leg**_

_**Okay so before I start, I need a little rant. I just had someone comment on Apology, who was clearly a non-CS shipper. If you don't ship CS why are you in their section on the fanfiction site and leaving rude reviews. I am well aware of Regina's power and what she could do to Hook, so don't make it sound as though I am clueless. You have no idea how bad you look, commenting on CS fanfics. And I understand the nickname for Hook fans is 'Hookers', but I would never classify myself as a hooker, thank you very much. But seriously, don't comment/read CS fanfic when you clearly do not support the ship. It's immature and childish. Good day to you.**_

**Skiing **

Emma Swan sat on top of Killian Jones' kitchen counter in her lacy black bra and matching panties, and a simple silk dressing down, which did nothing to conceal her slim and athletic figure. Killian was in front of her, standing between her legs, his hands resting on her bare waist. 

"Come on, darling, it'll be fun." 

Emma sighed and her legs wrapped around his bare waist, Killian hadn't even bothered to put anything back on, his erection dangling freely between his legs. 

"I hate skiing, Killian. I've never been and I don't want too." She moaned in a childlike manner. 

Killian's fingers danced from her waist and trailed down her firm stomach, before moving her panties aside, slipping a finger into her slippery channel, omitting a soft moan from

Emma. 

"Come on darling. A romantic weekend away in the snow, warm cuddles, lots of love making…" He purred, adding a second finger.

Emma's eyes met his as he pulled her closer, pushing Emma back down on the counter, allowing for his fingers to slip in deeper. 

"Killian, that sounds magical, but the whole idea of skiing is not my thing. We could have a romantic getaway to a warmer place or another cold place that doesn't include ski slopes." 

She moaned when she felt his fingers hit her G-Spot, pumping harder and faster. 

"Come on darling, I'll only let you come when you agree." He said as he stopped his fingers. 

Emma hissed a curse at him. "Fucking hell, Killian Jones. Finish me." 

Killian wiggled his fingers inside of her "Only if you agree to come skiing with me." 

"Fine!"

Killian smirked and pumped his fingers in and out of her hard, before quickly pulling back, causing her to scream in frustration. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She hissed. 

Killian pulled her off the countertop. "Strip, and bend over the counter, darling." 

Emma glared at him, as she quickly shed herself of the dressing gown, bra and panties, before turning over, sticking her behind out at him. 

"No, lass. That was not a turn on strip tease. Re-dress and do it again." He smirked. 

Emma looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Come on, Killian." 

"Fine." He chuckled. "But you do it later on alright"

"Deal."

Emma gave him a smile, as he aligned up behind her, spreading her legs further apart so hic cock could align with her entrance. As he slowly slipped in, his hands came around to her breasts, cupping them, and pulling her straight against his chest, as he moved deep. 

"I'm going to fuck you like this against those windows that they have at the ski resort. We can see out, but people can't see in." He purred in her ear. 

Emma moaned as his cock hit the spot deep inside of her. 

"Come for me lass." He murmured.

Emma felt herself crash over the edge, but Killian continued to pump in and out of her sensitive cock before he too fell over the edge. Soon, he had collapsed on top of her, and she was pushed into the cold bench. 

"I love you, darling." He murmured in her ear. 

"I love you too, Killian."

A mere nine hours later, Emma found herself sitting in the Imperial Suite of the Ski Lodge in the hills of Storybrooke. It was cold and she was snuggled up in a fluffy blanket, as she waited for Killian to finish in the shower.

Normally she would have been in there with him, but she couldn't look away from the view. In the mere distance she could see the town of Storybrooke lit up, their lights glowing ominously in the distance. It looked like something out a romance novel and she was in it.

The shower turned off and she listened as the door opened, and Killian walked into the room, not shy about being completely nude. He moved towards Emma and she unwrapped the fluffy blanket from around herself so that Killian could slip in with her. His arms immediately wrapped around her, and she leaned back against his chest. 

"What a beautiful view…" She murmured. "It's like a fairy-tale." 

Killian smiled, his cheek resting against hers. "Aye, lass, and you're the princess." 

Emma giggled. 

"Let's go to bed." He whispered huskily in her ear. 

"Aye, aye Captain." She joked.

The next morning when Emma woke, she finally began to believe that maybe she could ski, and that her romantic weekend with Killian would be good, but when they hit the slopes, all her happy feelings were gone. There stood three of his employees, all dressed in skiing clothes; Graham Humbert, Milah Peters and August Booth. 

"What are they doing here?" Emma demanded, noticing that Milah's eyes were running Killian up and down. 

"Milah suggested that we join them. I thought it would be fun." Killian smiled, as they made their way over. 

"And you didn't tell me this. I thought it was just us two on a romantic weekend." Emma hissed. 

"It is during the evenings. Smile, love." Killian said, nudging her.

When they reached the three employees, Milah was immediately kissing Killian's cheek in an over friendly manner, and Emma managed to mumble a few hellos, still hurt at the fact that Killian hadn't been honest with her. 

"Emma, you look nice." Milah smiled. 

Emma didn't smile back but simply nodded. Killian tensed slightly at the way Emma was acting. He knew that she was annoyed, but being a brat in front of his workers was not going to achieve anything. 

"Well, let's get down to the bottom." Killian said, as Graham and August quickly set off. 

"Right, see you there." Milah said following.

Killian turned to face Emma. "I know your hurt, but don't be rude to my employees. See you at the bottom, Swan." 

Emma watched as he left her, alone at the top of the mountain. 

"Miss, you need to go down." A voice said from behind. 

Emma turned to see a man stood there, his arms folded in an annoyed manner. 

"I don't know how to…" 

"Then get out of the way." He snapped. 

Emma could see that Killian had reached the bottom, and was walking back towards the ski lift with Milah again. 

"Right." Emma went to the edge, and slowly started off.

She was doing alright until she glanced up to see Milah's hand on Killian's shoulder, pointing at something in the distance in an excited manner. Emma glanced back ahead of her when she felt someone slam into the side of her. They both let out a surprised scream as they both fell together. Emma didn't know what happened from there on, but when she opened her eyes she was laying in an uncomfortable bed in the infirmary, alone. 

"Ah, you're awake." She turned to see another man lying in the same position as she was. "I am sorry for crashing into you." 

Emma's eyes widened. "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. How long have I been out for?" 

"Three hours." He answered. 

"Has anyone come to see me?" 

He shook his head. "Sorry, no. We uh, kind of landed on another slope and were taken here straight away."

Emma went to reply when the hospital door opened and she was shocked to see that it was Victor Whale. 

"Emma? I should've known you were involved." He chuckled, moving over. 

"Victor." Emma smiled. 

"I didn't know it was you in here. I'll text Killian. I'm sure he's probably been looking for you." 

"Doubt it." She muttered.

She watched as Victor opened his phone and sent the text message before returning to them both. 

"Neal, you have a broken arm, and Emma you have a broken leg." 

Emma groaned. "I told him skiing and I didn't mix." 

"I told my girlfriend Tamara the same thing." Neal chuckled. "She wouldn't have it." 

Emma laughed in return as Victor began to place a cast on her leg. Neal went silent after that, watching as Emma and her close friend Victor talked. And then the door slammed open and Killian made his way over, a panicked expression on his face. 

"Darling, I've been so worried." He murmured, his hand reaching out to hers. "I checked the other infirmary and they wouldn't give me information here, and then Victor sends me a text message." 

Emma narrowed her eyes. "I thought you and Milah looked too happy to notice me." 

Killian shook his head. "No, I told her to stop making moves on me or I would fire her." 

"Really?" 

"Yes." He said, as Whale finished with her cast. "Is Emma going to be okay?" 

"Perfect, apart from a broken leg. Luckily she didn't suffer any more injuries. She can leave whenever she wants."

Killian turned to look at Neal. "And you are the one that crashed into her." 

"Yes, uh, sorry." Neal looked apologetic, but the apology didn't quite meet his eyes. 

"You are lucky that she isn't severely injured, or I would have sued you." 

"Killian!" Emma hissed.

It was safe to say that the mood in their shared suite that night was the opposite of romantic. It was tense and Emma barely spoke a word to him. They were lying on the bed, pillows in between them and Emma was trying not to whimper in pain. Killian's head eventually turned to look at her and he gave her a sad look. 

"Emma, sweetheart, I'm sorry." Killian said. "I should have listened to you. Instead, I brought you here, and then to make matters worse, my employees were here and…" 

"Just don't talk to me." She snapped. "This was never going to be a romantic weekend was it. It was all about striking new business deals and…" 

Killian groaned and she heard him reach into a pocket of his jacket on the ground. Very slowly, she turned to see him and saw that he was holding a navy blue suede box. 

"Actually it was. I was going to propose."

Emma's eyes widened. "I…I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. I should've realized that when you saw Milah the weekend would be ruined." 

"Actually, the weekend is ruined because I have a broken leg. You know I would've gotten over the Milah thing quickly right?" 

"I know." Killian sighed. "The mood is gone though."

He pocketed the ring. 

"Are you breaking up with me?" Emma asked. 

Killian's eyes widened in panic. "No, of course not. It's just when I propose to you, I want it to be perfect. Not you laying in a bed with a broken leg, and me feeling guilty about lying to you." 

Emma took a hold of his hand in hers. "I don't care." 

"I do." He replied without hesitation. "The next time I plan to propose, I will make sure that it is just you and I, darling. I promise." 

Emma turned her head to kiss him gently. 

"You better keep that promise, but Killian, just so you know, my answer will always be yes, unless you ask me to go skiing again."

Killian chuckled as he leant over and kissed her gently. 

"Now, let's see how I can make love to you with that cast on your leg." 

He winked.


	63. Captain Hook (M)

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LIGHT BDSM SOME SPANKING, AND ROUGH SEX. PROBABLY THE DIRTIEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN**

_**Emma decides that she wants to spice up hers and Killian's sex life, so she asks Killian to take her like Captain Hook would do with a wench**_

**AngelFan984- The whole soulmate thing was mixture of two different things. I was watching the movie In Time with Justin Timberlake and Amanada Seyfried in and how if their clocks run out, they die. Also, I remembered the comic con panel where Jennifer was asked about her soulmate, and Colin did the whole pointing at him thing. So alas the idea was born : - )**

**Captain Hook **

Emma Swan couldn't really believe that she was having this conversation with Ruby Lucas in Granny's, but alas, here she was, casually discussing her sex life with Killian, where anyone could hear them. 

"So is he good then?" Ruby asked, as she took another bite of her burger. 

Emma grinned. "Better than good, he is very talented." 

"Is he big?" Ruby blurted out, causing Emma to look at her with a slightly shocked expression. "Sorry, can't blame a girl for being curious." 

Emma shyly nodded. "He is." 

"Does he ever dominate you?" Ruby whispered. 

Emma shook her head. "No. He's uh very gentle and loving. He told me once that he used to be a brute during sex, always dominating his women, and he doesn't want to go back to his ways, despite the women wanting it like that."

Ruby looked genuinely surprised. "And what about you, Emma?" 

Emma took a deep breath. "Sometimes I want to him to do me senseless, handcuff me, and be the dominant one, but I'm scared that if I ask him, he might get annoyed or hurt, or think that I'm strange, and I don't want to spoil what we have. I love him, Ruby." 

"I know you do, Emma, and I know he loves you too, and I know that if you were to ask him, he would do it, and he would know when he was taking it too far. And he would stop if you asked him too." 

Emma sighed. "Ruby, he has had a dark past, and I don't want to do something that makes him ashamed of himself. I know he regrets so much of his past, and I really do not want to bring it all back up. Hell, it's been three years since the whole Ariel fiasco with Eric, and he has only just forgiven himself."

Ruby reached across the table and touched Emma's hand gently. "Trust me, Emma. He'll say yes, and he will know how far to take it. You just have to trust him. The man wouldn't do anything that could potentially harm or hurt you in anyway. The last four years he has been in your life, he has done nothing but protect you in ways. He threw off a fight with you to get you home to Henry, took you all to Neverland to save Henry, followed you back to the past, risked his neck when trying to save you in Regina's dungeons, and then to top it all off, he gave up his ship, his home, for you. And now ever since we defeated the Snow Queen and you let him properly, he has not once let you down, and I know he never will." 

Emma sighed. "Fine, I'll ask him tonight. If he says no, I'll kill you." 

"He won't say no." Ruby added with a wink.

Emma sat on the couch that night in her shared apartment with Killian, for once thankful that Henry was at Regina and Robin's for the weekend. Her hands were shaking and she could feel her heart beating manically in her chest at the thought of being turned down and becoming embarrassed.

This fantasy had been on her mind ever since she saw Hook in the past with the two wenches on his side, clearly intent on taking them both back for a night-cap, until, she, Emma had interrupted them. And sometimes, she wished that her Killian hadn't been there, as she would have loved a night with a drunk and dominant Hook, a side that she hadn't seen in Killian since he had betrayed them before taking them to Neverland.

The sound of the front door opening and closing disturbed her from her thoughts as she listened to his footsteps sounding into the room, before his voice followed. 

"I'm home, darling!" He shouted, as he toed off his shoes, and settling his black leather jacket on the coat stand. 

Emma took a deep breath. 

"Okay, Emma, you can do this." She muttered to herself. 

"Do what?" Killian asked, stepping into the living room, dressed in his modern day leather pants, vest and black cotton shirt. 

"Uh…"

Killian walked over to her, bent down and kissed her gently, before moving into kitchen, grabbing two beers, and settling down beside her. His socked feet came to rest on her lap, and he toed at her thigh gently. 

"What's wrong, love?" He questioned popping a cap on the beer, before handing it to her. 

Emma watched as she did the same to his, before taking a sip. 

"Uh, I…" 

Killian raised an eye-brow "Cat got your tongue? You feeling alright?" 

The back of his hand came to rest on her forehead, checking for a temperature. 

"I want you to fuck me." She blurted out, before drawing away red in the face. 

"Lass, we make love nearly every night." He said with an amused expression.

Emma's green eyes met his blue ones and she gave him a soft, embarrassed smile. "I don't want you to make love to me, I want you to fuck me." 

"I don't fuck…" He stopped mid-sentence as though he had gathered what she was about to ask. "Lass… no." 

Emma shifted uncomfortably. 

"I am not reverting back to my old self and fucking you. Captain Hook was a brute in bed, whom only ceased his pleasure, not caring about the woman underneath him. I tied them up, took them in the ass, and, Emma I just can't bring myself to treat you in that manner." 

Emma sighed. "You don't have to treat me harshly, I just want to experience what it would be like to be fucked by a pirate. I love you Killian, and I love the way you make love to me, I really do, but I want you to dominate me, please."

Killian regarded her for a few moments. He could feel the angel and devil tossing up inside of him. His honourable side was telling him that someone like Emma shouldn't be treated in that manner, but he could feel his Captain Hook side longing to take her in his old ways. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about taking Emma in that manner before, but in the last three years, she had brought no evil out in him, only his good, his Killian side. 

"Emma, are you sure?" He questioned, in a soft tone. 

"Yes." There was no hesitation in her voice. 

"Very well then, give me half an hour and meet me upstairs."

Emma smiled, as he looked at her in a proud manner. Very slowly, he lent forward, and pressed his lips against his gently. 

"Just tell me if it gets too much and I promise to stop, alright?" 

Emma nodded. "I promise." 

Killian pulled away from her, grabbed his beer before taking another sip. 

"Don't be late, princess." He smirked, before heading up the wooden stairs of their apartment. 

Once she was satisfied that he was out of earshot, she pulled out her phone and texted Ruby. 

_He's in.__  
_  
Emma didn't bother to use the spare bathroom to clean up her appearance. 

"Okay, Emma, he won't take it too far, he won't hurt you, hell, and he looked pretty frightened himself." Emma mumbled, before entering the kitchen and taking a shot of rum to calm her nervous excitement. 

She glanced at the time and saw that it had been half an hour, and very slowly she made her way up the stairs, and stopped outside their shared bedroom, before she lifted her hand and gently knocked. 

"Enter." His tone was stern, and she did. 

Emma was surprised to see that he had his old pirate clothes back on, apart from his hook, as he now had his left hand back. 

"Strip."

Emma glanced at him, and saw that he was sitting on the bed, his hands behind his head, his legs crossed, as he watched her slowly lift her shirt over her head. 

"Come on, lass. You can be better than that. I want you to get me rock hard." 

Emma blushed slightly, but swayed her hips as she peeled the shirt from her body, leaving just a flimsy piece of a lacy bra covering her breasts. Her hands then travelled down to her pyjama bottoms, her fingers hooking into the waistband, and slowly shimmed them down her legs.

Killian's eyes gave her a nod of approval, and she continued to sway her hips seductively, before she stepped out of her pants, tossing them to the side. She then began to glide her arms over her body, before moving to her back and unhooking her bra, letting it drop to the floor, her naked instantly hardening in the cool atmosphere. 

"Atta girl." He whispered.

Emma's fingers went to her panties, and her eyes widened when she saw that Killian was in the process of unlacing his pants, allowing for his hard and erect cock to spring free. 

"Right, strip over. Here." He commanded, using his finger to motion her over. 

Emma made her way over and watched as he scooted to the edge of the bed, holding his erection out to her. 

"Listen here, princess. I want you to suck me, and do it good. Every time you dissatisfy of me or do something wrong…" He smacked her behind, but not too hard. "You get ten swats." 

Emma looked at him with an amused expression, but didn't say anything, as she reached out with her hand, only to be slightly tapped. 

"No, I said suck." He smirked. "Hang on…"

Emma watched as he reached behind him and her eyes widened slightly when she saw that he pulled out some rope. 

"Turn around." 

Emma did and she felt him tie the rope around her hands, not too tightly, but tight enough that she couldn't escape. 

"Seriously?" Emma chuckled. "You used to tie your wenches." 

"Only the ones who didn't know how to obey instructions, and you my dear, disobeyed me. So now you have lost use of your hands and will also receive ten swats, once you have satisfied me." 

Emma blushed at how dirty he made it sound as he pushed her back onto her knees, her head bobbing in front of his hard member. She suddenly felt embarrassed at the thought of sucking him off, and worried that he might make her feel shy and ashamed of her actions, but when he moved his cock against her lips, smearing his pre-cum, she didn't think twice about opening and allowing for him to slip his tip in.

After a few minutes, Emma could feel the burn in her legs, but she could also tell that Killian wasn't close yet. And from the way his hips were moving up against her, she could feel that he wanted her to take him deeper, and she did. Emma allowed her throat to open, allowing for his cock to slide all the way down. And then he stopped and held her head against him, his long length down her throat. 

"Don't waste any of my release when I come. I'm going to fuck your mouth now, wench." Killian said, pulling back to allow her a breath, which she gladly sucked in. 

Emma didn't move as she let him begin to slide in and out. He alternated his pace from; rough, fast and slow, and alternated how deep he went. Occasionally he would go shallow, and then he would push all the way down her throat, holding her for a few seconds. He watched as the make-up she had had on during the day run down her face, and he let out an animalistic grunt when he finally came, his hot seed spilling down her throat.

Emma gasped in as much air as she could when he removed his soft cock, and he addressed her, slightly concerned. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes. I want this." She replied. 

Killian smirked, as he placed his cock back in his tight leather pants. 

"Over my lap, princess. Ass in the air." 

Emma cautiously bent over him, trying to settle for a position that felt comfortable, but Killian moved her into the position he wanted, which also happened to be very uncomfortable. 

"Count them out, wench." He said, as he brought his hand down on her right cheek. 

"One." She gasped out in surprise. 

His hand made contact again, and she groaned out the number two, as he continued to swat. It felt like forever when he stopped at ten, and she could feel that her behind was stinging, and probably red.

Killian though, just turned her over. "Undress me." 

Emma ignored the stinging on her behind, as she began to unlace the front of his shirt, which she finally managed to slip off, exposing his toned chest and chest hair. Her fingers then trailed down to the laces on his leather pants before unlacing them, and pulling the leather down his legs. She lifted his feet to help him step out. 

"Lay on the bed, get on your hands and knees, and stick your ass out." 

Emma stumbled onto the bed and found that it was hard to get into the position with her hands tied, but dared not say anything. 

"I'm going to fuck your pussy so hard, that you will be screaming, begging for mercy. When you come, I want you to shout thank you, Captain. You will then suck me again, and make sure that no drop of my release is wasted. Got it?" 

"Yes…" She answered, as she felt the bed sink behind her.

Killian rubbed her red behind, before he aligned himself with her entrance. And then he slammed home, not even warning her. She did scream. He normally prepared her first properly, but it was clear to Emma that Captain Hook didn't prepare his women. He continued to pound into her hard and rough, and her moans were ones of pain, but mainly pleasure.

And then his hand was in her hair, yanking her head back against him. Her back was pressed against his firm chest, and she felt one of his free hand creep around to the front of her clit, rubbing her bundle of nerves. Emma could feel her climax coming, and she was shocked to see how wet and turned on she was getting from such a rough fucking. Killian would never in his right mind take her like this, but she had asked for Captain Hook. And then she found that she was crashing over the edge. 

"Thank you, Captain." She screamed.

Killian gave her backside another swat and he continued to pound, not caring that she was clearly very sensitive there. He gave his own groan and shot his load deep inside of her, before pulling out. He quickly turned Emma and pushed her head down to his tip. 

"Suck it clean." 

Her tongue darted out and licked the tip, before slowly kissing the length, getting rid of any traces of come. 

"Atta girl." He whispered, as he slowly and softly turned her, and unlaced the ropes. "Are you okay?"

Emma looked at him, as he gently laid her down on the bed, he coming to rest beside her. She felt his fingers softly stroke her clit. 

"I'm fine." She smiled. "You were hot." 

Killian chuckled, as he wrapped his arms around her. "Emma, I don't want to take you like this again. This definitely was a one-time thing." 

Emma's head rested on his chest, as she felt him stroke up and down her back in a soft manner. 

"I know." She whispered. "Thank you for showing me." 

Killian drew her chin up with his fingers and smiled softly. "No problem, love."

They laid in silence for a few moments, before Emma spoke again. 

"I love you, Killian." 

"I love you too darling." 

He made love to her after that.

He was no longer Captain Hook who roughly fucked his women.

He was Killian Jones, who wanted nothing more than to make love to his Swan, to let her know she was beautiful and that he loved her.

He would never be Captain Hook again


	64. Daddy Day Care

_**Emma goes on a relaxing spa day with, Mary Margaret, Regina, Belle and Ruby. Killian is left in charge of Liam, Anna and William, and he soon finds that they are more work than he bargained for **_

**Have some bratty kids and more daddy!Killian. People seem to like the Daddy!Killian fics, so I will let you in on a little secret, I am currently in the process of writing a pregnancy fic, which will feature lots of feels. I don't know when it will be published, as I want to write the entire thing first, but we will see what happens. Who knows? I might come up with another idea for a fic yet. **

**Daddy Day Care **

Killian Jones helped to fasten his wife, Emma Swan's bra, before she turned to grab her shirt. 

"So let me get his straight, you and your mother and friends are having a relaxing girl's day at the spa, whilst the guys and I have to babysit?" Killian questioned, as he grabbed his pants from the floor and stepping into them. 

"Pretty much" Emma smiled. "What how hard can it be? A pirate, a prince, a thief, a doctor and the dark one can't handle their children for the day. I need a break. I love them so much, Killian, but I'm tired and stressed, and I don't think being around three screaming children all day is good for our little duckling on the way." 

As though it was out of instinct, her hand came to rest on her slightly bloated belly. Killian smiled, and stepped close to her, his hand covering hers, his other resting on her cheek. 

"Aye. Emma Jones, I want you to have the most relaxing day." Killian whispered, before pressing his lips against hers gently. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

Little did he know that in two hours' time, when Emma finally left for the day, he would be eating his words. The first problem that occurred was Liam and William had gotten into a massive argument over what they would watch on television. Liam wanted to watch Power Rangers, but Will wanted to watch Scooby Doo, and the youngest, four year old Anna, was crying because she didn't want to watch either.

Killian found that he had no idea how Emma would deal with this kind of situation, and he found himself almost tempted to phone her, but he had promised her he wouldn't disturb her all day. 

"Okay, if you don't all stop arguing and crying, you don't get to watch anything. Do you have a schedule or something?" Killian asked, with a small smile. 

Liam looked at his father as though he was an idiot. "Papa, this isn't your ship. We don't have schedules." 

Killian looked slightly embarrassed. "You two toss a coin. Anna, what do you say about helping Papa cook breakfast?"

His little girl smiled straight away and Killian carried her from the room. 

"What does mommy do in these situations?" He asked in a soft tone. 

Anna shrugged. "She shouts and gets angry. They get worse." 

Killian rolled his eyes. "I'll deal with them later. Pancakes?" 

Anna jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Killian and Anna set to work on making the pancake mix, and things fell silent in the house. It must have remained like that for ten minutes before another argument between Liam and Will broke out. As far as Killian could tell, this time it was over who got to play on the PS3 first, as the other control was broken. Killian mentally cursed Emma for buying the thing as he left Anna in the kitchen, to enter the living room. 

"Right, stop the arguing!" Killian shouted, getting their attention straight away. "Take turns. Eldest first." 

"That's not fair!" Will wailed. "He always goes first, and then I never get a chance because he gets into the game."

Killian smirked and headed over to the PS3 and pulled out a couple of the wires. 

"Problem solved. It's gone for the day, now come help your sister and I make breakfast." 

"Don't want to." Liam muttered. "I wish mom was here. You suck at taking care of us." 

Killian remained frozen on the spot as he watched Liam trot from the room, to head upstairs. Will looked at his dad and shrugged. 

"Well you do, can't handle anything with us. Just spoil our fun." 

Will followed Liam upstairs, leaving Killian to stand there, feeling hurt and slightly shocked.

He couldn't believe that his children thought of him like that, apart from Anna. He knew that Liam and Will clearly love him, but even Killian couldn't deny that they hated it when Killian looked after them. They didn't get away with things like they did with Emma, and Killian didn't stand for their nonsense, so they saw it in the manner that Killian didn't want them to have any fun. 

"Daddy! Batters ready!" Anna shouted from the kitchen. 

Killian slowly turned and went back into the kitchen to see Anna standing there, licking a wooden spoon as there was no tomorrow. 

"Anna don't do that." Killian said, taking the spoon off her and throwing it in the sink. "That's gross."

He watched as Anna's lip trembled slightly and before he knew it, she too had tears pouring from her eyes. 

"Mommy always lets me lick the spoon." She said. "Your mean." 

Killian watched shocked again as Anna bolted from the room, leaving him alone, with three children who clearly only wanted Emma to come home. Very slowly, he made his way into the living room and sat down on the couch, staring into space, not knowing what to do. Meanwhile upstairs, all three children sat on Liam's bed, all feeling the slightest bit guilty. 

"We were really mean." Will muttered. "Papa does his best and we just take get annoyed because we can't get away with things like we do with mom." 

Liam nodded. "I know. He doesn't suck at taking care of us. He's truly cares, and he loves us, and we just aren't very nice to him." 

Anna smiled. "I have an idea. We should draw him a picture to tell him how much we love him." 

Liam and Will both sniggered. 

"You can." Liam said. "Will and I will think of something else. Men don't draw." 

"And men have chest hair like daddy, and you don't." Anna stuck out her tongue, as she ran from the room, and they heard her bedroom door close. 

"We will have some day." Liam muttered.

Killian finally managed to get up and he began to make the pancakes, his thoughts still on how he could make things fun, when Anna came into the room, her hands behind her back. Killian looked down softly at his daughter, before he handed her a spoon and the empty bowl. She smiled, but shook her head. 

"I have something for you." She smiled, before pulling out the drawing. "It's you, mommy, Liam, Will and me." 

Killian smiled as he took a hold of it. "It's beautiful princess." 

"I'm sorry for being naughty and mean." Anna's arms wrapped around his legs, and he automatically drew her in closer. 

"It's alright. Papa wasn't very nice, and he's sorry." 

"We know." It was Liam's voice.

Killian glanced up to see both Liam and Will standing in the doorway, both shuffling awkwardly. 

"We're sorry." Will said. "We shouldn't have acted like that and said those things. It wasn't very nice of us." 

Killian simply signalled for them to join his side, and they did. Liam and Will wondered whether they would get into trouble, but were surprised when Killian's arms wrapped around all three of them, holding his children against him tightly. 

"I'm sorry if it seems like I suck the fun out of things. I just want you to learn and understand that fighting all the time isn't good, especially with your mother being pregnant. If I promise to be more fun and less uptight, can you promise to stop arguing as much?" 

"We promise." All three answered. 

"Now, let's have some fun."

At three-thirty Killian heard the door open, and Emma entered the house looking relaxed. 

"How was daddy day care?" She asked, after kissing him lightly on the lips. 

"Fun." He answered. 

Emma raised an eyebrow. "What kind of…" 

She stopped mid-sentence when she saw that the living room was a complete mess. 

"Killian, just what happened today?" 

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Well, love, it all started…"


	65. Valentine's Day

_**Emma Swan has never had a Valentine 's Day card before, and then her best friend, who has secretly loved her, gives her one. Modern AU**_

**Valentine's Day**

Emma Swan rolled her eyes at her best friend, Killian Jones that Saturday morning. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She asked, as she stared at the bag of chocolates on his table-top. 

Killian stepped forward and looked at the tag. 

"Can she not leave you alone for five minutes? The two of you aren't even dating…" Emma muttered, as she re-read Milah's fancy handwriting. "Killian, you are my light and you hold my heart. Be my Valentine? Milah Peters." 

Killian sniggered at Emma's face "Jealous that I actually have someone, Swan?" 

"As if?" She sniggered back. "Why would I want something from a creepy stalker? Trust me, Jones, I haven't had a Valentine in the twenty-one years of my life, and I don't plan to start today."

It didn't matter that the chocolates were addressed to him. He shared them with Emma, and they spent the morning watching failed marriage proposals.

At lunch time, Killian left Emma alone in their shared apartment for ten minutes whilst he went to get pizza for lunch, or at least that was what he told Emma. Very secretly, he had decided that today would be the day she would receive her first Valentine, and he would admit his feelings to her, which could potentially ruin their seventeen years of friendship, but today he felt ready to risk it.

Since he had turned fifteen, he had known feelings for her, ever since they shared their first kiss together as a dare, and unknown to him, the blonde was currently sitting back at his apartment thinking the same thing; wanting nothing more than to be able to tell Killian how she felt, and give him her Valentine.

A small box of chocolates, which was nothing compared to Milah's extravagant basket, and she once again felt down-sized. Emma only realized after half an hour that Killian had been gone a lot longer than necessary for pizza, and she couldn't help the worry that built up in her. Just as she went to reach for her phone, the door opened, and Killian strode back in, carrying a box of pizza, and a bunch of two dozen red roses. She felt her heart sink at the thought of them being for Milah, and quickly re-hid her chocolates. 

"Wow, Milah will be impressed. Finally going to make a move, Jones?" Emma said, with a fake smirk. 

Killian just simply returned the look and set the pizza down. 

"Actually my dear, Swan, they're for you." He held the roses out, ready to be disappointed, but he couldn't mask his shock when Emma smiled. 

"Seriously?"

Killian nodded a little nervously as she reached out to take a hold of them. "They're beautiful." 

"You've been my first for a lot of things, and I wanted to be your first Valentine." He said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Actually, I think we, uh…" 

"Need to talk." She gave him a shy smile. "But first, I have your present. It's uh, nothing compared to Milah's…." 

He took the chocolates from her gently, his hand carefully encasing over hers. "They're much more." 

Emma gave him a nervous smile. 

"I'll make some coffee." He whispered, with a soft squeeze to her hand.

Emma followed him into the kitchen, carrying her flowers, before pulling out a vase and filling it with water. As Killian set the kettle on the stove, Emma arranged her flowers, not even attempting to hide the smile on her face. Killian watched as she moved a couple of roses around, a soft smile on his face. 

"I knew you loved red roses. I thought that a dozen was too little…" 

Emma looked at him. "They're perfect." 

She couldn't believe how shy and nervous she was being, and she found herself wondering whether he cared for her more than a friend, like she did with him. Killian was thinking the same thing, and he could feel himself shake a little, wondering whether her reaction was because they were best friends and she thought it was sweet. The kettle whistled, and Killian pulled it off the heat, and grabbed two mugs, before making his black coffee and Emma's chai latte. 

"Thank you." She smiled, as she took it, taking a sip. "Perfectly made as usual." 

Killian nodded and they made their way to the kitchen table, Emma bringing the flowers, and settling them in the middle. They were both quiet for a few moments, eyeing one another gently as they sipped away at their drinks. Finally, Killian felt the courage to speak. 

"Emma, I am just going to get straight to the point so I don't chicken out. I care for you more than a friend. I have since we shared that kiss a fifteen."

Emma's eyes widened, but he didn't stop, he was finally admitting his feelings, and he would tell her everything. 

"And I know we have been best friends ever since we could talk and walk, but these years, you have been the one person who has never let me down. Emma, you have always been there for me; through my brother's death and my parent's divorce. You always made me smile when I was feeling sad, and this only made me love you more… And now I know I have ruined seventeen years of friendship, but I couldn't go on any longer without telling you…" 

Emma held her hand up. "Shut up Jones, you're rambling." 

Killian gulped, and sank in his chair slightly, but raised an eye-brow when he saw that Emma was grinning. 

"You know I can breathe a sigh of relief." She chuckled. "I've liked you since the kiss. I was also too chicken to say anything."

Killian's expression softened, and he looked at her as though she was the most precious thing in the world. 

"You really mean that?" He asked, as he watched her fingers in-twine with his. 

"I do." She gave him a soft smile. "Killian Jones, you are my soul-mate. I swear." She chuckled. 

Killian moved from his seat and knelt down in front of her, his finger hooking under chin, causing her to smile at him. 

"You are precious, Swan." 

She watched as his face drew near to his, and she found herself also leaning forward, craving to feel his lips upon hers. Once they met, she smiled into the kiss, as did he, before their arms both came around one another. Emma found that she was suddenly cradled on his lap, as their mouths worked together, their tongues battling for dominance. Six years of kept in feelings was poured into that kiss, and after a few moments, they pulled away, their breaths heavy. 

"Happy valentine's day, darling." He whispered. 

Emma smiled at him. "Right back at you."


	66. The Shining

_**Killian allows for a nine year old Anna to watch The Shining with him and she has nightmares for weeks. Emma is furious with Killian**_

**The Shining **

Emma Jones stood in front of the mirror that Monday morning as she examined her six month pregnant belly. Her eyes met her husband's in the mirror, who was still laying naked on the bed, watching her intently. 

"I'm not complaining, love, quite the view. You do look glorious when you're naked, but with your pregnant belly, there is just something more special." He grinned. "What are you thinking?" 

Emma shrugged. "Just how happy I am- again." 

Killian stood from the bed, not even bothering to hide his erection as he made his way towards her, his arms wrapping around her bloated stomach. 

"Aye, well you should be happy, because you get to see her again, whilst I have to stay here and watch Anna, who is still asleep in bed, and sick."

Emma's eyes met his in the mirror and she smiled softly, earning a similar smile in return. 

"Just four more months" He whispered. "And we can meet her." 

Emma grinned. "Well, if you excuse me, I have to go, or else I'm going to be late. If Anna wakes up, remember that she needs to stay quiet, calm and still." 

Killian nodded, as he allowed for Emma to step away from him, and he noticed her eyes dart to his hard erection. 

"Take care of that." She whispered, in a seductive tone. "I'm late." 

Killian chuckled as she started to get dressed, as he turned the shower on, ready to take cold shower. After Killian finished in the shower, Emma said her goodbyes, and told him that she had some other errands to run before she would return home. Killian simply nodded, kissed her goodbye and made his usual morning coffee.

After that, he settled down in the living room and switched on the television, a movie which he had never seen before, _The Shining_ was on. He shrugged and decided that he would give it a try, not knowing what it was about. About ten minutes into watching it, Anna appeared in the room, in her pyjamas. Killian gave her a soft smile and patted the seat beside him, which she climbed up carefully and settled against his side, still clearly unwell and sleepy. Killian's free arm wrapped around her, as though he was protecting her from the sickness, and she lay quietly, also watching the movie.

As the movie went on, Killian found himself drawn into the storyline of Jack, even if Wendy did annoy him, and when the scary scene came on with two twins, he simply covered Anna's eyes, not very well, but he didn't change the channel. 

"It's not scary, daddy." She mumbled. "I like blood; it makes me feel like a pirate." 

"Well then my princess, watch away and I promise you, one day you will be the best pirate the world has ever seen."

An hour later, when the movie credits rolled, Killian knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life. Anna would definitely be having nightmares after this. Around two o'clock, Emma returned home, and informed Killian that Liam and Will were staying at Mary Margaret and David's for the night, to hang out with their uncle Neal. Killian gave her a tight-lipped smile, and informed her that Anna was currently sleeping, and he purposely left out the part of letting her watch a horror movie, to which Emma called them. Emma pulled out some potatoes from the fridge and gave him a questioning look. 

"Is something wrong?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Killian shook his head. "Nothing, how is our wee lass?" 

He touched her stomach and just as Emma went to answer, a scream came from upstairs. Emma didn't care that she was pregnant in that moment. She ran from the kitchen and bounded up the stairs and straight to Anna's room, who was currently tossing in her bed. 

"Mommy!" She sobbed.

Emma quickly moved forward and gathered Anna in her arms. 

"What's the matter?" Emma questioned, as she moved the hair from Anna's sweaty forehead. 

Killian watched from the doorway, slightly shaking. 

"Johnny's coming for me!" Anna screamed. "He wants to kill me with an axe." 

Emma clutched Anna tighter, not realizing what Anna was on about at first. 

"He kept smashing at the bathroom door, and stuck his head in the crack…" She cried.  
Emma's eyes shot open with fury, and she turned to look at Killian who shuffled guiltily on his feet. 

"You didn't…" Emma whispered, as Anna began to settle down. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Get out." Emma hissed, as she turned her back on him, continuing to comfort her daughter. "Now."

Killian slowly retreated from the room, and he could hear Emma ushering soothing words to Anna, and he found that he had never felt so guilty in his life. 

"You're an idiot, Jones." He muttered.

Emma emerged half an hour later, and made her way down the stairs, placing her hands on her hips when she saw Killian standing in the kitchen, downing a shot of rum.  
"What were you thinking allowing for a four year old to watch _The Shining_?" Emma demanded, glaring at him. 

"She said she wanted to be a pirate and I saw much worse things than that when I was four." 

Emma rolled her eyes. "In the Enchanted Forest, that might have been the case, but here, children aren't supposed to watch things like that. It was irresponsible of you, Killian. I'm disappointed." 

Killian stepped forward, to reach out and touch her, but she shook her head. 

"Don't." Emma said, stepping back. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you." 

Killian watched as she left the room, slowly, not glancing back at him once. Killian seemed to think that Emma would come around by the evening, but she didn't. She ate with Anna, and hadn't even bothered to plate Killian's food, and when it came to bed, she locked him out of their own room, leaving him to sleep in either Will's or Liam's bed.

Sometime in the middle of the night, he found that Emma had to comfort Anna again, because the same nightmare came again, and he felt even more guilty if that was possible. After Emma had finally managed to calm Anna down again, she re-entered her shared bedroom with Killian, and saw that he was lying on the bed. 

"Darling…" 

She glared as she shut the door. At least she hadn't left. Killian watched as she made her way over to the bed, and climbed in beside him, not touching him. They lay in silence for a few moments, before Killian finally spoke. 

"I'm really sorry, love. It was wrong of me to let her watch it, and I regret it." Killian's tone was soft. 

Emma looked at him in the dark. "I just don't understand how you could sit there and let her watch it." 

Killian lay on his side, facing her. "I'm sorry. I regret it." 

"I know you do." Very carefully, she slid into his warm embrace. "By the way, you are going to soothe her every nightmare as punishment."

It was safe to say that Killian barely had any sleep for three weeks after it. He never let Anna watch another horror movie again until she was old enough.


	67. IT

_**Emma Swan has always been afraid of clowns, and there is only one thing to blame, Pennywise the Dancing clown, her boyfriend Killian is unaware of her fear. Modern AU**_

**IT**

If there was one-thing that Emma Swan hated above anything else, it was clowns. She had only ever admitted this to her best friend, Mary Margaret Blanchard, but her boyfriend of two years, Killian Jones, had no idea of her fear, and she had considered telling him, but was afraid of looking squeamish if she did, as Killian had always been tough, and never once showed his fears, and Emma wanted to be the same way with him. So knowing that she was about to go to a party, the idea of a clown being there scared her.

She was currently stood in the bathroom though, staring at her reflection in the mirror, as her best friend, Mary Margaret waited for her. 

"Emma…" Mary Margaret called from downstairs. "Are you ready? David and Killian are waiting for us." 

"Coming!" Emma shouted, as she grabbed her purse, before rushing down the wooden staircase in Mary Margaret and David's small house. 

Mary Margaret stood in the kitchen with her hands on her hips. "Geez, Killian must get really frustrated with you." 

Emma smirked. "Most of the time he's there, right beside me. Naked." 

Mary Margaret blushed. "Come on." 

Emma didn't tell Mary Margaret the real reason why she had been copped up in the bathroom for so long.

Emma and Mary Margaret arrived at Ruby's BBQ birthday bash, twenty-minutes later. Sure enough, Killian and David were waiting at the entrance to the house, both leaning against the door. Killian's usual dark skinny jeans were accompanied by a cotton deep V-neck shirt, which showed off his chest hair, and David was dressed in his usual plaid shirt and jeans. 

"About time" David muttered, as he kissed Mary Margaret's forehead. 

"Emma, here, was in the bathroom for twenty-minutes." 

Emma rolled her eyes, as Killian pulled her into a breath-taking kiss. 

"Hey, darling" He whispered. 

"Hi." She chuckled.

Mary Margaret and David made a fake sick noise as they headed inside the party. Killian laughed softly, as he took her hand in his, both slowly making their way into Ruby's backyard. It was Ruby's twenty-fifth birthday, and the alcohol was already out, and it was clear to Emma that some people were already drunk. As usual, Killian guided her over to the alcohol, handing her a glass of red wine. 

"Uh, no thank you." Emma smiled. "I think I'm going to stick with water. Not feeling the best." 

Killian looked confused, but he put back his alcohol. "Well, then I won't drink either, because I need to make sure that I am sober if you are sick. Why are you here?" 

"It's a birthday." Emma smiled, as he handed her some water. 

Killian gave her a smile in return, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go find Dave and Mary Margaret."

Unknown to Emma at that point, Killian was leading her straight to the heart of the party. And a clown. Emma relaxed into Killian's embrace, she hadn't figured out how she planned to tell him the news. Yes, she had just taken a pregnancy test, five to be exact, all different makes, to be sure she was pregnant and she was. The stress of Killian rejecting her and the baby was welling on her shoulders.

Emma and Killian had only been together two years, and he had never brought up the subject of marriage or family, in fact never even alluded to it, and now that she knew she was pregnant, she could feel the worry gnawing away at her. She didn't want him to abandon her. And then her thoughts were broken off when she noticed the clown. She froze dead centre, causing Killian to halt as well. 

"Love?" 

"Get me away…." She whispered. 

The clown started to make its way towards her and she backed up. Killian's hand only tightened on her. 

"It's just a clown." He laughed. "Don't be such a baby." 

Emma glared at him as the clown carried on making it's towards them. 

"Let me go." She whispered. 

"Emma, calm down; stop being childish."

Killian looked shocked when she ripped her hand from him, before turning and running from the party. All eyes were on her, before they turned to Killian, even the clown had stopped, its silly smile gone. 

"Oh god." Mary Margaret said, making her way over. "Why didn't you take her away? You know how scared she is of clowns." 

"What?" Killian asked. "I knew no such thing. Why is she scared of clowns?" 

Mary Margaret gulped. "I, uh, I think that's a story she needs to…." 

"Out with it, so I can go find her and apologize." 

"When she was younger, she was four years old and in her first foster family. They made her watch IT with them, and the spent hours making jokes about clowns and how Pennywise was coming to get her. Even the parents joined in. Anyway, one of the boys dressed up as him, and scared her in the middle of the night. Emma ended up having a full-blown panic attack and was hospitalized for a couple of days, before being sent back to the foster system, this time with a new…" 

Mary Margaret went to finish her sentence, but was surprised to see that Killian had gone. Killian found Emma leaning against his car, and he wondered how she had found it, but once he saw her, he breathed a sigh of relief to see that she was okay. 

"Darling, I had no idea. I'm so sorry." He whispered, as he pulled her flush against him. 

Emma didn't protest and allowed for arms to wrap around him in return. "I'm sorry for acting like a baby." 

"You have nothing to apologize for. It was a tough moment in your childhood, and it will be with you forever. I am sorry for calling you a baby. We all have our fears…" 

Emma sniffed and pulled back, looking at him. "But you don't have any fears…" 

Killian's thumb traced the dimple on her chin. "I have many, darling. My biggest is losing you. Emma you are the most important thing to happen to me. I stress every day, every night about something happening and loosing you for good. I don't want that to happen. I want to start a family with you someday, and that can't happen if I lose you…"

Emma looked at him, her eyes widening. "You do?" 

Killian nodded, before he dropped down to one knee nervously, reaching into his jacket pocket to retrieve a small suede box. 

"You know I suck at speeches love." She chuckled at his words. "So, Emma Swan, will you marry me?" 

Emma nodded and the tears that now slid down her face where one's of happiness. "Yes, a thousand times yes." 

Killian smiled and the slid the gold band on which included a large diamond onto her wedding finger, before standing and kissing her passionately.

After a few seconds he pulled back when he felt her hand placing his on her stomach. 

"I have news as well. Your family might be coming sooner than expected." 

Killian grinned cheekily. "I know. You haven't had your period this past month, but I can assure you I bought the ring four months ago, I have the docket." 

Emma laughed as she pulled him in for another kiss. "I don't care."

It was safe to say, Emma and Killian didn't re-emerge for the rest of the party, and everyone noticed.

And that night, Mary Margaret found the five pregnancy tests in her bathroom, when she too went to test herself.


	68. Jail

_**After Killian punches Will out, David has no choice to arrest him. Emma arrives at the station and they talk things over and they cuddle **_

**This was written way before 4x04**

**Jail **

The last thing that David thought he would be doing that Friday night was arresting Hook, no Killian, and placing him in the cell for the night, as he had decided to knock Will unconscious. Personally, David would have done the same thing if he had heard Will call his daughter a 'sexy-chick', but he had to uphold the law, and give the pirate a sentence for the night.

David hadn't planned for Emma to find out. He was well-aware that Will had interrupted their date, and Emma had parted with Killian on bad terms, so David had intended to get up early and let the pirate out before Emma arrived at work for the day. What he didn't expect was for Emma to knock at his door at twelve o'clock at night, panicking because she couldn't find Killian.

David didn't want to see Emma in her distress, so he did the thing he hadn't wanted to do. He told her that Killian was in the Sheriff's station, cooling off for the night. Emma had immediately left him at the house, and sped to the station, and sure enough, there was Killian, passed out drunk on the cot in the cell, with no blankets.

Emma unlocked and opened the cell quietly, as she made her way in, with a fluffy blanket, carefully wrapping it over him. 

"You are an idiot." She whispered, making sure that he was completely tucked in. 

Killian didn't open his eyes, or move, but Emma could smell the alcohol coming off him as there was no tomorrow. He was definitely going to have a killer hangover in the morning. Emma's fingers trailed in his soft brown locks. 

"I'm sorry that I messed up our date." She whispered. "I mess up everything." 

Very slowly, she lent down and pressed her lips against his forehead, only to be met his hand grabbing onto hers. 

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Emma pulled back and saw that his eyes were looking at her, also blood-shot. Emma sighed. 

"Go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning after you've had aspirin and coffee." She whispered, gently pulling her hand back, but he only latched on tighter. 

"Stay. I don't want to be alone. It only reminds me that I screwed everything up." 

Emma looked at his broken expression and she felt herself melt. Emma could see, just by looking at him that he believed everything was his fault from the date, but Emma knew better- it was hers. Emma glanced at the small cot. 

"Give me three minutes." 

Killian nodded and watched as she quickly exited the cell, coming back with numerous amounts of blankets. Emma laid two blankets on the ground, nodding or Killian to move on to them, which he did. Killian watched her curiously, as she covered him with the same fluffy blanket, before slipping in beside him. He smiled softly when her arm tentatively wrapped over his firm stomach. 

"Killian, whatever you think, the date was my fault. I should've told Will to wait until morning, but I didn't. I was nervous about being out with a man, who I know I have feelings for, and when Will arrived, I saw a way out and took it. And I am so ashamed, because I hurt you. Then you went and got yourself drunk and then assaulted Will, and now you have a criminal record, because David had to fill it out…"

Killian's fingers rested on her lips, shushing her. "Darling, I am not completely drunk. In fact I am very much sober. I can handle my rum…" His tone was teasing. "But, he spoke ill of you. Called you sexy and I don't think that is appropriate manner to talk about a woman, who he is not courting." 

Emma chuckled and snuggled closer. "You do realize that he was completely drunk, right?" 

"I do now. Swan, I'm sorry for losing my temper." 

"Don't be. You know, David won't admit to you or me, but he would have done the same thing, without any alcohol in his system. I feel uncomfortable when I know that men talk about me in that manner." 

"Well, you are completely gorgeous, so it doesn't really surprise me that much, but I swear that if I hear any man talk of you in that manner, my fist will meet his face."

Emma's hand crept down and she cradled his left hand in hers. "You know, Killian, you have only just got your hand back. I wouldn't do anything that might make anyone want to cut it off again, alright. Regina still isn't sure who came over with the curse, and she believes that there could be a lot of bad people here." 

"I am a bad person myself, love. I'm Captain Hook. I've done some horrible things I am not proud of, and I wish nothing more than to be able to take them all back. I've murdered innocent people, separated families, make bar wenches fall in love with me, and then leave, with no intent of coming back." 

"You're not Captain Hook anymore. You are Killian Jones. And yes, you did bad things when you were him, but now, you have come so far from then, and so has everyone else who was a villain once."

Killian's cheek rested on top of her hair. "You truly do believe in me, don't you?" 

Emma's eyes met his in the dark and she nodded. "I do. And if you had asked me that question a year and a half ago, I would've punched you and ran, but now, I know that you wouldn't do anything to purposely harm me, Henry or my family, or anyone in this town. You gave up your revenge, your home for me, and no one has ever done something like that in my entire life. You are the one that believes in me. Always assuring me when I think negatively, and always making sure that I at least smile once in the day."

Killian just smiled at her. "You sound tired, love. As you said, we'll talk in the morning." 

Emma nodded and she felt him pull the blankets tighter around them. 

"Just make sure we wake up before David comes to work." Emma mumbled sleepily, as her fingers laced through his. 

"Will do."

Only when they awoke the next morning, it was to David looking down at them, tapping his foot in an annoyed manner.


	69. Mark Darcy Style

_**Modern AU. Emma gets arrested at a night club for having drugs which were placed in her bag by a stranger named Walsh. He boyfriend Killian knows what happened and finds Walsh and fights him before turning him in**_

**Mark Darcy Style **

Emma Swan looked at her boyfriend Killian Jones with a scared expression as he stared at her from the outside of the cell. 

"Emma, why would you do it?" He asked. 

"I swear to god I didn't and that they weren't mine." She said, with the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I would never. Somebody framed me." 

Killian's hand reached out to touch hers gently and she began to sob. "I know you didn't, darling. I don't know who did, but I'm going to dig around." 

"I'm going to go to jail." She sobbed. "I…I didn't do anything, they're going to fine me with all the money we've saved…." 

"Darling, everything will work out. Trust me. I'm coming back."

Emma watched as he made his way out of the station, and Emma noticed that a couple of the police officers were giving her dirty looks. Emma turned and made her way back to the small cot. 

"Please find the person." She whispered.

As soon as Killian left the station, he knew exactly who he suspected. A man named Walsh had spent most of the night hitting on her, before suddenly disappearing. Next thing Killian knew, the police had entered the club and were arresting Emma, not even listening to her pleas. They had spent the entire night then taking blood samples from her and urine tests to see if she had any drugs in her system, and were still waiting for the tests to come back.

Killian drove angrily to the club they were at the previous night before and when he arrived, he wasted no time in getting out of his Range Rover Evoque, not even hiding the fact that he had just slammed his door.

Killian entered through the door and made his way to the counter, some music already going for the people who preferred to club in the daytime. He stopped at the desk to a woman around his age stood there. 

"I'm looking for someone." Killian said, as he dropped a hundred dollar bill on counter top. 

The woman behind gave him a sultry look as she slipped it into the top of her tight leather corset. 

"How may I be of service?" 

"Where is the man named, Walsh? I believe he is a regular here." Killian asked in a harsh tone. 

"Yes, he's uh in there right now." The woman answered, clearly put off by his tone. 

"Thank you."

Killian moved into the actual dancing room, his blue eyes scanning around manically for any signs of Walsh's sandy brown hair, and then he spotted him. Walsh was in the corner of the room, a white plastic zip-lock bag in his hand, with some form a white substance, ready to place it in some woman's bag. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Killian said, as he folded his arms across his chest. 

Walsh looked at him and his eyes widened in fear slightly. 

"Uh, I don't know what you mean. It's salt." 

Killian chuckled menacingly. "Sure, just like what you put in my girlfriend's bag last night, who is currently sitting in a cell, awaiting trial."

Walsh went to run, but Killian's hand shot out and grabbed his arm before he could go anywhere, and then he found that Killian's fist had met his face. 

"That was for Emma." Killian hissed. 

Walsh glared at Killian before swinging a punch back, knocking Killian in the jaw, and all hell broke loose. Crowds gathered around them and the fight only got worse. Security ended up having to call the police in. When they had arrived it was safe to say that were shocked to see that it was Emma's boyfriend involved in the fight, and slapped handcuffs on him and Walsh.

Killian could see from the corner of his eye that Walsh was clearly sweating, and Killian knew that being find a couple of hundred dollars would be worth it when Emma got out, and soon they were in the station, and Emma was sitting in her same cell, another needle now in her arm. Killian felt the blood boil before he found himself sat down next to Walsh. 

"Why did you start the fight?" One of the officers said. 

"Because the son of the bitch put drugs in my girlfriend's bag and went to do the same thing to another woman." Killian hissed. 

The police officer turned to Walsh and raised an eye-brow. "Test him."

Killian ended up in Emma's cell, and when her test results came negative to everything, a couple of the officers looked a little guilty at the fact that they had accused her. 

"You hooked him?" Emma asked, as she glanced at Killian. 

Killian chuckled. "Aye. He was about to do it another lass, and I was already angry about you, and when I saw that he went to do it again, I lost it. But now, they are testing the son of the bitch, and the apparently the security cameras were working at the club again today, so they're checking them, and then when they see you're innocent, we go on and live." 

Emma rolled her eyes. "Thank god, but seriously, I would've gone Mark Darcy style on him."

Emma and Killian were kept there for another couple of hours, and for some reason, Walsh's results came in quicker than Emma's did, and he was positive for heroin. His fingerprints were also on the bag that had been taken from Emma, and sure enough the security cameras had caught Walsh.

Emma and Killian had then been released, and some of the officers had even apologized to Emma for their angry words and not very gentlemen like behaviour. Killian had luckily avoided being charged, and the two had then gone on to leave the station.

Later that night, Emma lay against Killian's bare side, his fingers gently tracing circles on her back. 

"I love you." She whispered, her fingers knotting through his chest hair. 

"Right back at you, darling." 

Emma chuckled. "You are like my own personal Mark Darcy, and I love it." 

Killian rolled his eyes, but the smirk never strayed from his face.

Yes, he was a lot like Mark Darcy, and Emma certainly had her Bridget Jones' moments.


	70. The Last Time

_**Emma has her heartbroken by Walsh, and this time Killian won't be there to help her. He's had enough of her not listening and leaves her, but first makes love to her. Four months later, he comes back, regretting his actions **_

**The Last Time **

Emma Swan looked slightly shocked as her best friend, Killian Jones, stood there in front of her, simply just crossing his arms across his chest with a hard look set upon his face. 

"Killian…" 

"No." He said, shaking his head in an annoyed manner. "I've had it with your heartbreaks. I been there for Neal, Graham, August and now Walsh too. Emma, you know that I care for you much more than as a friend, but you just pushed me to the side for you new boy-toy, and when you get your heart broken, you come running back to me for comfort." 

Emma felt the tears leak from her eyes. She knew that Killian cared for her more than a friend, and she did with him, but she would never admit it as she didn't want the chance of their friendship being ruined. 

"Killian, please…" 

"No. I'm going, Emma. I can't be in this toxic environment any longer."

Emma suddenly stepped forward and grabbed his hand. "Killian, please don't go. I do care for you; I'm just scared of things going wrong between us." 

Killian shook his head gently. "Emma, things would be okay, but you're just afraid to take that final leap of faith, and that's why I can't stay. It kills me to be around you daily, knowing that our feelings for one another are never going to become more than what they are now." 

Emma shook her head. "I just need time." 

"You've had four men; that should be enough time." His tone was still soft, but there was now a hint of jealously and anger behind it. 

He turned to leave again and Emma drew him back. 

"If you are going to leave me, at least let me show you my feelings, in case you ever change your mind."

Killian softly raised an eye-brow, before Emma stepped forward and pressed her lips against his softly. Killian's eyes remained open, as he watched her wrap her arms around his neck, and very slowly, he closed his and melted into the kiss, which Emma was now making more passionate. His hands rested on her waist, as he felt her tongue asking for permission to enter his mouth, which he granted. Emma allowed for her tongue to battle his, as she slowly pushed him back into her apartment, and towards the small bedroom. Killian wasn't stupid and knew that was where she was heading, and as much as he wanted to stop it, he couldn't bring himself to.

He loved very much. 

"Make love to me." She whispered, as her fingers trailed through hair. 

"As you wish." He mumbled.

…

Emma stood in front of her bedroom mirror four months later; her eyes glued to her double-bed as she remembered the way Killian had shown her how much he loved her.

Every touch, caress and kiss set her body on fire, and she had only wished through the entire love making session that she had let him earlier, and when he had left her that night, with a gentle kiss to the forehead, she had cried. 

"Emma, you are going to be late!" Her best friend, Mary Margaret's voice called from the kitchen. 

"I know." Emma replied, stepping into the kitchen. "But remember, I am the Sheriff. There is no one to tell me off if I am a few minutes late." 

Mary Margaret chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Only your impatient deputy, David, who had already sent me three text messages asking where you are."

This time it was Emma's turn to roll her eyes. Bidding Mary Margaret goodbye, she grabbed a muffin and the coffee that her friend had made for her, and headed out to her new car, a Nissan Patrol. She climbed into the driver's seat, set her coffee down in the holder, before starting the engine and reversing onto the road.

As usual, the drive to the station was quick, as the morning traffic in Storybrooke was never too bad. Emma parked her car in the usual spot outside the station, grabbed her coffee and muffin, before heading into the small building, rolling her eyes when she saw that Leroy was once again in the cell.

With Storybrooke being such a small town, everyone seemed to know one another, and Leroy was one of her good friends, but Emma and David had no choice but to put their jobs above everything and place people in the cell when necessary.

There were only two people in Storybrooke that Emma didn't get along with, but could tolerate, the town's richest man, Mr. Gold, and the mayor, Regina Mills. Emma was sure they were nice people in their own way, but Regina had never liked her for some reason, and Mr. Gold tended to keep to himself and was rarely seen socializing. 

"Alright, Leroy, what did you do this time?" Emma asked, folding her arms. 

"The usual." David said, with a smirk on his face as he headed into the room. "And good morning Emma; late as usual."

Emma gave him a small smirk. "Last time I checked, David, I was sheriff, not deputy. I can be late if I want to, but if it really means that much to you, I can stay back an extra five minutes at the end of my shift." 

Both David and Leroy chuckled, as Emma took a small sip from her coffee. 

"Alright, Leroy, how much did you have to drink last night?" Emma asked, as she sat behind the desk, pulling out a form. "Who's window did you smash?" 

"Don't know. Some fancy Mercedes parked out front of Granny's. Granny said she would send the owner around here about ten o'clock." 

Emma glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was quarter to, and just as she went to say something, her phone rang. 

"Sheriff Swan…"

David and Leroy watched with similar expressions, as she finished up her conversation. 

"Hey, David, you can handle Leroy and the car owner here. That was Mr. Gold. Apparently someone broke into his shop last night." Emma said. 

David nodded, as Emma grabbed her jacket before heading out to her car again. As she pulled away from the station, she just missed the posh Mercedes pulling up, a familiar face inside.

Killian Jones had only been back in Storybrooke for three hours when someone had smashed a window on his car. Knowing that Emma and David were in charge of the law, he decided that he wanted to wait until morning, as he wasn't quite ready to see Emma, his apology still not thought out.

Killian had regretted nothing more in his life than leaving Emma four months ago. He had arrived in New York City and it had only taken him three days to realize how much he missed her, but he had been too stubborn to return, and now four months later, he knew he was finally ready to face her again, and tell her how much he still loved her, regardless of the fact that she would now be dealing with his car.

Killian exited his car and made his way into the station, but it wasn't Emma behind the desk, it was David, who was looking at him with a shocked expression. 

"Killian?" David stuttered. "You're back?" 

Killian nodded and scratched his ear in an uncomfortable manner. "Aye. Is, uh, Emma here?" 

"No." David answered. "She just left. Look, do you really think you can come back here after four months and expect everything to be okay?" 

Leroy was listening with interest from inside the cell, but pretended that he wasn't. 

"No, I don't expect that at all." Killian replied surprised at how calm his voice was. "I came back because I realized how stupid I had been, and that it was time to apologize. I know that Emma isn't going to forgive me, but I just need to let her know that I still love her and that I am not going anywhere this time."

David sighed. "Let me get you a drink whilst you fill out the papers." 

Killian looked in the cell at Leroy. "So you were the one who smashed my window?" 

"Duh." 

Killian chuckled. "David you can let him out. I have enough money to get it fixed. You don't need to charge him." 

"Uh, thanks?" Leroy said, even though it came out as more like a question. 

David looked a little confused but he opened Leroy's cell and allowed for him to go free. After Leroy disappeared, David turned to Killian. 

"You do realize that she still loves you too…" David said softly, as they both took a seat.

"I know she does. I don't know if she will forgive you straight away or if you might have to work at it, but eventually Emma will."

David and Killian sat in silence for the next twenty-minutes. Occasionally, one would glance at the other, but they were both concentrating more on the time, knowing that any time soon, Emma would be back, and that Killian could potentially be yelled at.

Finally, when the clock reached ten forty-five, a car door shut outside the station and David stood. 

"I'll give the pair of you some privacy. Uh, good luck Jones." David mumbled, as he headed out the back exit of the station.

Killian braced himself, facing away from the door, and when he heard the door open, he could sense that Emma was standing there and he was frozen, almost forgetting to breathe.

"Killian?" Her tone was the same as David's. 

Very slowly, he turned and faced her, seeing that there were tears gathered in her eyes. 

"You're back?" 

"Wow, have you and David practiced this?" He asked. "Because those were his words." 

"Don't." She hissed. "Don't try and make this into a joke, Jones. If you want to hear my honest opinion, I didn't think you would ever come back." 

Killian's expression softened as she shut the door behind her, making her way into the room. 

"I was always going to come back, Swan." Killian said. "When I had stopped being a stubborn ass."

Emma raised an eye-brow at him. "And you have now?" 

Killian nodded. "Yes, but I don't expect you to forgive me or anything along those lines. I just want you to know that I have no intention of leaving again." 

Emma's expression softened as she looked him, and despite not wanting to believe him, she could tell that he was telling the truth. 

"Killian, I know I treated you like shit, and I know I hurt you, but when you left me, that was so much worse than what I did. I didn't hear anything from or about you in four months, hell I didn't even know if you were alive. I wake in the middle of the night crying for you and then I remember that you were gone and that only made things worse. David was your best mate as well, and you never contacted him…"

Killian stepped forward and took a hold of her hand in his, and was surprised when she didn't pull back. 

"Dave and I are okay, Swan. But he wasn't the reason I returned here. You were my reason, and I understand if you don't want to let me back in…." 

Emma sighed. "You're wrong. I want to let you back in. I want you to love me like you did on our last night together, but I'm scared to. I don't want you to break my heart again." 

Killian stepped even closer, his thumb coming to wipe a tear away which has escaped. 

"I promise you that was the last time that anyone will hurt you like that again. I'd go to the end of the world for you. Or time." 

Emma chuckled softly. "If I let you back in, you are well aware that it might take me a while to fully trust you again, right?" 

"I know, and I will spend every day trying to win it back." 

"Good."

Emma pressed her lips against his softly, and his arms immediately encased her, not wanting to let her go again.

He was right, that was the last time her heart was broken.


	71. Knight In Shining Armour

_**When Princess Emma is on a carriage ride to a neighbouring kingdom, her knight, Sir Killian Jones is in over protective mode**_

**Knight In Shining Armour **

Princess Emma of the Northern Kingdom would never usually complain about being in Sir Killian's presence, but when he was put in charge of her transportation to another kingdom, she had tried to convince her parents to get someone else.

It had nothing to do with the fact that she didn't like him, in fact she loved him, and that was clear to most of the kingdom the love she had for him, but when he was in his work environment, he was uptight and focused, and often dismissive with her. His mind would be set on the job, and if he had to hurt her to save her, he would.

Of course he would never physically hurt her, but over the past couple of years, when she had been talking or distracting him when he was on duty, he would usher a few harsh words, and she wouldn't try to talk to him again, but when he was on his days off, he was the most charming and caring man she had ever known.

He would often take her on long horse rides through the countryside, take her for picnics down to the lake or, her favourite thing; give her the stolen touches she craved. Emma's parents Snow White and Prince Charming weren't stupid. They knew that Killian was courting their daughter in secret, but they didn't care. He made sure Emma was safe from harm at all times, and he never got distracted from his job. If he was to ever go to them and ask for Emma's hand, they would say yes in a heartbeat.

Right now though, Emma was currently standing in front of her parents, unknowing to the fact that Killian was standing just outside the door, a serious expression on her face. 

"Mother, father, please I beg of you to put another knight in charge. You know I don't like to be in his company when he is in his job mode." Emma hissed. "He changes." 

"And so he should." Snow snapped. "He is our best knight. Your father and I trust that he will deliver you to the next kingdom and bring you home safely. I know you have feelings for him, but your safety comes first, and he is the only knight that I trust enough to complete this mission." 

Her father, Charming remained silent as he listened to Snow. Occasionally he would nod in agreement, but other than that, he remained silent. 

"Can't he ride in the carriage with me? And that way I can talk to him?" Emma pleaded "If he is to come with me that is".

Snow sighed. "Only if he wishes to, if Sir Killian does not, I don't want any arguments. I'll send Pinocchio with if you want." 

Emma's eyes widened. "Mother, he is my best friend, but I spend enough time with him already." 

"Snow, my dear, let's just see what Killian says first." David said softly.

It was no surprise to Emma that when Killian entered the room and he was asked about riding in the carriage that he had disagreed. 

"The Princess' safety comes first, and if I am riding in her carriage, keeping her company, I am not doing my job properly." He had said in his dismissive tone. 

Emma had simply stormed from the room after that, not even giving them a backwards glance.

The next morning when she sat in her carriage alone, as they made their way towards Arendelle, she realized she was truly saddened by the fact that he wouldn't join her. When she had arrived at the stables that morning, Killian had simply bowed his head in a greeting before ushering her into the carriage, without a single word. Sometimes he took his position way too seriously.

Emma opened her book, _The Princess Bride_, to the first page, knowing that by the time they arrived in Arendelle, she would have finished it. She gave herself a mental checklist to buy another book before the journey back, especially if Killian was going to be uptight about everything.

About an hour into the journey, the carriage stopped, another one of Emma's guards opened the door and addressed her. 

"We're stopping for a break, milady. A horse has thrown a shoe." He spoke with a soft expression. 

"Alright" Emma answered, as he shut the door. 

Emma lent over and closed the blind, suddenly feeling a little tired. And then the carriage door opened, and she was surprised to see that Killian had climbed in and shut the door. 

"Milady." He whispered, as he sat opposite her. 

Emma eyed him suspiciously. "Thought you were too focused on the job to care about me?" 

"No, I always care. I just want to make sure that I stay focused and nothing happens to you."

Emma gave him a small smile. "How long do we have?" 

"Twenty-minutes, the others have gone to take the horse to the nearest village." He replied. 

Suddenly Emma came forward and crashed her lips against his, to which he responded equally as passionate. Very quickly, Emma found that she was on his lap, and his arms were wound around her waist, holding her there tightly. Slowly, he pulled away and his eyes were locked on hers. 

"I'm sorry for being an ass." He whispered, his fingers tracing the curve on her back. 

"No I'm sorry for being a spoiled princess. I know you were only trying to look out for me, but I my pride was hurt when you refused." 

She felt his hands trace down to her behind and she moaned slightly. 

"Killian…" 

"Hmm, my princess?" He asked, his forehead pressing against hers. 

"Ask my father for my hand in marriage." She whispered, her fingers trailing through his locks. "He knows how much I care for you, and that you are the one I want to marry. I love you." 

Killian smiled, and drew her closer if that was possible. "I already did, my love. I was planning to tell you tonight when I took you out for a nice dinner, but, uh, you know…" 

"I was a royal pain." She teased. "And I'm glad he said yes, because I want to spend forever with you." 

"I'd go to the end of the world for you, or time." He whispered.

Four weeks later, Emma married Killian in a small ceremony before they celebrated with the rest of the kingdom.

Emma was proud to say, Killian Jones was her knight in shining armour.


	72. The Jolly Roger (M-ish)

_**Emma manages to find The Jolly Roger and as a surprise she takes Killian down to the docks blindfolded**_

**The Jolly Roger **

Killian Jones would say he was happy, but he would never go as far as saying, he couldn't be happier. Truth be told, as much as he was glad that he had Emma Swan, and her newly admitted love for him, her son Henry who had now began to call him 'dad', Emma's parents who approved of him, and his thirst for revenge tamed, there was one thing missing from his life, but he would never admit hit. 

His first love, the Jolly Roger.

He missed his ship immensely, and even though he had given it up to save Emma, and her family, he still dreamt of sailing through the ocean at night, the smooth carvings of the woods, the captain's quarters where his memories of Liam and Milah lived, but more importantly, the Jolly had been his home for over three hundred years. He missed being able to sail through the calm waters, missed having a crew that he could order around, and missed the feeling of truly belonging somewhere.

He tried to convince himself daily that Storybrooke was his home, but a majority of its residents wanted nothing to do with him. They all still believed him to be the fearsome Captain Hook that used to terrorize their waters, and though he wouldn't admit it to Emma, it hurt him. He couldn't understand how they could have forgiven Regina and Gold for everything they had done, but with him, they couldn't bring themselves to do just that.

It didn't matter that he now had his hand back instead of his hook, or the fact that he had changed out of his pirate garb; the only two children who weren't afraid of him were Roland and Henry, though Henry would now be considered a teenager. Men still pulled their women out of the way of him and sent him dirty looks, and he hadn't failed to overhear conversations between men about breaking the pirate if he looked at their wives. He never told Emma any of this, as he knew that she would go crazy with rage, and the guilt of being the reason for him giving up his home would consume her.

Killian sat that evening in a lone booth at Granny's. Ruby would occasionally come over and offer him some conversation. Ruby and Granny were currently the only two people in the joint who didn't dislike him. Every so often, people would glance in his direction and send him dirty looks, before returning to their own conversations. 

"I don't know how someone as pure and good as Emma could be with the likes of someone as evil and disgusting as him." Killian heard someone mutter. 

"I know. He's a pirate who probably wants one thing from her, and once he tires, it will be on to his next conquest." Another replied. 

Killian felt himself tense at the conversation. He couldn't believe that people would believe that he would ditch Emma when he tired. He bloody well-loved the woman and would do anything for her, or her family. 

"Probably drugging her, no one in their right mind would be with such an evil…"

The conversation broke off in the diner as the door opened to reveal Emma, dressed in warm clothes. Emma glanced at everyone curiously, before making her way towards Killian, ignoring some of the looks and disapproving expressions from onlookers. Not caring about what they thought, she covered his eyes with her hands and chuckled. 

"Guess who?" She said in a sing-song voice. 

"Hmm, Swan?" He hoped that his tone was one of convincing happiness. 

"Correct." She smiled, as she kissed his cheek quickly, before slipping into the booth beside him. 

Killian didn't wrap his arm around her straight away, knowing that people were looking, but Emma didn't seem to care as she snuggled close beside him. 

"It's cold out there." She whispered. "Snow Queen is really getting her shit on."

Killian wrapped his arm around her, feeling how cold she actually was. "You're freezing, love." 

Ruby made her way over with Killian's meal. 

"Can I please have another burger and hot chocolate?" Killian asked, as he handed Ruby some money. 

"Of course, hey Emma." 

"Hi." Emma shivered. 

Killian pushed his hot chocolate and dinner towards Emma. "Eat and drink, love. You're freezing. You need it." 

Emma smiled at him softly. "Thank you, but at least until yours arrive, pick at a few chips."

The two sat in comfortable silence, both softly munching away on chips and Emma occasionally sipping away on her hot chocolate; eventually, Killian's food arrived, so he had to unwind his arm from around Emma. He felt a lot less tense now that Emma was beside him, but he knew that people were still watching them. 

"So, you going to tell me what you were doing out in the cold?" Killian asked when he finally finished his burger. 

Emma simply turned to him and smirked. "Well, you'll find out soon, but I'm going to have to blindfold you." 

Killian raised an eye-brow. "Oh really, lass." 

Emma chuckled again, grabbed his hand and forced him to stand. "Come on."

She pulled him from Granny's diner with a large smile on her face, completely oblivious to the hateful glares that Killian was getting, but he hadn't failed to notice. He simply bowed his head and followed Emma from Granny's, out to her father's truck which she was borrowing since she had crashed her bug. 

"Okay." She smiled, reaching out to grab a black blindfold. "Turn around." 

Killian obligated her and turned, allowing for Emma to secure the blindfold over his eyes. Emma then proceeded to help him into the car, before she went to her side, getting in. She kicked the engine to life and pulled away from the front of Granny's diner and driving towards the docks.

Killian could smell the familiar salt air when they finally got out of the car, and could feel the wooden decking on his feet. 

"You're not tossing me into the ocean are you, love?" He asked. 

Emma faked a gasp. "Of course not, but I am tossing your blindfold in." 

Killian went to reply, but when the blindfold was removed from his eyes, he felt his heart stop. There sitting right in front of him was The Jolly Roger. He glanced down at Emma was smiling nervously and proudly. 

"It took a few weeks, but the pirate you traded her to, lost her in a battle. We gave the pirate a new ship, but uh, here she is." Emma smiled. 

Killian suddenly let out what seemed like a muffled sob as he pulled Emma into a tight hug, swinging her around. 

"You really did this?"

Emma pulled back, her hands cradling his face. "I may be busy a lot, Killian, but I know you missed her. Go on board and make sure nothing is missing." 

Killian turned to the plank leading onto the ship, but stopped and stepped back. "Ladies first." 

Emma gave him a soft smile. "You haven't seen your ship in months and you are letting me get on first?" 

He nodded. "Aye, because my dear, regardless of her being important to me, I hold a higher treasure now." He took her hand in his. "And her name is Emma Swan." 

Emma smiled again before stepping onto the ramp and then onto the deck gently, Killian behind her. 

"I'll meet you in the Captain's Quarters." Emma said, softly. "I left my phone there earlier."

Killian nodded, as he watched her head the top room, before he went to look around the ship. Emma breathed a sigh of relief when she entered the cabin and saw that her magic had remained, and the candles were still lit. She had set out a soft red rug earlier, lit some candles and had spread rose petals. Very quickly, she stripped herself of her clothes before wrapping a silk dressing gown over her body, her breaths now coming out shallow as she tried to calm her nerves; because Emma Swan had every intention of making love to Killian Jones that night. 

After about ten minutes, the door to the Captain's Quarters opened and Emma forgot to breathe momentarily, as did Killian when he saw the blanket, candles, roses, but more importantly, Emma who was clearly naked under the silk robe. 

"Swan…" He whispered, looking at her softly. 

Very slowly, Emma walked towards Killian, and when she stopped in front of him, she let the robe fall to the ground, exposing her milky skin. Killian's eyes though, didn't wander; they stayed locked on Emma's. 

"Darling…" 

"I'm not ready to tell you I love you yet…" She whispered as her fingers began to slowly un-do the buttons on his shirt. "But I am ready to make love to you."

Killian's eyes widened slightly as she moved the shirt off his shoulders, exposing his bare chest and stomach to her. Once the shirt was discarded on the floor, she grabbed his hand and brought it to her breast 

"You can touch me if you want." She whispered, feeling a little nervous that he didn't want this. 

And then he moved down and captured her lips with his, his hand very softly squeezing the soft muscle. Emma moaned as she felt him kiss a path down her neck, stopping short of her nipple. 

"You are so beautiful." He whispered. "So pure, and yet here you are with me, a dark and evil man."

Whatever loving mood Emma had been in before was gone when she heard those words. Very quickly, she reached down and grabbed the robe and slipped it on. 

"Who said that?" She hissed. 

Killian slapped his forehead in frustration at ruining the mood. 

"Killian, I don't want you to lie to me. Who has been saying those things?" Her tone was angry, and her expression was one of looks could kill. 

"Emma…" 

"No, don't Emma me." She said sternly. "I won't ask again, who has been saying those things?" 

"People" He muttered, sitting on the desk. "Everyone apart from your friends and family, nobody likes me or wants me here. They don't understand how you could be with someone so evil."

Emma bent down in front of him, taking his hands in hers gently. 

"They're wrong." She whispered. "I like you. I want you here. I understand why I want to be with you. Killian, you are one of the most caring and devoted men I know. Ever since our adventure in Neverland, you have put me first. You gave up your revenge, your ship, your home for me. If they can't see that you are a changed man, then fuck them, they're idiots who don't know better. I could not be more proud of the man you have become in the past two years of knowing you." Her thumb hooked under his chin and their eyes met. "I swear to god, Killian Jones, if I hear someone say something bad about you, I'm chucking them in the cell for the night."

Killian chuckled, but stopped when he saw the roses and candles. "I'm sorry for ruining the evening." 

"It's okay. We have the rest of our lives to do this. I'm glad you told me."

Even if they didn't end up making love that night, he still held her against him throughout the night, murmuring soft memories to her. Just as she had shared her home with him, he shared The Jolly Roger with her.


	73. Up All Night

_**Killian and Emma's first born, Liam, cries all hours of the night and Emma and Killian begin to lack in the sleep department and become another Leroy**_

**Up All Night **

Up until a week ago, Killian and Emma Jones could not have been happier to have welcomed their first son together, Liam David Jones, into the world, but right now, the sixth day of barely having any sleep, they found themselves occasionally wishing that they could go back to the way it was before he was born. They loved Liam very much, he was like their own angel sent from heaven, but he had a set of lungs on him.

It was two o'clock in the morning on Saturday morning, and Liam was just one week and three days old, and once again, he was screaming and crying as if there was no tomorrow. Emma had gotten up out of bed, closely followed by Killian, and they had both made their way over to his cot. Killian had watched as Emma had picked him up, before sitting down on the rocking chair, allowing for her breasts to fall free, Liam immediately suckling on it. Killian watched as Emma leaned her head back clearly exhausted, and he tenderly stroked Liam's back, watching him feed.

At the start, Emma had been self-conscious about Killian watching Liam suckle for milk, but now, she didn't care, especially when she was sleep deprived. After a couple of minutes, Emma felt her right nipple get sore, and she switched him to the left. Killian grabbed a tissue and dabbed her right one, stopping the last few drops of milk from rolling down her. She muttered a sleepily thanks, but hers eyes didn't open. Soon, Liam pulled back from her breast and Killian repeated the same action, whilst Emma burped the small baby. And then he was asleep again. Emma placed him gently back in his cot, before pulling her shirt back up.

As soon as their heads touched the pillow, Emma and Killian were asleep. Unknown to Emma, she would be awake again in three hours, whilst Killian slept in.

Neither Emma nor Killian were in the mood to attend Mary Margaret's birthday party for her and David's son and Emma's brother, Neal. They both had bags under their eyes, and could have done with an extra few hours of sleep. Killian was cradling Liam in his arms, scared that if Emma was to hold him, he would be on the ground, but Killian didn't fully trust himself, and when they entered Mary Margaret's apartment, it seemed that Regina didn't either, as she took her godson from the tired ex-pirates arms. Killian muttered a sleepy thank you, before he and Emma sat down in the couch, too tired to greet people.

It was clear as the evening went on that Emma and Killian just wanted to get home. Emma was now sat in the bathroom, breastfeeding Liam, as Killian tried to socialize with David and Robin, and was currently in a mood that was known around Storybrooke as the 'Leroy' mood. In simple terms, he was short-tempered, and Killian knew that his fuse resembled Hook's. 

"Look, I think you and Emma need to go home and get some sleep." David suggested, as he took Killian's ale of him. 

"Doesn't matter, Liam will wake us in an hour or so, the little lad just refuses to sleep." Killian muttered. 

"You know, mate, Felicity was like that at first. Regina then brought her into bed with us at night, and I don't know what it was, but she didn't wake in the night again."

Killian looked up at his mate and raised an eye-brow. "And you are only choosing to tell me this now?" 

Robin shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Well, you or Emma have not exactly been on the most approachable of terms lately." 

"What does that mean?" Killian snapped. 

Robin coughed. "An example right there, this past four days, you have both been so grumpy that people are worried that if they make one small comment it might set you off. I mean, Emma went off at Ruby yesterday, and obviously apologized, but it was just a bit shocking to see it. Emma never does…" 

Killian gave Robin a warning look. "Careful, that's my wife you're talking about." 

Robin sighed. "Just give it a try. Let Liam sleep in the bed with you and see if it works."

Emma re-emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, and smiled at Ruby in an apologetic manner, who just gave her a soft smile in return. Killian took Liam from Emma's arms when she stood beside him. 

"Come on, love. We're going home. Robin suggested that we let Liam sleep with us. He says it might work." 

Emma nodded and quickly made her way over to Mary Margaret, bidding her goodbye, before she followed Killian towards their car. Killian strapped Liam in his car-seat before getting into the passenger seat. 

"If this works, I am going to praise the lord." Emma whispered, as she pulled away from the curb, heading to their small bungalow by the ocean.

Killian gave a soft chuckle, and when they arrived, and Emma had parked the car in the driveway, Killian got out and immediately unbuckled Liam's belt, before taking his still small son into his arms, cradling him protectively.

Once in their bedroom, Emma stripped down so she was completely care, before feeding Liam again. Killian grabbed her pyjamas and laid them out ready for her, before he stripped too, getting into his own pyjamas. Once Liam was satisfied and burped, she passed him to Killian, before putting her pyjamas on and climbing into bed bedside Killian. Liam was in the middle of them, and Killian's arm was around his small frame in a protective manner. Emma smiled when Liam's small fingers sought out one of hers.

Killian's eyes met hers in the dark and they exchanged a smile. 

"I love you." He whispered. 

Emma nodded her understanding before her other hand held his. 

"And you too my boy." Killian kissed the top of Liam's head. "Even if you cry all hours of the night."

The next time that Emma and Killian attended a gathering, they didn't have bags under their eyes and they no longer had the 'Leroy' syndrome. Robin's advice had worked and they weren't up all night anymore.


	74. The Bodyguard

**Yes, I am well aware that one of the lines I used here I used in Chapter Three- Marry Me. I couldn't resist re-using it. I love the idea of Emma depriving him of a dashing proposal. **

_**Emma Swan is a famous actress and Killian is her bodyguard. They are also secretly in love and the press finds out**_

**PLEASE READ : - )**

**Okay, so the hiatus between 4A and 4B will be upon us soon, and I am planning to do a one-shots fic to get us through. I already have two prompts, so if you have any PLEASE send them over. The fic probably won't be a daily thing, but updated as soon as I finish writing your prompts. I can write anything you guys want with Captain Swan. I don't feel entirely comfortable writing OQ, Rumbelle and Snowing, just because I spend so much time fangirling over CS. So leave a review if you want me to write something. They will start being published around 1****st****/2****nd**** of December, and will either continue after the hiatus is over or finish on the 1****st**** of March. **

**The Bodyguard **

Emma Swan should've known that it wouldn't be long until someone found out about her secret relationship with her bodyguard, Killian Jones. After all, being an Oscar winning actress, and being popular amongst young adults, she was constant media attention, and because of that, she had been told by her manager that she needed a bodyguard.

Emma had been eighteen years old when she had acquired Killian Jones, a twenty-three year bodyguard, which had all been strictly for business purposes. Emma though couldn't help it and fell in love with him, and very slowly he fell in love with her too. They had managed to successfully keep their relationship hidden for five years, until now.

Emma was currently sitting in their shared hotel room, holding a magazine tightly in her hands, staring at the front page.

_**Current hit television star, Emma Swan, has secretly been in a relationship for four years with dashing bodyguard, Killian Jones.**____**  
**_  
Emma felt the breath hitch in her throat, and tear start to form. She couldn't understand how somebody had found out about them. They never went out in public, and when they did, he was in his job mode, only focused on making sure she was safe, but when she glanced on the next page, she saw photos of them, which had been taken on her phone, and only then had she realized that she had been hacked.

There were photos of them cuddled up, one of them kissing, another of them hugging and smiling widely at the camera, there was a picture of a shirtless Killian in her pool, with his thumbs up, but the one that shocked and upset her the most was the one where she was quite clearly in her bra and panties kissing him. Her legs were wrapped around his bear waist, he only being cladded in his boxers, Emma being the one taking the photo. Emma had never been more glad in her life that she hadn't taken nude pics, like some of her friends had, but underwear was pretty bad as well.

Recently, her co-star, Ruby Lucas had been hacked and a few nude photos had been leaked, on who she had sent to her boyfriend, Victor Whale. 

"Emma!" She was distracted from her thoughts when she saw that Killian had entered the room, and he was panting as though he had been running. "I swear I didn't…" 

"I know." She whispered. "But the fact that someone hacked my phone and invaded my privacy… I just can't describe the feeling." 

Killian sat down on the bed beside her, not knowing whether to touch her or not. Very slowly, she leant against him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"This doesn't change anything, does it?" She whispered.

Killian wrapped his arms around her, pulling Emma onto his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist, whilst his arms kept her in position. 

"No of course not, darling." Killian said, moving some hair from her face. "I will remain by your side in this relationship for as long as you wish it. I don't care what your fans or any members of the public, or the stupid paparazzi think. They can publish all the crap that they want, but that will not change my feelings for you. I love you." 

Emma rested her cheek against his as he held her there tightly. "I love you too, Killian. We've been together four years, and they have been blissful and full of love and happiness. If the paparazzi try to ruin it, I don't care, because whatever they say or write, we both know it will be untrue."

Killian pulled back and kissed her forehead gently. "Good. I am ready for whatever they bring on, but I swear if they say anything bad about you, I might just lose it." 

Emma chuckled softly, as their lips connected in soft kiss. 

"Marry me?" She mumbled, against his lips. 

Killian pulled back and looked a little shocked. "What?" 

Emma's fingers began to numbly undo the buttons on his shirt. "Marry me? We've been together four years, we live together. We are happy. I want to be Mrs. Jones. I love you." 

She kept mumbling more reasons against his neck, as she slipped the shirt off his shoulders, exposing his toned chest and stomach. 

"Swan, I am going to have to stop you there." He mumbled, pushing Emma of his lap gently.

Emma looked a little hurt and embarrassed that she may have just messed something up, but when he reached into the pocket of his jacket on the back of the chair, her eyes widened when he produced a blue satin box. 

"I do believe you just deprived me of a dashing proposal." He smirked, as he made his way back over to her. 

Emma watched as he got down on one knee and gave her his famous devilish handsome smirk. 

"Emma Swan, as usual, you have beaten me to the question, so there is probably no point in doing this as I already know your answer, but will you marry me?" 

Emma blushed, as he took her left hand in his, flipping the lid on the box to reveal a very expensive looking sapphire engagement ring. 

"Yes."

Killian slipped the ring onto her finger, and then he felt himself being pushed to the ground as her lips began to devour his; Killian's arms caged around her as she straddled his waist, his bare back rubbing on the carpet of the hotel room. After a few moments, they pulled back and Emma smiled softly. 

"I want nothing more than to make love to you right this very moment, but we need to go. I have to be at the comic con in three hours and I still have to get my hair and make-up done." 

"As you wish."

Of course, when she attended the comic con event, many fans and press members kept asking her about her relationship and engagement ring. Emma though only commented that she and Killian had been happy these past four years, and that they were both excited and happy to take their relationship into the next stage.

Sure enough, when the articles came out about their relationship, many were claiming that Emma and Killian were only engaged now because people found out, and that a lot of Emma's fans now went on about how their marriage wouldn't last, and that Killian was only a pretty face until she could find someone else. Someone like her co-star, Neal Cassidy; whom she was heavily shipped with in real life, as their two characters were the main ship on the show, but Emma didn't care for Neal as anything more than as a friend.

A year and half after their engagement, Emma and Killian married in a small private ceremony in Emma's hometown, Storybrooke. Even though all of Emma's famous friends had been there, the press were not allowed anywhere near the event, and the only photo that went on to the internet was one Emma published herself.

The rumours continued to spread that they would divorce soon, but two years into their marriage, and seven and half years of being together, the complete opposite happened. Emma fell pregnant with their first child, and in early August, she gave birth to a small girl who they named Jennifer. And another year and half later they welcomed a son, Liam, named after Killian's deceased elder brother.

The years went on, and it was clear that Emma and Killian had no intention of divorcing, or even heading in that path.

Killian had started out as her bodyguard, but now, he was her lover, her husband and father of her children.

And that would never change.


	75. The Proposal

_**The first time Killian goes to propose to Emma, she comes down with mono, the second, they have frozen teabags and the third is just perfect. Based of Jennifer Morrison's interview where she talked about Jesse Spencers attempts to propose to her, which was adorable**_

**The Proposal **

Killian Jones had everything planned out, to the very last detail. That weekend, he was finally going to propose to Emma after three years of being together, and three years without any arguments or domestic problems. He truly believed that he had found his home, and that Emma had found her home in him as well. And he only hoped that his proposal wouldn't fail.

Everything was perfect.

Their apartment neighbours were gone for the weekend, which left him and Emma to have post engagement sex without them banging on the wall and asking them to quiet down, and to have some alone time.

Things were going well, and then Emma got home early that night,and Killian had only taken one look at her to realize that she looked severely ill. Emma was pale and complaining of having a really sore throat and was claiming that she had a fever. Killian had taken her to the hospital straight away, when a splitting headache had come on. As they waited for Dr. Whale to examine her, Emma also began to complain of sore muscles.

Judging by Whale's expression, it was quite clear that Emma wouldn't be leaving the hospital that evening. Killian realized that he could potentially propose to her in bed, but he then decided that it wouldn't be the mood and atmosphere he wanted. So, he had sat in a chair beside Emma's bed, whilst she struggled to sleep.

Emma took three weeks to recover from her sickness, and when she had, Killian knew that he would have to start planning his next proposal, which would definitely be put on hold, as he was flying to Ireland the next day to spend some time with his family. Emma would be joining him later, as she had a case to wrap up. And that was where he decided to do his second attempt.

His parents loved Emma and were all for it, and when she arrived in Ireland a week after he did, they welcomed her back with open arms. It wasn't often they got to see the woman who had tamed their once bad boy son and whom finally had gotten him settle down with one woman. 

Emma and Killian spent the first week and a half with Elizabeth, William and Killian's oldest brother Liam and his wife, before Killian announced that he wanted to take Emma camping. Emma agreed to a camping trip, thinking it would be a nice break and a romantic weekend away so that her and Killian could have sex again, without the fear of his family hearing or walking in on them.

So on the Saturday morning, they packed the back of Killian's old patrol and headed for some Irish hills which was a popular camping spot, only when they got there, Killian wanted to shoot himself, as he realized that they were going to be freezing. He knew that camping in Ireland in the middle of winter would be cold, but he was not expecting it to be freezing like it was now, but his male pride refused to let him admit that he was wrong, and he set up camp, oblivious to Emma's annoyance.

As the evening went on, he kept waiting for the opportune moment to propose, but he knew all his moments were gone when Emma opened the tea bag box. Every single tea-bag had frozen in the cold. This had apparently been the last straw for Emma. She had gathered all her clothes and grabbed a fluffy blanket, before retreating into the tent for night. The two had spent the rest of the darkness snuggled against one another, both shivering, wishing for morning to come. Never again did they go camping.

It was safe to say that Killian's mum had been slightest disappointed when Emma came back ring-less and was worried that Emma had refused his proposal. When he finally got his family alone while Emma was defrosting in the shower, he explained how it had all failed. Liam had simply sniggered along with William, but Elizabeth looked annoyed at them, and assured Killian that the moment would come, and Killian would know because it would feel right.

Emma and Killian returned to Storybrooke two weeks later, and Killian found that the moment had come, and he was beginning to fear that maybe Emma was suspecting something, as she was questioning the reasoning behind the camping trip, when they had been perfectly comfortable at his family's house. Killian had simply lied about wanting to get away and make love to her in the forest, which had clearly not happened, but he knew that Emma hadn't bought it. She suspected that he was up to something, but didn't press the issue further.

It was another two weeks on from then that he finally realized that it was the perfect moment. They were panting gently and glistening in sweat from a passionate love session, and for some reason, it just felt right to him. He had gotten up from the bed, not caring about his clear nakedness, and opened his sock drawer. Emma watched him curiously. 

"I know I have sex toys hidden in there, but I don't think I can take another orgasm." She mumbled. 

Killian turned back towards her, a smirk on his face, and that was when she saw the blue satin box gripped in his hand. Her eyes widened as he glided back towards her, winking. 

"You won't be saying that after my dashing speech." 

Emma sat up and looked at him as Killian knelt down on one knee, opening the box to reveal a sapphire engagement ring.

"Okay so first off, let me just explain to you my first two failed attempts."

He began, earning a curious look. "I wanted to propose to you the night you came home from work with mono. I had everything planned. A candlelit dinner, a soft proposal to music, and then a love-making session amongst red rose petals. And then you got a sore throat, bad headache and aching muscles. And of course you took three weeks to recover. I didn't want to propose to you in your weakened state, as it might look as though I was taking advantage of you. The second time was on the camping trip in Ireland. I promise you I did not think it would be that cold, and I was planning to serenade you with my guitar by the campfire, and just as I was about to do that, you discovered that we had frozen teabags and the night was ruined, because let's face it, you don't propose to a girl who has a frozen tea bag." 

Emma chuckled and she could already feel some tears flowing down her face. 

"My mother than said to me, when the time is right to propose, you can feel it in your bones, and well that time hasn't come till now." 

"Now, when we are all sweaty and naked?" Emma asked, raising an eye-brow. 

He chuckled. "No, I just feel more at home, but uh, can I give you my proper speech now?" 

Emma nodded her head as he took a deep breath, ready to prepare himself. 

"Alright. When I first met you Emma, I was a cocky eighteen year old who found his amusement in drinking late night at the pub and uh, you know, one night stands, but you my darling, walked into my life one night and convinced me not to have more than one drink, and I will be honest, at first, I didn't want to listen, but for some reason I did. When I asked you out, I was completely sober, and you were the first woman I ever took on a proper date. Normally it is me who charms the women, but you, you captivated me and made me want to be a better person."

"We carried on with these casual dates and I could feel myself changing. You continued to bring light into my life and I am forever grateful for you for that, and I can assure you that my family is as well. I was quite the trouble-maker, never wanted to fly back to Ireland to see them, I wanted to stay here, down rum every night and do what bad men do. Emma, you made me see that I could love, showed me that I can be a good person if I want to be, and more importantly, you reminded me how close I was once with my family. I love you for your courage, your sass, your words and wisdom, hell I love everything about you, right to the last freckle on your nose. And I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, if you'll have me. So, Emma Swan, will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs. Jones and marry me?"

Emma smiled, the tears rolling faster down her pale cheeks. "Yes, a thousand times yes." 

Killian gave her a wide smile in return as he carefully took the ring from its cushioned confinements, before slipping it onto her thin finger. Once it was on, he came up to her, and they embraced one another in a passionate, but tender loving kiss. After a few minutes they pulled back, and Killian could feel his length hardening. 

"What do you say, darling? Do you have it in your for one last, or quite possibly ten more orgasms?" He chuckled. 

"Absolutely" She whispered. "Oh and by the way, your proposal was perfect, I love you too."

Killian Jones would spend the rest of his life loving this woman.


	76. Stop Thief

**This one-shot, Emma is not the sheriff, but a school teacher like Mary Margaret is in the show and she is very different to the Emma in the show, just a heads up**

_**Emma's bag is snatched in the local grocery store. When she thinks that she is going to lose, Killian, another stranger performs a dashing rescue**_

**Stop Thief **

Due to Storybrooke being such a small town, and the fact that everybody knew one another, the crime rate was always low, and a small petty crime only happened a few times a year, and when it did, it was highly published in the Daily Mirror. The crimes though where far from serious. They were normally conducted by a drunken Leroy, who would simply smash glass bottles on the ground, but when he was sober even though he was considered to be a little grumpy, he got on well with everyone.

Emma Swan was a local who had been brought up in Storybrooke by her two parents, David and Mary Margaret Swan. Their entire family was considered to be the heart of Storybrooke. They attended all charity events, were kind to everyone and would help anyone in need. Emma was currently a twenty-four year old recent college graduate and had just gotten her first job at Storybrooke's only primary school, and it was safe to say that every-single pupil who was going into the fourth grade wanted her as their teacher.

Emma was five foot five of pure loveliness. According to all the small girls, she looked like something out of a fairy-tale. Emma's long golden locks fell to her mid-waist and were a cascade of natural curls, and her forest green eyes tended to allow people to get lost in them. Her skin was as fair as Snow White's, but more importantly; she was kind and fair to all she met.

It came as shock to everyone when she was the victim of the first attempted public theft in many years. Emma was just heading to the final aisle in the local supermarket to get her bread, when someone ran past her at full speed, ripped her bag away from her shoulders and took off towards the exit. Emma remained frozen, not knowing what to do. She couldn't believe that she was the first victim of this, and that it had occurred on her second day back. She was going to lose her bag, phone and purse.

And then, just as the thief had reached the door, a complete stranger tackled him to the ground, and pinned the man there. Emma had rushed over, shocked that his stranger had just stopped this thief from taking her bag, with such skill. 

"Let me go, you bastard." The thief spat. 

"I don't think so." The other man said with an Irish accent, as he grabbed some handcuffs, slapping them on the currently down thief. 

Emma didn't recognize the man as she had only been back in town for a couple of days, but she knew that there was a new deputy. The man who she presumed to be the deputy stood, and her eyes met his.

Emma didn't know why, but she had taken one look in the man's eyes and felt some form of connection. His eyes were a piercing blue and reminded her of the sea. His skin was tanned and he was muscular, and she could see some chest hair sticking out from the top of his shirt. And his Irish accent had made her melt. 

"Your handbag, Miss…." He stuttered, also clearly enchanted by her to. 

"Swan, Emma Swan. Thank you…uh…" 

"Deputy Jones." 

She smiled at him as he made sure that the handcuffs were secure on the man. 

"Do you recognize him?" Killian asked. 

Emma shook her head. "I've only been back in town a couple of days. I don't know who's new and not."

Killian nodded. "Alright. Well, how about you pay for your shopping and then we can, uh, file a report and go on from there." 

Emma couldn't tell, but he was nervous as he was too struck by this woman; and unknown to them, as they were lost in looking at one another, everyone was smiling and nodding their heads in approval.

Because if there was any man in this town that deserved the beautiful Swan; it was their noble deputy.

Sure enough, when Emma was in the process of paying for her groceries, Sidney Glass, the editor and chief of the Daily Mirror was there, asking her questions and asking for photos. Emma gladly answered the questions, but refused pictures. She wanted to get the food home and get down to the station so she could see the handsome man again.

When she arrived at the station, she knew that it wasn't the light in the grocery store. He was really handsome, and she found herself a little speechless at first as he invited her to sit behind the desk, and the man even made her the perfect Chai Latte, better than Starbucks. 

"So Miss Swan…" 

"Emma." She interrupted. "Call me Emma. Miss Swan seems so old." 

Killian chuckled. "Alright then, Emma, so the man who stole your bag is actually just someone passing through. Turns out the Boston police were looking for him as well, and they are on their way." 

Emma gave him a nervous smile. "Guess I was lucky you were there, or I might have lost my bag." 

Killian glanced at her softly and addressed Emma with a small smile. "Yes, I guess."

Emma sipped away at her chai latte and they sat in comfortable silence, as Killian prepared the paperwork for Emma to sign. Somewhere amongst the juggling of the papers, Emma's hand glazed against his, and she tried frantically to keep her heart from beating out of her chest. Killian had also felt his breath catch, but tried not to show it. He didn't want to embarrass himself, as he had finally realized who Emma was, as he had been told she was the angel of the town. 

"So, are you excited to begin your teaching?" He asked, immediately regretting it.

Emma simply looked at him and offered him another smile. "Yes. I wanted to become a teacher like my mother and now I am so proud to say that I have accomplished just that." 

"I'm glad to hear that. Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like the kind of woman that children would want to be around." He blushed as he said this. 

"Oh my, are you calling me pretty?" 

"Beautiful." He said, without a moment's hesitation. 

Emma blushed this time, as she went back to concentrating on the forms. 

"I start work tomorrow." She said, after a few minutes. "I can't wait." 

"I guess I will see you tomorrow then." He smiled. "I, uh, have to do some form of talk with some kids."

Emma chuckled. "Well, uh, I guess I will see you tomorrow then too." 

He smiled when she left. Yes, he would definitely see her again tomorrow.

Unknown to both of them, he would see her every day after that too, as soon they would be Storybrooke's most talked about couple, and within three years, they would be married, and within four years have their own baby, a product of their love.

All because he had stopped a thief.


	77. Dad

_**Killian and Henry spend the day together whilst Emma is at work. Emma and Killian have been dating for a while, and Henry asks a very important question**_

**Dad**

Emma Swan watched as her son Henry casually sat at the small dining table in their bungalow by the sea, talking away with her boyfriend, Killian Jones, a re-formed Captain Hook, as though they had known one another all their lives. Emma's eyes met Killian's and he offered her a small smile, which she returned.

Emma then began to make her morning coffee, as Killian continued to tell Henry about sailing. Emma finished her coffee and joined them both at the table, stealing a piece of toast from Killian's plate. He gave her a playful disapproving look, before turning back to Henry. 

"So, Henry, are you ready for helping me run the Sheriff's department today?" Emma asked, as she took a bite of the toast. 

Henry looked a little guilty. "Uh, actually, I would like to go out with Killian on the Jolly Roger today. He said he could teach me how to sail, and…"

Emma glanced at Killian who was looking down a little guiltily, before she turned her gaze back to Henry. 

"Of course" Emma smiled. "I'll get Will in to help me. You two have fun and Killian…" He glanced at her with a soft expression, slight jealously there because of Will. "No swords. Remember what happened last time…"

…..

_Emma watched on as Killian and Henry playfully duelled with their swords. She felt the nerves still course through her at the thought of one of them getting injured. The way Killian was wielding his sword was clearly very experienced, whilst Henry's movements were sloppy, kind of like her own.__  
_

_"Killian, why are you so good at this?" Henry mumbled, as his sword rang on Killian's again.__  
_

_The pirate chuckled and put his sword down, signalling that he wanted a break.__  
_

_"Three hundred years of practice will do that lad." Killian took a seat next to Emma, who pulled out some sandwiches she had made.__  
_

_Henry took one gladly and didn't waste any time biting into one, humming in appreciation.__  
_

_"It's not bologna, is it?" Killian asked in a slightly nervous tone.__  
_

_"Of course not, that would be mean and it's disgusting anyway. Roast beef." Emma said, as she watched Killian tentatively bite into one.___

_Killian chewed for a few moments, his face full of concentration, and Emma thought that he was going to moan about it being bad, but suddenly his face smiled and he gave her a look of approval."__  
_

_"Good." He whispered. "That's bloody amazing. I hope you have more."__  
__Emma nodded and smiled.___

_Killian and Henry devoured three sandwiches each, whilst Emma ate jus the one. She was finishing her last mouthful when they began to duel again. Emma felt herself becoming worried that Killian was going to hurt Henry accidentally as they carried on, as his skills were to advance for the sixteen year old, but what she didn't expect was for Henry's sword to ring out and slice Killian's side.___

_A five hour hospital trip had followed, and a week of Henry feeling guilty and very embarrassed, but the way Killian had handled it made Emma smile. He didn't kick up a fuss or hold anything against Henry, he simply said next time, he'll teach Henry how to avoid that type of situation. Emma though, put her foot down.__  
_

Killian shrugged. "No swords, I promise; just a helm and a sail around the bay." 

Henry's guilt crossed his face, but he didn't say anything, just simply ate more toast. Emma smiled at the two of them, as she pulled her phone out, clearly texting Will, a look of relief on her face when he texted back that he could help. 

"Oh, Swan, I have a rule of my own." Killian murmured, when Henry had headed up the stairs. "Don't flirt with that Will, or I might just knock him out again." 

Emma chuckled as her arms went around his neck. "Your rule will be fulfilled. He has a true love, and I have mine." 

Killian smiled and bent down, pressing his lips against Emma's softly. Their lips remained connected until Henry appeared in the room, coughing awkwardly. 

"Are you ready, Killian?" He asked. 

Killian reluctantly pulled back from Emma, and turned to Henry, offering him a smile.

"Yes, let's go lad."

Emma watched them head towards the door. 

"Love you too…" She muttered, as the door closed behind them.

…..

Killian and Henry made their way onto the Jolly Roger in high spirits. Henry kept telling Killian how he was so excited to finally learn how steer properly. Killian learned that Neal had given Henry some basic instructions on how to steer a few years back, after he had stabbed Gold, but he knew that Killian would teach him even more as he was a pirate captain after all.

It didn't take them long before they were ready to sail out of the bay. Henry sat on a wooden box, remembering that Neal had told him to let the proper sailors sail the ship out of the harbor, but Killian gave him a questioning look. 

"Thought you wanted to sail, lad?" Killian said, moving away from the helm. 

"But, what if I sail her into another ship?" Henry asked a little panicked. 

Killian chuckled. "You won't, because I am here to guide you through the steps, trust me." 

Henry smiled and very slowly made his way to the helm and stood there, placing his hands where Killian told him to. 

"Alright, so the left is port and right is starboard. So, I want you to turn two notches port." 

Henry followed his instructions, still shaking at the thought of messing up.

He then felt Killian's hand rest on his shoulder. 

"Everything will be alright, lad. Trust me."

Sure enough, Henry steered the out of the bay without Killian touching the helm once, and he couldn't have felt more proud of himself. Beside him, Killian was beaming with proudness as well. 

"Amazing!" Killian exclaimed. "The sea was born in you, lad." 

"Thanks, Killian." Henry smiled, as they weighed anchor, ready for some lunch. 

They ate lunch with minimal conversation, and Henry felt free on the sea. After they had finished, Killian noticed that Henry had gone quiet. 

"Is there something the matter lad?" Killian asked, his tone one of concerned. 

"Killian, you and my mother have been dating for two years now, and you have, uh, become sort of like a father figure I can look up to…" Killian's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Henry. "So there are two things I want to say. The first, I guess I am letting you know that if you decide to propose to her anytime soon, you have my blessing."

Killian smiled at Henry, the feeling of relief filling him at the thought of Henry approving, especially when he had the ring hidden on his ship already. 

"Secondly, uh, I never really had a dad, Neal wasn't around long enough for me to get a proper try, but you're hear now, and, Killian…" Henry took a deep breath. "I want to call you dad, if you will let me." 

Killian glanced down at Henry and looked surprised but also incredibly touched at the idea. 

"Henry, it would not bother me in the slightest. You can call me whatever you want." Killian smiled, with a ruffle on Henry's hair. 

Henry grinned at Killian, before he hugged the pirate, surprising for a sixteen year old; Killian's arm wrapped around Henry. 

"I never thought I would get anything close to a child, Henry. Thank you for allowing me the opportunity." 

Henry looked at him softly. "No, thank you for allowing me an opportunity for a father."

…..

Later that night, when Killian and Henry had finished on their sailing trip, they had gotten back and decided that they would cook dinner and surprise Emma. And when she walked through the door, it was too see three plates with lamb cutlets and roast vegetables on the table. 

"Wow…" She whispered. "Thank you." 

Henry smiled and sat down. Killian bent down and kissed her forehead, before pulling out Emma's chair and helping her to sit down, before sitting down at his seat. It was quiet for a few moments before Henry finally spoke. 

"Can you please past me the mint sauce, dad?" Henry asked.

Emma's eyes widened and she almost choked on her lamb. Killian and Henry looked at her in surprise, and Emma looked at them both, tears leaking from her eyes. 

"You called him dad." She whispered. 

"I thought it was time, mom." Henry replied. "I, uh, I look up to Killian as though he is my father and…" 

Emma began to cry. "It's fine. It is just touching. I'm happy."

And she truly was, because that time next year, Killian would be Henry's official step-dad.


	78. Etiquette

_**Mary Margaret decides that Emma needs Princess Lesson's, and David believes that Killian needs lessons on how to be a prince as well**_

**Etiquette **

The first time that Mary Margaret thought that Emma could learn how to be a princess was when she watched Emma downing rum shots with Killian at the local pub. The two had clearly had a rough day at the station, and their answer had been to get themselves drunk. But it wasn't the fact that they got drink, it was the way Emma had downed the shots like a man. 

"I'm just saying…." Mary Margaret said, in a soft tone. "You could do with being educated in the ways of a princess, especially before the banquet next week." 

Emma narrowed her eyes at her mother. "With all due respect, my manners are well enough when they need to be, and I was brought up in the real world, where they royal family don't have ball after ball." 

Mary Margaret sighed. "Emma, I want you to learn some of the values of our family, okay." 

Emma rolled her eyes. "If you really want that, then fine I have a lesson."

Emma found herself standing in Mary Margaret's apartment a mere two hours later, in a ball dress and being told how stand in the correct position. 

"I must say, Emma, your posture is excellent." 

"Because, Killian has already taught me how to dance." Emma muttered. 

"Right, well, uh, I'm going to teach you how a royal banquet table is set out." Mary Margaret said, heading into the kitchen. 

"Killian, please save me" Emma whispered. 

"Emma!" Mary Margaret shouted. 

"Coming."

…

Killian meanwhile was sitting in Emma's house, with David sitting opposite him. His eye-brows were raised as he watched the prince address him with a serious expression. 

"You want me to learn how to act like a prince?" Killian asked, trying not to snigger. 

"Look, mate, you and my daughter are clearly getting closer and if it grows, you might find yourself a King one day. Next week we are having a proper royal Banquet and it will mark Emma's first one. Snow and I can't risk you or Emma messing up somewhere. We obviously are dining with another royal family, who we have only just reconnected with and they are quite sniffy about the way people act." 

Killian rolled his eyes. "Mate, I care for Emma and all that, but I am not learning how to be a prince. If Emma and I are together in the future, I can introduce a new style of King." 

"Sadly, that is not an option, Killian. You can either do the prince courses like I had to endure, or you can't come to the banquet, and if you don't go, I am sure Emma will be very disappointed in you."

…

Emma found herself struggling to breathe as Mary Margaret tightened her corset at the back. 

"Are you kidding me?" Emma muttered, as another lace was tied. 

"Emma, you have to dress like this. You will be in it for two hours. I am sure you can handle it. And, I know you have worn a corset before. We all do, you bar wench." 

Emma blushed. 

"And we all know that Killian was rather fond of it." Mary Margaret teased.

"And he will be again. Only this time, you will have a dress over the top, covering your cleavage." 

Once the corset was done up, Mary Margaret pulled out a forest green gown and Emma rolled her eyes, before making her way over and stepping into it. Mary Margaret made sure that the dress was positioned correctly while Emma stepped into the stilettos that Mary Margaret had pulled out.

The two women headed into the cleared living room, and Emma knew what was coming. 

"Yes, Emma, you are learning how to curtsey."

…

Killian found himself once again dressed in fancy Enchanted Forest clothes, and David was teaching him how to greet properly. Killian though, wanted nothing more than for David to go and for Emma to come home. He would much rather be doing more enjoyable activities with Emma, then learning the fancy tongue of the royals. 

"And Killian, remember that there is none of this; love, darling, dear, lass, or whatever names you call her. It's Emma, or milady." 

Killian raised an eye-brow. "Not even, Swan?" 

"No. Emma is her name. In the Enchanted Forest, Swan wouldn't be associated with her, so it's Emma." 

"That is going to take some getting used to." Killian muttered, before David led him into Emma's kitchen, where a table was set up with silverware. 

"Bloody hell." 

"And there will be none of that language."

…

After trying fifty times to get her curtsey right, Emma finally did so, and now she was only glad to be rid of the dress. 

"I must admit, Emma." Mary Margaret smiled. "You did well, and yes, if you would like to head home, you can, but you're coming back tomorrow and learning new things. And, uh, if you see David you can tell him to come home.

…

The last thing Emma expected to see when she got home was Killian dressed in Enchanted Forest clothing, and holding David the way he had held her in the past. 

"This isn't what it looks like!" Killian gasped, as he stepped back from David. 

Both men looked slightly embarrassed. 

"Uh…" Emma was stunned. "I thought you said you were a married man."

Her tone was teasing now. 

David rolled his eyes. "I was giving Killian prince lessons for next week." 

Emma sniggered. "Right, well your teaching is done for the day. Mom wants you home." 

David quickly left after that and Emma turned to Killian, who was in the process of peeling his clothes of, and within a few seconds he stood just in boxers. 

"All of this for only two bloody hours. I learned how to dance- again. Then how things work at the table, how to greet people, and to top it all off, I can't call you anything but Emma or milady."

Emma moved towards him, her arms slipping gently around his bare waist. 

"Don't you dare call me, milady. I might be tempted to slap you." She chuckled, her head resting on his chest, the soft chest hair tickling her cheek slightly. "Plus, I had princess lessons all day. I was shoved into a corset and then spent the rest of the day in a ball gown." 

Killian chuckled. "Well I have no problem about the corset just that I wasn't there to see it." 

Emma smiled.

"Well now that we have both been downed in etiquette for the day, I say we relax. I have plans to ravish you first though." Killian smirked. 

She squealed as he lifted her and carried her towards the bedroom.

Unknown to them, Mary Margaret and David were in the process of planning their next lessons.


	79. Happy Birthday

_**It's Emma's birthday, and for the first time in her life, she isn't spending it alone. She has her family, and Killian**_

**Happy Birthday **

For the first time in her life, Emma Swan woke up on her 31st birthday, to soft kisses on the back of her neck. 

"Good morning, my love." Killian's accent murmured in her ear, as she felt him kiss her earlobe. 

"Morning" She mumbled sleepily, not opening her eyes. 

"Happy birthday…" He whispered, as he moved a lock of blonde hair from her face. 

Emma lazily opened one eye to look at him, and was met with a loving expression from Killian. 

"You remembered?" She questioned, turning so she could face him. 

He nodded, his fingers tracing over her lacy singlet, before wrapping around her fingers, lifting her hand and kissing the back of it gently. 

"Of course I remembered, darling."

Emma smiled as Killian bent down to kiss her lips gently. Emma responded into the kiss, and his arm wrapped around her waist drawing her closer. After a few moments, they had to draw back to catch their breath. 

"I got you a present…" He whispered. 

"You didn't have to buy me anything." Emma whispered. 

Killian coughed a little awkwardly. "I, uh, didn't." 

Emma watched curiously as he removed his left hand from her waist, before he began to unlock a necklace holding a sapphire ring, which he removed and held out in his left hand. Emma froze, afraid that he was going to propose and it seemed that Killian had sensed it. 

"Emma, I'm not proposing." His tone was serious, and she relaxed a little.

"This was my mother's wedding ring. When she gave it to me, she told me that when I find the woman I want to spend forever with, I was to give it to her. Emma, I want to give you this ring as a promise. A promise that I am always going to be there for you, I will fight for you, and never let you down. In the future, you can move it to your other hand, but for now, I would like for you to wear it as my commitment to you."

Emma smiled at him, as he took her right hand in his. 

"So what do you say, darling. Would you give me and my mother the honour wearing it?" 

"Of course I will" She whispered. 

Killian smiled at her in a loving manner, as he slipped the delicate sapphire ring onto her middle finger on her right hand. 

"Looks great, but in the future we might have to get it altered." Killian chuckled. "My mother's fingers were a little wider than yours." 

Emma smiled as she leant forward again and pressed her lips against his.  
Killian went on to making love to her that morning, keeping Emma as distracted as long as he possibly could, whilst her parents and all their other close friends set up Granny's diner for the celebration.

By the time Emma had finally gotten dressed, Killian had given her several orgasms, she was heavily sated, and ready for a good lunch at Granny's, as she had been in bed all morning with her boyfriend. 

"I'm hungry…" She mumbled, as she joined Killian in the living room, her pirate already dressed and showered. 

"Well, we'll head to Granny's in half an hour." He leant in for another kiss, and she could feel his hands tracing her shirt. 

"I love you, Killian, but I seriously don't think I can have another round of sex until this evening." Emma whispered, pulling back. "You and your talents have pleasured me enough for now." 

Killian chuckled as his arm wrapped around her, "Point taken lass".

Emma snuggled against him, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"How did I get so lucky? I'll be honest, at first I thought you were just another villain that would be defeated, but…" 

Killian lent down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. "I know, love. Right now though, I am only concerned about you and your happiness." 

Emma smiled. "I love you." 

"I love you too, darling. Always."

Emma found that by the time they were ready to leave, Killian was holding up a satin blindfold that tended to use in their bedroom activities, but right now, he was clearly in a serious mood. 

"I'm glad you taught me how to drive, love." Killian whispered, as he tied the blindfold. "Because, this is a surprise for you." 

Killian clutched her hand and gently guided her to their new range rover.

Killian made sure that their house was locked up, before helping her into the car, and getting into the driver's side.

They drive to Granny's was silent, but a comfortable silence. Emma wasn't stupid, she knew that a surprise party was coming, but she couldn't help but feel nervous as this would be her first birthday party ever. All her other one's she had celebrated by herself. Killian parked their car in the last spot, and moved to help Emma out of the car.

Together, they slowly made their way into the building, Killian making sure that Emma was not going to fall. Killian then opened the door and guided Emma inside, and once the door has shut, she found that her blindfold slipped from her eyes. 

"Happy birthday, Emma!" Everyone yelled in synchronization. 

Emma choked when she saw that all of her close friends and various family members had shown up, and in the corner of the room, there was a stack of presents, and she felt giddy. Emma knew that she would receive her first gift that had been bought, not stolen, but for some reason, the ring on her right hand caught her eye again, and she truly believed that she would love everyone's gifts, but there was something about Killian's gift that was just special.

Mary Margaret and David stepped forward and threw their arms around Emma, and then she could feel Henry come up. 

"Happy birthday, mom" Henry smiled, as Emma bent down to his level and wrapped her arms around him. 

"Thanks, kid." She kissed his forehead before her parents hugged her again. 

Emma pulled back and noticed that they both had tears in their eyes and she gave them a questioning look. 

"I'm sorry." Mary Margaret apologized. "I'm just getting so emotional. This is the first time that we can celebrate with our daughter." 

Ruby stepped forward, who was holding a one and half year old Neal, and Emma smiled. 

"Hey there little guy." She whispered, taking Neal into his arms. 

Neal gave a small baby gurgle as Emma held him. 

"Emma, what a beautiful ring!" Belle exclaimed as she made her way over.

The entire diner went silent, and it was clear that David had rounded on Killian. 

"It's not an engagement ring." Emma blurted out, causing everyone to nod their understanding. 

Emma didn't fail to notice David's relieved expression. 

"Yet…" Killian muttered, but it was clear everyone had heard him.

Emma laughed. Despite some tension between David and Killian for the rest of the day, Emma couldn't have been happier. This was the first birthday she had celebrated with friends and family, and she knew she would never be alone again.


	80. Drunken Elopement

Emma and Killian are already engaged and their white wedding is planned. They go to Vegas, get drunk and get married. Then they have to explain to everyone that they drunkenly eloped

**Drunken Elopement: **

The first thing that Mary Margaret had told Emma Swan when Emma had announced that she and Killian would be going to Las Vegas for the week, was not to get drunkenly married. Emma had simply laughed, and assured her that she, and her fiancé, Killian Jones, had no intention of eloping, due to the fact that their proper wedding was in three weeks' time. So, with that promise, Emma and Killian had boarded a flight together, and once landed, they simply headed out for a romantic meal, before coming back to the hotel room and making love until the early hours of the morning.

But of course, being legal age and of course being in the city of sin, Emma and Killian couldn't resist heading out to a local nightclub and having a few shots of vodka, and before they knew it, they were completely smashed. After being kicked out of the club, they had stumbled through the strip, completely out of it. People gave them funny looks, as Killian's hand was resting on her backside, and it was clear to everyone that he was whispering dirty words in her ear.

And that was when they stopped outside of the Little White Chapel. Emma didn't know who had suggested it, but next thing she knew, both her and Killian were stood in front of the priest, who married them without a second thought. And when they had awoken the next morning, with splitting headaches, the first thing Killian noticed was that he had a white gold band on, and Emma wore a matching one underneath her engagement ring.

"Emma, fuck…" He muttered.

Emma looked down at her hand and gasped in shock. "Killian please tell me we didn't…"

Killian showed him her hand and he swore she looked as though she could faint any moment.

"Mary Margaret will have my head."

So, they boarded their flight back to Maine as husband and wife. They were quiet with one another, both trying to figure out a way to tell their friends. 

"We could always just get married again in the ceremony and never tell them." Killian murmured, as he drove them back to Storybrooke.

Emma had their marriage certificate open in front of them. "There is nothing wrong with this. We really did get married." 

"Emma, are you listening to me love?" Killian asked, as his hand came to rest on top of hers in a gentle manner.

Emma came out of her trance and turned to face him. "Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay. You are just trying to figure out what to do? But seriously, love, what do you think?"

"I think we should be honest. We can always have a white wedding later. I mean, it shouldn't count right. We were so drunk and we can't even remember anything."

"Well, I can remember the amazing sex afterwards…" Killian teased.

Emma rolled her eyes as Killian pulled up in the driveway of their small house in Storybrooke, but she couldn't help the small grin that plastered on her face. 

"Well, of course you would remember the sex. Killian, we need to deal with this logically. Mary Margaret is going to be pissed." 

"Tell you what darling. We will be honest. We'll say we can't remember a thing and that we are going to say our vows again, so this time we know what is happening, and that all our friends and family are there with us, to share in our celebration."

Emma smiled and nodded. "Come on, Captain. I'm tired. We'll tell them in the morning."

Around eleven o'clock the next morning, Emma found that she was driving towards Mary Margaret's apartment. Killian had had to go into the office for an emergency meeting, even considering that he had only slept for three hours the previous night. Sighing, she finally pulled up outside the apartment. Emma took a deep breath before she got out, seeing that Killian's car was already parked in the driveway. Emma then entered through the front door, which had been left open. Immediately she felt herself being taken in a hug by Mary Margaret. Killian watched from the other side of the room as Emma slowly made her way over to him. David watched as Killian's arm wrapped around Emma's shoulders, and whether Mary Margaret could tell or not, he knew that something was bothering Emma and Killian, and David suspected what was coming. 

"So, I'll make some tea, and then you can tell David and I all about your trip." Mary Margaret smiled. 

"Actually, uh, maybe we should just skip straight to the tale…" Killian said. "I mean, I have to be back in work within an hour, and I'm sure Emma has some last minute wedding planning to finish off."

"Okay." Mary Margaret smiled.

They ended up sitting in the small living room that was located in the apartment. Emma was cuddled up beside Killian, his arm wound around her shoulders. 

"What did you do?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma went to answer, when Mary Margaret's eyes glanced down at her left hand. Emma immediately kicked herself for not taking off the band.

"Did you… Emma!" Mary Margaret scolded. "You're kidding me right!"

"It was an accident." Emma argued, as she felt Killian's arm tighten around her. "We went out, got kicked out of a club because we were so drunk and we walked past the white chapel, and uh, you know what happened from there on. We bought our wedding bands the previous day, and clearly got back to the hotel and put them on…"

"Are you sure you weren't hallucinating or something?" Mary Margaret questioned. "I mean you were drunk and…"

"We have the certificate…." Killian interrupted. "And trust us, we regret it. We are still going to have a proper white wedding, it will basically just be like renewing our vows, and this time we will actually remember what we said."

Mary Margaret looked as though she was still angry with what had occurred, but had clearly thought the better of not saying anything. After a few moments of being tight-lipped, Mary Margaret formed a soft smile. 

"Just so you know, if you had both been sober when this elopement occurred, I would have murdered you."

Emma shrugged. "If we had been sober, I would still be Emma Swan…." 

"Don't push it." Mary Margaret huffed.

Killian's arm simply tightened around Emma, and he smiled.

"Well, we definitely know we're married, because I can remember the mind-blowing sex afterwards."

Ten minutes later, when they left Mary Margaret's house, Killian had been banned from sex for the next week as punishment for his comment.


	81. Fitness First

_**Emma likes to get up every morning at 5am to run along the beach, Killian hates running but can't say no to his Swan**_

_**Also, it would be great if you could check out some of my other one-shots and let me know what you think. That way, I know to keep continuing writing them after each episode. **_

**Fitness First **

The first time that Killian Jones ever stayed the night at his girlfriend, Emma Swan's house, he expected to wake her up with a good morning kiss, and a soft love-making session, considering that Henry was at Regina's for the weekend. Only his plans were quickly changed, when he awoke to see the bed empty and cold to touch beside him, meaning Emma had been gone for a while. Killian lay still for a few moments, trying to see if he could hear any noise coming from anywhere in the house, and after hearing nothing, he grabbed his modern day leather pants off the ground, slipping them over the boxers that Emma had bought him, before making his way down the stairs, bare feet and shirtless. 

"Swan?" He called, in a slightly worried tone.

No answer came, and he realized that he was completely alone in the house. Carefully he made his way over to the stove, and grabbed the kettle, filling it, and switched on the stove, just like Emma had taught him too. He glanced at the time on the microwave and saw that it was seven fifteen, and he found himself wondering if Emma was already at work, which would have been unlikely. Killian sighed and made his coffee, making one for Emma, just in case she came back. He then took a seat at the breakfast bar and pulled out the Daily Mirror, an article about Anna and Kristoff's marriage covered the front page.

Just as Killian went to start reading, the front door opened and he could hear Emma enter the house, out of breath. 

"Swan!" He shouted. 

"Hey." Emma smiled as she entered the kitchen, grinning wider when she saw the coffee. "Thank you." 

Killian nodded and leant forward, kissing her forehead softly. "You weren't there when I woke this morning, love. My plans were ruined." 

Emma chuckled and took a sip of her coffee. "I wake every morning at six thirty and go for a run along the beach." 

"Why would you want to do that? You could be in bed with me?" He asked in a cheeky tone, his eye-brow raised. 

"To stay fit and healthy; plus, there is just something so relaxing about running in the cool breeze of the morning."

Killian grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "But, making love and having several orgasms is also relaxing." 

Emma chuckled and turned her head, catching his lips in hers. After a few moments, they pulled back and she smiled at him. 

"I like you dressed just in your pants, but if I don't get a move on, I am going to be late for work." Emma headed out the room, and he followed, but she stopped at top of the stairs, looking down at him. "You know, if you want to spend time with me in the morning, you could always come running with me." 

Killian smiled. "I would love too."

Only, the next morning, when Emma shook him awake, he felt as though he was going to regret his decision. He watched as she dressed into her joggers, a singlet and a jacket, before slipping her running shoes on. 

"Come on, Killian, get a move on, or I might just leave you behind." 

Killian groaned and stood up in his full naked glory. Emma ignored his bobbing morning erection clearly he had been dreaming about her, as he slipped on his boxers and then some sweatpants, followed by his shirt, jacket and sneakers. 

"This is really early, love." He mumbled, as they stood at their separate sinks, brushing their teeth, and Emma brushing her hair as well. "How do you find the energy? 

"Because, my dear…" She chuckled in his accent. "Fitness always comes first." 

Killian grumbled his response.

Soon, they were both on the beach, running along the wet sand, the waves just not reaching them. Killian kept glancing sideways at Emma, who wasn't even breaking a sweat, clearly used to running like this. 

"Swan, we've been running for nearly half an hour. Can we have a rest?" Killian panted, embarrassed about appearing unfit compared to Emma. 

Emma looked at him, still running. "You can. The path there leads straight back to the house. If you want you can head back. I'm going to go for another ten minutes." 

Killian groaned, knowing that he couldn't have Emma out run him, so he sighed and followed Emma for another loop, regretting his decision two minutes later, when a sharp searing pain in his ribcage came. He moaned in pain and Emma stopped. 

"You have a stitch." Emma explained. "And it looks like it might be a painful one. We'll take a break until it passes."

Killian sat down on the sand, clutching his side in pain, whilst Emma perched herself next to him, stretching out her legs in front of her. 

"It feels like someone is digging a knife into me." Killian muttered. 

Emma smiled at him softly as she moved his hand away. Killian gave her a questioning look, but understood what she was doing when her fingers began to massage the sore place. 

"This happened to me the first time that I started running." Emma said, as she worked the pain away. "It stops after a few times, but you just need to learn to work through it." 

Killian nodded, and when she had finished rubbing the sore spot, he found that it no longer ached, and no sharp pains came. 

"Thank you, darling." He leant over and pressed his lips against his forehead. 

Emma smiled and quickly wrapped him a tight hug, before they stood and prepared themselves to run. Before Emma took off though, she suddenly jumped at Killian, her legs wrapping around his waist. Immediately, his hands cupped the underside of her backside, and she pressed her lips against his. 

"If you are trying to prove you are a man or something by coming running with me…" Emma began. "You don't have too. You are the best man I know and just because you don't want to run with in the morning doesn't change anything." 

Killian simply smiled.

The next morning, Killian slept in, and when Emma returned, he made love to her, after discovering that sex could be classified as exercise. Emma now alternated her days between running and love-making with her pirate.

Maybe fitness didn't always come first.


	82. Sparks Fly Part Two (M)

_**Moments along Emma and Killian's journey from their dance at Mary Margaret's and David's wedding, to their own wedding**_

**So with the prompts, I'm not too sure when they will be up, but I have begun to write them. I am currently engrossed in writing a multi-fic and want to try and put my time into that. So bear with me, I'll get there eventually : - ) **

**Sparks Fly Part Two**

Mary Margaret's and David's wedding came to a close a couple of hours later. Everyone waved them goodbye as they got into the car that would take them to their hotel room for the night, both flying out the next day for their honeymoon. Emma stood beside Killian, holding his hand, surprised that they had managed to become so close in a couple of days. Once the wedding car was out of sight, people headed inside, ready to go home. Emma and Killian though stood together, looking into the distance. 

"You know, Mary Margaret and David's house is really big, and is kind of lonesome, especially when I will be by myself." Emma said, not even regretting her words. 

"Hmm, well how about you come home with me for the night…" Killian said in a suggestive tone. "And you would be lonesome." 

Emma turned to look at him and smiled, completely sober. "I would like that very much."

Half an hour later, Emma found herself pressed up against Killian's hallway wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands unzipping the blue dress, allowing for it to expose her breasts 

"Gods, lass. You're beautiful." He mumbled, as he kissed down her neck, before capturing a rosy nipple in his mouth. 

Emma moaned and her hands pulled his hair. "Oh my god, Killian, right there" 

Killian pulled Emma away from the wall, and she couldn't believe how swiftly he managed to carry her up the stairs, without dropping her. Emma lost track of what was going on around her, until she felt herself pressed against a silk bed cover. Killian pulled back and their eyes met, and he offered her a small smile, to which she returned. 

"I really like you." Emma whispered. 

"I really like you too." Killian replied, as he lent back down and kissed her again.

Emma's fingers reached up and she began to unbutton his shirt, as their tongues battled for dominance. Soon, the white shirt was gone from his shoulders, and she couldn't help but open her eye, and when she saw his firm muscles and chest hair, and snail trail. 

"God, you're sexy." She mumbled, as her fingers went to work on the buttons of his black pants. 

She felt Killian chuckle on her breast as he was now back to nipping and sucking gently. Once the button on his pants were undone, she pushed them down his legs, leaving him clad in his boxers. Emma noticed the large bulge in his boxers and her eyes widened slightly. The man was clearly huge. Her hand reached out and pulled the soft material away, and her theory was correct. He had the biggest cock she had ever seen, easily nine inches. 

"I know lass." He chuckled, as he pulled her dress the rest of the way down, leaving her in just a white thong. "I think the correct phrase here is you are sexy."

Emma watched as his fingers hooked into her thong, pulling it down her legs. They were both now completely bare to one another's eyes, and Emma felt a little self-conscious at having such a dashing man on top of her, clearly ready to make-love to her. 

"I know what you are thinking, love…" Killian began as his fingers tangled in her hair.

"But you are the most beautiful lass I have ever met." 

Emma smiled nervously as he drew her in for another kiss. She expected that Killian would be one for foreplay, but for some reason, he got straight to making love to her slowly.

…

Emma stayed the entire week with Killian, knowing that he would be setting sail for six months. They grew closer, and only left the house for groceries. Emma never thought that she would bond with a man the way she did with Killian. Within only a week of knowing him, she knew that she was close to falling dangerously in love with him, and she didn't care. The night before he was due to leave, he had made love to her again, and told Emma that their meeting must have been destiny or fate, whatever she wanted to call it. Emma agreed with him.

The morning of his departure was a lot more sad then she thought it would be. Killian didn't have time to make love to her again. He had to pack his things, and once they were, they had to head straight to the docks. Killian drove them there in his Mercedes, and she was shocked when he said she could keep the keys for the next six months, and visit his house whenever she chose.

She simply smiled sadly, and originally not planning to, she cried and he held her like any lover would do, and promised he would phone her every night. He too had tears in his eyes, and he kissed her as though their lives depended on it. And then, only two minutes later, he was gone, and she couldn't see him. A guard then escorted her off the docks, and she drove back to his place, tears streaming down her cheeks.

And Killian kept his promise. He phoned her every night. Emma was now back at her own house, and getting on with her daily life. And before she knew it, two months had already passed and she noticed that he had called her every night. Even though she wasn't physically with him, the things he said to her on the phone made her love him even more, and by the end of the fourth month, they both said their first 'I love you' to one another. Killian wished that his time on the ship would go quicker, because he could not wait to say it to her face.

In the week before his return, Emma packed some of her things and stayed the rest of the seven days at Killian's house, having taken a couple of weeks off work. Killian in the meanwhile had not re-signed his contract to take on another mission. He wanted to come home, find a job that didn't require him to be away from home for most of the year, and finally spend some time with the woman he loved.

….. 

Emma awoke on the morning of Killian's return with a huge smile on her face, but she also felt nerves, wondering if things would change when they were face to face, but when he had spoken to her on the phone last night, he had told her couldn't wait to get home, and be with her, and that he had a surprise. Emma dresses as quick as she could and made herself presentable before grabbing his car keys and heading towards his car, and driving down to the docks.

Sure enough, she had timed it perfectly, so that when she waited in the area where everyone else was, Killian was just getting off, looking rather dashing in his Captain's uniform. Emma didn't fail to notice a few women giving him suggestive looks, but he ignored them and quickly made his way to Emma, dropping his suitcase, before swinging her around in the air.

In front of everyone he kissed her passionately and kept whispering 'I love you' under his breath. Emma blushed when people awed around them, and she also didn't fail to notice that someone had made a comment about Killian bedding her later on, but she didn't care. Killian was home, safe and sound. And after an intense love making session, he told her he wouldn't be leaving again, saying that he had enough money to last him three lifetimes over. Emma was slightly annoyed at first that he had given up his job, his ship for her, but she had never felt so loved in her life.

…..

By this time now, they had been dating for just about seven months, and Killian decided that it was time he took her out on a proper date. Killian chose a high-class restaurant down by the sea-front, and Emma knew that it was expensive, but she had learnt not to tell Killian this, as he would simply roll his eyes. They had a nice time. Ate a bunch of seafood, drank a lot of wine, and then went on to slow dance in the fairy lit garden out the back of the restaurant to the sound of soft music coming from inside. Killian sang softly in her ear, as he cradled her against him, as though she was the most precious thing in the world, only in his world, she was. 

That night, for the first time, Emma opened herself to him completely. Emma told him about her past, and how she had been abandoned on the side of the road as a baby, and how she had always had trust issues with people. She told Killian that she couldn't understand why she trusted him so much, and that she was scared, no frightened, that he would become another person in her life to let her down.

Killian had simply gathered her in his arms, made love to her, whispering 'I love you' as he kissed all over her body. Emma knew he wasn't lying, and she knew that their road may not be an easy one, but she knew that she would marry Killian sometime in the future.

…..

A year and a half after first making love, Killian took her back to the same seafood restaurant, and Emma knew what was coming. When he proposed and got down on one knee, Emma wasn't shocked at the question, but at the ring. It was one of the most expensive rings she had seen, and she knew that it had cost him a lot of money. Diamonds like that were something she only saw celebrities wearing. Emma didn't care though. He could have proposed to her with the world's smallest diamond and she would have accepted. She loved him and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. And as usual, he took her home and made love to his future bride all through the night.

…..

Everyone was shocked at how quick Emma and Killian planned their wedding. They were due to marry on the 12th April, both excited. Mary Margaret had never seen Emma so happy as she planned her wedding, and when they went to buy Emma's wedding dress, Emma had broken down, wishing that she had her mother with her there on that special day.

The twelfth came quickly, and on the day, it was a small gathering with a few friends. Despite Killian and Emma having enough money between them to have a lavish ceremony, they had settled for a peaceful one, and they weren't even having an after party. Instead, they would be flying straight to their honeymoon in Venice Italy.

Killian forgot how to breathe when he saw his Swan for the first time in her wedding dress. He had never seen a more beautiful sight, and despite him being known to have a tough demeanour from being a Captain, he showed or felt no shame when he let some tears slip from his eyes.

Their vows had been beautiful and there hadn't been a dry eye in the audience when they were finished. It didn't matter to either Emma or Killian that their family wasn't there to celebrate their special day with them. All that mattered was that they had one another, and that they both knew they would be happy for the rest of their lives.

…..

Emma and Killian had been married for a year and a half when Emma fell pregnant with their first child. Both she and Killian could not have been more thrilled, and Killian went crazy. He bought stuffed toys and went overboard with the decorating when they discovered that they would be having a boy. Killian had never been so protective of anyone in his life, but a pregnant Emma was something that would remain at the top of his list.

Nine months later, Emma gave birth and they named him Liam.

If there was thing that Emma and Killian learnt, it was that sparks did fly.


	83. Waxed Mustaches and Perms

_**To celebrate moving into their new apartment, Emma and Henry have a movie night with Killian, and they watch Peter Pan**_

**Prior warning, tomorrow's chapter will be up later than usual. Not sure how much, but we'll see : - ) **

**Waxed Moustaches and Perms **

Emma Swan took a deep breath as she plugged the final cable into the back the television. Glad that everything had been moved into her new apartment and that everything was set up. Henry Mills, her son, stood beside her, also surveying the longue area. 

"That was hell." Emma muttered as she collapsed on the couch. 

Henry grinned and sat down beside her. "I know, but now that we are set up, I suggest we have pizza for dinner and watch a movie in celebration." 

Emma chuckled and glanced at her son. "Listen kid, you stick to your pizza, but I need some strong…" 

A knock sounded at the door and Emma glanced at Henry. 

"I, uh, invited Killian over, as well. I kind of forgot to tell you." Henry smiled nervously. 

Emma shrugged. "Okay, let him in then kid, and I will order the pizza."

Henry nodded and eagerly made his way to the door, whilst Emma went into the kitchen, dialled the pizza place number which she knew off by heart, and began to place her order. She could hear Killian and Henry moving around and talking in the longue area. After ordering the pizza, she quickly made three hot chocolates before somehow managing to carry all three into the room where Killian and Henry were. She settled them down on the coffee table and didn't object when Killian took her in his arms. 

"Hello beautiful" He smiled. 

"Hey yourself" She leant up and pressed her lips against his gently, ignoring Henry's groan of annoyance. 

"I know that you are in the 'honeymoon' stage…" He mumbled. "But do you have to kiss one another all the time. Regina and Robin do it, and it is kind of gross."

Emma chuckled and pulled back from Killian, giving her son a soft smile. 

"I promise we will tone it down. Alright, so Henry, what movie did you want to watch?" Emma asked, as all three of them settled on the large couch. 

"Peter Pan." Henry smirked, glancing at Killian. 

"Peter Pan? There's a movie about that bloody demon…" Killian muttered, crossing his arms in a childish like manner. "More like there should be a movie called Captain Hook." 

Emma chuckled. "There is one called Hook. But I am certain you will like the version that Henry is going to play, when our pizza arrives." 

By the time their pizza arrived, Emma couldn't wait to dig in as she was so hungry. Apparently the same went for Killian and Henry as they were wolfing down slice after slice, like there was no tomorrow. 

"I know I have been in this realm for quite a while now…" Killian began, as he swallowed a mouthful of food. "But I have not tasted anything as delicious as this." 

Emma chuckled, as she watched Henry place Peter Pan in the DVD player, before settling back on the other side of Killian. She couldn't get over the fact that she felt as though they were a proper family, even though her and Killian had only been together for a couple of months. He was sat in the middle of her and Henry, and every so-often, he and Henry would engage in small talk as the opening credits to Peter Pan played. 

"Well, we will still have to get you to eat a brownie, and then your opinion will change." Emma said, as she placed her socked feet on Killian's lap.

Killian, who had finished his pizza slices, placed his hands on the bottom of her legs and massaged the muscles gently. Henry meanwhile just rolled his eyes as the first scene opened. If Killian had been surprised when he first saw the Darling family, it was nothing like when Peter Pan first appeared on the screen. 

"How can they make the bloody demon look like an angel?" Killian muttered angrily, clearly not impressed with the movie. 

"Just wait until Captain Hook comes on…" Henry began. 

"Wait are waxed moustaches and perms a good thing?" Killian asked. 

Emma just simply smirked and settled further down into the couch. "You'll see…"

As soon as Captain Hook appeared on the screen, Killian looked like he was ready to murder someone, but apart from that he looked as equally as shocked. 

"That is ridiculous!" Were the first words from his mouth "As if I would have hair like that or grow my beard in that way." 

Emma laughed and so did Henry. Yes, Killian was not impressed with the way Hook had been featured. 

"Is he like that all the time?" He muttered. 

"Pretty…" 

Emma was interrupted with an annoyed curse as the crocodile came onto the screen. She felt Killian tense slightly, before relaxing. 

"Ha, they used an actual crocodile, Morons." Killian said, snickering. 

Emma rolled her eyes and prodded his thigh, encouraging him to start massaging again.

Henry chuckled beside them. "Wait until you see it clapping."

Killian eye's widened when the crocodile came back on the screen, clapping its feet together. 

"Your realm has been informed wrong. I am offended by what they are showing and teaching children." Killian muttered. 

Emma didn't think his mood could get any worse until the scene came on where Hook declared himself a codfish. 

"Fuck's sake." Killian muttered. 

Emma elbowed him sharply. "Watch the language." 

Henry was laughing beside him, as the movie finished. Finally, Henry bid them a good night and made his way upstairs, leaving an annoyed pirate with his sniggering mother.

Once Henry's bedroom door closed, Emma found herself pinned underneath Killian, who had a playful angry expression on his face. 

"Did you show me this just to annoy me?" He teased, as Emma faked a mock look of fright. 

"No, of course not, it was supposed to be funny. I think both you and I know that dear Captain Hook is a dashing rapscallion…" 

She was silenced when she felt his lips upon hers in a demanding kiss. She moaned slightly into the kiss, her legs coming around his waist, holding Killian in place. Their lips moved against one another's, his hand moved gently in her hair, touching her as though she was made of glass. After a few moments, he pulled back and smiled at her. 

"I know that you prefer my Hook side…" He whispered. "So how about, Captain Hook gives you a little bit of loving without the waxed moustache and perms." 

Emma raised an eye-brow and smirked. "Give me all you got, pirate."

And he did.


	84. Pride and Sexiness (M)

_**Emma Swan knows that Mr Killian Jones is as full of pride as any man can get, but his sexiness cannot be denied. Office sex. **_

**Pride and Sexiness **

Emma Swan had never met a more arrogant man than her boss, Killian Jones. He was rich, stubborn, snarky, flirtatious, but more than that, he was completely and 100% full of himself. He believed that all the women fawned over him in his department, that they all wanted him. He knew that he was good looking, sexy, and he played that his advantage. Emma wasn't stupid. She knew that he had every single woman in his building eating out the palm of his hand, all apart from Emma that is, and she knew that she was his next conquest. And it didn't help that she was his personal assistant.

Emma would admit, she couldn't stand him, but from what she had heard, he was excellent in bed, and she would be lying if she said that didn't tempt her in the slightest bit. If Killian Jones was to try and get her into bed, she would happily oblige, and then go back to hating him. A one-time thing couldn't be so bad- could it?

That Monday morning, Emma was going about her usual business. Typing up a business plan for Killian, whilst sipping away gently at a cup of coffee. Her eyes wandered to Killian's empty desk, where his coffee sat, and quite clearly going cold. She rolled her eyes before retuning her work, ignoring the door opening behind her. 

"Swan" He greeted in his usual cocky tone. "You are looking good today." 

Emma ignored him and continued typing away at her computer, knowing that he was clearly checking out her legs. 

"Mr. Gold phoned this morning to confirm that the business transaction went through." Emma said, going straight into business mode. 

"Excellent." Killian answered, sitting opposite her, addressing Emma with a sultry expression. "And what of the deal with The Charming Cooperation?" 

"Went through as well. Congratulations." Emma said, finishing the business plan.

Killian nodded and continued to glance at Emma. "You know, you are saying congratulations to me, but for some reason, I just don't think you are sincere." 

Emma rolled her eyes and ignored him, opening a new word document. Killian simply sighed. 

"What is it, lass? I know you crave my touch…" 

Emma's eyes met his and they were ablaze with anger. "You are an insufferable man; your arrogance is disgusting and your pride makes me want to be sick. You don't care for anyone but yourself. You are rude, cocky…" 

"Sexy, devilishly handsome, dashing…" Killian smirked. "Come now, darling. The sexual frustration that comes from you speaks loud and clear. You want me. We both know it. You crave for me to pleasure you, to fuck you, bent over this desk, and then once we do it, you can go back to pretending that you aren't attracted to me." 

Emma stood, knowing damn well that she was giving him a good view of her tight skirt, tucked in shirt and stilettos. 

"You are an arrogant ass." Emma hissed, crossing her arms. "You are so sure that every woman in this building is attracted to you, when in reality, not everyone is." 

Killian stepped forward, getting right in her personal space. "If you weren't attracted to me, you wouldn't tense, or your cheeks wouldn't turn a slight shade of pink when I do this…" He stroked her waist. "See, you are attracted to me. Trust me, darling, you want me, and I want you."

Emma knew that when he said those words, she would give in and she did. She found herself wedged between him and the desk, no chance of escaping. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, her skirt bunched up around her waist. Emma drew him closer and closer, their mouths moving against one another's passionately. His fingers quickly opened the buttons on her shirt. 

"Someone might walk in." Emma mumbled, as he pulled the shirt from her shoulders, leaving her in a lacy white bra. 

"No they won't." He mumbled against her neck. "I put up a do not disturb sign." 

Emma chuckled, as she began to repeat the same motions with his shirt, soon he was shirtless, and she wasn't all that surprised to see that he was firmly built, and his dark chest hair and snail trail sent a pool of wetness to her core. 

"You're perfect." Killian whispered, as he kissed down her neck, pushing her bra aside, exposing her dusty pink nipples.

Emma blushed slightly as he lowered his mouth to the right one, gently nibbling and sucking. 

"Oh my god." She moaned, her hands thrusting through his hair. 

Killian seemed to enjoy her moans as he bit down a bit harder, causing her to yelp. 

"They're going to hear us." Emma hissed, as he unclipped her bra, letting it join her shirt on the floor. 

"Darling, this office is soundproof and you already know how the windows work." Killian said, as his hands went to the zip on the back of her skirt. 

Emma felt the zip slide down, blushing when he lifted her from the table, pulling it down her legs, his eyes never leaving hers. Emma's underwear, or more like a flimsy G-String was already on the ground that had being one of the first items to go.

Emma blushed even more when she realized that she was completely naked, apart from her heels, which Killian had requested she keep on. 

"I think it's your turn to get completely naked now." She teased in a sexy sounding tone.

Killian simply raised an eye-brow as he unbuckled his belt, discarding his pants on the ground. Emma's eyes went straight to the large, hard bulge in his pants, and she knew instantly that he was big, and that his cocky big-ego wasn't just for show. Emma was speechless when he took off the last barrier, and sure enough his very long and thick erection bobbed there with no shame. 

"Lie back and spread your legs." He said, in a soft tone. "I want to taste you."

In an embarrassed manner, Emma lay back on the desk and spread her legs for him, exposing her hairless cunt to him. He purred in appreciation, bending down between her legs. Emma watched as he lent forward and pressed his lips against her sensitive region, before she felt his tongue lick up the slit. She moaned, and as she felt him slide a digit inside of her, slowly turning around, hitting her g-spot every time. 

"Oh god." She moaned. 

Killian chuckled against her, causing a slight vibration before he pushed in another digit. He continued to work his magic and soon enough she came crashing over the edge and her moans surrounded the office. 

"Atta girl." He gave a soft playful smack to her cunt, before kissing back up her body, allowing for her to taste herself on him. 

"Now, lass. Normally I expect the woman to return the favour, but considering that I am so eager to bury myself in that pretty cunt of yours, I don't care this time."

Emma blushed as he pulled her forward on the desk, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist. 

"Just like that." He purred, as he aligned himself, stopping before penetration. "Are you on the pill?" 

Emma nodded. "Yes." 

Killian smirked, before he pushed the tip of his cock into her slick channel. Very slowly, he buried himself inside of her, and Emma felt as though her channel was being torn apart at first. She clearly wasn't a virgin, but she had never had someone as big as Killian inside of her. Once he was in to the hilt, he stopped moving and allowed her a few seconds to adjust. Their heavy breaths filled the atmosphere, before Killian began to slowly move. Emma moaned again and very slowly Killian increased his pace, until he was practically pounding into her. She thought that he would lose his stamina after a few moments, but he didn't. He kept going until she crashed over the edge and he finally came inside of her. 

"So, Swan, what did you think?" Killian panted in her ear, as he waited for his breath to go back to normal. 

Emma let him stay inside of her for a few extra moments, before she pushed him off her. 

"I think, that was a one-time thing. We don't do this again. Okay?" Emma said, as she quickly dressed herself. 

Killian watched her curiously before he followed suit. "As you wish." 

Unknown to Emma at that point, tomorrow they would do the exact same thing, and it would become an on-going thing. And eventually their love would be born, and it had definitely been more than a one-time thing.


	85. Foretold

_**As Emma helps Belle to clean up the shop, she finds a prophecy written about her, and is surprised to find that she was always destined for Killian. Just pretend that there is an existing portal that allows them travel between Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke that permanently stays open. **_

**Foretold **

Emma Swan watched as her boyfriend and true love, Killian Jones, the reformed Captain Hook, slipped his shirt on, covering his well-built chest. 

"Are you sure that Dave won't mind me taking your place at the station today?" He asked, as he grabbed his modern day leather jacket. 

"Yes I am sure." Emma smiled. "Plus, I promised Belle that I would help her sort through some of Gold's records, considering that he is away for business." 

Killian nodded. "Just be careful on what you touch, darling. I don't trust that man still and I am worried that some of the stuff he is keeping might be dangerous." 

Emma smiled softly as Killian made his way over to her, his arms caging around her waist in a protective manner. 

"Plus, I already told that imp that if anything happens to you in his company, I will track down that dagger…"

Emma silenced him with a soft kiss to the lips, her hand softly stroking his cheek. 

"Yes, and then you will control him and blah, blah, blah. I thought you both had put your differences aside now. There hasn't been a villain for over a year and a half. I am sure that you and Gold can get along…" 

Killian kissed her again. "Look who is rambling now. Anyway, you know me love. I won't do anything that will upset you." 

Emma chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him. She would admit. It was rather shocking lately how she could just randomly hug and cuddle the three hundred year old pirate with no doubt in her mind. He was her true love and she wasn't going to waste any time with him. In fact, Emma was pretty confident that if Killian was to propose to her right in that moment, she would accept. _Emma Jones_. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. Killian gave her a questioning look, but she just shrugged. 

"Don't worry. Okay, I have to go now. Love you." She reached up and kissed him again before leaving their shared apartment.

Emma arrived at Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop twenty-minutes later, after she stopped off at Granny's to get her and Belle a coffee. If she was going to have to sift through hundreds of pieces of paper today, she needed her energy, and Emma was sure that Belle would as well. Surprisingly to everyone, when the Snow Queen had been defeated, Emma and Belle had become close friends, and often tended to have girls night, and sometimes they forced Killian and Gold to tag along on a double date, both men clearly not happy at the idea of it. But, just as everyone else knew, Gold would do anything his wife asked of him, and Emma only had to bat an eyelash to have the pirate eating out of her hands.

With two coffees in her grip, Emma entered the shop, smiling as she handed Belle her drink. 

"I thought we could use some energy." Emma said, as she noticed the stack of papers on the ground. 

"Thank you, Emma." Belle smiled. "And yes, we will. I don't know what half of that is, but Gold said if it doesn't seem to hold any importance, we are supposed to get rid of it. Remember we are looking for the parchment that is about the Snow Queen. We have to try and get the snow from the forest removed." 

Emma nodded. "Trust me, Belle. I remember. Well we better get started unless we want to be here all night." 

Belle laughed softly as she both went to two different piles and sat down on the ground. 

"I'm sure Killian wouldn't like the idea of you being here through the night, especially on the weekend that Henry is with Robin and Regina. He probably likes your private times."

Emma's eyes met Belle's and they both burst out laughing. 

"Well does he?" Belle teased. 

"Yes." Emma laughed. "He does, but I am sure if we can't find what we are looking for, he will get over it." 

Belle rolled her yes. "Men, honestly, okay, well let's get started." 

Emma must have been looking for about half an hour, and all she had seen was scroll after scroll with ingredients for the Dark Curse on, the word Savior on every single one. About another ten minutes later, she finally came across something that caused her to stop.

_Her hair will fall in long golden waves, matching the sunrise. Her eyes those of forest green, her mother's skin as white as Snow, her father as brave and loyal as they get. A wardrobe she will be placed in, sent to another land. A son she will bear, and then break a curse. Love will be all too rare in her life, until she meets him. A man with one-hand, a hook in place as the other. He will be as handsome as the sea, and his temper as wild as the ocean in the middle of a storm. He will fight for her. He will love her. He will make her feel loved. The savior and a pirate will meet, fall in love and marry. Children will follow. The prophecy will be fulfilled._

Emma couldn't help but let the parchment slip from her hands as she stared at it. Belle looked up, a hopeful expression on her face. 

"Did you find it?" Belle asked, making her way over. 

Emma reached down and handed the parchment to Belle, who read it, a similar looking shocked expression on her face. 

"Oh my…" Belle exclaimed. "It's a prophecy about you." 

Emma nodded and took the parchment back shakily. "Belle, all of it has come true apart from the last two things. How could Gold have known this?" 

Belle sighed. "He can see the future, Emma. This would have been foggy as it hasn't gone into detail, but I would say, he was well aware that you and Killian would meet and fall in love."

Emma looked at Belle a little nervously. "He became the Dark One over three hundred years ago…" 

Belle nodded. "Yes, but…" 

"Belle, that would mean he has known this for three hundred years. Maybe Milah was always meant to die and he was always supposed to go to Neverland." 

Belle smiled sadly. "Yes, that would be correct. Are you going to tell him that Gold has been well aware that you were always his true love?" 

Emma nodded. "Of course I am." 

The two friends smiled again at one another before Emma returned to her stack.

Sure enough, Emma told Killian about the prophecy leaving out the part about marriage and children. Four weeks later, Killian proposed and they married six months later. One year into their marriage, Anna Jones was born.

The prophecy was all true, and Emma could not have been happier.


	86. Tallahassee

_**On the sail back to Storybrooke after they rescued Henry, Emma takes a moment to thank Killian for his help. Alternate **_

**Tallahassee**

Emma stood looking over the edge of the ship. It was late and everyone was asleep below deck, apart from her and Hook, who was manning the helm. She could feel his eyes on her, but she made no attempt to engage in conversation with him, but in her mind, she was planning out the conversation she wanted to have; a conversation that involved her thanking him. Emma took a deep breath, before she patted the railing in an attempt to amp herself up, before she slowly made her way up to the helm.

Eventually, she reached him and she stood beside him, neither saying a word. Emma watched as his hands slowly graced the helm, keeping them going in the direction of Storybrooke. 

"You should be resting." He spoke after a few moments. "It's been a couple difficult weeks for you." 

Emma looked at him the dark and smiled at him softly. "I think I'm okay." 

Hook nodded, and went back to the wheel, trying to get over the fact that she had smiled so naturally at him. They stood in comfortable silence for a few more minutes. Emma watched the clouds and stars roll past as they sailed. After a few more moments, she finally turned to face the pirate and gave him another smile, earning a raised eye-brow in return. 

"Are you okay?" His tone was teasing, but also slightly confused. 

"Yes." She answered, before taking a deep breath. "I want to thank you, Killian."

He looked surprised when she used his proper name, but didn't interrupt her. 

"If you didn't come back for us in the first place, I dread to think what would have happened to my son." Emma began, nervously lacing her fingers together. 

Killian watched her in a surprised manner as she continued. 

"You became a hero when you turned that ship around. Hell, you even gave up your revenge for three hundred years to help us save Henry. I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done." 

Killian looked at her and his expression remained serious. "Emma…" 

She was shocked when he used her first name, something he only did in serious situations. 

"I didn't turn my ship around for them, or give up my revenge for them. It was for you. You made me see the good in myself again, and made me want to become the man I once was. I must say, it might take me some time for me to become the honourable Killian Jones again, but with you there, as desperate as this might sound, I will get there eventually."

Emma stared at him for a few moments before she leant forward. She knew in that moment that she had chosen Killian from Neal. Emma knew that she would always love Neal, but he was the past, and the love that she once had for him would no longer come back. Killian though looked mildly surprised when she pressed her lips against his gently. His eyes remained open for a few moments as he watched her kiss him softly, and then he closed his, and deepened the kiss, the feeling of love filling inside of him.

If he was being honest, he knew deep down that Emma was always going to choose him. To abandon someone like Neal did, was something that no one would forget anytime soon, and if there was anything he had gathered from Emma in the few weeks he had known her, she was one to not forgive too easily.

After a few moments, Emma pulled back from the kiss and looked at him softly. 

"Just understand that I can't jump into something serious straight away." Emma whispered, as she intertwined her fingers with his. "In fact, I would be more than grateful if we could take things slow." 

Killian smiled at her. "As slow as you want." 

They remained looking at one another for a few moments, both just basking in the glow of another kiss, before Killian came back to his senses. 

"Did you want to learn how to sail properly? This time with no mermaids attacking or no storm?" 

Emma smiled and nodded. "I would love to." 

Killian placed her at the helm, moving her hands into position. Emma felt him come up behind her, trapping her between him and the helm. Emma kept her hands in position where he had placed them, and she felt his hook and hand resting on her waist, as though he was protecting her, scared to let her go.

Emma lent back against him as she continued to steer the ship. 

"Okay, so three notches to port." Killian murmured in her ear, moving his hand from her waist to her hand, guiding her. 

Emma smiled at the thrill of actually steering Killian's prized ship. Ten minutes went past, and Emma found that she didn't regret the decision at all. She was still comfortable between the helm and Killian, and now she was leaning back against him. 

"So, when we get back to Storybrooke, all the fun begins right?" Emma asked, breaking the silence. 

Killian's chin rested on her shoulder, his lips beside her ear. "Yes. " 

Emma smiled and turned in his arms, looking up at him softly. "How am I supposed to tell, Neal? My parents?"

Killian took a deep breath and she felt himself tense slightly. "Swan, your life is your own. You make your own decisions and they don't have any say. I understand that your parents have missed out on twenty-eight years of your life, and now probably want to make up for it, but they have to remember that you are the same age, and have equal amounts of wisdom and knowledge. Neal, yes, I know you will always care for him, just as he will for you, but if he truly loves you, he would want you to be happy, no matter who it is with." 

Emma smiled at Killian and surprising herself again, she leant forward and rested her cheek against his firm chest, inhaling his smell of sea, rum and spices. "I think you are right, pirate. You know, three hundred years given you knowledge." 

Killian chuckled and leant in for another kiss.

Unknown to them, Neal watched onwards with a small smile on his face. He would always love Emma, but if she found Tallahassee with someone else, than that would be alright for him. Even if he didn't like the pirate.

Hook was Emma's Tallahassee, just like she was his.


	87. First Sight (M)

_**Emma has a dream about the day she first ever laid eyes on her husband in Venice Italy as they toured the Rome Colosseum**_

**First Sight **

If Emma Swan could define her version of the word perfectly, it would be what she was doing in that moment. She was lying beside her husband of five years, Killian Jones, panting softly after a passionate love making session, her limbs still entwined with his. Emma's head rested on his firm chest, his chest hair tickling her nose. 

"I love you." He whispered, tightening his hold on her. 

"I love you, too." She answered, her eyes looking up in his. "Five years, I can't believe it." 

Killian chuckled and turned on his side, so they were looking dead in each other's eyes. 

"What do you say about having a baby?" Killian asked, after a few moments of silence, his fingers tracing her bare waist. 

Emma looked at him and her expression was one of love and softness. 

"Nothing would make me happier." She replied. 

He made love to her again.

Emma didn't know what time she drifted off. All she knew was that Killian had been stroking her hair softly and whispering potential baby names. The smile hadn't left her face. Emma dreamt that night of the first time she saw him for the first time.

….

_Emma mentally cursed her best friend, Belle French, that hot Monday morning. Belle had awoken sick on their holiday in Rome, which meant that Emma would have to go by herself to the Colosseum. When she finally arrived at the landmark, she realized that she missed Belle more than ever. Around her friends and partners were all snapping pictures together, and there she was, struggling to even take a selfie. Emma must have been there for five minutes when Killian had approached her.__  
_

_"Would you like me to take a pic of you with the Colosseum?" He had asked in a soft tone.__  
_

_Emma looked at him and smiled a little. "Uh, that would be great. My friend bailed. Ill."__  
_

_She handed over the camera to him and he chuckled, watching her get into position.__  
_

_"I know the feeling lass. My best mate's girlfriend arrived this morning, surprising both of us. Guess who he is now spending the day with?"___

_Emma smiled for the camera, holding her laugh back. "So you decided that you would come here by yourself as well?"__  
_

_He nodded and handed her the camera back. Emma was surprised at how easy the conversation had flown between them.__  
_

_"Seen as we our by ourselves…" Emma said in a slightly shy tone. "Did you want to…"__  
_

_"I would love to." He smiled, as he knew exactly what her question was going to be.__  
_

_Emma gave him a small grin. "Emma Swan."__  
_

_She held out her hand and he gripped it softly. "Killian Jones."___

_They both moved on, walking beside one another.__  
_

_"So how long have you been in Italy for?" Killian asked, as they stopped to look at another section.__  
_

_"One week. I fly out tomorrow morning." Emma smiled, as she looked at him. "What about you?"__  
_

_"I arrived three days ago. Have another week and a half to go." Killian replied. "So I take it you are from America?"__  
_

_Emma nodded. "Yes. I was born in Chicago, but I live in Storybrooke." She didn't fail to miss his shocked expression.__  
_

_"Wow, small world." He muttered. "I have business in Storybrooke in two weeks' time."__  
_

_Emma chuckled. "That's awesome. Storybrooke is really quaint and everyone is friendly."__  
_

_"I can see that." Killian looked down at Emma.___

_Emma gave him another smile, as they made their way over to a drink's cart.__  
_

_"Would you like a drink?" Killian asked, as he pulled out his wallet.__  
_

_Emma looked mildly surprised and pulled out her purse. "Good idea."__  
_

_Killian's hand came to rest on top of hers and he pushed her purse back towards her body in a soft manner.__  
_

_"I didn't say it was a good idea. I asked if you wanted a drink. Allow me to pay."__  
_

_"Oh, so now you're a gentleman?" She teased.__  
_

_"I'm always a gentleman." He replied, as they joined the queue. "So, what do you want? And I don't care if it is the most expensive thing on the menu."__  
_

_Emma chuckled "Just a coke, please."___

_Killian ordered their two drinks and paid for them, before handing Emma hers.__  
_

_"Would you like to get some lunch?" Killian asked, as he quickly sculled the coke, shocking Emma a little. "I know a good pizza restaurant."__  
_

_"Sure, but I'm paying this time." She said in a stern tone.__  
_

_Killian looked down at her and smirked. "No you're not, lass."___

_They ended up at the same pizza restaurant that Killian had recommended. It turned out that Emma and Killian ended up liking the same pizza, and shared a large one. They drank red wine together, and for some reason, the conversation just continued to flow freely as though they hadn't just met.___

_Two weeks later, they met up again in Storybrooke for another dinner. A year after that, Killian moved permanently there, and they soon married.__  
_

Emma awoke the next morning, with a small smile on her face. Killian's arm was dangled loosely over her waist, his expression completely soft and vulnerable. Emma smiled and snuggled against him, wrapping her leg over his waist. She felt his morning erection digging into leg and she chuckled, before aligning herself up on him, and allowing him to slip in. Killian moaned and his eyes fluttered open. Emma lazily pushed him onto his back, before mounting him and riding him slowly. His hands came to rest on her sides as she moved up and down. 

"Good morning." She mumbled, sleepily. 

"What brought this on, darling?" Killian asked, as she continued to ride him. 

"I thought we could start on making our baby." Emma replied, as she felt his cock hit her g-spot. "And…" She moaned. "I had a dream about when we first met."

Killian gave her a warm smile, before he flipped them, so he was on top and he continued to move lovingly inside of her. 

"Oh really, and how you bled me dry?" He chuckled. 

Her legs came to wrap around his waist and she couldn't keep the smile off her face. 

"You offered. You said you were always a gentleman." 

"Aye, that I am. Come on darling, release." 

Emma moaned as her orgasm hit her, and soon he followed, spilling his release deep inside of her.

Nine months later, Liam Jones was born.


	88. Riding For A Fall

_**David arranges for the family, Regina, Robin, and Killian to go out for a family weekend in the woods. Emma hasn't ridden before and disaster ensures. **_

**Riding For A Fall**

Emma Swan sat in a booth at Granny's opposite her dad, David Nolan, or more commonly known as Prince Charming, as he explained what would be happening on the family weekend he had planned. Beside her, her son, Henry Mills, sat there with a big grin on his face. Meanwhile, her mother, Mary Margaret sat beside her husband, whilst her boyfriend, Killian Jones, and Henry's adoptive mother, Regina Mills and her current boyfriend, Robin and his son stood beside the table, all listening in. 

"And, as you can guess, the only way to get there is to hike or ride a horse. But I thought seeing as we are the Charming family, we could ride. Henry has had lessons, and I am sure Emma can handle sitting in a saddle at walking speed. The trail is already set out…" 

"You are forgetting that I was raised in Boston. There were no horses where I was."

Emma said, with a slightly edgy tone. "I haven't even been on a horse."

David looked at his daughter and softly smiled. "Trust me. We will give you the oldest podgiest horse there." 

Emma faked a smile, but she could sense Killian's eyes on her, and she knew that he saw right through the smile of hers.

Later that day, as Emma packed hers and Killian's clothes into a large backpack, she could feel Killian watching her from the doorway, an amused expression on his face. 

"You know lass there is no reason to freak out." Killian said, from behind. 

Emma turned to face him as she folded up one of his wool sweaters. "In the Enchanted Forest I am well aware that horses were a common form of transportation, but it has been a few hundred years since they were here, especially in built up cities like Boston and New York." 

Killian stepped forward and placed his hands on her waist, his forehead pressing against hers gently. 

"Trust me and your father, darling. You're going to be fine. He wouldn't allow you to ride if he didn't think it was a good idea." 

Emma sighed. "I know, but still, I bet you my bottom dollar that I am going to fall off that horse."

Killian chuckled. "Tell you what my dear, I will carry the backpack, which means you just need to concentrate on staying stable in the saddle. I never once fell from a horse and I don't think you will either." 

Emma forced herself to grit her teeth. She knew that Killian was wrong, but she didn't push it as he had begun to kiss her neck in a sexual manner, clearly indicating that he was in the mood for something more than a conversation. 

"Killian, I really need to pack." Emma mumbled, as she pushed her body towards him without thinking about it. 

"I don't care." Killian murmured in return. "I know you want to…" 

"Not right now." Emma smiled, as she pushed him off gently. "I am sure tonight will be so much better. I mean we will need all the warmth we can get when camping, won't we." 

Killian simply smirked.

An hour later, Emma and Killian got out of Emma's yellow bug, and headed into the stables to see that everyone was already there, all setting up their horses. She noted that Henry was on a smaller horse than the others and Roland was clearly on a pony. Killian smiled as David signalled both him and Emma over, pointing excitedly at a flea-bitten grey horse. 

"Old as anything." David smiled at Emma. "You will be fine, too old to bolt." 

Emma didn't smile and she cautiously patted the horse. Killian's hand rested on her lower back and he looked at her, offering a small smile. 

"I know you can do this, Swan." He said. "You will be okay. Just stay at the back. I will keep watch of you." 

David stiffened slightly, but didn't make a comment. He had approved of Emma's relationship with the pirate when he took a curse from the Snow Queen for her, but that didn't mean he was comfortable watching the pirate put his hands on his daughter in front of him.

Emma looked a little panicked. "Wait, you are not riding next to me?" She was looking at Killian. 

Her pirate shook his head. "I'm at front with your father. Your mother will be beside you." 

"Yes the pirate and I have some things to discuss." David said. "Killian, help Emma on."  
Emma looked at them both. "Wait, aren't you going to at least let me take a lesson first?" 

David shrugged. "You know how to ride in a basic sense, Emma. Trust me, it comes natural."

Ten minutes later, Emma found herself at the back of the group beside her mother, whilst Killian, David and Robin were at front, whilst Regina rode in between Roland and Henry. It seemed as though everyone knew to ride well apart from her. 

"Do you know why Killian is riding with, dad?" Emma asked, finally used to referring to her parents as mum and dad. 

Mary Margaret shrugged. "I don't know." 

Lie. 

Emma decided not to push the subject and looked ahead. Everyone here was family in a way. Regina was Henry's adoptive mother, and also happened to be her step-grandmother. Robin was soon going to be Henry's adoptive step-father, and if things carried on going as smoothly as they were between Emma and Killian, he would have a step-father as well.

The trail ride continued, and Emma slowly found herself relaxing, thinking that maybe she could make it to the campsite without having an embarrassing moment. Every so often, Killian's head turned to make sure she was okay, and he would offer Emma a small smile of encouragement. 

"You know, he really loves you." Mary Margaret smiled. "Like a lot." 

Emma turned to her mother and nodded. "I know, and I really love him as well." 

Emma felt her cheeks redden at the fact that she could now so easily talk to her mother about things, when in reality three years ago she wouldn't have even considered doing so. Emma went to answer, when she suddenly felt the horse startle at something. Despite David assuring that she would be fine and that the horse wasn't going anywhere, she knew he was wrong when she found herself crashing to the ground. 

"Emma." Mary Margaret gasped.

Killian had immediately dismounted his horse and ran back to where Emma lay groaning on the ground in pain. 

"Are you okay, darling?" Killian asked, as he helped Emma to her feet. 

Henry and Roland were sniggering on their horses and she didn't fail to notice that Regina had an amused expression on as well. 

"I tried to warn you." Emma muttered, as she rubbed her sore backside. 

Killian chuckled, but made sure she was okay.

It was safe to say that Emma and Killian walked the rest of the journey and the trail home.


	89. Circle of Life

_**Emma and Killian present their first born to Storybrooke, and Emma can't resist holding Liam up like The Lion King**_

**Circle of Life**

Emma Jones rested her head on her husband, Killian Jones', chest as she watched their new-born baby, Liam, sleep peacefully in his cot. Killian's fingers were tracing small patterns on her lower back, his chin resting in her soft blonde hair. 

"He is so small." Emma whispered, her fingers linking through Killian's. 

Her husband gave a soft laugh, as he kissed the top of her head in a loving manner. 

"We should treasure him as much as he we can while he is still small." He whispered. "In ten years from now, he will be a boy who thinks he knows everything." 

Emma smiled and snuggled against him. "I don't want to think about that at the moment. I wish we could freeze this moment. I can't imagine our baby getting big." 

"Well you know, love, once he does, we can always have another one." He said in a playful tone. 

Emma smacked him softly, mocking a shocked expression. "Killian, I have just given birth less than two days ago. You will be lucky if you get sex for the next month."

Killian gave her a playful pout, before she leant in and kissed him, causing him to smile. 

"There is my Swan…" He smirked "Can't resist kissing me." 

Emma rolled her eyes, before she looked back on their son. "You know, I hope he grows up to look exactly like his father. I am so happy he got your hair and eyes." 

Killian's fingers grazed her face in a gentle, loving manner. "I am glad he got your cheeks. I love them." 

As if he had to prove a point, he lent forward and kissed each one, causing them to redden. It was amazing how after nearly four years of being an official couple, the smallest things he did had the ability to make her blush. 

"Come now, love. There is no need to be embarrassed about not being able to have sex…" He joked, but his face turned serious. "He will be the most handsome lad in this town. He has a beautiful mother, who is the light of my life, and of course, we can't forget he has a dashing rapscallion as a father." 

Emma sniggered at his comment. "Whatever you do, do not say that tomorrow at the coronation ceremony."

Killian gave her an innocent look, before his eyes went back over to their son, who had now awoken. Both were surprised that he wasn't crying, but instead, he was watching both with intense curiosity. Emma felt the tears well up in her eyes as she gathered Liam in her arms, lying back down beside Killian, as his fingers came to stroke the mass of dark hair on top of the baby's head. 

"Hey there, Liam." Killian cooed, causing Emma to smile. "What do you want?" 

Emma couldn't believe that an ex-pirate could be so sweet and un-guarded as he spoke to his son. She was distracted from her thoughts when she felt Liam's small fingers skim over her breast. Emma, in an embarrassed manner, freed her large breasts, Liam immediately beginning to suckle on her nipple. 

"Don't be embarrassed, love." Killian said. "You are feeding our son, and there is nothing more special than that."

Emma relaxed after that, and once Liam had finished suckling, Killian grabbed a tissue from the box on the bedside table dabbing at the milk that had slipped. Once Emma was sure that Liam had gone back to sleep, she watched as Killian lent down and brushed his lips against the top of their son's head, before allowing Emma to put the small baby back in his cot. 

"Emma, don't be embarrassed about breast feeding okay?" Killian said, once she re-joined him on the bed. 

Emma sighed. "I'm not, it just feels weird you watching. I never did this with Henry, and it is new for me to, and…" 

Killian silenced her with a small kiss. "I can see where this is going, and you shouldn't feel guilty and get yourself stressed. Henry understood what you were thinking…" 

"Let's not talk about it right now, Killian." She smiled softly. "We have to introduce our son tomorrow to the town, and I think we both need our sleep."

Killian nodded and they both climbed under the covers together, his arm immediately wrapping around his wife's shoulders. Emma's head came to rest on his chest, and soon she found herself drifting off, as Killian softly stroked her hair. And just as quick as she had fallen asleep, she awoke, shocked that their son had slept through the night. Killian was still asleep, so very quietly, she picked Liam up and made her way into the family area, cradling her son as though he was the most precious thing in the world, which at that moment he was. 

"Here you go…" She whispered in a happy tone, as he latched onto her nipple again, beginning to suckle. "You know, Liam, today the whole town is going to meet you today. Everyone is so excited. A lovely man named Archie Hopper, who is actually Jiminy Cricket, will introduce you, and then your father will announce your name to everyone."

After a few moments, Emma felt her right breast become sore, so she swapped Liam to her left one. Emma then heard Killian's footsteps come up behind her, and he smiled when she him. 

"Have you decided what you are going to say today?" Emma smiled, as Liam finished. 

Once he had finished suckling, Emma burped him, before Killian took Liam in his arms, soothing his son. 

"Yes, I have. I must admit, I am a little nervous. It kind of feels a bit regal doesn't it? Standing on the new balcony on the clock tower, whilst everyone groups together down below." 

"You know you have just reminded me of this amazing movie. It's called the Lion King," Emma smiled. "And when they show the animals Simba for the first time, they hold him up." 

Killian didn't look too impressed. "I am not holding up my son like he is some form of possession." 

Emma chuckled. "It is a movie about lions, Killian, not people." 

She showed him the scene though, and he didn't like it.

An hour later, Emma and Killian had showered and gotten dressed in their best clothes, before heading to the clock tower, meeting Mary Margaret, David, Henry, Regina, Robin and Roland at the top. Archie arrived shortly after and he looked a little nervous. He might be good at talking, but public speaking wasn't his best. 

"Are you ready?" Archie said, as he looked down at everyone who had gathered. 

Killian and Emma nodded, before the four of them stepped onto the balcony, Emma holding Liam in her arms. 

"People of Storybrooke…" Archie began. "We are gathered here today for a special event, the announcement of Emma and Killian Jones' son…" 

A cheer came from below and Emma blushed; 

"So, Killian, who is clearly a proud father, I invite you to step forward and introduce your son."

Killian looked at Liam one more time, before he stood in front of the object, which Emma had explained was a microphone, and just simply copied what Archie had done. 

"Good morning, people of Storybrooke, family and friends. I stand here today, and I am unable to tell you how proud I am to be a father. Of course, I have been a father for four years to Emma's first son Henry, but now I have a child of my own, I am experiencing a whole new feeling. Henry, your mother and I love you so much, and I am so proud to say that you are going to be a big brother to our new child. Despite you not being my son by blood, I take an oath today, to treat you no different."  
Henry smiled at Killian. "Thank you." 

Killian nodded his reply, before turning back to the crowd. "My beautiful wife, Emma and I are so proud to introduce you to and welcome our son, Liam David Jones." 

The crowd erupted in cheers. And Emma, smirking, held Liam up like they did in the Lion King to Simba. 

The crowd laughed, and Regina sniggered when she saw Killian's expression. Emma pulled Liam back towards her body and handed him over to Killian, smirking at Killian's shocked expression. Just as she thought that he might get annoyed, he burst out laughing and captured Emma in a kiss. The crowd cheered at the sight. 

"The circle of life…." Emma sang as badly as she could, as they made their way back inside, listening to Archie thanking everyone for coming. 

"I'm going to bust you later." He whispered in her ear, in a sexual manner. 

David coughed awkwardly. "You are going to do what?" 

"I am going to…" 

"Who's ready for cake?' Regina smiled.

They spent the rest of the morning in Granny's diner. All their friends came to congratulate them on Liam, but Emma and Killian weren't too interested. All they cared about was their son. And with him on their minds, they went home and spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling on the couch, Liam asleep between them.


	90. As You Wish (M)

**For now, this is remaining as a one-shot. I may make a multi-fic out of it in the future.**

_**Emma Swan is the most feared pirate in the Northern Kingdom and Killian Jones is the crown prince, and they meet. This will pretty much be Smut. **_

**As You Wish**

Prince Killian had been given one mission by his father: Find Captain Emma Swan. It was common knowledge that the feared pirate had just docked her ship in their kingdom, and if the rumours were true about her menacing nature, than his parents wanted him to bring her to the castle where they could finally imprison her for definite. 

"Which one is she?" Killian asked the bartender, and his parent's good friend, Grumpy. 

"The blonde one in the corner over there; Killian, just be aware, she is very beautiful, but she is a pirate. Be careful." Grumpy said. 

"I always am." Killian smirked, before he grabbed two shot glasses and a bottle of rum. 

He reached the table where she sat, her feet resting in a man's lap, clearly concentrating on a game of dice. 

"What are you playing?" He said in a sexy tone. 

Emma looked up at him and she looked a little taken a back. He didn't fail to notice her tongue run over her lips, and he felt his blood go straight to his groin.

Killian found that she abandoned her game straight away and joined him at a secluded table in the corner of the room, which Killian had already reserved earlier with Grumpy, knowing that his looks would attract most women. 

"So, we're just two ships passing in the night then?" Emma questioned, as she threw back a shot of rum, not even close to being drunk. 

"Passing closely I hope." Killian replied, in a seductive tone. 

Her green eyes met his and he was stunned momentarily. As he looked at her properly, he knew that Leroy was right. Captain Emma Swan was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her long blonde locks fell to her mid-waist and her face was so graceful that she looked more like a princess than a pirate. And he knew that he hadn't been a gentleman, as his eyes had raked her body in the tight leather pants and black corset, which was over a red billowing shirt, her breasts pushed up, luring any man in. He was glad that Emma clearly didn't know who he was. 

"Are you interested in a nightcap?" She asked, as she seductively ran her hand down the top of his thigh. 

"I thought you would never ask, love."

Within ten minutes, they were on the wooden pier, staggering towards Emma's ship. Their mouths were moving furiously against one another's, his hands running up and down her back, sometimes gripping her firm backside through the leather pants. 

"What's your name?" She mumbled, as he pulled her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. "So I know what to scream…" 

Killian knew he couldn't tell her his real name, so he settled for something else. 

"You can just call me Jones." 

Emma pulled back and looked at him curiously, before he crashed his lips back against hers. Soon he was carrying her over the threshold of the Jolly Roger, and she was giving him directions to the Captain's Quarters.

Once inside the cabin, Killian pushed her up against the wall. Having sex with her was not part of the plan, but right now, the plan had completely vanished from his mind. All he could think about was shoving his cock up her cunt Emma felt his fingers skilfully unlace her corset, freeing the tensions from her breasts. The now loose leather corset landed on the ground and he waste in no time doing the same thing with her shirt, leaving her bare at the top.

Killian pulled back for a few moments and admired her ample sized breasts before he locked his blue eyes with her green ones, and lowered his mouth to her right nipple gently taking it in his mouth. He nipped and sucked gently, occasionally nipping hard. Emma was moaning and as he worked her chest, she began to slip his shirt up his stomach, revealing the toned muscle, and the dark mass of chest hair. Emma felt the heat go to her core at the sight, having always loved a man with chest hair. Killian though, switched his attention to her left breast as his eyes locked with Emma's again, pulling back so she could slip his shirt from his body. 

"I know, lass." He smirked. "I'm pretty damn hot." 

Emma chuckled. "I'll give you that." 

Killian pulled back and sank down to his knees, his fingers beginning to unlace her pants. Soon, he was slipping the tight leather down her legs, stopping to remove her shoes, before pulling the tight material from her body, leaving Emma completely bare to him.

He was right. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever bedded, and he began to realize it was a shame she was a pirate and so evil, as he wouldn't mind her warming his bed at night. But if everything went to plan, she would be in the palace jail tomorrow night, never to be released. 

"You are so beautiful." He murmured. 

Emma moaned as she felt his fingers graze her thighs, before pushing her legs apart, leaving her most private region exposed to him. A mass of soft blonde curls rested there, and Emma no longer felt the embarrassment. Killian smirked at her, as he slowly used one finger to rub the sensitive nub, before slipping one finger into her tight channel. Emma moaned, and soon he picked up his pace, adding another one, before moving his lips and begin to lick and nip. Emma found her orgasm building and soon she was crashing over the edge, and she was screaming his "name". 

"Atta girl." Killian whispered, kissing back up her body.

Emma smirked at him this time, before she slowly sank to her knees, undoing the laces on his soft brown cotton pants. Killian watched as she slipped the pants down his body, stepping out of them, leaving him also completely naked his shoes already laid forgotten. Emma's eyes widened slightly when she saw his prominent length, shocked that someone could be so large. Slowly, she reached out and took the silky skin in her hand, before pumping up and down, earning a groan from Killian. And then her mouth was covering his length. Whilst her hand worked him, she licked the slit before taking him fully in. Killian felt his cock hit the back of her throat and he groaned. Emma kept up the sucking for a couple of minutes and Killian felt himself completely tense, before spilling his seed down her throat.

Emma pulled back and smacked her lips together, before standing back up. Killian's eyes met hers again, and he could feel himself hardening again. 

"Wall or the bed?" Killian asked, a smirking tone to his voice. 

"I may be a pirate," She whispered. "But I don't like to be treated like shit." 

She took his hand and guided him towards the small bed in the corner of the room. 

"I thought you would have annual nightcaps…" 

"No. I have only had sex with three men, you will be the third. I'm not who people think I am, Prince Killian." 

Killian froze as she watched her lay back on the bed. 

"I may be a pirate, but I believe in good form. I don't hurt people. I'm not evil. Everyone labels me like that, because of the whole pirate thing, but in reality, I can't bring myself to hurt someone."

Killian sat down beside her, the sex mood clearly gone. 

"I know what you are here to do, I'm not stupid. You are seducing me, and then you are going to take me to your palace and lock me up. But I just want you to know, I am not the pirate that everyone thinks I am. You would be locking up an innocent person. I have stolen yes, but I haven't murdered." 

Killian looked down at her and noticed she looked a little broken. "I have no choice." 

Emma looked at him sadly. "There is always a choice. So, if I am to be locked away for the rest of my life, at least have sex with me." 

Killian couldn't help but chuckle, which caused her to crack a grin. 

"As you wish."

Killian lay on top of her, and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Emma's legs wrapped around his waist, and she could feel his second erection of the night digging into her thigh. 

"No foreplay." She whispered. "Just get in me." 

Killian smiled at her before he aligned his member up with her entrance, slowly slipping into her. He felt her walls stretch around him, and she moaned in pain slightly, but mainly pleasure. Once he was completely situated into the hilt, he gave her a few moments to adjust, before he began to move. Emma tightened her legs around his waist, urging him to go deeper and harder. He did. He pounded into her without mercy, Emma screamed his name, his real name, and when he finally came undone deep inside of her, he collapsed, not removing his member from her core. 

"Thank you." Emma whispered.

Somewhere along the line, she must have fallen asleep, because when she awoke the next morning, Killian was gone, and a note rested on the chest of drawers.

_Emma, I don't know how to say this, we connected last night, and for that, I am giving you a chance to go. Take your ship and your crew, and leave. One day, I will see you again, but first I will clear your name.___

_Killian.__  
_  
Emma left with her crew ten minutes later. One year after that, Killian cleared her name, and on the morning of a Saturday, The Jolly Roger's sails appeared in the horizon.


	91. Treasure (M)

_**Captain Hook does not like to share his treasure, so when he sees his Swan being hit on by another man, he knows how to remind Emma who she belongs to, smut**_

**Treasure**

The party at The Rabbit Hole was in full swing that Saturday night. Ruby had wanted to have a party full of alcohol and dancing, and all of her close friends had shown up. Mary Margaret and David though were noticeably absent, as Neal had been unwell that morning. Their eldest child, Emma Swan, though was there, with her boyfriend, Killian Jones (Captain Hook), and it was safe to say that Emma was having a good time. Killian was sitting in the corner of the room with Robin, whilst Emma partied on the dance floor with Belle, who had ditched her husband for the night. 

"So, why is the pirate not dancing with you?" Belle questioned, as she spun Emma under her arm. 

"Doesn't know how people dance in this realm." Emma answered, sounding a little deflated. 

"You should try and make him jealous." Belle chuckled.

As though Belle had the perfect timing in the world, a man, who Emma knew to be the Sheriff of Nottingham, also known as James, made his way over. 

"Good evening. I was wondering if the Sheriff of Storybrooke would do me the honor of sharing a dance with me." 

Emma looked at him and didn't glance in Killian's direction, and smiled. "Sure." 

Emma took James' hand as he led her further on to the dance floor. She could feel Killian's eyes burning on them, so she wrapped her arms around James's neck, and allowed herself to be pulled against his body. James ground against her and she could feel his hard on. Emma suddenly felt awkward and his hands ran down over her backside, and just as she went to pull away, she felt someone grab her, pulling her flush against the newcomer.

Emma looked up and she was met with a cold stare from Killian. 

"Nice of you to finally get on the floor" Emma smirked. 

Killian looked down at her. "I'm not impressed, Swan." He looked at James. "Get away from my girl, or so help me, I will drive my hook through your neck." 

Jams put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry." 

Emma watched as James went and she felt Killian's hand come to rest on her backside, pulling her flush against him. Emma knew she should be embarrassed about the motion, but she wasn't. Instead, she felt turned on as he ground himself against her. 

"You get one dance, Swan, and then we are going home." His tone was vicious and Emma knew that she had messed up. 

"Killian, I…" 

"No." He hissed, spinning her out and in again. "I think I need to show you how protective Captain Hook is of his treasure." 

In that moment, she knew that this wasn't Killian Jones, it was very much Captain Hook.

After he had given her the dance she wanted, he had made up some excuse to Ruby and now he was taking her back to their shared apartment on the waterfront. Instead of holding her hand like he normally did, he walked with his hand resting on her backside, in a very possessive manner. He hadn't said one word to her the entire walk home, and when they entered the apartment, he finally turned to her. 

"Here are your instructions, lass." He said in a dark tone. "You are going to head upstairs, get undressed, and kneel on the bed, ass in the air." 

Emma looked at him a little worriedly, but she didn't say anything. 

"Don't make me say it again." 

Emma nodded and moved away from him, heading towards the stairs. She could feel Killian's gaze burning on the back of her and she knew that she had overstepped the mark with dancing with James. Her boyfriend was clearly dissatisfied and he was going to punish her.

As Emma undressed she could feel herself getting extremely wet at the thought of what was about to happen. She loved it when Killian got a bit rough with her sometimes, but Emma knew no matter what happened, he would never hurt her in a violent manner. Sometimes he would smack her behind until it was red, but it wasn't hard, and most of the time in a playful manner. Emma was guilty. She loved being kinky with Killian, and she always felt like a naughty school girl when he pulled her over his knee. Afterwards, he would rub lotion on the redness and massage her backside, and then make love to her for the rest of the night.

Once she was completely undressed, she got into the position Killian ordered her in. After a few minutes, Emma heard Killian arrive in the room. 

"I hope you understand that the way you acted tonight was not the way Captain Hook likes his women to, and neither does Killian Jones. You are mine Emma, just as I am with yours, and you should know that I would never do that with another woman." 

Emma smirked a little. "You wouldn't dance with me." 

She felt his hand move over his backside cheek in a possessive manner. 

"You must see, my dear. The only way that I can deal with this, is to give you a few smacks, and then you can spend the rest of the night pleasuring me, whilst I bring you to the edge over and over, not giving you the final release." 

Emma let out a small moan at his words, and she looked back at him. Even though his expression was blank, she could see the playful amusement behind his blue orbs. 

"So my dear, I am going to give you ten per cheek and every time my hand makes contact with you, you will count them out."

Emma nodded, and he delivered the first smack, Emma noticing that he was doing his usual harshness. 

"One, two, three…" 

After twenty, she could feel her behind stinging, and she could still tell that he was really annoyed, but that didn't stop him from getting the lotion and taking away the sting. 

"So, are you going to fulfil your other threats in a few moments?" Emma asked, as he continued to rub lotion in, still soothing the burn away. 

"Of course, darling" 

With that one word, she knew that he wasn't as angry.

After he made sure that she wasn't in as much pain, he grabbed a silky scarf from the drawer and tied her hands behind her back. 

"I'm going to fuck your face now, lass. And once my seed is down that pretty throat of yours, you are going to spread your legs, and take my fingers." 

Killian moved Emma off the bed and placed her on her knees on the floor. Killian stood in front of her. 

"Remember to open your throat lass." Killian said, as she nodded, opening her mouth for him. 

Killian smeared his pre-cum over her cheek, before slipping the tip into her mouth. Emma gladly allowed his thick cock to slip into her mouth and straight away he pushed down the back of her throat. Emma didn't care and just opened her throat, allowing him to slip in. Once he was situated at the base, he pushed her head forward, so her chin tickled against his black hair, and he held Emma there for ten seconds. Water leaked from her eyes and he pulled back allowing for her to breathe.

His eyes met hers and he gave her soft look, as though he was asking for her permission. Emma smirked at him and opened her mouth for him again, letting Killian slide back in. Only this time, he didn't just sit there, he moved in and out roughly.

Emma gagged slightly and the tears went down her face, smudging her make-up. Emma could feel Killian's cock tightening and then he was spilling his seed down her throat. Once she swallowed, Killian gave her a few moments carefully, laying her back gently so she could get herself together. Their eyes met, and she offered him a small smile. 

"Wow." She whispered, surprised that she had enjoyed it so much. 

Killian came forward and pressed his lips against hers gently. 

"I thought you were punishing me?" Emma questioned softly when he pulled back. 

"I was, but I changed my mind. I don't want you to ever do that with another man again, as it made me feel so angry, but I love you so much that I can't bring myself to deny you your pleasure."

Emma laughed, as she realized her hands were still tied. "Do you think you can untie me then?" 

Killian nodded and undid the silk scarf, throwing it on the floor. And then he kissed down her body and went to her most sensitive region, his mouth immediately taking the bud in his mouth, gently sucking and nipping. Emma moaned, her hands coming to rest in his hair. 

"Oh god…" She moaned loudly. 

Killian chuckled as he slowly slid one of his digit's inside of her, gently moving it in and out. Emma spread her legs even wider, urging Killian to add another finger and suck harder, and he did, only he added another two fingers. They moved roughly and fast in and out of her and Emma could feel her orgasm building, and a couple of more pumps and nips, she came crashing down. Killian rode her out through her orgasm and once she was finished, he kissed back up and their lips met. 

"So what now?" Emma asked, slightly breathless. 

"Now, I am going to make love to you all night."

And he did.


	92. Home (M)

_**Killian Jones has been on a business trip in China for the last two months, and today he returns home to his wife, Emma, and it is a very happy reunion.**_

**Home**

Killian Jones felt the smile grace his handsome features when the wheels of the plane touched down at the Boston Airport. He was finally home, and the reality that he would see his wife in the next hour could not have made him happier. He hadn't seen his wife of four years, and partner of twelve years, Emma, in eight weeks and he had missed her so much.

His company needed him to run an office in China for eight weeks. At first he had been a little skeptical about it, especially considering that he and Emma had decided they wanted to try for a baby. When he was offered the job though, Emma convinced him to go, saying it would be an experience of a lifetime and the job paid well, so that when he got back, they would have more money to raise a baby.

Killian felt his excitement grow even more when he finally got off the plane, the luxuries of first class. Once he was actually inside the terminal, he headed over to the baggage carousel where he must have waited for at least half an hour, and then he had to go and confirm his identity. Once he was cleared, he couldn't contain the excitement and he had a grin on his face as he made his way through, his blue eyes scanned around for his wife, and there she was, standing a couple of meters back. He quickly made his way over, and he dropped his suitcase, gathering her in his arms straight away. 

"Hello love." He whispered, as though he couldn't get any other words out. 

"Hi." 

He pulled back and brought his lips down on hers gently, and they didn't care about anyone else in the airport as his arms caged around her. After a few moments, they pulled back, breathless and he noticed Emma had tears in her eyes. 

"I am so happy you are home. Two months is too long of a time."

Killian chuckled and wiped one of her tears away. "Let's go home." 

As he wheeled his suitcase in one hand, his other free one clutched hers tightly. 

"So, how does it feel to be home?" Emma asked as he loaded his suitcase into the back of their car. 

Killian shut the boot and pulled Emma into his arms again. "Amazing, I missed you so much lass. I plan to make start on that baby when we get back." 

Emma chuckled. "I knew you would, and I can't wait." 

Emma ended up driving back to their house, as it was clear that Killian was jet lagged. Emma warned him though in the car ride home that he would be showering first before he planned to come near her again. The man clearly smelt bad, and Emma tried not to show how much it was affecting her. 

"I can see what you are thinking." Killian teased, as she pulled up in the driveway. "And yes, I will shower before I make love to you." 

Emma smiled. "Good. Home sweet home."

Once inside, Emma allowed for him to kiss her again before he disappeared upstairs. She could hear the water running, and Emma decided to make him a hot chocolate with cinnamon. When he finally came back down the stairs, he smelt good, and they sat together on the couch, well Emma was more like in Killian's lap. They sipped away at their hot drinks, whilst his arm stayed around Emma. 

"So it was a good flight then?" She asked, looking at him, still trying to believe that he was actually back. 

"It was long. All I could think was that I would be seeing you again soon, and that was all that mattered to me." 

Emma smiled and leant her head on his shoulder, after placing her now empty mug down on the table, next to Killian's. 

"I am so glad you are home." She whispered.

Killian began to kiss her neck softly. "I am too. It was hell walking up every morning to a double bed without my love next to me." 

"You think that was bad. I forgot to tell you this, but we had a crazy storm a couple of weeks ago and I was so scared. Mary Margaret had to come over. It was embarrassing." 

Killian laughed gently, as his hand began to massage her thigh in a sexual manner. She moaned in response and she turned her head so their lips connected together, moving against one another's passionately. Emma felt his tongue slide into her mouth and begin a battle for dominance with hers. Emma turned in his lap so her legs were wrapped around him. They continued to kiss passionately for a few moments, before he picked her up, his hands supporting under her backside, heading towards the stairs. Emma smiled when she felt him carry her up. He clearly hadn't lost his talent to do so, and soon she found herself being laid on their bed.

Killian pulled back for a few moments and he began to slip her summer dress up her legs, exposing her white thong and he stopped, the dress bunched up against her waist. 

"Is something wrong?" Emma asked. 

Killian bent down and kissed her again. "It's just you got more beautiful." 

Emma laughed. "I think you have gotten more handsome." 

His lips skimmed her forehead, before he pulled the dress over her head, humming in appreciation when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. 

"Did you do this on purpose?" He chuckled, as his lips connected with her right nipple. 

"No…" She moaned. 

Killian chuckled, as Emma's hands came to pull his shirt over his head, leaving him bare to her. She was happy to see that his dark chest hair and snail trail was still there, and that he was still firm and tight like he had been since seventeen.

Killian pulled back from her breast and his fingers slipped into the elastic of her thong, pulling it down, leaving her completely bare. He noticed that she had clearly had a fresh Brazilian wax as well. 

"I take it you expected this?" He chuckled, chucking her thong to the floor. 

Emma shrugged innocently. "Well, you…" 

She stopped mid-sentence when she felt him pry her legs apart. Emma watched as he wasted no time in lowering his mouth to her sensitive region before he began to suck and nip. 

"Oh my god, you haven't lost your talent." She murmured.

Killian chuckled against her, causing a vibration. Emma noticed that when he fingered her, he used three, and she knew that he was making sure she was open, so when he finally decided to make love to her, it wasn't going to be painful. As she came down from her high, she watched Killian quickly remove his sweatpants, and she noted that he hadn't put his boxers back on. Emma then reached out a hand to touch him but he shook his head. 

"No love, I just want to make love to you now." 

Emma smiled, as he crawled back on top of her, and she felt him align with her entrance, before he pushed in gently. She moaned in pain at first, but once he was seated fully in her, and her walls had stretched to accommodate him, she felt the usual pleasure of being full. Their eyes locked and he began to slowly slip in and out of her, taking his time, savouring the feeling. After a few minutes of moving slowly, Emma could feel him tense inside and then she could feel his sticky load being shot deep within her.

After their breathing returned to normal, he gathered her in his arms and they lay there on the bed for the rest of the afternoon; making love twice more in that time. 

"I love you." Emma whispered, as she kissed his neck. 

"Right back at you, darling." He smiled, capturing her lips with his.

Two weeks later, Emma fell pregnant, and nine months later, they were parents to a small baby boy who they named Liam David Jones.


	93. This Is Not My Idea

_**Princess Emma and Prince Killian have been betrothed since birth, and now that they are married, they reflect back on their worst times**_

**This Is Not My Idea **

Princess Emma lay next to her husband of twelve hours, Prince Killian, breathing heavily as they had just finished a passionate love making session. 

"I love you." He whispered. "My beautiful wife." 

Emma chuckled and looked at him in return. "I love you too, my dashing husband." 

He gave her a wicked grin, before they both looked back out at the night sky, the stars covering the blackness like a blanket. They were silent for a few moments, and Emma could feel Killian's fingers tracing patterns on her lower back. 

"You know I didn't always love you." Killian murmured. 

Emma looked at him and chuckled. "I know, you completely hated me, but uh, you know I always liked you right. You might have hated me, but you were never rude to my family, even though you might have snapped at me a couple of times, but I knew you never hated me." 

Killian smiled and his grip tightened around her. "Because despite the fact that I didn't like you, I couldn't bring myself to hate you, and when you helped me recover from the death of my brother three years ago, I realized I liked you, but seriously love, the first time I met you, I wanted to turn you into a bug and squish you." 

Emma looked mildly offended in a mocking manner. "My, my, was I that annoying…" 

Killian was silent.

….

_A seven year old Emma stood in the throne room of Killian's parent's palace. Her foot was tapping impatiently on the ground as she watched along with her parents, Snow White and Charming, met Killian's parents, Elizabeth and William, and his older brother, Liam.__  
_

_"And this is our daughter, and heir to the throne, Emma." Charming smiled, as he signalled Emma forward.__  
_

_Emma moved beside her parents and bowed, "Pleasure."__  
_

_Elizabeth chuckled, already in love with the small princess, but Killian just stood there, an angry expression on his face.__  
_

_"This is my future bride?" He asked, looking down at the blonde headed princess.__  
_

_"Yes, my son. Emma. Of course, you are a couple of years older than her, so you won't begin courting till she is sixteen, but yes, you will marry." William said, looking down at her.__  
_

_"She will be prettier when she is older." His elder brother, Liam whispered in his ear.__  
_

_"I want to turn her into a bug and then squash her." Killian replied.__  
_

_It turned out that Emma was even more annoying than he could have imagined. The seven year old decided she wanted to spend every waking moment with the young prince. As soon as she was dressed and ready, she joined Killian at the table, and then accompanied him to all his lessons. She watched him practice duelling with Liam, and she even followed him to his personal chambers when he wanted to read. Killian just couldn't shake the girl off, and he dreaded waking up every morning.___

_It was clear to everyone who worked or lived in the palace that Emma had a crush on their prince, and that he didn't care much for her in return. In fact, it was Liam who realized that a ten year old Killian was going to snap, and Liam was right. It was a Sunday morning, and Killian wanted to spend some time alone with his best friend, William Smee, a stable-hand, and Emma didn't want to let him out of her sight. Emma had gone to follow him.__  
_

_"Right!" Killian snapped in a pompous tone. "I have had it with you following me around all the time. I don't like you. I never will; stop being so annoying and find something else to do with your time."__  
_

_Emma had cried the entire walk back to the palace, and the seven year old was glad that she wouldn't be seeing the prince for another year._

…

Emma felt him stop rubbing circles on her back and she looked at him. 

"Well you were annoying." Killian said, innocently. "But yes, I was rude." 

Emma chuckled. "I hated you after that." 

"I know you did." 

The atmosphere went silent again, and Emma basked in the warmth of her husband, as her fingers trailed through his chest hair in a loving manner. 

"You know, you had some of the best knowledge for an eighteen year old." Killian murmured. "When Liam was killed in battle, I didn't think I could go on knowing that I no longer had the thing I loved most. My parents were gutted and they went quiet, and I felt alone. And then summer came, and you and your family arrived. Despite everyone being heartbroken, my parents put on their smiles and it pissed me off. And then you came to me in my chambers, and that was the first time I truly connected with you."

Emma nodded and she looked at him. "Well of course you connected with me, because I made love to you." 

Killian blushed at the memory.

…...

_As soon as Elizabeth, William and Killian had welcomed Snow, Charming and Emma back for the holidays, Killian had left the group straight away. Emma knew that he still disliked her and that she probably should with him, but she couldn't help but walk to his room, with the mindset of comforting him.___

_Emma stopped outside of his room, and very slowly raised her hand and knocked.__  
_

_"Go away." His voice came from inside.__  
_

_Emma ignored his order and opened the door, stepping into the room and shutting the wood behind her.__  
_

_"What do you want, Princess?" He seethed.__  
_

_Emma moved towards him and took a deep breath. "I want to talk."__  
_

_"I don't want to."___

_Emma cautiously sat down on his bed, away from him, not wanting to get too close.__  
_

_"I know you think of me as some spoiled brat and that I am the one in the way of your happy ending, but I think you need to know the real me. I'm not any of those things, and like you, I have lost someone I care about. My best friend was killed three weeks ago. I was and still heartbroken, but I have managed to recover from them, and all because I had people to talk to."__  
_

_Killian looked at her, his expression less harsh. 'So you want me to talk to you?"__  
_

_Emma sighed and folded her hands in her lap. "Look, I know you don't like me very much, but we are going to married in the next couple of years, and we are going to be expected to produce an heir and a spare, and I can't have you hating me."__  
_

_His expression was one of shock as he looked at her. "You love me, don't you?"___

_Emma took a deep breath and sighed. "I think that is obvious. I shouldn't because you are an arrogant ass, but for some reason I do."__  
_

_Killian nodded and looked away. "I don't hate you. I quite like you actually, but I hate not being in charge of my future. I don't want to be King of this kingdom; it was meant to be Liam. I don't want to be forced into marriage. I want adventure."__  
_

_"I want adventure too." Emma said, as she looked at him softly. "I want to learn how to sail, camp in the mountains, learn how to sword-fight…"__  
_

_"You want to learn how to sword-fight?" Killian asked, finding that he was cheering up slightly.__  
_

_"I know ladies shouldn't, but…"__  
_

_"I'll teach you. It might make us become closer if we share our hobbies together." _

_Killian smiled softly.___

_Emma nodded and her expression turned serious. "Are you ready to talk about Liam?"__  
_

_Emma was surprised when Killian suddenly moved over, patting the space beside him. Slowly, she moved into the open space and looked at him.__  
_

_"He was the one person in my life that I could always count on to be there for me, and now that he is gone, I just don't know what to do." Killian whispered brokenly. "I feel as though my parents have put all their trust and pressure on me, knowing that I am now the heir to the kingdom. And the pressure is on you, as you are also heir to this kingdom."__  
_

_Emma smiled softly. "At least you have a beautiful kingdom. My younger brother, James, is going to have a lot on his hands."__  
_

_Killian gave a soft chuckle, and soon he felt himself cheering up.__  
_

_Somewhere along the lines, Emma had leant in to kiss him, and Killian had kissed back. That night, Emma had made love too Killian for the first time, and four weeks later, he loved her too, and made love to her.__  
_

Everything was silent between them still, Emma's fingers subconsciously trailing through his chest hair. 

"I love you." He whispered after a few moments, "Even if this wasn't my idea at first." 

Emma smiled and kissed his neck. "I love you too." 

Round two followed.


	94. Pretending

_**Emma and Killian have been friends since the beginning of college and they both secretly like one another. Killian's ex shows up and Emma plays girlfriend**_

**Pretending **

Emma Swan rolled her eyes as she looked at her best friend, Killian Jones. 

"Look, I told you not to get involved with her." Emma said, as she dipped her finger into some whipped cream. "And you didn't listen. So here you are, basically panicking because she will be at the party tonight." 

Killian groaned and smacked his forehead in his frustration, "Swan that is not what I am stressing about. Robin went and told Milah that I was over her and that I have a new girlfriend." 

Emma sniggered as she dipped a strawberry into the cream, "Bad form, Robin." 

Killian quickly leant forward and grabbed a strawberry from her plate, causing Emma to stick her tongue out at him. 

"That was mine." She pouted. 

Killian grinned as he gathered a bunch of whipped cream on the strawberry before holding it out for her. 

"Open up, Swan."

Emma opened her mouth and she didn't fail to see the amusement in his eyes. Just as the food got close to her mouth, he pulled it back and ate it. Emma leant over and gave him a playful slap, before her expression turned serious again. 

"Though seriously, what are you going to do?" Emma asked, as she took the plate towards the sink. 

Killian stood beside her, and began to dry the other dishes. "I will just say that Amelia is out of town." 

Emma sniggered again. "Seriously, as if anyone is going to believe that line." 

Killian was struck with a sudden idea and he turned to look at Emma and gave her a puppy dog expression. 

"What is it?' Emma questioned, looking confused, as she handed him the clean dish to dry. 

"You are my best friend and you would do anything for me right?" Killian asked. 

Emma raised an eye-brow.

Two hours later, Emma stood in front of her mirror in a skin tight black leather dress, and black stilettos. Her hair was in a waterfall braid and her make-up light. Tonight, she was Killian Jones' girlfriend.

Grabbing a long jacket, she made her way into the kitchen to see that Killian had left his scruff in-tact after he had threatened to shave it. 

"Looking good, Swan." He smirked as she stopped in front of him. 

"I don't know if I can do this." Emma mumbled as she rubbed her temple in frustration. 

"I understand if you want to back out, love." Killian said, as his hand reached out and touched hers gently. 

Emma looked at him and sighed. "No, I'm not going to back out. If this was the other way round, you would do it for me, so I am going to do it for you, and then tomorrow when the bitch has left town, we can go back to the way we were, and laugh about it."

Killian chuckled. "You're rambling and trust me; we will definitely be laughing about this tomorrow." 

Emma watched as Killian picked up her jacket and held it open so she could slip it on. Once she was wrapped up in the jacket, they left their shared apartment and headed out to Killian's car. As usual he was a complete gentleman and opened her car door for her. Emma chuckled as he helped her into the passenger seat, before shutting the door and getting in the driver's side. The car ride to Regina's party was quiet, and Killian could see Emma fidgeting her fingers. 

"Emma, please you don't have to do this. You are worrying me." 

Emma looked at him and reached over, taking a hold of his right hand. "I will be fine after a couple of drinks. I just need to relax." 

Killian nodded, lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing the back of her hand gently.

When they finally made it to the party, they remained seated in the car for a few extra moments, mentally preparing themselves both for having to act like a couple. 

"So you ready then, Swan?" He asked after a couple of moments. 

"Ready as I will ever be." 

They both got out of the car and Killian locked the doors. Emma found that her hand reached out and clutched his in hers. Killian looked down at her in a surprised manner. 

"Acting needs to start now, Killian." 

He nodded and they both slowly made their way to Regina's front door. Every so often, they would squeeze the other's hand in a comforting manner, before going back to being casual. Once inside the house, Killian helped to remove Emma's coat and hung it up with all the others, and then his hand was back in hers and he was guiding Emma towards the kitchen and the booze. 

'Killian, you really are dating the Swan?" Ruby's voice sounded as she made her way into the kitchen.

Killian wrapped his arm around Emma tightly and smiled at Ruby. "Aye, that I am, we have been dating in secret for a couple of weeks now." 

Emma smiled and leant against Killian. Ruby looked between the two and smirked. 

"I knew it wouldn't be long. We all know you two are both best friends and everything, but you share some serious sexual chemistry. Everyone knows it as well." 

As Ruby walked off, both Emma and Killian knew they were blushing. 

"Well that was awkward." Emma giggled. 

"Why should it be awkward if you are dating?" 

Both Emma and Killian turned to see Milah standing there, her hands on her hips, shooting Emma filthy looks. 

"It is awkward that everyone else figured out we had feelings for one another before we did." Emma said, snidely. 

"What do you want?" Killian asked, his arm tightening around Emma, as though it was the natural thing to do in this situation.

Milah shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure that you weren't lying to me, but I think you are. You don't look at Emma the way you used to do with me." 

Killian tensed. "You're right. I don't." 

Emma felt a little hurt at his words, but she tried not to show it. 

"Because I look at Emma in a whole different light, Milah; she means more to me than you ever did. So yes, that is why I look at her differently." 

Milah glared at Emma before she smirked. "Well, I at least expect to see a make-out midnight." 

Both Emma and Killian watched as Milah stalked back off into the party, before turning to one another. 

"Didn't think about that," Emma whispered, still feeling lightheaded from his words. 

"Yeah, well, we have no choice."

Emma looked at him and blushed. "Don't take this the wrong way Killian, but after the way you just defended me back there, I could kiss your face off right now." 

Killian looked at her softly. It was no secret to him that he liked Emma more than as a friend, but had never acted upon it at the thought of losing her. Emma also had romantic feelings for him in return but thought along the same lines. He was too important in her life to loose. 

"Then kiss me." He whispered. 

Emma kept her eyes on him as she moved her head towards Killian, before pressing her lips against his softly. Killian's hand came to cradle the back of her head, as their lips moved against one another's. After a few moments, they both pulled away and smiled. 

"I like you, Swan." He whispered again, "More than a friend." 

"Good." 

Emma leaned back in and re-captured his lips.

The next party they attended, they didn't need to pretend to be in a relationship, and they were finally happy.

No more pretending.


	95. Date Night

_**Emma and Killian want some quiet time alone at Granny's, but they are being spied on by David and Leroy**_

**Date Night **

After their dinner disaster date a few weeks ago, Emma had invited Killian to grab a simple meal with her at Granny's, so that she might feel less nervous about being out on a date. Killian had quickly accepted and once again assured her that he wasn't angry at her for walking out with Will, but Emma knew that on the inside he was hurt, and it was time she made it up to him. Unlike last time for their date, Emma wore her usual jeans, shirt, jacket, only she tied her hair up for a change. She was currently sitting at the Sheriff's station, finishing off some paperwork. Killian would meet her in ten minutes, and they would casually walk to Granny's and not make a big deal out of it like they did last time.

The ten minutes went fairly quickly, but she had one more form to sign. Killian entered the building, and gave her a warm smile. 

"Swan…" He said. 

Emma smiled softly as he bent down to kiss her forehead. 

"Killian…" She answered in the same tone. 

The pirate sat on her desk, looking down at her as Emma began to fill out the final form. 

"David left all of his paperwork this afternoon. I just have to finish this one. Sorry." Emma apologized. 

Killian shrugged and gave her a smile. "Take as long as you want. Granny's will be quiet tonight anyway." 

Emma's eyes met his briefly before she turned back and looked down at the paper, filling out the form.

Five minutes later, she signed the bottom, quickly filed it and turned to Killian, as she slipped her jacket on over her shoulders. Killian stood from the desk, and watched as she moved towards him, her arms wrapping around his waist. He was taken by surprise for a few moments, but his arms came back around her, holding Emma against him tightly. 

"What has brought this mood on?" Killian murmured in her ear. 

Emma shrugged. "I felt like a hug." 

Killian chuckled. Emma had definitely been cuddly a lot lately, especially after they had made love for the first time a couple of weeks ago. 

"I'm not complaining, darling." Killian whispered, as they pulled back. 

Emma gave him soft smile. "Come on, I am so hungry, I could eat a whole cow." 

Killian laughed and wrapped his arm around her as they left the sheriff's station. Emma made sure that she locked the doors before wrapping her arm around in return, both walking to Granny's.

Every so often, they would come across another Storybrooke resident, and they would say hello or smile, earning a few shocked glances, whilst some smiled in return. 

"Everyone still seems to be adjusting to the fact that their beloved sheriff and princess is, what do you call it, dating a pirate?" 

Emma laughed and rested her hair against his shoulder. "They will get used to it eventually. Remember, everyone thinks you are a hero now." 

Killian smiled and his lips pressed against her forehead again. "I am still getting used to the fact of being referred to as a hero, love. I had been a villain for so long…" 

Emma stopped walking and turned to face him, taking his hands in hers. "I don't think you were ever really a villain."

Killian looked shocked and went to open his mouth, but her fingers silenced him. 

"A villain would've killed me in the sword fight, a villain would never have come back to save my son, a villain wouldn't had come back to save me in New York, a villain wouldn't be here for me like you are. You were never a villain. Just a hurt man who made wrong choices, I made wrong choices throughout my entire teenage years, and I wasn't a villain." 

Killian smiled softly when she had finished talking. "Thank you…" 

Emma lent up and pressed her lips against his, before wrapping her arms around him, drawing his body closer to hers. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and she let him kiss her passionately. After a few moments, Emma pulled back and her lips lingered on his scruff covered cheek. 

"I promise you, you are not a villain." 

Killian simply smiled, and wrapped his arm around her, both heading towards Granny's diner.

The first thing that Emma noticed when her and Killian entered the small diner was that Leroy, and her father were sat in a booth. Emma's eyes met David's and she glared, whilst Leroy simply continued to eye the pirate. Killian had obviously noticed the two, but was ignoring them. Emma and Killian made their way to the furthest booth away from the two and sat down. 

"I'm going to kill him." Emma muttered, as she opened a menu. 

She felt Killian's foot rub on her leg. "He is just watching out for his daughter." 

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes, but do he and Leroy really need to stalk us on a date? It's ridiculous. I am thirty years old, not sixteen." 

Killian smirked before deciding what he wanted to eat. 

"Do you want to get a bottle of wine to share?" Emma asked, she skimmed over the red wine list. 

"Sure."

Ruby made her way over and smiled. 

"Nice to see you two retrying a date, so what can I get you?" Ruby asked. 

"Two cheeseburger meals…" Killian said, smirking at Emma. "And a bottle of Merlot." 

"Got you." Ruby smiled, as she walked off. 

Emma looked at Killian and raised an eye-brow. "How did you know that I wanted a cheeseburger meal?" 

"I saw you looking at the burger section, and you always order cheeseburgers." He smiled. 

Emma went to smile back, but she noticed that Leroy and David were looking at them.

Killian rolled his eyes. "They're staring aren't they?" 

Emma nodded. "Yeah." 

Ruby returned with two wine glasses and a bottle. Emma and Killian made sure that they thanked her. Killian poured Emma her glass, before pouring his. In a typical manner, they tapped their glasses against one another's and took a sip. Emma tried to start a conversation with the pirate, but she felt really awkward as she could hear Leroy muttering something to David about Killian better keep his hands off her. Killian could clearly hear what was being said, but he ignored it. Emma though, looked embarrassed at the fact that her father was there on her date. Another ten minutes went past, and David and Leroy kept stealing glances, and Emma could no longer take it. Killian watched in shock as Emma stood, made her way to the counter, whispered something to Granny before returning. 

"What was all that about?" Killian asked. 

"We are taking our meals and the wine back to my apartment. Somewhere, were two nosy people can't follow."

David and Leroy looked up and blushed. 

"You are my goddaughter." Leroy muttered. "Just wanted to make sure everything is okay."  
Emma glared at the two as Killian took a hold of the takeaway bags. 

"Oh everything will be okay when the pirate and I have sex later." Emma smirked, causing both David and Leroy's expressions to crumble. 

Killian blushed a deep shade of red and quickly exited the diner followed by Emma. 

"That serves them right." Emma smirked. "I don't think they will spy again." 

"I think I need to start shopping for my gravestone." Killian muttered under his breath. 

Emma chuckled. "Killian, I am fairly certain he knows that we are sexually active. Trust me, everything will be fine."

Their date night didn't start off well, but it did end on a bang.


	96. Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust

_**Tinker Bell uses her fairy dust on Emma to show her who her true love is, as Emma is frustrated at being torn between Neal and Killian. Secretly wants Killian. Pan's curse doesn't occur. **_

**Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust **

It had been eight weeks since they had returned from Neverland after saving Henry. Everyone had quickly gone back to the way things had before. Emma was back in her Sheriff role, David her deputy, Mary Margaret resumed teaching, Regina went back to being mayor, despite some protests, and Gold rarely appeared now, as he and Belle spent most of their time together with Neal. Speaking of Neal, it seemed as though the only thing he was good at the moment was sitting around the sheriff's station daily, as though he was keeping an eye on Emma.

Hook on the other hand, she rarely saw them. They sometimes ran into one another at Granny's, and yesterday she had seen him, as she had to investigate Leroy's boat, which had been broken into by the old Sheriff of Nottingham. Knowing that her and Hook had finally had a truce, she had gone aboard his ship, prepared to have a drink when Neal had phoned.

Emma knew that she had feelings for both men. She would always love Neal, but Hook had sparked something in her that she hadn't felt for years and sometimes she felt as though she could be happy with him. She groaned in frustration as she rubbed her temples. She was currently sitting in Granny's diner, a glass of red wine in front of her. Emma knew that she was going to have to choose between Neal and Hook. She felt as though she had to choose Neal for Henry, but she believed that the pirate would be the one to bring her happiness.

Emma didn't even notice that Tinker Bell had plopped herself down beside her, until the fairy opened her mouth. 

"You look sad, Emma." She said. 

Emma broke out of her trance and smiled a little at Tinker Bell. In the last eight weeks, Emma had formed a close friendship with the fairy and found that she could talk to the fairy about almost anything. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tink asked softly. 

Emma took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do. I need serious help." 

"Let's grab a private booth." Tink said. 

Emma nodded, grabbed her wine and followed Tink into the corner of the room. Once in the booth Emma began to speak immediately. 

"You know how I still love Neal…" Tink nodded. "The reason I think I should be with him is for Henry, but I know I won't be happy. Tink, I have strong feelings for Hook, really strong. And I truly believe that he is the one to make me happy. He hasn't let me down once, and…"

Emma didn't realize that she was crying until she felt the tears slip down her cheeks. 

"Look, Emma, Henry will only want your happiness. If that means you don't choose Neal, he will be sad, yes, but he knows that you need to be happy as well. I have known Hook for quite some time, and I know that he has done some bad things, but he will only risk his life for three things; himself, love and revenge. He has risked his life twice for you. The man loves you, he even told you that." 

Emma looked a little pale. "Tink, you know I love him too right. I just don't know what to do." 

Tink gave a smile. "I just know how to help you. I did it for Regina a while ago, fairy dust. The dwarves mined some today and gave me a batch. All I had to do is sprinkle a bit on you, and it will lead you to your true love." 

Emma looked a little panicked. "Whoa, I don't think I am ready to find out who my true love is." 

"You don't have to approach them today. You can wait. It will just help ease your mind and show you who is the right choice." 

Emma sighed and looked at the glowing dust in a class cylinder around Tink's neck. "Do it." 

Tink took the dust from her neck, popped the cap and sprinkled it on Emma. After a few moments, a glow appeared which led out of the diner. 

"Just follow it." Tink smiled. "Do you have any idea who you want it to be, out of curiosity." 

"Yes."

Emma thanked Tink and left the diner, following the dust. As she followed the dust, she saw Archie walking his dog Pongo, and other residents of Storybrooke heading home for the evening. Emma smiled at a few people, and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw where the dust was leading. Mary Margaret's apartment, and Neal was currently residing there until he found his own place. She felt the tears prickle her eyes, shocked at her thoughts as she pushed the door open. Sure enough, Neal was sat on the couch, but on the other side of the room, stood Hook and he was lit up in the dust.

Emma felt her heart stop as she looked at him. Hook's blue eyes met hers and he looked a little concerned. 

"Swan, you okay?" He asked, stepping forward when he saw her tears. 

Emma went to answer but Neal jumped up, his fingers tracing her cheeks. 

"Em, are you okay?" He asked. 

Hook stepped back, looking away, a dark expression across his face, and Emma knew in that moment that she was ready to accept him. Sending Neal an apologetic look, she pushed him off and made her way over to Hook, ignoring Neal's glares. 

"Hook, can we talk?" She asked. 

Hook looked at her and nodded, before following Emma out of the apartment. 

"What is it?" He asked, "Are you sure you are okay?"

Emma took a deep breath. "Tink put fairy dust on me." 

Hook raised an eye-brow and smirked. "Scared of flying are we." 

Emma rolled her eyes, wiping the wetness of her cheeks. "The dust led me to my true love." 

Her voice was small, but Killian didn't miss it. Instead, he tensed up and looked away. 

"So you are here to tell me that you choose Neal, aren't you? I knew you would, it only makes sense…" 

Emma silenced him when she placed her fingers on her lips. "You didn't let me finish. The dust led me to you."

Hook went silent as he stared at Emma. "What are you saying?" 

"I love you." She whispered. "And I know that I choose you, but I am not ready to jump straight into something." 

Hook could sense her uneasiness and he kept his distance. "I know, love. I won't push you. Take as long as you want." 

Emma smiled at him softly, before stepping forward. Killian watched as she pressed her lips against his gently, but once they were connected in the kiss, it became more passionate, and soon Emma felt his hand in her hair, his hook on her back and her hands were around his waist. After a few moments she pulled away and licked her lips. 

"Be patient." 

"I have all the time in the world." He winked.


	97. Here In My Arms

_**Emma and Killian have been dating for a while now, and Emma decides that is time to tell him her past. Modern AU**_

**If you have just read this, you will notice the ending has changed. A reviewer wasn't exactly thrilled with the way he proposed, and once she pointed it, I wasn't either. It wasn't very good of my writing and I apologize if it offended you. I truly believe about gifts from the heart, and not from money. I would never expect someone to spend money on me. I like the home made trinkets like my boyfriend makes. They mean more to me, because it shows how much time and effort he has spent, instead of just swiping a card or handing a couple of notes over. So once again, sorry if you were offended in some way.**

**Here In Your Arms**

Emma Swan finished off the last piece of her dinner, her eyes resting on her boyfriend of three years, as he too regarded her with a similar expression. Killian Jones, beamed a smile, which she returned. 

"So did you like it?" Killian asked, as he cleared away their plates. 

"It was beautiful. Thank you." She smiled, as she took a sip of her wine. 

Killian placed the plates in the sink before returning to her. Emma watched as he stopped in front of her, kneeling down, his hands resting on her waist. 

"You've been really down today, darling." Killian whispered, as he pulled her forward. 

Emma shrugged, and pulled back. "I'm just tired." 

Killian stood and held his hand out for Emma, which she took gently. 

"Maybe you should go lie down for a bit then, love." He said in a soft tone. 

Emma nodded and she allowed Killian to guide her towards the bedroom. Only she wasn't tired. Today marked four years since her ex-boyfriend had stabbed her, unbeknownst to Killian.

Emma had been out for the day, and when she had arrived home, she was tired. Upon entering the house, Emma had felt as though someone was watching her, and just as she went to retreat back out the house, a figure had lurched out of the shadows and jabbed the knife into her. The whole incident had been very quiet, as Emma had managed to knock Walsh out somehow, and the press never got involved. Killian had seen the scar many times, and Emma had passed it off as a scar from surgery.

Once inside the bedroom, Killian let go of her hand and made his way over to their chest of drawers, and pulled out a pair of her silk pyjama bottoms and a singlet. Emma smiled a thank you, slipped off her clothes and climbed into the comfy material. Killian was rummaging in his drawer for his flannel pyjama bottoms. Emma watched as he stripped off his top, watching his muscles flex, and when he removed his jeans, she caught sight of his firm behind as he removed the boxers, before slipping his pants on. As usual, she felt the usual heat in her core, but ignored it and climbed into her side of the bed. Killian remained shirtless, and he looked down at Emma. 

"I'm just going to quickly load the dishwasher, and I will be back alright." He said. 

Emma nodded and he gave her a soft smile as he left the room.

Emma couldn't understand how she had gotten so lucky with Killian. He was perfect. He bought her flowers for no apparent reason, gave her lots of little hugs out of the blue, and the best things of all, he always loaded and unloaded the dishwasher, and helped her to clean the house. He never once abandoned her when she needed it, and when Emma fell ill, he would cancel any plans he had with his mates to make sure she was okay. Chicken noodle soup had definitely become his forte this past year.

Within five minutes, he was crawling in beside her, and Emma immediately snuggled against him, contemplating on how she was going to tell him that she had lied these past years about her scar. Apparently though, Killian had seen through her lie about being tired, as he stopped rubbing circles on her back. 

"Emma, I need to know what the problem is. I'm not stupid. This is the second year in a row on this date that you have gone like this. Darling, I am planning to spend the rest of my life with you, but I need for you to be honest with me." 

Emma's heart leaped at his words. She knew that he was planning to propose soon. It was obvious as he asked for her ring size the other day, and what shape, size and stone she had wanted. Most men tended to surprise their girlfriends, but Killian knew that Emma would at least like to know what was coming, instead of scaring the living daylight out of her. 

"Killian, if I tell you, I need you to promise me that you won't get angry or leave me."

Killian's grip tightened on her. "I would never leave you, love. I know this because I recently spent thirteen grand on you." 

Emma gasped. "Killian, that's ridiculous." 

Killian shrugged. "You can drill me later, but I want you to tell me what is going on now." 

Emma took a deep breath. "The scar from surgery, yeah, it isn't from having surgery on my stomach." 

Killian tensed beside her, and Emma knew that he wasn't impressed with the lie. 

"Four years ago, I had just broken up with a guy I had been seeing for three weeks. After dating him for twenty-one days, his actions worried me, and I suspected that he was involved in drug trafficking, so I ended it. I was stupid to believe that he would go on his merry way. I came home from work that day, and something didn't feel right about the house. I turned to leave and phone David when he jumped out of the shadows, and before I could gather what was happening, he struck me with a knife."

Killian unwrapped his arms from around her and moved off to the side, his whole body tense with anger. 

"Somehow, I managed to knock him unconscious with a glass vase, and phoned David. An ambulance and the police came and everything was sorted out from there. I didn't want to tell you..." She whispered. 

Killian turned and looked at her. "Emma, we have been together for three fucking years, and not once you didn't think to yourself that I deserved to know this." 

"You promised me you wouldn't get angry." She replied, with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Please, believe me, I wanted to tell you so bad but I couldn't find the courage to. I didn't want you feeling sorry for me, or getting so defensive. The man is locked up and not coming back."

Killian stood from the bed and paced a little. "I was completely honest with you. I told you how my parents, brother and my girlfriend died. I told you about my alcohol problems and rehab. I told you about going to jail for six months after a bar fight. And yet you couldn't tell me this. Swan, we are supposed to be equals in this relationship. How am I supposed to know that you aren't keeping something else from me?"  
Emma stood and placed her arms on Killian's, to stop him from pacing. "You have to trust me. Please, I love you." 

Killian's expression softened. "I swear to god Emma, if I ever come across that fucker I will make him wish he wasn't born."

Emma pulled her hands back and she suddenly found herself crushed against his chest, his arms around her protectively. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered. 

His hand came to the back of her head and played with her blonde locks softly. 

"Don't be love. It wasn't easy to talk about. I overreacted, but I won't deny I am mad, but I swear nobody will ever hurt you again." 

Emma raised an eye-brow. "What do you mean?" 

"Because, you are going to be wearing my thirteen thousand ring, and become my wife." Killian said in a joking manner. "Will you marry me, Emma?" His tone became serious this time, and his eyes were lit with love for her. 

"Yes. A thousand times yes." Emma answered, a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks.

Killian smiled as he flipped the lid on the box, revealing a large diamond solitaire diamond, set in a fine band of gold. It wasn't the most traditional of proposes, but it was perfect for the both of them. It wasn't extravagant, well the ring was, but it was in the comfort of their own home. After he had slipped the ring onto her finger, Killian made love to Emma in a tender manner. Later, they lay side by side, his arms around her. 

"You are right where you belong my love." He whispered, kissing her forehead. 

"And where is that?" 

"Right here in my arms."

She never left them again.


	98. One Scotch (M)

_**Emma and Killian are two strangers who meet in a bar and get to know one another over drinks. One night stand occurs and keep occurring**_

**Okay so remember the prompts I asked you to give me, well I'm just about to publish the first one today. I'm doing them in no particular order, pulling them randomly out of the hat. So please read and review them as well : - ) and on the fic, remember to leave new ones. **

**One Scotch **

Emma Swan had had the worst day in history. Her boyfriend, Walsh Davenport, had ditched her for another woman, her boss Regina Mills, had had to let her go, and not to mention, her mother had broken her arm, which resulted in a five hour wait in the emergency ward, as her father couldn't get off work. Emma was now sitting in a local bar, with the bartender filling shot after shot for her. She heard the chair beside her scrape back and someone sitting down. Out of curiosity, Emma turned her head and was surprised to see a handsome man, maybe a few years older than her, sit down and signal for a shot as well. 

"Bad day?" Emma questioned. 

"Tell me about it." He muttered in an Irish accent, before he threw the rum down. 

Emma returned to her own shot, and the bartender gave her a disapproving look. 

"Sorry miss, but you're at the limit now."

Emma rolled her eyes and watched as the bartender walked off. The man beside Emma turned his head to look at her. 

"How much have you had?" He questioned. 

"Five. He's one strict tender, doesn't like people knocking the shots back." Emma muttered. "I'm not even close to being drunk." 

The man nodded and threw back another shot. "Killian Jones." 

Emma looked at his outstretched hand, before she took it softly in his and shook it. 

"Emma Swan." 

They went quiet again and soon Killian was denied any more shots. 

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath. 

Emma chuckled and turned to look at Killian. "I have drinks at my place. I'm not offering sex before you ask. I can just see that you have had a s*** day like me." 

"Sure."

They ended up catching a cab back to Emma's, and once there, they made their way inside her smart apartment. 

"Nice place." Killian said in an impressive tone. 

"Thanks." Emma replied as she made her way over to the liquor cabinet. 

Killian watched as she grabbed two shot classes and a bottle of rum. 

"So, may I enquire to why your day was bad?" Emma asked, as she poured two shots. 

Killian looked at her for a few moments before he took a deep breath. 

"Girlfriend left me for an older rich man. I was planning to propose. My parents died two years ago today…" He downed a shot, "What about you, lass?" 

"Boyfriend dumped me for a younger woman, lost my job and had to sit five hours in the emergency ward because my mom broke her arm." Emma answered. 

"I'm sorry."

Emma's eyes widened and she looked genuinely shocked. "I should be the one that is sorry. It must have been hard too loose your parents." 

Killian shrugged. "They were never around. My brother, Liam and I were typically left with a nanny whilst they jetted all around the world." 

"Rich?" Emma asked, as she poured him another shot. 

"Stinking, it's kind of disgusting actually. Liam and I run a charity for orphans, helping them to find homes, and give money to orphanages." 

"That's really nice." Emma whispered, a little touched. 

Killian re-guarded her for a few moments, before licking his lips. "So, you wanna have sex?"

Two minutes later, Emma found herself pushed up against the wall of her bedroom. Killian was palming her breast roughly through the dress she was wearing. It was clear that they weren't planning to have sweet, soft sex; he was going to give it to her exactly how she wanted it, hard and rough.

Killian kissed from her lips down to her neck, sucking and nipping. Emma was moaning her hands ripping open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere. Emma opened her eyes and looked at the hair covering his chest and the firmness of his abs and pecks. 

"I work out." He chuckled against her neck, as he unzipped the back of her dress, slipping it over her chest. "No bra, you have my approval." 

He immediately latched onto her rosy nipple sucking and nipping, whilst his fingers worked the other. Emma moaned, her hands ran through his hair. 

"I knew you invited me back for sex." He whispered. "Prior warning, my one-night stands are not for love. In fact, some women have referred to me as the Captain." 

Emma laughed as he pulled the dress off the rest of the way, leaving her just in a black thong. 

"Let's get your pants off then, Captain." 

Killian smirked and suddenly threw her over his shoulders, bee-lining for her bed. 

"Another thing, I make the demands, and you follow them." 

Emma chuckled, as he drew back and undid his pants anyway, sliding them down his legs. Straight away, Emma could tell that he was big, and it would probably be a tight squeeze, considering that Walsh wasn't exactly big and she hadn't had sex with him in four weeks. Killian though, was clearly not thinking off her comfort, as he pulled her forward and the bed, slipping the final barrier down her legs, tossing the lace onto the floor somewhere. Killian's eyes met hers as he spread her legs, smirking when he saw a clean-shaven cunt. 

"Nice." He whispered. "You definitely know men's weaknesses." 

Emma blushed a little. "My ex-boyfriend told me it was ugly to have hair there." 

Killian's expression softened, but his stance was no less predatory. "Lass, you are far from being ugly. In fact, you are probably the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, and I intend to show you, still being rough."

Emma shuddered and felt wetness in her core again. "Good." 

Killian smirked again, before spreading her legs further and lowered his mouth towards her centre. His lips then connected with the soft labia lips, before licking up her slit.

Emma moaned, having not had a man eat her out in a couple of years. Killian's eyes met hers and he slipped a long digit into her tight channel way, slowly stretching. He didn't give Emma time to adjust when he added his second finger. Instead, he moved them in and out at a rough pace, and Emma could feel her orgasm coming. As he nibbled on the soft bundle of nerves at the top, he could feel her tightening, so he licked harder and pumped his fingers roughly. Just as her orgasm hit, he removed his fingers, and her juices covered the bedspread.

Emma blushed from embarrassment, but Killian kissed back up her body, pulling down his underwear. 

"Do you want to me to do you?" Emma asked slightly breathless. 

Killian shook his head. "No. I want to burry my long hard cock in that sweet tight pussy of yours, and fuck you so you can't remember your own name." 

Emma moaned from his dirty talk, and then she felt him push in. He situated himself in her until his cock was completely buried in the channel. Once seated, he gave her a few moments to get used to the stretch before he started moving. And he was right. He had no intention of going soft, in fact he pounded into her and she was screaming with pleasure. 

"Come on Emma." He shouted. "Come around me." 

And she did. After she had exploded, he too followed, spilling his seed deep inside.

After a few moments, he realized what he had done and pulled back. "God, shit are you on the pill?" 

Emma nodded. "Yes. If I wasn't I would've told you to pull out." 

Their heavy breathing filled the air. 

"That was…" Killian said. 

"A one-time thing." Emma replied, as she looked at him. "A one-night stand. You can, uh, stay the night, but you leave in the morning."

Killian watched as she turned over, and faced away from him.

Only when morning came, they did it again and Emma knew it was definitely going to be more than a one-time thing.


	99. Disneyland Part One

_**Emma and Killian take Henry and their two kids to Disneyland for the day. No curse. Modern AU.**_

_**Emma= 34 years old **_

_**Killian= 40 years old **_

_**Henry= 16 (born with Emma's ex, Neal. Emma 18 at the time)**_

_**Liam= 10 years old (Emma 24, Killian 30)**_

_**Anna= 7 years old (Emma 27, Killian, 33)**_

**Disneyland Part 1 **

Emma Jones smiled as she watched her husband, Killian, grab their luggage from the carousel. Beside him, their ten year old son, Liam attempted to help Killian. Their youngest daughter, Anna, was holding her hand, and also Henry's, who was chuckling as Killian rubbed Liam's head in an affectionate manner. 

"That kid will pop his back one day." Henry murmured turning to Emma. 

Emma looked her at her eldest son, who resembled his birth father, Neal Cassidy in many ways. 

"Don't worry, Henry." Emma smiled. "Killian won't let that happen." 

"I know." Henry said, as Killian pushed the luggage cart towards them, Liam holding his hand. 

"Mommy, when are we going to Disneyland?" Anna asked, as she looked up at Emma. 

"Tomorrow, darling." Emma smiled, as Henry swept Anna up and giving her a piggy back through the terminal.

Liam took the opportunity to grab Emma's free hand, and latched on to it, holding both parents' hand. 

"I don't think Anna will sleep well tonight." Liam said. "Too excited" 

Emma looked down at her son and shrugged. "Well, we all know if Anna doesn't sleep, she will be very tired tomorrow, and not enjoy herself." 

Killian's eyes met his wife's and he offered her a soft smile. "I think she will sleep. I mean it is coming into late evening in Storybrooke." 

"Did you even listen to me when I told you about Disneyland?" Emma asked. "It's like heaven for children. Rides, princes, princesses and mainly it is just fun." 

Killian chuckled. "I know two princess right here." 

Emma stuck her tongue out at him in a playful manner, as they continued their way through the airport towards the car hire section. 

"Emma, I thought I would just let you know, you can't drive here. The roads are too busy. I don't want you to get stressed, love."

Emma nodded and they finally caught up with Henry and Anna. 

"I will go and grab the keys, and get all the paperwork signed, and then we can go check in at the Disneyland Resort." Kilian smiled, as Anna gave a squeal of excitement. 

Killian looked at his daughter with so much love as he took her from Henry, holding her tight against him. 

"What princess are you most excited to see?" He asked. 

"Elsa!" Anna replied, earning an eye-roll from Liam. 

Killian smiled a little at their family before heading to the counter. Killian waited in line for five minutes, and it took another fifteen to get everything organized, and soon, the family of five were heading out to the rented car, which was a nice Mercedes, similar to the one they had back home. 

"Nice car." Henry whistled. "You went all out didn't you, dad?" 

Killian shrugged. "We are going to have a nice family weekend. I figured we could at least have a nice car."

As Killian drove towards Disneyland, Emma couldn't believe the busyness of the roads. Emma and Killian had been living in a small town for the past seven years and Emma hadn't gone to a big city in all that time. Killian though, was on business trips in New York a lot, as his highly paid job required him to attend high profiled business meetings. 

"There it is!" Anna squealed, as she pressed herself up against the glass. "Disneyland!" 

Despite putting on their cool natures, both Liam and Henry could feel the excitement well up inside of them.

When they checked into the Disneyland Resort Hotel, Killian announced that they should go and get dinner, exciting Anna even more as she could see a little bit of Downtown Disney. They left the hotel room, with Henry walking ahead with Liam and Anna, whilst Emma and Killian watched them closely, their hands entwined. 

"What do you fancy for dinner?" He asked, as he chuckled when Henry gave Anna another piggy-back. 

Emma shrugged. '" I don't mind, whatever the kids want." 

Killian smirked and pulled her against his side, his arm going around her. 

"You're a good mother." He whispered in her ear. "You spoil your kids, but not enough so they don't become brats." 

Emma laughed, as she watched Anna point excitedly to a Lego shop. 

"I want another one." He whispered softly. 

Emma turned to look at him and smiled a little. "I know. I want another one to."

As though to prove his point, his hand went to her stomach and she giggled, something she didn't do very often. 

"Tell you what love, when we get home, we can try, but for now, we are stuck in a hotel room with three other kids for the next three days." He murmured, as they stopped beside the kids, who had seen a pizza restaurant. 

"Can we have pizza, please?" All three chorused in perfect synchronization. 

"Of course" Killian smiled. "Come on let's head in." 

Emma nodded and she took a hold of Anna's hand as they headed into the pizza joint, together.

That night, Anna surprisingly slept really well, and it shocked Killian a little. They had rented a penthouse suite at the top, meaning they had three beds. Killian and Emma shared, Henry and Liam, whilst Anna had her own small one. When they awoke the next morning though, they ate breakfast in the suite, before Anna excitedly got changed. 

"Okay little lass and lads," Killian said, earning a mock annoyed expression from Henry. "Alright big lad then. We have two days, so your mom and I decided we would do half of the park today, and half tomorrow. That way, we can make sure we get around to most rides. Liam and Anna, no fighting or arguing. And Anna, we have agreed that you aren't going on any scary rides, okay?" 

Anna nodded and pouted a little. "What about roller coasters?" 

Emma chuckled softly. "You might be too small for them, darling." 

"No fair."

They headed out into the park after that, and they visited Downtown Disney first, so that they could buy Anna and Liam autograph books. Henry said that he was too old. After they had their books, Emma placed them in her bag and they headed off to the first part of the park, Adventureland.

The first ride that they went on was the Jungle Cruise. It was something they could do as a family. Anna sat in Killian's lap, whilst Liam cuddled up to Killian's side. Killian spent his time pointing out animals, whilst Henry and Emma focused on taking photos of the attractions and of their family together. Another person who was on the cruise, offered to take a photo of them as family, and Emma knew that it would be sitting on her mantelpiece this time next week.

Henry, Liam and Killian decided that they were going to do a male ride together and made their way over to the Indiana Jones ride. Anna was too small, so Emma stayed behind, whilst Killian took Liam and Henry to the ride. Whilst they waited for the men to come back, Anna ran into Chip and Dale, and got a photo and their autographs. When Killian returned with Liam and Henry, Liam looked a little pale and said that the ride was really scary, whilst Henry had a wide grin on his face, saying he would do it again.

They continued to make their way through Adventureland, and they came across Tarzan's Treehouse. Emma helped Anna to climb the stairs, whilst Henry and Liam waited at the top. Killian remained down below and took a photo of them at the top, before following them up. Once again, they took a lot of photos, and Anna and Liam jumped when the Leopard growled at them.

After they had finished in Adventureland, they made their way towards Frontierland. This time, Killian remained off the ride with Anna and Liam, as Emma and Henry boarded the train for Thundermountain. This was one of Emma's favorite rides in the whole of Disneyland, and secretly Killian was a little bit jealous, wanting to go on it too. After they finished on the railroad, they made their way towards Tom Sawyers Pirates Lair, where they sat down and took more family photos. After that, they headed for lunch, and had sticky ribs and chips. Anna ended up with sauce all over her face, so Emma had to take her to the ladies and clean it off.

They moved on from Frontierland and headed towards the other side of the park. On their way, they met; Captain Hook, Alice, Belle, Jasmine, Cinderella, Snow White, Evil Queen, Peter Pan, Wendy, and much to Anna's delight, they met Elsa. Before they entered Tomorrowland, they visited Ariel's grotto, and Liam didn't fail to hide his crush on the woman dressed up as Ariel. Anna though, spent the entire time interrogating Ariel on where her ocean was. After they bid Ariel goodbye, they made their way over to Space Mountain. Henry watched Liam and Anna, so Killian and Emma could go on together. Henry had had enough of rollercoasters for the day, and both Anna and Liam were too scared to go on it.

Later that night, Anna was already planning out where they should go tomorrow and what rides they were going on, and everyone slept like there was no tomorrow.


	100. Disneyland Part Two

_**Emma and Killian take Henry and their two kids to Disneyland for the day. No curse. Modern AU. **_

**Please note that I haven't wrote about every ride or land.**

**Final Chapter will be uploaded just before the episode.**

**Disneyland Part Two: **

Emma dreamt that night about her and Killian's new baby. They had another little boy, and they named him Graham after Emma's old childhood best friend who had been killed in a car accident. When she awoke the next morning, everyone was still asleep and Killian's arm was wrapped around her in a protective manner. Emma glanced at the time on the clock stand seeing that it was already eight. Just as she went to move, Killian pulled her back against him. 

"We have all day." He whispered. "Don't wake Anna. I'm tired." 

Emma chuckled and settled herself back down next to him, and closed her eyes again. 

"I had a dream last night." She whispered, turning to look at him. 

Killian cracked an eye-open at her and raised his eyebrow, "What about?" 

"We had another son." She smiled.

Killian went to reply, but Anna's body jumped on the bed, Liam with her. 

"Come on, wake up. We still have more rides to go on." Anna moaned, Liam agreeing with her whole-heartedly. 

"Okay." Killian smirked. "But first I have to kiss your mom good morning." 

"Ew!" Both Anna and Liam chorused, moving off them.

After they had eaten their breakfast, they made their way back out into Disneyland. Anna and Liam were talking eagerly whilst Henry yawned. Killian and Emma were holding hands again, Emma smiling every time the light caught her wedding band. Killian kept a close on their children as they made their way towards Critter Country. Emma and Killian had tried to convince Anna and Liam that Splash Mountain would be best to be left to the end of the day, seen as they would get wet, but both kids were insistent that they it first. Once they were seated in their own boat, Killian as at the front, followed by Anna, Liam, Emma and Henry.

Emma could remember coming on this ride for the first time when she was small with her parents. Anna was looking around at all the bunnies, and it was clear to Emma that when the log-flu went into the dark, Anna was scared. Killian could feel Anna's arms around him, and when it came to the big drop, she screamed and had buried herself in Killian's back, missing out on a picture moment. It was safe to say that they were completely drenched by the end of the ride, and that they would have to dry off before they made their way to the Winnie the Pooh ride.

Whilst they waited for themselves to dry, they made their way over to the line so that they could meet; Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore and Piglet. Killian laughed as Anna jumped up and down excitedly, as she looked Winnie the Pooh. When they had met them, they were feeling a little drier, and Anna was all giddy. Liam had made a beeline for the Winnie the Pooh ride, and Emma and Killian had to jog to keep up with him.

Henry sat this ride out as well, saying he was too old to sit in a honeypot and listen to the Winnie the Pooh theme tune. Anna went in with Emma, whilst Liam with Killian, and Anna spent the entire ride excitedly pointing things out and singing along to the song. Emma glanced back at Killian, to see his arm around Liam, as the ten year old explained something to him. Emma faced the front and was kind of sad when the ride was over, it was calm and it clearly had been Anna's favourite ride so far.

After they finished in Critter Country, they visited Toontown and met Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Pluto and Goofy. Emma and Killian spent the entire time taking photos of Henry, Liam and Anna around Minnie Mouse's house, and the jail cell. After that, the three kids complained of hunger, so Emma and Killian took them to a café in New Orleans Square where they had burgers and fries and a milkshake. After that, it was time for the Haunted House Mansion ride, and Emma knew straight away that this ride would be too scary for Anna, so while Killian took Henry and Liam on it, Emma and Anna found a couple more princesses.

They met Mulan, Pocahontas, and to Anna's delight, they met Anna. Killian, Henry and Liam joined them half an hour later and they made their way towards the Jolly Roger and took some pictures, Killian playfully imitating a pirate, causing Henry to walk away from embarrassment.

The final ride in New Orleans Square was Pirates of the Caribbean, and this was Emma's second favourite ride in Disneyland. 

"Are we going to get wet again?" Liam asked. 

"Yes, but it is a twenty-minute walk back to Fantasyland, so we will have enough time to dry off." Emma answered, as she placed her hand on Liam's shoulder. 

Killian smiled. "Shall we go the same order again, that way daddy can protect his princess." 

Anna nodded and smiled as she latched onto Killian's hand lovingly. Emma smiled and looked at Henry. 

"You know you and dad can be really embarrassing." He smiled. "You're lucky that you look so in love though." 

Emma smirked. "I know."

Anna found Pirates of the Caribbean a lot more fun that she did with Thunder Mountain. She enjoyed the theme song and going down the hill in the log-flu in the dark, and she even wanted to go again, and they did, twice more. All five were completely soaked as they made their way towards Fantasyland. 

"This is my favourite land." Emma whispered to Anna. 

"Why?" Anna asked. 

Killian turned and gave Emma a knowing look, "Because we met one another here."

….

_Emma Swan was nineteen years old, the second time she went to Disneyland. She went with her best friend, Isabelle 'Belle' French, after she managed to get her mother to watch her six month year old son, Henry, for the day. Her ex-boyfriend Neal had coaxed her into giving him her virginity, and when she fell pregnant, he left. Emma though didn't regret it, because she loved Henry so much, and she hoped that one day she would meet someone who would love her properly and accept Henry, only she hadn't expected to meet someone so soon._

She and Belle had been lining up for the Peter Pan's Flight ride, when the operator put them in different ships. Belle ended up with someone around their age, and Emma ended up next to Killian. It had been a little awkward at first, but he had introduced himself, and she had done the same. Somewhere through the ride, the conversation had just flown easily, and she was surprised to learn that he was six years older than her. In front, she could see that Belle was also talking to the man she had been put beside.

After they had come off the ride, Belle said she was going to hang out with the man, who was named Robert Gold. Emma nodded, and she ended up spending the next hour in Killian's company. They had hit it off and it was clear to Belle that was the case when the four came together at the end of the hour.

Emma had another couple of weeks left in Los Angeles, and it turned out that Killian lived in Boston, a three hour car ride from Storybrooke. They had hung out a lot over the next two weeks, and Emma decided that Killian should know about Henry. He was a little surprised, but when she told him the story, he became protective, but she was shocked that he didn't care she had a child, and when they both landed back in Boston on separate days, they continued to see one another, the same with Belle and Robert. Robert was also from Boston.

On Emma's twenty-third birthday, Killian brought Emma back to Disneyland and proposed on the Peter Pan ride.

Both girls went on to marry the stranger they had been placed next to, and both were still happy.  


Killian gave Emma a soft look as they made their way over to It's a Small World ride. It was another water ride, but they wouldn't get wet. This was also another ride that Emma and Killian had gone on together. Anna sat at the front this time, then Liam, Henry, Emma and Killian. Emma felt Killian's arms wrap around her waist as they the small boat sailed through the inside of the ride, puppets singing the same song in different languages. It was a magical ride and it brought back memories for Emma, as Killian had kissed her for the first time on this ride. It had been after them seeing one another for a week, and they came back for the day together.

Eventually, the ride finished, and Killian got out first, helping everyone out, and the five made their way towards the Dumbo the Flying Elephant. Liam and Anna went on this ride together, whilst Henry, David and Emma watched them, smiling as both kids waved at them in excitement. After they had finished on Dumbo the elephant, they headed towards Snow White's Scary Adventures. Henry decided that he wanted to sit this one out as well, and that he would go and get a drink, claiming he had a headache.

Once the Snow White ride was finished, Emma and Killian knew they had saved their most special ride till last, Peter Pan's Flight. Henry re-joined them, and because he knew exactly about their parent's history on this ride, he took Anna and Liam in the ship with him, whilst Emma and Killian went in their own one. Killian's arm was around Emma as they sailed through the night sky, and Emma lent against him. After a few moments, he shifted and she felt him reach him into his pocket. He pulled out a black suede box, and Emma understood why he had made a quick dash back to the hotel room. 

"I proposed to you on this ride, and I see it only fit that I give you your eternity band here as well." 

Emma's eyes widened as he opened the box to reveal a diamond band. Emma smiled as he removed it from the box and slipped it on top of her engagement ring and wedding band. And then he pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

Two weeks later, Emma stood in front of Killian in their bedroom, the kids at their grandmother's for the night, holding a pregnancy stick with a positive sign.


	101. Smiles

_**Emma recalls all the memories of the times that Killian Jones made her smile for no apparent reason**_

**So thank you to everyone who followed this. I have enjoyed writing a 101 One Shots for you. If you are interested in anything else I have written, have a look and let me know. **

**Smiles **

Emma Jones could remember ten times that her husband, Killian Jones had made her smile. Of course he had made her smile more than that, but ten of the most important moments were burned in her mind. Right now, she sat cuddled up on the couch with him, as their one and half year old son, played with his toys on the ground in front of them. Both had smiles on their faces, and Emma could feel Killian's fingers stroking over her stomach. Emma knew why he was, because in that moment in time, they were ready to start trying for baby number two. They had had the conversation a week ago, and since then, they had made love every night, and so far, everything was going okay. Emma would take a test in the next couple of weeks, and hope that it was positive. 

"Liam, what are you doing?" Emma cooed, as Liam started to chew on a soft bunny. 

Liam looked at his parents with wide eyes, and Killian chuckled behind her. 

"Don't kill the bunny." He teased.

Liam went back to moving his toys, and Emma turned her head to look at Killian. 

"I never thought a child could be so perfect." Emma whispered. 

Killian gave her an innocent look and smiled. "Well, have you seen me." 

Emma blushed. The look he was giving her was the same one he had given her the first time she had ever smiled at him, all because of his bad acting skills.

She could remember telling him that she was pretty good at telling when someone lied and his acting was so terrible, she was surprised that the others hadn't been able to tell he was lying. Despite not trusting the man at all, she couldn't help but crack a small smile. One, because of his bad acting, but two, he was dashing, and she felt the attraction to him, right from when he was pulled from the rubble. Of course Emma would never tell Killian this, as his ego was already big enough.

Killian leant forward and pressed his lips against hers softly, and she melted into the kiss straight away.

The second time that Killian had managed to earn a proper smile from her had been after they had kissed for the first time in the jungles of Neverland. After she had pulled away and claimed for it to be a one-time thing, he had responded with the legendary line from The Princess Bride, of course he didn't know this, "As you wish", which really means "I love you". Emma had blushed and had her own Princess Buttercup moment, and had smiled, though Killian hadn't seen this as her back had been to him.

Killian went to deepen it, but a small coo from Liam sounded, and Emma pulled back, omitting a soft groan from her husband. 

"What is it, Liam?" Emma said, as she bent down on the ground. 

Liam was lying on his back and Emma lifted his small shirt and pressed her lips against his stomach and blew a raspberry. Liam exploded in fits of laughter, and Killian watched onwards, an awed expression on his face. He watched as his wife pulled back from Liam, lifting his shirt down, before she took him in his arms and rocked him up and down. Liam continued to laugh. 

"I don't think I will ever tire of this sight." Killian murmured, as he sat down beside his wife, taking Liam into his grasp. 

"Good."

That one word brought back the third time that he had really made her smile. It wasn't the happiest of times. Pan's curse was about to overtake Storybrooke and send its residents back to the Enchanted Forest. Emma had just finished hugging her parents and was bee-lining for her car when Killian had stepped forward, commenting on her car in his true fashion. He had then told her that he wouldn't go a day without thinking about her, and Emma had given him a genuine smile, and she knew in that moment she cared for the pirate, but it was too late to act upon it now.

Killian imitated a plane noise as he swayed Liam through the air, Liam's giggles flitting through the air. 

"Dada!" Liam squealed. 

Emma felt her heart melt at the sound of the word 'dad' coming from Liam's mouth. Killian looked at Emma and gave her a smile. 

"He will say mama soon, I just know it." Killian teased, as he lent over kissing her again. 

Liam blew a raspberry and Emma chuckled against Killian's lips, not thinking she could love her son any more than she already did. Right from that moment, she could sense that Liam was going to be a trouble-maker. 

"Sometimes I wish I still had my ship, so I could teach him how to sail." Killian murmured. "But then I remember that I gave it up for his life, and I wouldn't change a thing. I have a beautiful wife, and the most handsome step-son, and now I had a son of my own blood and flesh, and nothing could make me happier."

Emma remembered the time that Killian had told her he had traded his ship for her. They had kissed, and then when Emma had pulled away from a few moments, she had smiled at him, showing him that she truly was thankful, and that she wasn't going to run again. Only a few days later, maybe she did avoid him a little, but that smile she gave him was one of hope, promise, and she didn't know it at the time, but love.

Killian wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulders as Liam began to quiet down, clearly tired now. Emma and Killian watched as their son slowly fell asleep. 

"I'll go grab his blanket from upstairs." Emma said, as she stood. 

"Of course, and then maybe we can have an adult cuddle." He said, with a wiggle of his eye-brow. 

"We shall see." Emma smirked. "I have to begin dinner." 

As she turned to walk away, she felt Killian reach out and smack her behind. Emma quietly squealed before she made her way up the staircase, and into their bedroom, where Liam was still sleeping for now. Emma moved towards the wardrobe, ready to pull out Liam's fluffy duckling blanket. As she grabbed the soft blue material, her eyes caught sight of the beige dress she had worn a couple of years ago on hers and Killian's first date. That was another time that Killian had made her smile. Killian hadn't even been embarrassed to say in front of David and Mary Margaret that she looked beautiful, as he handed her a bunch of flowers. Emma hadn't contained her blushed smile, as she accepted Killian's arm, him leading her from the apartment. 

After letting go of the soft material, Emma closed the wardrobe doors and made her way back down to the living room, to see that Killian still held Liam against his firm chest. Emma smiled, as she took their son from his arms, placed him in the crib downstairs, and covered him with the fluffy blanket. Killian's arms came around her waist, and his chin rested on her shoulder. 

"He is just too perfect." He whispered, as Emma leaned against him. "I wish he could stay like this forever." 

Emma smiled. "Tell me about it." 

His lips pressed against her neck. "Let me love you."

With those words, another memory came back. When he had proposed three years ago, those words have been in his speech, and as he led her towards the couch, and the smile that she had on her face was blinding, whilst Killian's was one of love, knowing exactly what those words did to her. 

"Try to be quiet, love." He whispered. "We can't wake Liam." 

Emma chuckled, and they were quiet.

After he had made love to her, Emma went into the kitchen to make dinner, whilst Killian remained in the living room, keeping an eye on Liam. He could hear Emma shuffling around in the kitchen and the smile never left his face. He would never be able to get over how lucky he had been with Emma, but if he was honest with people, he didn't think that he was lucky, he truly believed that he and Emma had always been destined for one another.

Emma meanwhile went to grab two pieces of steak from the fridge when her eyes landed on hers and Killian's wedding photo. Killian was standing on the beach, and Emma was on his back in a piggy-back motion, and their smiles on their faces were big, and a blind man could see that they were happy with one another. That was another genuine smile that Killian had caused. He had simply treasured her all day, and he kept calling her Mrs. Jones just because he could, and this time it was true.

Next to that frame, was another photo taken of them on their honeymoon in Venice, Italy. It was a selfie taken by Emma, and Killian was kissing her cheek in a loving manner, whilst she smiled at the camera, and took the photo. That smile had come from the fact that Killian had told some men off earlier for gawking at her, stating that "she is my wife". Emma normally hated protective men, but Killian knew the line. He would never control her like some people did, but he would always make sure that she was safe.

It was another four weeks from that moment on that she remembered another smile. It was Emma was stood in front of Killian, holding a positive pregnancy test that he beamed another one of those smiles. It was the exact same smile that he had given her two years and three months ago when she had told him she was pregnant with Liam. To celebrate another miracle as Killian called it, he made love to her again, and again. And then, they spent the rest of the afternoon, playing with Liam.

The next time she remembered another smile was when they felt their second child kick for the second time, and when they found out she was having a girl. And the night that she gave birth to Anna Ruth Jones, Killian's whole face lit up in another smile, just for her. The same smile he had given her when Liam was born. Emma knew that this smile was only for her, her own special smile.

And that night, as she watched him hold their newborn daughter whilst she cuddled Liam, she knew that Killian would be responsible for more smiles that were yet to come.

Because he always knew how to make her smile.


End file.
